My Little Pony Godzilla: Dawn of Monsters
by laze jovanov
Summary: A very strange phenomenon as recently occurred in the land of Equestria. Mysterious portals begin to appear all over Equestria. But these are no ordinary portals - they are gateways to another world, and serve as a bridge for gigantic creatures to enter and roam Equestria! Including the King of all Monsters!
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy this crossover FanFiction story.**

* * *

The Princess of Friendship: Twilight Sparkle, along with her friends: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike and her student, Starlight Glimmer, as well as the Princess of the Sun: Princess Celestia and her younger sister - the Princess of the Moon: Princess Luna, _and_ most of the ponies of Ponyville, have gathered together & are now standing before a _gigantic_ reptilian creature that's laying unconscious on the ground, on it's belly, not too far away from Ponyville.

Most (if not, all) are having the same expressions of awe, astonishment & amazement at the creature's sheer size.

The creature in particular looked very similar to a dragon, with the exception of lacking wings. It's enormous body was covered in charcoal gray scales, & the ponies could also see that it's elongated snout had a mouth filled with sharp teeth, which were joined by equally sharp claws on both it's hands & feet. It also possessed large, jagged, pointed silver spines that were protruding from it's back & finally, it's long and powerful-looking tail rested on the ground. The creature was also _extremely_ large - in fact, this creature was even _bigger_ than a fully grown Ursa Major! A fact that made most ponies _more_ than a little uneasy, Twilight included.

"Twilight darling, what do you suppose he is?" A nervous Rarity asks as she turns to The Princess of Friendship, & being the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well..." Twilight began while looking at & studying the creature. "he might be a dragon. But I'm not 100% sure. He could be something completely new, something that we've never seen before." She stated, her voice had a little bit of curiosity mixed into it.

"I just hope he'll be friendly." Starlight Glimmer said with a hint of fear in her tone to match the already-nervous look on her face.

"Yeah..." Twilight agrees while still keeping her eyes on the unconscious creature. "I hope so too."

None of them knew it, but they were gazing at the legendary King of the Monsters: Godzilla!

* * *

 **Flashback**

It was a peaceful and beautiful day in the land of Equestria after the defeat of the tyrannical Storm King.

Everypony in Ponyville are in the process of making a grand party for the arrival of Princess Celestia & Princess Luna. Recently, Twilight had gotten a latter from them that they were planning on visiting Ponyville today, & of course, she wanted _everything_ to be perfect when the Princesses arrive, even though she herself was now a Princess.

"I can't believe the Princesses are coming to visit us!" an excited Starlight Glimmer happily exclaims while preparing several different-colored balloons & wrapping them up using her magic.

"I know, right!?" Twilight Sparkle squealed, not even bothering to hide her excitement. "It's been a while since we got a visit from them here in Ponyville."

At this point, Twilight's dragon assistant comes running to them before stopping in front of them.

"All the preparations are ready, Twilight!" Spike announced. "All we need now are the Princesses to arrive!"

"Good job, Spike!" Twilight Sparkle congratulated with an approving smile, very proud of Spike's hard work.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong today." Starlight mutters, her tone suddenly turns into that of slight worry, & a little anxiety as a bonus.

This did not go unheard by Twilight, & in response to her worry, she wraps her left hoof around Starlight's shoulder and gives her student a reassuring smile.

"Come on, Starlight. What could _possibly_ go wrong?" Twilight asks confidently.

"Yeah, I guess I just get little worried at times." Starlight giggled a bit, while also blushing a little.

"Look! Here they come!" Spike exclaims & points a claw at the sky, & sure enough, they were here; Princess Celestia and Princess Luna can be spotted in the sky, riding in their chariot which is pulled by four Royal Pegasus Guards as they flew down to Ponyville.

A big & confident grin forms on Twilight's face, she's 100% sure that _nothing_ will go wrong today...or at least that is what she thought - and hoped.

"Hey, what's that ?!" Pinkie Pie suddenly exclaims as she stands up from the crowd and points a hoof towards the east side of Ponyville, in the sky.

After doing so, the ponies' attention quickly turns from the approaching Princesses to the east side of Ponyville, & just as Pinkie had predicted, something _does_ indeed happen. Something appears (or rather, opens) in the sky, something large - it's swirling black circle of incredible size!

Little do the-now-surprised-and-baffled inhabitants of Ponyville knew, this is in fact a gateway - a gateway to another world!

An extremely large portal had suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the sky, not too far away from Ponyville. Everypony's attention is now fixed solely on the mysterious portal, even Princess Celestia & Princess Luna are caught off guard by this unexpected phenomenon. But the portal itself would only become the least of their worry, because something emerges (or rather, falls) from it - something _big_!

And that 'something' was none other than Godzilla himself!

The unconscious body of the Monster King plummets towards the ground like a bag filled with bricks, before making contact with it & creating a powerful shock wave that reaches and goes past Ponyville as his enormous body _slams_ against the ground with incredible force, crushing several trees as a result! After he fell & landed on the ground, the portal that's above him closes and disappears.

Every single pony is now left completely speechless & in a state of utter shock by this sudden & very unusual event.

"Why can't we have _one_ normal day around here?" Rainbow Dash sighs as she folds her front hooves in annoyance.

Soon enough, the Royal Guards carrying Princess Celestia & Princess Luna, land on the ground where Twilight & her friends had been waiting.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna! It's good to see you!" Twilight Sparkle exclaims happily as she runs up to the two rulers to greet them properly.

"It is good to see you as well, dear Princess Twilight Sparkle." Princess Celestia smiles, but her gentle smile is quick to disappear & be replaced by a very serious and concerned look. Turning her attention to where the Monster King fell, the Princess of the Sun continues... "But I believe the party may have to wait for now."

"Yeah, this wasn't part of the surprise." Twilight mutters as she also looks over to where the kaiju landed.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Almost five minutes had passed since Godzilla's sudden & unexpected arrival to Equestria. The ponies were still standing/floating in front of the unconscious Monster King's face with a significant distance put between them. They would not _dare_ come any closer to him in fear of him waking up. They had already begun talking and whispering between themselves about the kaiju.

"What is it?"

"Look at those spikes on his back."

"Look at those teeth and claws."

Some were wondering what he was, others questioning where he came from, but most were asking the most common question: what would he do once he regains consciousness?

"Would you look at the size of it." Sweetie Drops, under the false name of 'Bon Bon', mutters in shock & astonishment at Godzilla's unbelievable size. Seeing as how the monsters she used to deal with when she was an agent of the monster-hunting agency in Canterlot, would be _completely_ dwarfed by him.

"Yeah, it's a real monster." Lyra replied, just as astonished of the Monster King as her friend was.

"Great googly-moogly, his _huge_!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed loudly. "Like really huge! Like really, really, really, _really_ huge!" She then gasps & turns to Spike who is standing between herself and Rarity, looking at the kaiju. "Spike, he could be your big brother!"

This causes the baby dragon to turn & look at her with a baffled and somewhat annoyed expression.

"How am _I_ in any way _related_ to him?! Besides being a dragon." Spike then thinks for a moment before continuing. "In fact, I'm not sure if he even _is_ a dragon."

"Have ya seen anythin' like this, Fluttershy?" Applejack asks while looking at the kaiju, only to get no response. "Fluttershy?" Because Fluttershy was _nowhere_ to be seen. Noticing this, Applejack quickly turns & begins looking around, before eventually spotting her pegasus friend - hiding behind the fountain that is within Ponyville, _far away_ from Godzilla & even the crowd.

She peeks out very slightly. "Please tell me when he gets up and leaves, thank you." She said before quickly hiding behind the fountain again. Fluttershy always had a fear of adult dragons, & even though she could overcome her fears in desperate times, for the most part she was very much afraid of them. And now with a dragon-looking creature, that's _far bigger_ than any dragon, present, it should not be a surprise to anyone of the shy pegasus' current behavior.

Twilight Sparkle in particular is having mixed feelings about the kaiju: on one side, she felt curious & in need to learn about this creature: where did it come from? What was it? But on the other half, she also felt that she should be extremely careful and wary of him, as a creature of this size...there's no telling _what_ it could do.

"I have seen many creatures in Equestria, but nothing like this." Princess Celestia stated calmly, although one could sense the astonishment & concern behind her seemingly calm tone.

"What do you mean, Princess? It's obviously a dragon." Rainbow Dash states while hovering in the air next to Applejack.

"It may look like a dragon, but something feels...different about him." Princess Celestia said with an uncertain tone while keeping an eye on the unconscious Monster King. "He appears to be far larger than any dragon ever seen." Being over 1,000 years old herself, Celestia has seen many strange & large creatures in her life, but she has never before seen a creature quite as big as the one that is currently laying before her.

"Well, I certainly hope he doesn't have an appetite for gems." Rarity comments. "I don't want any creature eating my new gem-styled dresses!" she exclaims out loud, but then looks down to see Spike standing next to her & staring up at her. "Oh, not you Spikey-wikey, we both know you would _never_ do such a thing." She smiles and gently rubs his head spikes with her hoof.

"Agreed." Princess Luna stated with a more serious tone. "But I believe the better question would be: _is_ this creature a threat?" It's a question that many asked since the Monster King's arrival.

"A creature of this size would no doubt pose a serious threat to Ponyville, if he chooses to." Princess Celestia states, narrowing her eyes at the unconscious kaiju. While it _is_ her and Luna's duty to protect their subjects from any & all threats, she was still a very benevolent leader & would not go judging others merely by their appearances and looks.

"Well, that's reassuring." Rainbow Dash mutterers under her breath, folding her hooves, which causes Applejack to give her a quick bump to the side of her abdomen, followed by an annoyed stern look. She clearly wants her pegasus friend to have a bit more respect in the presence of the Princesses.

Things only get more concerning - when Twilight suddenly begins to slowly, and cautiously, approach the unconscious Godzilla's snout, seemingly out of pure curiosity.

"Twilight, what are you doing? Get back!" Starlight exclaimed with a fearful tone & concern for the safety of her teacher & friend.

"I'm just curious." Twilight said while keeping her eyes on the unconscious kaiju & continuing to approach, before finally coming to a halt. She's now standing only three meters away from the snout of the kaiju. "I've never seen a creature this big up close." She muttered to herself. As she was studying him, a small smile forms on her lips at the sight of such a creature. To her, this may very well be the _greatest_ discovery in the history of Equestria!

 _But_ , as she was studying him up close...the ponies' worst fears suddenly come to be - in an instant, Godzilla's closed eyes _shot_ _open_! Revealing his golden-yellow eyes & catching everypony completely by surprise! The equines around the now-awakened Godzilla gasp in fear and surprise at the kaiju's unexpected awakening; to them, this has now become a _literal_ living nightmare! The kaiju's eyes instinctively turn to the the pony that's closest to him: Twilight Sparkle! The Princess of Friendship gasps in surprise as her ears flatten against her head - she's now gazing at her own reflection in Godzilla's golden eyes.

"Come on, Twilight! Let's go!" Starlight Glimmer calls out, snapping Twilight out of her daze. Once Twilight was free from her daze & shook her head, she begins to slowly back away from the awakened Monster King as he began to move his body.

"Everypony, please back away from the creature!" Princess Celestia ordered. Even if their Princess never ordered them to, the ponies would've still moved away from such an incredibly large creature that has awoken.

With no effort, the Monster King places the palms of his hands against the ground & pushes himself against it to aid him get up on his own two feet. The equines looked on in astonishment as the creature before them slowly rises up on it's two legs and stands to it's full, ginormous height, showing them just how big it _truly_ was!

Godzilla _easily_ towered over the ponies that are below him - who are like insects to him in terms of size - and the trees that are around him. He even towered over Twilight's castle - with the castle itself only reaching the end of Godzilla's legs!

The ponies could only look up at the kaiju with faces that are filled with astonishment, shock & awe. Their mouths were literally hanging open with some having flattened their ears against their heads, no doubt out of fear. Even the two alicorn rulers of Equestria couldn't help but feel intimidated & somewhat helpless just by the mere sight of the giant beast.

Godzilla looks down & sees the large crowd of ponies standing/floating many meters away from his feet, staring & gazing up at him with shocked & astonished faces. Normally, he would not be interested in ponies, but something had caught his attention about these ones. As far as he knew, ponies are usually brown, gray, white or black in color; but these were different, they came in a more wide range of colors, even some that Godzilla didn't even know existed. But what was even _more_ unusual to him about these ponies is how they appeared: some had a single, pointed horn on their heads, while others had bird-like wings and some had neither.

The Monster King looks more closely & notices three ponies in particular that are standing slightly closer to him than the other ponies, with two of them being considerably taller, & unlike the others, these three had _both_ a horn on their heads and wings. Godzilla surmises that these three may be the leaders of this race. He also notices a small purple dragon standing between two of the ponies, that somewhat reminds Godzilla of some of the dragon enemies his dealt with in the past, _especially_ a certain dragon that possesses three heads and breaths lightning, & judging from his size and appearance alone, Godzilla could guess this one is still very young.

The Monster King then turns his attention & looks overhead, where he sees a small village not too far from where he is currently standing. It was filled with houses that remind him of the rural villages spread throughout Japan. Godzilla presumes that this is where humans would be living, but he did not spot a single human being in sight. Along with the village, he also notices the large castle, that appeared to be made of crystals, residing on the opposite side of this small town. The castle of course is nowhere near as tall as him.

Thanks to his enormous height, Godzilla could also see things that were _a_ _great_ distance away from himself. Turning his head to his right, the Monster King looks up at a mountain in the far distance, where he notices yet another castle residing on the side of the tall mountain.

As Godzilla was busy looking around his new surroundings, Applejack quietly approaches the Princess of Friendship.

"Twi, should we do something - anything!?" Applejack asks fearfully with some anxiety, clearly unnerved & uneasy by the titan's presence.

"No, we have to wait and see what move he'll make first." Twilight Sparkle said while still gazing up at the kaiju. "If his not hostile there's no need to attack him." Being the Princess of Friendship, Twilight _hated_ to use unnecessary force and violence.

"But what if he decides to attack us?" Applejack pressures, still unsure about the kaiju's motivations.

"Don't worry, if he attacks us we'll take him down." Rainbow Dash stats with a cocky tone while hovering proudly & puffing up her chest. Though deep down, she was actually just as worried and unsure as any of her friends.

"Yeah, right." Applejack muttered sarcastically as she rolls her eyes in annoyance.

After scanning his surroundings for some time, Godzilla returns his attention back down to the ponies. Judging by their current looks, they appeared to be ready to flee & scream in terror the moment he gets ready to attack. The horns of the two Princesses of the Sun and Moon are already lightened with blue and yellow auras, & are ready to unleash their powerful magic on him, should he choose to attack their subjects.

It lasted only two minutes, but it felt like an eternity for the ponies as they were hesitant to do anything.

Finally, it was Godzilla who decided to make the first move: lifting his head up, the Monster King opens his jaws, and let's out his mighty, ear-shattering roar!

 ***SKREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONGK!***

Everypony's ears instantly flatten against their heads due to the intense & very loud roar that escaped Godzilla's jaws. The Monster King's powerful roar even made Luna's Royal Canterlot Voice seem like a joke!

Eventually, the Monster King ceases his roar and turns back to the ponies.

" _It's your choice now."_ Princess Luna thought, ready to go on the offensive should Godzilla decide to attack them.

The King of the Monsters eventually makes his decision, but it's one that few expected - he slowly turns around & begins leaving the ponies and their home town entirely without so much as looking back. As he turned his back on them, the ponies watched in awe and amazement as Godzilla's gigantic tail swung over them! The ponies could also, at least those who are standing on the ground, feel the powerful vibrations through the ground from each heavy step Godzilla took, & gradually began to decrease as the Monster King moves further and further away from them.

Once Godzilla was well over two thousand feet away from Ponyville, the ponies sigh in relief, knowing for sure that they are now safe.

"Whew." Applejack breathed a sigh of relief as she wiped some sweat from her face. "I'm glad that's over and done with, right Twi ?"

"Yeah." Twilight also breathes a sigh of relief & gains a smile on her face as she watches Godzilla still heading towards his chosen destination - wherever that may be."I'm glad things didn't turn out bad."

"It would seem that the danger had passed...for now." Princess Luna stated with a more serious tone while also watching the Monster King depart from Ponyville.

"So does this mean we can continue the party?" Pinkie Pie asks eagerly, completely overlooking the encounter they just had with the giant kaiju, which made some of the other ponies sigh in annoyance.

...

Later that same day, the news of Godzilla's appearance near Ponyville was quick to spread like wildfire through the small town. The residents have gathered back to Ponyville & began talking about the encounter they had, and nowhere was this discussion more serious than in the Castle of Friendship. There, Princess Celestia & Princess Luna have also joined in & began discussing about what they had encountered yesterday.

"I'm not sure if he was a dragon." Spike states. While he himself is a dragon & had several experiences with other dragons, he has never seen a 'dragon' of this size and scale before.

"Your right, Spike, he was awfully big, even for a dragon." Applejack spoke.

"Indeed, that creature was too big to be a dragon. _Heck_! He was even bigger than an Ursa Major!" Twilight exclaims, her expression and tone are a mix of both interest and concern.

"I'm not sure what he was either, I'm familiar with a lot of creatures but he seemed unlike anything I've ever seen before." Fluttershy spoke meekly. While she's experienced with all kinds animals & many other creatures in Equestria, Godzilla was a creature unlike any she had seen before. And considering his dragon-like appearance and unbelievable size, the shy pegasus would much rather avoid another encounter with him.

"He may very well be a creature from another world, like the one Sunset Shimmer currently calls home." Princess Luna suggests.

"That might be the case, he _did_ after all drop from some kind of a portal that appeared out of nowhere in the sky." Twilight Sparkle points out now that Luna brought that up.

"Which raises many questions: w _hy_ here? _Where_ does that portal lead to? And _what_ brought him here?" Princess Celestia added, her tone filling with concern and worry. For all she knew, that portal may lead to a world that is filled with gigantic creatures (and she has no idea how _right_ she is).

"Those are all good questions that need answering." Twilight agrees. She places her hoof on her chin as she begins to ponder. "We also don't know what he plans to do here."

"Well, he didn't seem that bad, maybe his just lost?" Fluttershy timidly spoke up, trying to be optimistic about this.

"Ooooooor, maybe his just hiding and planning something! Maybe his waiting for us to drop our guard so he can come back in the middle of the night and pick us off one by one!" Pinkie Pie exclaims hysterically while also over-exaggerating the current situation.

Every other pony in the room simply gives her either an annoyed sigh or a confused frown.

Then came Starlight's turn to speak...

"But this creature might not be the only one, there could be more portals opening somewhere else in Equestria even as we speak, that might bring other creatures that are like or similar to him." She suggests.

It's an interesting, & very frightening, possibility. One which is enough to put even more stress on the others.

"That is an excellent point Starlight." The Princess of the Night said as she turns to the unicorn, before turning back to the others. "There is no guarantee that this creature is the _only_ one that came to Equestria." Princess Luna said in agreement. "We must be prepared for whatever comes our way!" She declares loudly.

"Agreed." Princess Celestia said as she gains a more serious look on her face. "And perhaps if another creature, similar to the one we have encountered today, comes, it may be hostile." Her voice now filled with dread.

"So what?" Rainbow Dash suddenly asks, seemingly unconcerned as she rested against her throne without a care in the world. "We've been through a lot in the past and won!" She finished with a casual smirk.

"You don't know that, Rainbow." Twilight said, turning to the rainbow-maned pegasus. "This creature might be more powerful than he seems." She states, trying to get her pegasus friend to take the situation more seriously. At the same time, she also couldn't help but wonder what Godzilla was doing this very moment.

...

The Monster King is still roaming this new & seemingly alien world.

He's currently walking through The Everfree Forest, crushing tree, after tree with each step he takes. Occasionally lifting & swinging his long tail around before slamming it against the ground. As he wanders through the Everfree Forest, the Monster King lifts his head up & sniffs the air - it smelled just like his home. He also did not find any human structures or settlements anywhere besides the ones in Ponyville he saw when he first arrived. However, even then, he did not find a single human anywhere.

Ever since he got here, Godzilla saw no humans whatsoever. But he's _glad_ with the lack of humans in this place, as humans would (more often than not) either scream & run away from him in terror or foolishly stay to fight him, thus losing their lives in the process. As Godzilla continued to roam the forest, all of it's native predators, such as Timberwolves & Hydras, steered clear of him, not wanting to mess with a creature that was _many_ times their size.

After roaming far & wide for quite a while, the Monster King eventually comes across a welcoming sight - a very large lake that resides in front of his path. This fills the King of the Monsters with satisfaction, as he was getting a bit tired from roaming through this new world for the last one hour. Slowly approaching it, Godzilla dips his legs, then his lower half in the lake. Being semi-aquatic in nature, Godzilla is able to breath both on land & underwater to no end, and this lake is also large and deep enough for his entire body to be submerged - which is _exactly_ what he does. Godzilla submerges his entire body: head, dorsal plates, everything, under the water and completely disappears beneath the surface of the peaceful lake, as if he was never there.

...

The next day, Princess Luna had lowered the Moon so her elder sister may rise the Sun to start a new day.

In the Castle of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle's friends enter the throne room, & find an exhausted Twilight sitting on her throne and reading a book, with dozens of other books placed on the Friendship Map. Twilight herself did not sleep very much because she was busy almost the entire night; reading & searching all of her books for any detail or clue on Godzilla _or_ the portal that brought him here.

"So did ya find anythin', Twilight? About our 'guest'?" Applejack asked, referring to Godzilla, as she sat on her throne.

"Nothing!" The Princess exclaims almost in frustration. "I didn't find anything about him whatsoever! I've read every single one of my books and there's nothing!" Twilight exclaimed frantically. The Princess of Friendship had indeed read all the books in her collection nonstop, not missing a single page, and yet, she found no traces relating to Godzilla in the slightest.

"Maybe what Fluttershy said was true, maybe he is just lost." Spike suggests, hoping to ease Twilight in some way.

"That may be true, Spike." Twilight said partly agreeing with the young dragon as she turns to him. "But like Starlight said before: we can't ignore the possibility that there are more who came, and we _especially_ can't ignore the possibility of these creatures being threats to Equestria."

"Oh, oh, I got it!" Pinkie Pie once again popped in & waved a hoof like a student would in class. "What if he was sent here from a dying world, so that one day he'll become a hero of our world?"

"Yeah...sure." Rainbow Dash snickered, trying to keep her laughter in at Pinkie Pie's exaggerated theory.

Twilight takes a breath & sighs, not at Pinkie's ridiculous theory, but at the fact that they were getting nowhere. She could only hope that this creature would not do any harm to others or Equestria itself. However, she also knew that she should _never_ judge a book by it's cover, as was the case when she and her friends first met Thorax, a changeling that was unlike the others & actually helped in changing the other changelings into becoming a better race.

But all this gets interrupted when all of the sudden - there is a knock on one of the doors, which quickly gets everypony & Spike's attention. They weren't expecting any guests or visitors. The right door opens & reveals...

"Ember!" Spike exclaims happily before jumping off his throne & running up to greet his only dragon friend who had just entered the room. He properly welcomes her with a hug, much to Ember's embarrassment as she blushes slightly.

"Hey, Spike." Ember greets him with a warm & friendly smile, and gentle pats him on the head.

"What brings you here, Ember?" Twilight asks while also getting off her throne & walking up to the current Dragon Lord, followed by her friends.

At this point, however, Ember's friendly expression turns into that of seriousness.

"I need your help, Twilight." She answers. The tone in her voice turning more serious by the second.

Along with this, the sudden change in her mood overall made the ponies and Spike look at her in confusion. What did the Dragon Lord need help for? Is it a friendship problem or something similar?

"For what, Ember?" A confused Spike asks, hoping to help her in some way.

"The Dragon Lands are under attack." She answers disdainfully, clenching her fists in anger to match the equal amount of anger that suddenly appeared in her tone. It sounded as if she had just lost a war.

Everypony and Spike's confused looks _immediately_ turn into that of shock & surprise, to what Ember had just said. It seemed hard to believe - what or who in Equestria would have a reason to attack the Dragon Lands? And for that matter, what could have the strength & power to attack a land filled with dragons?

"By what, Ember?" A-now-very-concerned Spike asked worriedly.

"Well..." Ember began as she looks away from her friends & continues. "I'm not sure how to put this..."

...

 **Dragon Lands**

The mighty former Dragon Lord, Torch, is pinned against the rocky ground by a four-clawed foot that was placed on his chest. The foot in particular belongs to another dragon...but it's a dragon unlike anything seen in Equestria.

For starters: he was _huge_ , more than twice the size of the former Dragon Lord himself. He also had only two legs along with very large wings & golden scales that shined & covered his entire body. But what's most unusual about this dragon was the fact that he possessed not one, but two very long tails and even stranger still, he also possessed three heads on three long necks. This dragon is none other than the feared King of Terror: King Ghidorah!

The three-headed kaiju had already defeated most of the dragons in the Dragon Lands, as they lied beaten & motionless on the rocky ground, & now the only one in the Dragon Lands left to stand against his awesome power was the previous Dragon Lord...at least sixty minutes ago!

Seeing that victory was already practically his, King Ghidorah lifts his heads into the sky and let's out a victorious roar from all three of them!

But Torch still has some fight left in him. He weakly turns to the unsuspecting kaiju & says "Don't...think you've won just yet, monster!" with that he unleashes hot streams of flames from his mouth, directly at King Ghidorah's central head! But unfortunately for Torch, his surprise attack was in vain, as King Ghidorah's head simply shrugs off his assault without showing even the tiniest sign of damage. He _did_ , however, succeed in annoying the three-headed menace, & King Ghidorah responds by removing the foot that was placed on Torch's chest, before using it to deliver a powerful blow, and kick the weakened dragon across the rocky ground like a football!

Once his opponent stopped & lied there, & was a good distance away from himself, King Ghidorah raises his heads and opens his three mouths, ready to fire his primary weapon at his opponent - but it's quickly interrupted when he suddenly felt being struck by an unknown force, on one of his two tails, from behind. While the attack itself did not harm him at all, it was enough to cause him to cease his prepared attack.

The giant three-headed beast slowly begins to turn around to find who was foolish enough to try & attack him. Once he turned, all three of his heads were met with the ones who did it - who are also standing about three hundred meters away from him. Looking down, he sees Ember (who his met before) glaring up at him, along with another smaller dragon with purple scales & several new creatures that he's never seen before, doing the same thing - though they're still having a difficult time hiding their fears.

"Twilight, do ya think it was wise to hit em' like that?" Applejack questioned her friend with worry now that King Ghidorah has his attention fixed on them.

"I had no choice, Applejack." Twilight said before turning her attention back to the three-headed beast, and narrowing her eyes at him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

It's a usual day in the Dragon Lands, with Princess Ember succeeding her father as Dragon Lord, everything seemed to go well & okay. Most of the dragons were doing their daily activities of whatever they wanted, such as: lavaboarding, racing, shooting rocks with fireballs and other similar activities. But of course, Ember had ordered the dragons to make peace with the ponies & not to harm them in any way, much to the disappointment & displeasure of most dragons.

Ember herself is sitting on a rocky edge, relaxing & enjoying the view. After all, she _is_ the Dragon Lord, what could possibly go wrong?

Everything seemed to be going well...that _is_ , until something in the sky suddenly passes over the area where Ember & some of the other dragons are residing - it's a _massive_ shadow that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and passed over the Dragon Lands, catching the attention of not only Ember but also most of the other dragons. The dragons now turn & begin scanning the sky for whatever had passed them. Being highly territorial and naturally aggressive creatures, the dragons would not tolerate the presence of intruders in their lands. But they would also be unable to harm said intruder(s) without Ember's permission.

Although, they had no need to look too hard...as the owner of shadow soon returns & every dragon could see him clearly! The intruder finally reveals himself just as he began to slowly descend down on the ground, to a small clear area.

Once his four-clawed feet touched the rocky ground, every dragon in the area (both large & small) was now paying attention solely to the intruder. Normally, the dragons would have reacted with aggression & hostility toward the intruder, but in this case, they were actually rather surprised, fascinated & amazed to what they see.

The intruder himself payed a _very_ close resemblance to themselves, but also had _many_ differences that _easily_ distinguished him from any other dragon. For starters, he was incredibly big, even by dragon standards. So big in fact, that he _easily_ towered over every single dragon that was present in the Dragon Lands; no dragon could even come close to his unbelievable size! It was like comparing mice to a leopard. This dragon also had only two legs and _incredibly_ large wings. But the most bizarre thing about him - one of the main reasons why the dragons are looking at him in interest & fascination - was the fact that he possessed not one, but two very long tails (that were tipped with feather-like projections), & like a hydra, he also possessed multiple heads - _three_ heads to be exact - that sit atop three long, snake-like necks! All three heads looked exactly the same in size & appearance - all three of them had long, pointed horns running down their sides. This dragon's scales also seemed as if they were made of gold as they shined brightly in the sun, something which caught the interest of quite a few dragons. But little did the dragons know, they were gazing at the deadly King Ghidorah! A beast that has stripped many planets of their life!

King Ghidorah stood upright, with his wings spread wide. Each of King Ghidorah's three heads now turned & began scanning different directions in the area: his right head turns it's attention to the east side, his left head begins scanning the west side & his central head focuses on the north side. But no matter where each head turned and looked, they always ended up meeting dragons of different sizes & colors.

The dragons are impressed by his massive size, but also confused and baffled by his unusual appearance; to them, he seemed like hybrid between a dragon & a hydra.

Ember - who was gazing at King Ghidorah in surprise & confusion from the edge of her cliff - decides to take action. Spreading her wings, the Dragon Lord takes off, proceeding to fly towards the King of Terror, who is still standing & looking around his surroundings.

When she eventually came closer to him, Ember began flying upwards to his eye level so he would notice her.

Once the Dragon Lord came close enough only the central head turned & began paying attention to her presence, while King Ghidorah's other two heads were still busy looking around. Once Ember reached what she considered a good position, she stops & hovers in mid-air, several meters away from the snout of the central head, which is staring right at her.

Despite being the Dragon Lord, Ember felt more than a little intimidated by King Ghidorah's presence. She had to admit...he looked _very_ terrifying when up close, even by dragon standards.

But the young dragon pushes that aside, clears her throat & gives King Ghidorah's head an assertive look.

"I am Ember! Daughter of Torch, Winner of the Gauntlet of Fire and Lord of all Dragons!" She exclaimed loudly and assertively, trying to show this dragon who she is. "And I ask: who or what are you?"

King Ghidorah's head understood Ember's words & language quite well - and he _didn't_ like it! Who is this insignificant creature to dare speak to _him_ , the King of Terror, like that? She may call herself 'Lord of all Dragons' but that title means _nothing_ to him! The central head narrows it's eyes, deciding that _now_ is the time to make his power & intent _very_ clear to Ember and every dragon that's around him.

Without so much as warning, King Ghidorah's central head suddenly _lunges_ forward like a cobra trying to strike it's prey, with it's jaws wide open!

Ember's eyes widen in shock as the head raced towards her! But despite being taken completely by surprise by the sudden & unexpected attack, the young dragon was able to clear her head and react in the nick of time! Flapping her wings, Ember darts backwards with _incredible_ speed!

By the time the jaws of the central head snapped shut, Ember was already a safe distance away! Should Ember have been a second too slow or had she hesitated, she would not have been so lucky.

King Ghidorah, however, is not finished - far from it, in fact - as soon as Ember was out of it's biting reach, the central head opens it's mouth...and shoots it's golden, lightning-like Gravity Beam from it, which raced straight for Ember! But once again, the current Dragon Lord is able to use her speed & mobility to fly out of the beam's chosen path, and evade King Ghidorah's primary weapon just as it shoots passed her!

It was not only the Dragon Lord who is now in a state of shock by this unexpected ability - every dragon around King Ghidorah now gazed at him with even more surprise & shock as to what he had just done. As if having three heads and two tails wasn't weird enough, he can also breath lightning!

 _"What the?! He can breath lightning? What in Equestria is he?"_ Ember thought in astonishment & shock, briefly ignoring the fact that this dragon had just attacked and attempted to kill her.

With the central head now finally in action, King Ghidorah's other two heads quickly begin to follow it's league! Without any hesitation, all three of King Ghidorah's heads open their mouths & all three of them begin firing their golden Gravity Beams at different directions in the area! The Gravity Beams themselves went wildly and struck everything around their owner, causing small explosions wherever they made contact! They mainly struck the spots that were close to where some of the dragons were standing, laying and resting - creating shock waves that flung the dragons like rag dolls!

The Dragon Lord herself, who is hovering a very safe distance away from the rampage, is left both shocked & baffled by King Ghidorah's sudden & unexpected actions. She didn't understand why this dragon-like creature came out of nowhere and almost immediately - without any apparent reason - began attacking her land and her subjects. But there's no time to think about that & Ember knew that this creature - dragon or not - is threat to her subjects _and_ her kingdom!

"So that's how you wanna do this, 'Three-Heads'?" Ember mockingly yelled out, before pointing a claw at the three-headed monster & exclaiming... "Take him down!"

Ember did not need to order her subjects twice (or possibly at all for, that matter); all the dragons in the area of different sizes, growled & spread their wings, & quickly shot towards the King of Terror! Like a swarm of bees, the subjects of Ember immediately begin surrounding the three-headed kaiju in order to attack him from every direction at once, despite the _clear_ size difference! With the three-headed menace now surrounded, most of the dragons start their assault with their own primary weapons - hot streams of fire shot from their mouths! They shoot their flames at the extraterrestrial kaiju & strike him in almost every direction: legs, chest, wings, back, heads and even tails!

Against most native creatures in Equestria, this battle would have been already over...but not against _this_ otherworldly beast - it's not long before their attacks prove to be ineffective as the dragons' flames did little more than slightly annoy & irritate the King of Terror. In retaliation, King Ghidorah swings his two powerful tails like two, giant, faceless serpents and _smacks_ several unlucky dragons out of the air with them! The three heads turn to the other group of dragons that are hovering & flying above him, before proceeding to fire back with their more powerful Gravity Beams!

Luckily though, the dragons are able to avoid the deadly beams...just barely.

Hovering a good distance away from where King Ghidorah is attacking, Ember could only gaze at the battle (if one could even call it that) with widened eyes that are filled with both shock & confusion. She couldn't comprehend this - her race is one of the most powerful and feared in all of Equestria! And yet, here they are now, _completely_ outmatched by this three-headed creature; her dragons couldn't even leave a scratch or a mark on him, and what's worse, King Ghidorah has absolutely no trouble in taking them down & defeating them!

It wasn't even a fair fight - not for the dragons, that is - it was a completely one-sided rampage in King Ghidorah's favor! The extraterrestrial kaiju let's out a small, sadistic cackle from his three heads, signaling that he is very much enjoying the destruction he is causing, just as he had done to many other countless worlds.

But all this commotion soon attracts the attention of another, unexpected dragon, & _this_ dragon was the former Dragon Lord & the father of the current Dragon Lord!

The mighty Torch flies down and lands on a cliff - not too far away from the area that King Ghidorah is attacking.

This causes the dragons to stop, and even makes King Ghidorah momentarily halt his rampage & regard the large dragon as all three heads turn to him. Torch was incredibly large, even for a dragon - however...he wasn't even _close_ to King Ghidorah's superior size. In fact, at best, he was only slightly above King Ghidorah's leg height.

"What is all this racket?!" Torch demands angrily while looking around, before eventually noticing King Ghidorah, at which point his eyes also widened in surprise. Both at the fact that this dragon is actually bigger than him & the fact that he has an unusual body design.

At the moment, Ember quickly flies up to her father's face, where she hovers in front of him.

"Dad! This dragon, or whatever he is, 'is' attacking our Kingdom and nothing we're doing against him is working!" She quickly explained.

"What?!" Torch exclaimed in surprise before turning to the King of Terror, & glaring at him with visible anger in his eyes. "You _dare_ attack my daughter's kingdom?!" He roared loudly and menacingly, the rage in his voice was just as clear as anger in his eyes!

Though as threatening as Torch was, King Ghidorah wasn't intimidated the least bit. In fact, he was actually rather happy as he always enjoyed a good challenge. King Ghidorah responds by shooting Gravity Beams from his three mouths at once, at the direction of Torch! Seeing this, Ember quickly flies out of the way! But the former Dragon Lord also has surprisingly fast reflexes of his own - which he proves by suddenly opening his wings & darting upwards like a rocket to evade the powerful attack that instantly blew the cliff he was standing on to pieces!

"So you wish to battle me, huh?" Torch asks while hovering in mid-air via flapping his wings. "You may be bigger, but that does not mean that I shall lose!"

King Ghidorah - more than eager to prove him wrong - flaps his enormous wings & takes off into the sky as well!

Once both combatants were in the air, Torch makes his first move by shooting streams of fire from his mouth & hitting King Ghidorah directly in the chest! But as with all the other dragons, this did not harm King Ghidorah the least bit, and he retaliates by firing his Gravity Beams from his three mouths!

Although surprised by his fire having no effect on the opponent, Torch manages to react quickly enough to dodge all three beams by flying out of their paths. However, as he was distracted with the Gravity Beams themselves, Torch fails to notice King Ghidorah racing for him from below like a great white shark ambushing a seal - until he's too late! Once close enough, King Ghidorah's central & right heads lunge forward and bite down on Torch's left arm & left wing with their strong jaws, causing the latter to roar out in pain! The kaiju then uses his two heads to forcefully lift & then _throw_ the mighty dragon down on the ground with incredible force!

Upon impact, Torch's body makes a loud 'BOOM' the moment he made contact with the ground! The former Dragon Lord grunts in pain, for all of his years of combat, he had never before faced such a foe. King Ghidorah is, without question, more powerful than anything Torch had ever faced (or seen) before.

"Dad!" Ember cries out in worry & fear, as she flies down to the ground close to her father's face to see if he was alright.

"Ugh, his stronger than I thought," Torch muttered while slowly getting up. "I'll hold him off long enough for-" He is suddenly cut off mid sentence by Ember.

"Wait! I've got an idea; I'll get help!" A desperate Ember stats with a reluctant smile.

"Help? From ponies?!" Torch asks, very much disliking the idea. "Ember, we're dragons, we don't help. _Especially_ from ponies!"

"That was when you were in charge, and besides, they might have some way to stop this thing!" Ember exclaimed back. "And also, what option do we have left? Flee like cowards?"

This now made Torch very mad (if not, furious), the one thing he hates _most_ is seeing dragons fleeing from battle.

"Alright, fine, go get help! But I don't expect them to do any better." Torch mutters in annoyance as he rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry, dad, they are tougher than they look." Ember states with a confident smile.

Just then, King Ghidorah lands on the ground behind Torch (eight-hundred feet away from him), & roars at him with all three heads!

"Go, Ember!" Torch exclaimed before getting up and turning around to face the King of Terror once again.

"You go, dad." Ember quietly cheered him on with a small smile before spreading her wings & taking off.

"Alright, let's do this again." Torch stats before shooting his fire at King Ghidorah!

* * *

 **End of flashback**

"Is he a dragon or a hydra?" Rainbow Dash asked. Just like the dragons before, she is very baffled by King Ghidorah's strange appearance.

"A Dragonydra or Hydragon, maybe?" Pinkie guessed, making up hybrid names as she went along. "Hmmm, 'Hydragon' sounds like an awesome name!"

"I think we should figure that out later." Starlight Glimmer says as she looks at King Ghidorah with a determined look on her face.

King Ghidorah's central head rises an eyebrow, while his right head narrows it's eyes and growls. He doesn't know what these new creatures are - and he most _certainly_ doesn't care, it just meant more 'fun' for him! King Ghidorah's left head suddenly moves closer, and fires it's Gravity Beam at the seven ponies & two dragons!

As if on instinct, Twilight & Starlight were quick on the draw to use their combined magic to teleport their friends, & themselves, before the Gravity Beam could reach them. By the time the beam strikes the ground - which in turn explodes - the ponies and dragons were already gone, much to King Ghidorah's surprise & confusion.

The seven ponies & the two dragons appear behind a large rock where King Ghidorah presumably could not see them. The ponies and Spike are caught completely off guard by this sudden & unexpected attack.

"That beast tried to destroy us!" Rarity angrily yells out.

"I'm not sure if his a dragon or a hydra anymore!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "I mean, _what_ creature breaths lightning like that?!"

"An _electric_ Hydragon!" Pinkie exclaimed happily, causing Rainbow to roll her eyes & groan.

"The better questions is: _how_ do we stop him?" Twilight asked, changing the topic to it's original goal.

"We tried everything against him, but nothing worked." Ember stated. "His practically immune to our fire!"

Twilight looks down as she begins to think the situation through. She's not sure how to deal with this. Judging from Ember's explanation, this creature would surely resist her's & Starlight's magical attacks, even if they combine their powers together. She predicts that a direct attack on the three-headed beast would be futile - and possible even fatal.

"I suppose we could lead him away from the Dragon Lands and-" She's suddenly interrupted mid-sentence when she & everyone else hears, and feels, powerful and loud vibrations through the ground. Fluttershy slowly peeks behind the rock to see what's going on - her eyes immediately widen in shock just as her pupils shrunk.

"His coming!" Fluttershy exclaims.

Quickly, without hesitation, the seven ponies & the two dragons _jump_ out of the rock they were hiding behind - just as a Gravity Beam comes down and destroys it instantly!

The heroines look up, to see the towering King Ghidorah glaring down at them and opening his three mouths, ready to strike them down with Gravity Beams.

If only he could, though.

Before his primary weapon was allowed to be unleashed, however - a bright neon-blue beam _shoots_ out of nowhere & strikes King Ghidorah in the back! Causing the surprised three-headed dragon to topple down on the rocky ground, on his belly!

Twilight, Starlight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Ember & Spike look at the fallen beast in silent surprise, before turning to where the beam was shot from. And to their even greater surprise - standing a significant distance away from them...

It was Godzilla who stood there! The Monster King takes a deep breath and lets out a very loud & powerful roar!

 ***SKRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGK!***

A clear challenge to the three-headed dragon, who gets up, turns around & glares at his arch-nemesis with his six eyes. He let's loose his own roar, & _his_ roar is a clear sign that he accepts Godzilla's challenge.

"No way! His back!" Rainbow Dash exclaims in surprise. Her exclaim, however, did not go unheard by Ember.

"Wait, you know him?" Ember asks in surprise and confusion before turning to Twilight for some kind of explanation.

"Well...sort of. We'll explain later." Twilight assures before turning back to the brawl that is about to begin!

The two kaiju size each other up, but it's obvious to everyone watching that King Ghidorah has a significant height advantage over Godzilla - although the Monster King was still far bigger than Torch. Godzilla, not deterred or intimidated by King Ghidorah's height, makes his first move: his rear dorsal spines & the inside of his mouth began to light up and glow a bright blue color, right before a radioactive heat ray of the same color shoots out of Godzilla's mouth & races for King Ghidorah! The King of Terror, unwilling to go down so easily, quickly ducks his heads down & covers the front of his body with his large wings to shield himself from Godzilla's incoming Atomic Breath! The blue radioactive beam hits King Ghidorah's 'shield' dead on! However, the King of Terror is successfully able to block Godzilla's primary weapon when it struck him, doing little damage as a result.

The seven ponies & two dragons were left with their mouths hanging open to match the already shocked expressions on their faces.

"Was that fire he just shot?" Spike asked, both amazed & confused by Godzilla's attack.

"If it is, it's unlike any fire that I've seen." Ember stated in equal astonishment.

King Ghidorah was quick to retaliate; flapping his massive wings and taking off into the air! He flies straight for Godzilla with surprising speed, thus instantly closing the large distance between them. Once he was close enough, the extraterrestrial kaiju knocks Godzilla down on his back with a strong kick to the head, with Godzilla's dorsal spines piercing & sinking into the rocky ground as if it were made of butter. Godzilla quickly attempts to get up on his feet, but that's not an option as King Ghidorah plummets down & stomps down on Godzilla's chest with his full weight, earning a roar of pain from the Monster King! The three-headed kaiju flaps his wings and flies upwards in an attempt to repeat the attack, but Godzilla is having none of that. As soon the King of Terror took off & reached a considerable altitude - Godzilla quickly fires his radioactive beam & strikes King Ghidorah directly in the chest, not only catching the three-headed dragon off guard but the sudden impact of the attack also causes him to get blasted out of air and back on the rocky ground, away from Godzilla!

The Monster King gets up on his feet, shakes his body & roars at his fallen three-headed foe. Charging up his body again, Godzilla opens his mouth fires his primary weapon at the downed monster, causing him to screech in pain with all three of his heads! But despite the pain he is feeling & the intense power the beam possessed, King Ghidorah still manages to get up on his feet, even while being blasted. After Godzilla halts his attack, the three-headed kaiju returns the favor by firing Gravity Beams from all three mouths; striking Godzilla in the chest, face and lower half. The Monster King howls in pain, but he's felt far worse in the past.

The King of Terror ceases his attack - before he suddenly comes charging at Godzilla on foot! Once he was close enough, King Ghidorah's heads lash out - his right head bites down on Godzilla's left shoulder, while his left head bit onto Godzilla's right arm & King Ghidorah's central head chomps on Godzilla's neck! With all three heads having a firm hold on the Monster King with their jaws, The King of Terror now shows his new ability: each head begins to release a strong electric shock through it's bite - which was visible as Godzilla's entire body became surrounded by yellow-colored electricity - causing the Monster King to roar out in pain even more!

"What the hay kind of monster is he?" Applejack asked in astonishment, never before has she seen such an ability from such a creature.

"I don't know, but it sure is... _shocking_! _"_ Pinkie Pie said before starting to laugh at her own joke. But soon stops when she realizes that she's _literally_ the only one laughing & everyone else was either giving her an annoyed look or was looking at the battle. "What?" She asks in confusion.

Godzilla, however, is _far_ from defeated; his dorsal plates began to lighten up again as he gathered more nuclear energy, but instead of emerging from his jaws in the form of an Atomic Breath, Godzilla did something else - the stored nuclear energy _surged_ outwards from every inch of his body in a powerful Nuclear Pulse! The sheer _power_ of Godzilla's pulse is enough to force King Ghidorah into releasing his hold on the Monster King, & also causes him to get blown backwards & topple on the ground!

All those who are witnessing this simply gazed in shock, awe & amazement.

"That was _awesome_!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed loudly, very much entertained by the battle between the two giant beasts.

"He just _blew_ that three-headed meanie away! _Awesome_!" Pinkie exclaimed even louder.

"I'm now pretty sure that he's not a dragon." Ember states calmly, but still astonished & shocked, after witnessing Godzilla's new ability.

"Whatever he is, he's still awesome in _my_ book!" Rainbow Dash declared, still very impressed with the Monster King.

While the others had to admit that Godzilla's abilities were indeed pretty spectacular to watch, they couldn't help but feel a little worried about what Godzilla could do with them should he turn on the ponies and other races of Equestria.

Godzilla approaches the fallen King Ghidorah - bending down, he grabs both of the extraterrestrial kaiju's tails with his hands. Then, using him immense strength, Godzilla lifts the much heavier King of Terror off the rocky ground before _slamming_ him down against it as hard as he could! He proceeds to do it again, and _again_ , _and again_! Before using his strength to throw the three-headed beast a good distance away from himself, & causing him to crash on his back again!

The King of Terror tries to get up. But just as he's doing so, Godzilla charges up his body again; however, this time his dorsal plates not only lighten up like before, but they also become surrounded by visibly blue electricity...and that is when Godzilla fires his Spiral Heat Ray - a stronger variation of his Atomic Breath - from his mouth!

While the beam appeared mostly the same as his regular Atomic Breath, in that it's blue in color, it was also wrapped in a purplish spiral of energy.

The King of Terror could do nothing as the powerful radioactive beam makes contact and _strikes_ him directly in his unprotected chest! The force of the beam is so incredibly powerful that it actually causes King Ghidorah to get pushed back even further away from Godzilla, despite his attempt to resist it! After the attack finally ceased, King Ghidorah falls down on his back & quickly gets up - with a noticeable difference: the chest area, where Godzilla's Spiral Heat Ray struck, was visibly burned as smoke rose from his wound with some of the scales even falling off his body.

The seven ponies & two dragons could only gaze in shock & disbelief at the display of Godzilla's awesome power!

"Wow..." Was all Spike could say.

"Cool!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily while clapping her hooves in joy as if she is in the circus.

"I know right?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, also finding Godzilla's Spiral Heat Ray to be awesome.

"His more powerful then I imagined." Twilight Sparkle muttered with an amazed look. She was honestly _not_ anticipating Godzilla to posses such immense & destructive power.

"He...actually managed to hurt him." Ember said in amazement. After all she & her fellow dragons went through to even try and damage King Ghidorah, Godzilla was able to do it with a single shot of his new attack.

"I don't think that's fire he shoots from his mouth." Starlight guessed. From the moment she first saw Godzilla's dorsal plates sparking with blue-colored electricity she knew that she had to carefully study & see what Godzilla will do next - and she was right to do so.

"Yeah, it's something else...something more powerful." Twilight said in amazement. But then she turns to look at Spike and Ember, who are both giving her stern looks. "No offense..." She nervously giggles.

King Ghidorah fought the urge to roar in pain, but he's beginning to think that this was not a battle worth it anymore, and is soon given another good reason to abandon the battle: Godzilla fires his regular Atomic Breath at full power, this time aiming for & striking King Ghidorah's right wing. The moment Godzilla's Atomic Breath makes contact with King Ghidorah's wing - it pierces through & makes a large hole in his wing. Finally allowing King Ghidorah to cry out in pain!

Godzilla roars again, challenging King Ghidorah to either leave now or face defeat.

Seeing no other option left, King Ghidorah, despite still having a gaping hole, flaps his wings and takes to the sky, where he flies higher and higher until he passes the clouds & eventually leaves the atmosphere entirely.

With his enemy defeated and retreating from him, Godzilla allows himself to have a roar of triumph.

 ***SKRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONGK!***

"Ugh, I wish he would stop that." Rarity mutters while covering her ears with her hooves.

"He did it! He did it!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed loudly as she bounced up & down happily.

"Um, Pinkie, I think it might be a little too soon for a celebration." Spike said with nervousness, & he had a reason to be...

Godzilla now turns his attention down at the ponies & dragons that were standing a significant distance away from himself. Upon examining them, Godzilla quickly recognizes the seven ponies & the the small purple dragon, but he did not remember seeing the slightly taller, blue one with wings.

In any case though, Godzilla guessed that they would pose no threat to him, & he honestly doubted they would, especially after seeing his _very_ recent victory against the King of Terror. With a small grunt, Godzilla proceeds to turn & walk away from them and the Dragon Lands without causing any trouble. But not before he turns his head slightly to his right, to look at Twilight Sparkle, in her beautiful purple eyes, from the corner of his eye.

He stood & stared at the Princess of Friendship for a few seconds before turning back to his chosen direction & proceeding to leave the Dragon Lands entirely.

"Well, this day is definitely one that I won't forget." Ember commented while folding her arms as she watched Godzilla depart from her kingdom.

"I don't think any of us are gonna forget this." Starlight Glimmer also commented.

...

 **Ponyville**

Later that same day, The Princess of Friendship & her friends return from the Dragon Lands after explaining to Ember how Godzilla came from the mysterious portal. Miraculously, none of the dragons that fought King Ghidorah were killed, they were either knocked unconscious or seriously injured.

...

The Mane Six, Starlight & Spike went back to the Castle of Friendship and sat on their respective thrones.

"So, does anypony have any opinions on today's event?" Twilight was the first to speak.

"Yeah, we saw an _awesome_ fight!" Rainbow Dash exclaims excitedly as she flies up to show her excitement on the outside.

"And how!?" Pinkie added.

"More to the point, what was that three-headed creature?" Twilight Sparkle asked, referring to King Ghidorah. "It was completely different from any creature known in Equestria. You think it might have come from a portal like the one the first creature did?"

Before any of her friends could respond or answer...

 _"Perhaps we can answer that question..."_

The ponies & Spike quickly froze in place upon hearing two mysterious female voices suddenly appear out of nowhere. They stood silent for a good five seconds before Rainbow Dash began to speak, breaking the silence...

"Tell me I'm not the only one who just heard that."

"Nope, Ah don't think so partner." Applejack said.

 _"We apologize if we startled you."_

The two voices spoke up again, the ponies and Spike now began looking looking around the room but found no sign of anyone around but themselves.

"Um, no, no, t's alright." Starlight Glimmer assures them while still looking around. "Where are you?"

"Are you ghosts?" Pinkie Pie asked before gasping in shock. "Is the castle haunted?" She gasped again. " _Are we possessed_?!"

The voices could be heard chuckling in amusement slightly.

 _"We assure you, we are not ghosts and you're castle is not haunted, nor are you possessed. We are not in you're world, we are currently speaking to you through telepathy."_

Everypony's eyes widen in amazement & surprise upon hearing this sudden & unexpected information. Twilight's expression of shock soon turns around when she gains a huge grin on her face.

"You're communicating with us from another world via _telepathy_?!" Twilight exclaims excitedly, & rather loudly. "This is _amazing_! There's no spell that can do this! Communicating through different worlds without the need of sending letters!? It's..."

She soon comes to a halt when she notices her friends giving her sighs & somewhat stern looks.

"Sorry..." Twilight chuckled nervously as she blushed & her ears flattened against her head.

"Anyway, can you tell us anything about the creatures that appeared in our world?" Starlight asks, going back to the original topic.

" _Indeed we can, but let us first introduce ourselves. We are the Elias, the keepers of balance and peace in our world."_ The ones now called 'The Elias' introduced themselves very politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Twilight Sparkle replied politely with a smile. "I am Princess Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer and Spike."

" _Likewise, Miss Sparkle. As you already are aware, there have been incidences of strange and very large creatures appearing in your world. These creatures are from the same world where we reside in."_

"That explains it." Rainbow Dash comments.

" _The creature that you first encountered is called 'Godzilla'."_

"Ya mean that dragon-looking creature with those spikes on his back?" Applejack asks.

" _Indeed._ _The other creature, the one with three heads, is called 'King Ghidorah' and despite his name, he is not truly a king, that is merely his name."_

"But what are they doing here? How did they come to our world in the first place?" Starlight Glimmer now began asking the more important questions.

 _"There has been...an 'incident' in our world. The main inhabitants of our world have developed a device that creates portals, and it just so happens that the portals lead to you're world, and we fear more of the creatures from our world may end up appearing in you're world as time goes on."_

This made the ponies and Spike cringe. After witnessing the display of power from Godzilla & King Ghidorah's battle, they couldn't help but worry about the possibility of more of these gigantic creatures coming to & roaming Equestria.

"Are they going to attack or cause any kind of harm?" Twilight asked. Her voice was now changing to more concern and worry than anything else.

" _Most of these creatures will not attack so long as you do not attack them first. However, there are exceptions to this, such as King Ghidorah, who seeks to destroy anything and any creature he encounters."_

The ponies and Spike gasp, their faces filled with shock & horror upon hearing this.

"But _why_? Why would he do such a thing?" Twilight Sparkle asked, hoping there is some kind of explanation for this kind of behavior.

" _King Ghidorah destroys creatures purely for his entertainment and amusement. He takes joy in destroying and harming others. "_

The ponies' and Spike's faces now turn into that of disgust at the idea of a creature destroying and harming others for his amusement. After hearing this, King Ghidorah sounded no better than Chrysalis, Tirek or the Storm King - if anything, King Ghidorah sounded even worse than them!

"Are there any more that are like him?" A-now-very concerned & worried Starlight asked with a fearful & uneasy tone.

" _A few more, yes. We may not be able to help you much, but we shall explain to you the origin of Godzilla and the creatures that are like him."_

"Wait a moment, please!" Twilight said before using her magic to bring a book and a quill to the table. There was no way she could miss an opportunity like this. "Okay, please continue."

And with that, the Elias began to explain Godzilla's origin & backstory.

...

Elsewhere, further away from Ponyville, to where the village that Starlight had previously resided in, & enslaved, is having a wonderful time of it's own, with the resident ponies doing their daily activities.

But today's going to be a day that these ponies won't soon forget...

As the equines were doing their usual activities in the small village - a portal, similar to the one that appeared near Ponyville, appears in the sky not too far away from the small town itself. A pegasus pony known by the name 'Night Glider' is the first to spot it, due to hovering above the town which gave her a batter view.

"Everpony, look over there!" She calls out & points her hoof at the direction of the portal. Soon enough, everypony's attention was focused on the mysterious portal.

And just like the one that Godzilla came from, something also fell from _this_ portal as well. The portal disappears shortly after the creature fell from it.

After the portal disappeared, the curious ponies of the village slowly, & cautiously, made their way out of the village to see what came from the portal.

But once they had reached and spotted the mysterious creature that fell from the portal - none of them expected the sheer amount of shock, awe & surprise that they were going to have when their eyes finally meet the unconscious creature that was laying motionlessly on the ground.

It was a quadrupedal vicious-looking creature that was extremely large & very long. It's skin was a brown color and it's back had a hard shell of some kind, covered with dozens, perhaps hundreds, of pointed spikes sticking out like a hedgehog's that also covered the upper part of it's long tail. It's head was shaped very much like a crocodile's, it had several inwardly curved horns at the top of it's head & a single horn that resided on it's snout. It's mouth had sharp teeth, with two on it's upper jaw longer than the rest. This creature was none other than Anguirus: The Ferocious Dinosaur!

The ponies had a distance put between themselves & the unconscious Anguirus, and they had a good reason to be as well: a creature of this size could _easily_ swallow dozens of ponies in one bite!

"Wow, his huge!" Party Favor managed to say while gazing at the unconscious creature, his friends could not agree with him more.

However, it wasn't long before the ponies' fears became even greater. Anguirus' spiked tail suddenly lifts itself in the air before slamming down on the ground with incredible force - making a small shock wave that the ponies felt!

"I have a bad feeling about this." Double Diamond fearfully whispered to himself.

And he's _right_ , too - Anguirus' eyes suddenly shot open faster than anypony could react! The sudden awakening causes the ponies to gasp in surprise &, of course, fear!

Sugar Belle was the first to slowly back away from the awakened kaiju, the other ponies followed her soon after. Anguirus slowly rises up on his four feet, before shaking his head slightly to fully regain his consciousness. As he stood, the ponies of the village could only gaze up in amazement & awe at his incredible size.

The mutant dinosaur immediately spots them & turns his attention down at the ponies, who are tiny in comparison to himself.

Some of the residents of Starlight's village gulped in fear as they were hesitant to do anything at this point, knowing full well that if this creature decided to, it would easily crush or devour most of them at any given moment - or even destroy their entire town! But the mutant ankylosaur simply stared at them, there was no aggression or hostility in his eyes, only slight interest.

After looking at the ponies for at least a minute or two, Anguirus turns his attention farther east, & with a soft growl, he turned & proceeded to go to his chosen direction.

The ponies of Starlight's village continue to watch in amazement as Anguirus departs from their village, feeling the ground beneath them shake with each step the dinosaur took.

"We better report this to Princess Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer." Double Diamond declared.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it!**

 **For any of you who are wondering - most of the kaiju in my story are a combination of multiple different versions of said characters. For example: the Godzilla in my story has the size of the Final Wars Godzilla (being 100 meters tall, 200 meters long and a 55,000 ton weight), he has the body design of the Kiryu Saga Godzilla, 2002-2003, and the added abilities of the Heisei Godzilla.**

 **Stay tuned! 'Cause this is only the beginning!**

 **Note: I have decided to avoid character deaths (at least MLP characters), and don't expect blood, gore, swearing, or anything like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't worry, King Ghidorah will return in the future as my story progresses.**

 **Sorry, I forgot to mention this in my previous chapter; the first three chapters of my story will take place after 'My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)' but before season 8. Starting with chapter 4, the entire story will take place within season 8.**

* * *

Well over six days had passed since Godzilla's battle against King Ghidorah in the Dragon Lands, and the news of the Monsters King's existence in Equestria was quick to spread all over the land.

In addition, Godzilla would be occasionally sighted by ponies and other races roaming through the vast land & coming to different locations in Equestria. However, Godzilla did not attack nor do any kind of harm to the inhabitants of Equestria that he encountered.

Another unusually large creature had also been reported roaming Equestria. It was described by the ponies of Starlight's village, who first witnessed it dropping from a portal, to be 'like a combination of a crocodile and a hedgehog'. No other creature similar to them was reported, yet. But recently, Godzilla and this other beast had seemingly disappeared and nopony (or creature) knew where they were currently residing.

...

Princess Celestia & Princess Luna are currently in the Castle of Friendship along with Twilight & her friends. There, the Elias (through telepathy) explained the origin of Godzilla & the creatures that came after him to the two Princesses.

They explained that Godzilla is a semi-aquatic reptile that could not be compared to any creature in Equestria, as there is no creature in the land that's quite like him. Despite appearing similar to dragons, the ponies were told that Godzilla is, in fact, not a dragon, nor related to them. The ponies - especially Twilight Sparkle - were very much excited to learn about the King of the Monsters.

They explained that before the Godzilla they now know, there was another of his kind. This first Godzilla had a family & was living in an underwater cavern with them. Unfortunately, the main inhabitants (humans) of his world had become increasingly paranoid of one another and began starting wars.

During the countless wars, they had developed a horrible & powerful weapon (Atomic Bomb) that was too frightening to even mention. This weapon could destroy entire kingdoms instantly and whats worse, it would leave behind a deadly 'poison' (radiation) that would kill any creature that came into contact with it.

The inhabitants used this weapon near Godzilla's home to test it's power. The weapon completely destroyed Godzilla's underwater home...and killed his family. Everyone that Godzilla knew and cared for, all of his loved ones were gone right in front of his very eyes. The poison of the weapon, however, did not kill Godzilla, but rather changed him - it altered & enhanced him, giving him the ability to shoot devastating beams of energy from his mouth and also increased his size & power!

Saddened and heartbroken, Godzilla left his old home (or what was left of it) & found a new place where me might call home: a small island that was known as 'Odo Island'. He spent most of his life in the waters that surrounded the island & rarely came ashore. The villagers of Odo Island eventually discovered him and began worshiping him as a king or a lord - or perhaps as something even greater.

But eventually, Godzilla discovered the true reason behind the demise of his family. He somehow discovered that the misery & pain he is in, was because of the work of humans.

Enraged by this, Godzilla took out his rage upon the inhabitants of his world. He destroyed any boat that came near Odo Island, before he left the island and reached a city (Tokyo) that was filled with them. There, Godzilla showed no mercy, he destroyed & burned down everything in his path, civilians included! He spared no one, he wanted them to feel the _exact_ same pain he felt when he lost his family!

After turning the entire city into a sea of flames, Godzilla returned back to the ocean - back to his now-destroyed underwater home.

One of the inhabitants had recently created an extremely deadly weapon (Oxygen-Destroyer) that was quite possible even worse then the weapon that killed Godzilla's family!

They located Godzilla in his underwater home & activated the weapon while he was resting. Godzilla was completely defenseless against the weapon's power, he cried out in pain but his cries slowly ceased as his life escaped his body. He let out one final roar before finally dying. But he was not alone - the creator of this weapon feared that others may use it's power for war and thus, he allowed himself to perish alongside Godzilla.

Once the story was finally over the room was filled with uncomfortable silence. The ponies and the young dragon were at a loss for words after hearing this tragic and horrifying tale, they could not describe the feeling they were experiencing. They were not used to so much...death.

While they were understandably shocked & horrified by what Godzilla did, they honestly did not have any negative feelings, emotions or intent toward him. In fact, they felt sympathy for the kaiju; to them, he was not a monster but a tragic creature. His rage and anger towards the inhabitants is _very_ understandable as the loss of loved ones could cause any creature to preform the same actions.

Fluttershy, being the Nature-loving pony, was quite possibly the most saddened & horrified about this story. It's a miracle she hadn't broken down in tears. For a creature to lose his loved ones over some stupid test for a meaningless war - it actually made her feel some negative feelings towards the inhabitants.

Much like her friend, Applejack was also very much saddened by this story. Thoughts of losing her brother, grandmother and younger sister came running in her head, but she tried to push them away - she doesn't wish feel the same thing Godzilla must have felt.

Despite Rainbow Dash's though personality & her love for competition, even she couldn't help but pity the poor creature, despite the horrific destruction Godzilla caused to the city.

Rarity at first thought that Godzilla was simply a giant beast. But now, after hearing how the first Godzilla had lost all of his loved ones because of the inhabitant's paranoia, it made her feel very guilty for judging Godzilla like that.

Pinkie Pie wasn't her usual cheerful and bubbly self, she was used to happiness and smiles. But hearing such a tragic & heartbreaking story made her feel different - it filled her with sadness & pity at what Godzilla had went through.

Twilight Sparkle, being the Princess of Friendship, held _a lot_ of sympathy for Godzilla. She could barely comprehend how tragic this tale was, and what made it even worse was the fact that this was not a made-up story, it was as _real_ as the castle she is living in. She could never have imagined a creature to have such a horrifying experience; to lose an entire family & watch them die, all because of senseless and pointless wars. She did not want to think of being put in the same place as Godzilla, as she honestly did not know what she would have done if the same - or something similar - happened to her.

Starlight Glimmer held just as much sympathy - if not, more so than even Twilight herself. She had once lost her friend, Sunburst, because of him getting his Cutie Mark when they were young. But that's _nothing_ compared to what Godzilla had lived through. To lose an entire family, everyone he knew & cared about die right in front of his very eyes. She began thinking...thinking of how it would have affected her if the same happened to her when she was a filly, how she would have changed if she had lost her entire family...No! She didn't want to think about it! She had already been through enough in her life.

Spike also felt very sad & sorry for the kaiju, he felt that Godzilla was (in a way) like him. When he was hatched, he never knew his real parents & was adopted by Twilight Sparkle, who became like an older sister to him. After hearing how Godzilla had lost his own family, he couldn't help but imagine the same happening to him.

"He never deserved this..." Princess Celestia spoke softly, the sadness & sorrow in her voice were very clear. Her sister, Princess Luna, is no different. When Godzilla first arrived in Equestria, she instantly saw him as a threat due to his size & appearance. But after learning what another of his kind had suffered, Luna became consumed with guilt, she should know better than to judge a book by it's cover.

The Elias continue speaking to them through telepathy...

" _Godzilla, that innocent and tragic creature, was gone, where he joined his family. However, thirty years after the first Godzilla had perished, another arose and this one was bigger and even more powerful than the previous."_

It's at this point that Twilight comes to the realization...

"This is the Godzilla that's currently in Equestria, isn't it ?"

 _"Indeed..."_

The Elias reply softly.

 _"After experiencing the attack from the previous Godzilla on the city, the inhabitants believed this Godzilla would be no different and quickly began to attack him without a second thought. They saw him as nothing more than a monster without feelings or emotions, and as a result, they had provoked and caused him to fight back against them."_

This actually now made the ponies & Spike have negative thoughts towards the inhabitants for judging Godzilla before they knew him. Although, this was still understandable, as they would clearly be afraid after hearing what the first one did. But still, they should not judge him so quickly & harshly.

 _"After numerous attempts to destroy him had failed, the inhabitants successfully lured Godzilla at the bottom of an active volcano and trapped him there. However, it did not take long for Godzilla to free himself with his Atomic Breath as he blasted himself free from the volcano."_

"This 'Atomic Breath' you mentioned..." Twilight recalls, briefly pausing the Elias. "Is that what the blue beam Godzilla shoots from his mouth is called?"

 _"Indeed, the beam in composed of the same poison and energy that changed him. It is incredibly powerful and able to destroy many things upon contact. Before Godzilla fires his attack, the spikes on his back will give off a blue light."_

"Well, I most certainly like it when those spikes on his back glow blue. It would make a fine dress! A dress that glows blue in the dark! " Rarity squeals excitedly, just thinking of the idea of a dress that glows blue in dark rooms similar to Godzilla's dorsal spines. She had gained quite an inspiration after witnessing Godzilla's breath attack against King Ghidorah.

Spike, however, is less pleased with this as he folds his arms & looks away. Feeling a hint of jealousy run up to him.

" _After dealing with the inhabitants, Godzilla finally left and disappeared into the ocean. Five years later, Godzilla would reemerge again, but this time he was not alone. He was locked in a ferocious battle with another giant creature called 'Anguirus'. Anguirus, like Godzilla, is a creature that was changed by the same weapon that changed Godzilla himself."_

"Anguirus? That's a funny name!" Pinkie Pie commented with a small giggle.

 _"While Anguirus lacked the abilities Godzilla possessed, he was still a very ferocious creature and was able to give Godzilla a decent battle. Though in the end, Godzilla proved too powerful and defeated Anguirus by knocking him out."_

"Why was he fighting this 'Anguirus' in the first place?" Starlight couldn't help but ask curiously.

" _Their reasoning is not clear, but we assume that the two species may be natural rivals. But that all changed when the inhabitants created a very powerful machine that payed a close resemblance to Godzilla himself._

 _This machine was called 'Mechagodzilla', and was a weapon specifically created to destroy Godzilla himself. In it's hunt for Godzilla, Mechagodzilla encountered Anguirus and battled him. Try as he might, Anguirus was no match for the new weapon and was defeated, but survived. The weapon eventually hunted down and confronted Godzilla, and began battling him. Godzilla tried his best to defeat this powerful weapon, but Mechagodzilla lived up to it's purpose and weakened Godzilla by absorbing and reflecting his Atomic Breath back at him._

 _Before it could deliver the finishing fatal blow, Anguirus arrived and attacked the machine. Godzilla and Anguirus both decided to put their differences aside and began working together to defeat Mechagodzilla. With two opponents to battle at once, Mechagodzilla became overwhelmed and was eventually destroyed._

 _Both Godzilla and Anguirus were impressed with the other's ability to keep fighting and never give up, no matter how difficult it may be. Godzilla and Anguirus eventually became friends. Anguirus was the first friend Godzilla ever had, despite being enemies at first."_

The ponies - especially Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer and Princess Celestia - smiled with happiness & joy upon hearing this. Twilight is especially happy to hear that Godzilla was not completely alone in his world & that he had made a friend, albeit they started as enemies. But then again, who is she to judge? After all, she and Starlight didn't exactly seem 'eye-to-eye' when they first met.

Rainbow Dash, on the other hand, is more interested with the battles Godzilla had. She would _love_ to be there & watch the two giant creatures duke it out!

Still, the ponies & the young dragon now had a more positive view on this, & it _certainly_ is a great refresh after hearing the first Godzilla's tragic story.

"What happened next?" An eager Rainbow Dash asks.

" _Yeah_! What happened next?" Pinkie Pie also asks while eating popcorns that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

 _"Eaight years would pass since Godzilla's and Anguirus' victory over Mechagodzilla. An inhabitant of our world had found and taken samples of Godzilla's scales. He then merged them with a plant as an experiment. However, his 'experiment' went horribly wrong and gave birth to another giant creature. It was half Godzilla and half plant. And her name was 'Biollante'."_

Most of the ponies gasp while Pinkie Pie & Rainbow Dash are wishing they had some more popcorn with butter to eat while listening. Starlight Glimmer, however, was beginning to notice a pattern...

"Pardon my interruption." Starlight said politely, catching everypony's attention. "But every time a new creature emerges, it seems to be a result of you're world's inhabitant's actions."

Indeed, the other ponies in the room were now beginning to notice it as well.

 _"Unfortunately, you are correct Miss Starlight Glimmer. Many of the creatures are a direct result of our inhabitant's hubris. They push boundaries that they must not, they break the laws of Nature and corrupt what is pure. As a result, creatures such as Godzilla are born. Unfortunately, most of the inhabitants of our world simply dismiss that the creatures came to be because of their own hubris and they simply blame the creatures themselves for existing."_

The ponies and Spike are now having expressions of disgust & even anger.

"It would seem that the inhabitants of your world are the _true_ monsters." Princess Luna said bitterly, not bothering to hide her disgust. At the same moment, she wished she could visit Godzilla's world and teach them a lesson.

Her elder sister couldn't agree more on this. Because these people had many wars, sufferings & crimes that they had commit against Nature - she would not ashamed to admit that this made her feel very upset and displeased. Her friends also felt the same after hearing the Elias' explanation - creatures such as Godzilla & Anguirus are the ones who were _truly_ innocent.

" _As we were saying, after her birth, Biollante went on a rampage and proceeded to destroy everything that stood in her path, before she encountered Godzilla himself. Despite being mostly plant, Biollante was also part of Godzilla's race. Godzilla sensed this and tried to communicate with her, but Biollante was far too aggressive to be reasoned with and attacked him, forcing Godzilla to battle her. The fight was vicious but Godzilla emerged victorious and Biollante retreated, never to be seen again._

 _Some time after the defeat of Biollante, another creature came, but this one was not from our world - it was threat like no other. Meanwhile, Godzilla and Anguirus had encountered a flying creature named 'Rodan'. While Godzilla and Anguirus at first were unsure about this new stranger, they were forced to join forces with him when King Ghidorah arrived on our world to destroy all life."_

This is the part where the ponies & the young dragon get really invested, as they had seen King Ghidorah and _what_ he was capable of.

 _"Godzilla and his two allies began to battle King Ghidorah to save their home and themselves, but Ghidorah proved to be more than a match for them. However, as powerful as he was, Ghidorah was eventually overwhelmed by all three of them. With no other option, King Ghidorah was forced to retreat back to where he came, while Godzilla and Anguirus had gained a new ally, and friend."_

The Princess of Friendship is liking this more and more. Hearing how Godzilla had gained more friends, and how he & his friends worked together to defeat threats to their world - it reminds her of how she & _her_ friends had defeated many of Equestria's past threats, such as: Tirek, King Sombra, Chrysalis and The Storm King.

"I wish I was there. I would have given that three-headed monster a good, _hard_ hoof to his faces." Rainbow Dash stated proudly as she puffed up her chest, acting all though.

"Sure ya would have." Applejack quipped sarcastically with a smug smirk. She obviously does not believing her pegasus friend on bit.

 _"_ Hey, I would have!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"What happened next? What happened next?" Pinkie Pie asked frantically while happily bouncing up and down, eager to hear more of Godzilla's story.

...

Meanwhile, far away from Ponyville - in the Changeling Hive.

The changeling's were once a race of feral & vicious creatures that would feed on the love of others, but after being taught how to share their love with one another - thanks to Starlight's guidance and Thorax's example (a changeling who was already reformed) - the changelings transformed into peaceful, colorful, love-filled creatures. The former leader, Queen Chrysalis, angrily declared revenge on Starlight before retreating & Thorax became the new leader of the hive.

However...today would be a very different for the changelings; outside of their hive, a group of unknown creatures are approaching the hive. Their yellow, pupiless eyes narrow, sensing that this hive has lots of creatures - creatures to destroy for their pleasure...

...

The reformed Changelings are having a peaceful time, with Thorax's brother, Pharynx, now finally transformed & accepting the new ways of the hive. However, Thorax couldn't stop his brother from being a little overprotective of the hive at times.

Thorax is sitting on his throne with his older brother standing next to him, watching the changelings doing their new daily activities such as paining, dancing, preparing food & other peaceful activities.

"This new life is starting to get a little boring." Pharynx mutters under his breath. Because he was formerly a warrior, Pharynx always enjoyed a little combat.

"Well, you better get used to it, then." Thorax chuckles as he looks over to his brother.

"Maybe I should just change back to my old self." Pharynx joked, turning to Thorax with a teasing smirk.

Both changelings give a light chuckle to each other. But shortly after their little laughter was over, Thorax gains a somewhat depressed & worried look as he turns back to the other changelings in front of them, who are still having fun.

"I'm not sure how the other races in Equestria are gonna trust us, though. After all the bad things changelings had done when Chrysalis was in charge, I'm not sure if some of other creatures will forgive us for what we've done." Thorax mutters somberly. Even though they had changed, Thorax still always worries of how the other races would now look at them; not everyone sees changelings the way Twilight & her friends now do.

Pharynx notices this & gets a sympathetic look on his face. He wraps his left hoof around his brother's shoulder, causing Thorax to look at him.

"Hey, listen, I know what we've done in the past was pretty bad - but that's all in the _past_ now. We've _changed,_ and others will see it too, give em' time." Pharynx said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, brother." Thorax responds with a warm smile of his own.

"Besides, I'll just _force_ them to accept us as friends if they don't want to." Pharynx joked again, making his brother have another light chuckle.

However, their relaxing moment is soon paused when a changeling with a light-green body & blue eyes suddenly comes flying to his King - and judging by the expression he had on his face, it did not appear to be with good news.

"King Thorax, we have a problem!" The Changeling exclaimed as he landed before his King and bowed in respect.

"What is it?" Thorax asked in confusion. He's _r_ _eally_ hoping it isn't some kind of a creature, like the maulwurf, that's threatening the hive, again.

"The hive is under attack by...some kind of creatures." The changeling answered, unsure how to put it exactly. "I'm not sure what they are, but they're _definitely_ attacking!"

This _immediately_ causes all the other changelings in the room to cease their peaceful activities, and turn toward him with shocked & horrified looks.

Thorax cringes - not liking where this is going; the last thing he needs right now is another monster attack.

But soon enough, he, & every other changeling, begin hearing unusual noises coming from the edge of the hive. The noises themselves sounded almost like a beetle crawling across a hard surface - only thing was, the sound they are hearing was _much_ louder, as if the creature that is crawling was a _gigantic_ beetle. These noises began to get louder & louder as if something is climbing up the hive where they are residing.

Pharynx was already in a fighting pose & is ready for whatever is coming their way, ready to defend the his brother, the hive & their subjects.

The source of these sounds eventually made itself known - slowly, but surely, a creature began to emerge from the edge of the hive as it slowly crawled up & stood on the flat surface, near the edge of the hive.

The creature had finally reached the top of the hive where Thorax, his brother & many more changelings are residing. The changeling's eyes turn into that of both surprise & confusion, because they had never seen anything like this before.

The creature itself was very crustacean-like in appearance; It had a bright red exoskeleton covering it's body with six segmented crab-like legs & small spikes on each of it's shoulders. It had a long neck and an even longer tail, which ended with a set of pincers, while it's head had a frill-like crest and ferocious-looking mandibles. Finally, the creature had two yellow, pupiless eyes. The creature was also quite large, more than _twice_ the size of Thorax himself, if not, bigger.

Thorax, his brother and every changeling in the this part of the hive, simply stared at this mysterious, and scary-looking, creature that had suddenly made it's appearance. They are unsure how to react to this strange 'visitor', but little do the changelings know, what they are staring at was no ordinary creature - it's monster that originated from the same world as Godzilla.

"I've never seen a creature like that before." Pharynx commented in surprise while staring at the creature.

"Neither have I." Thorax also commented. As Thorax stared into the beast's seemingly emotionless eyes, he couldn't help but feel something _very_ negative & wrong about this creature, that placed cold chills down his spine - and little did he know the bad feeling he's having is with _good_ reason.

The monster slowly scans the area around it, trying to decide on who to attack first, before fixing it's attention to Thorax himself, who remains silent but continues staring at it with surprise & confusion. Deciding that _he_ would be it's prey of choice - without warning, the crustacean leans it's head forward...and fires a pink, mist-like beam from it's mandible-mouth!

As the deadly beam races for the surprised changeling king with blazing speed, Thorax's brother quickly reacts for him! Jumping in and tackling his brother out of the beam's chosen path! By the time the deadly beam had reached it's destination, both Thorax and his brother were safely out of the way, resulting in Thorax's throne instantly shattering into pieces when the beam made contact with it instead!

Gasps from the changelings that are present in the room filled the air, as they now looked in shock and horror at the display of the intruder's unexpected attack and ability.

"Thank you, Pharynx." Thorax said with a grateful smile as he & his brother slowly got up.

"Heh, no problem." Pharynx smiles back. But his smile was quick to disappear and be replaced by a glare filled with anger. Which he directed toward the creature that had just tried to kill his brother.

But that would be soon to change into shock...when suddenly, another creature of the same species crawls from the edge of the hive and stands next to the first one, and it wasn't over - a third creature suddenly came, then a forth! There were four, then five, then seven and the numbers were continuing to grow!

Thinking quickly, Pharynx darts upwards to get a better view, to see what was going on. Once he is high enough, and hovering well over the hive itself, he could see what lied beyond the hive. His purple eyes widen in shock at what he is seeing - there were possibly _hundreds_ of these crustaceans marching towards the hive like a swarm of ants, and some were already climbing it!

Pharynx quickly flies down where his brother was waiting.

"What did you see, Pharynx?" An eager Thorax asks.

"We have to be prepared, there are more of these things coming; it's war!" Pharynx exclaimed loudly.

Thorax was at a loss for words, the one thing he _hated_ most was violence and war. But the Changeling King is quick to gain a serious & stern look on his face - benevolent or not - as king, it is _his_ duty to protect the hive and his subjects from all manner of threats - such as this one!

"I understand." Thorax said before he himself got prepared for battle and went into a fighting pose as he turned to the creatures that stood near the edge of the hive, looking at him.

The changelings did not need to be told by their king at all, as they all get prepared for an inevitable battle that is to come!

...

The King of the Monsters is currently laying at the bottom of the ocean floor in the waters that surround the city of Manehattan. It has been already over six days since he had arrived in this strange world.

Godzilla is already aware that this is not the same world he originated in. For starters: there were no humans (which was a relief to him) and anywhere he went, he would (most of the time) be greeted with sights of colorful ponies which came into four different varieties - with one being exceptionally rare.

After coming to different locations & encountering more of these ponies, Godzilla became more and more surprised by them. Their behaviors were _very_ different from the ones that reside in his world: they acted much like how humans do and they also (at least all the adults) had symbols on their flanks; some had symbols of animals, others had plants & some had symbols of objects that Godzilla recognized from his encounters with humans.

Though the ponies behaved almost exactly like humans, very few of them actually had the negative traits that many humans possess. They did not hunt - then again ponies _are_ herbivores so that's not much of comparison - they also never committed environmental crimes such as: deforestation, poaching, pollution, etc.

None of the creatures native to this world were the least bit hostile to him - granted, the predators were not because of his incredible size - and _never_ attacked him in any way. As a result, Godzilla left them alone.

A thought suddenly comes in Monster King's head, about that purple pony that has both wings and a horn. While she did not seem like much on the outside, Godzilla sensed an aura emitting from her - a very positive aura. He is not sure why, but he also felt the same coming from the other five ponies that were with her. Their presence felt very positive & welcoming, and surrounded Godzilla with a sense of goodness and happiness, something he seldom felt in his world. The Monster King begins to wonder to himself - what was he feeling? Could there be more to these ponies than meets the eye?

However, his pondering quickly stops when Godzilla detects the feeling of a _very_ negative presence. He opens his eyes and rises his head off the sea floor, sensing that something is not right, as he senses the presence of an intruder in this world. Mysterious, yet familiar at the same time. Godzilla is not sure what it is, but he _does_ know that it is _definitely_ trouble, and that he intends on doing something about it!

...

Back in the Castle of Friendship, the Elias (through telepathy, of course) now began explaining to the Princesses, and their friends, a bit about about Godzilla biology.

Twilight was especially excited to learn about Godzilla as she wrote down everything in her book - and by everything, she _literally_ wrote down everything! By Equestrian standards, Godzilla possessed nothing more than science fiction-like abilities such as the ability to shoot a devastating beam from his mouth that is composed of a mysterious energy that apparently does not exist in Equestria, and incredible durability combined with a potent healing factor that allowed him to survive virtually anything!

"Incredible!" Twilight exclaims with fascination & amazement. "Godzilla has two brains?" She grinned almost ear to ear, her curiosity having no bounds.

"Guess that makes him _twice_ the Egg-Head than you, Twilight." Rainbow Dash joked with a light chuckle, but quickly becomes silent when she receives a very annoyed and extremely offended glare from the Princess of Friendship herself.

The Elias moved to talking about Godzilla's age and _that_ is when the inhabitants of Equestria _really_ got the shock of their lives...

"His _millions_ of years old? Are you serious!?" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

" _We_ _understand that it may be hard to believe."_

" _Godzilla is much older than Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, or even Discord! He's even older then the founders of Equestria!"_ Twilight Sparkle thought with a huge grin on her face, she's learning so much & is writing it down in her book.

"Godzilla's existence seems to defy some laws of biology in Equestria." Princess Celestia commented.

 _"Godzilla is a very unique creature even by our world's standards."_

The Elias then moved back into explaining Godzilla's countless battles and victories against many of his enemies, such as a hybrid between machine and living creature, named Gigan; a horrific monster that breaths toxic mist & who's body is composed of deadly acidic sludge, called Hedorah (or the Smog Monster); a gigantic dragonfly-like creature called Megaguirus that has the ability to absorb the energy from her foes with her tail-stinger. But they also explained how Godzilla had gained more friends & allies such as: Mothra, Baragon, Varan, Titanosaurus, King Caesar and many more.

Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer are both very impressed by the battles Godzilla and his friends had been through, and how far they went to protect their world. To them, Godzilla & his allies were heroes than anything else, despite the fact that they _did_ occasionally attack cities as well.

Though that was mostly because they were provoked by the inhabitants of his world. This was also understandable, as creatures as big as Godzilla needed lots of territory and space - and unfortunately the inhabitants had already been expanding more and more, increasing in numbers rapidly, thus forcing them into conflict with the creatures they themselves are responsible for.

"Godzilla is super awesome!" Pinkie Pie squealed happily while bouncing up and down in joy.

"Yeah, his great; but not as awesome as me." Rainbow Dash stated with pride, acting all though as she did so, much to the annoyance of Applejack.

"I'm just glad he doesn't eat gems." Rarity breathes a sigh of relief, knowing her new gem-styled dresses are safe. Though this does cause Spike to slightly frown at her.

The Elias continued to explain further...

 _"One day, while Godzilla was exploring the bottom of the ocean, he encountered a vessel that contained more of the poison and energy, and he accidentally crashed into it. Resulting in him becoming even more powerful than before, as he was exposed to even more of it's power._

 _Fearing he would be an even greater threat, the inhabitants of our world developed a device that creates portals. They tracked Godzilla on his home island and used it's power, Godzilla was caught off guard and - here he is now...trapped in you're world. And it would appear that he is no longer alone."_

Looks of displeasure and disappointment formed on the faces of the ponies & Spike after hearing this. The fact that these beings did not acknowledge what they had done to themselves & Nature, the fact that they do not see these creatures as a result of their own actions, _and_ the fact that they treat them as thou they have no feelings and emotions - it's something that the inhabitants of Equestria _despise_ with a passion.

 _"We are currently trying to find a way to return Godzilla and the others back to our world."_

"Then I wish you luck." Princess Celestia said politely.

"As do I." Princess Luna followed.

"We all do." Twilight Sparkle said with a gentle smile.

" _Thank you, Miss Twilight Sparkle."_

"Please, 'Twilight' is just fine." The Princess of Friendship blushes at being called 'miss'.

All of the sudden, everypony in the room is caught off guard & startled when they all hear very loud screaming coming from outside - and it seems to be of the negative kind. It sounded like something they would hear in Nightmare Night, except for the fact that it _isn't_ Nightmare Night & the scream itself sounded _very_ serious rather than being scared for fun.

"What the hay was that?" Applejack asks in surprise.

"I don't know, but we better hurry!" Twilight Sparkle said before quickly getting off her throne & immediately going for the exit doors, followed closely by her friends.

...

Not a second too soon, the ponies and Spike raced toward the doors in order to see what is going on - and much to their horror and shock, they are now presented with a very terrifying sight after opening them!

A number of the same creatures that are attacking the Changeling Hive, are now also doing the same to Ponyville, & are currently attacking ponies!

Some are blasting houses with their pink rays, and destroying their walls, while others are chasing ponies around, intending on killing them! The beasts were also quite large, a single one of them is taller and larger than Princess Celestia herself!

"What the heck are these creatures?" Spike exclaimed in disbelief, watching the carnage before him unfold.

"We shall figure that out _after_ we deal with them." The Princess of the Night declares before spreading her wings and flying off to stop the rampaging creatures from harming any of her subjects, followed by her elder sister, the Mane Six and Starlight Glimmer!

...

One of the monsters has cornered Lyra and Bon Bon (Sweetie Drops) against a wall. Both ponies are hugging each other with fear while staring at the monstrous crustacean's pupiless eyes, and they could see that it had only one intention - to kill. Charging up it's body, the creature fires it's deadly beam from it's mandibles at the two scared mare! But before the beam could reach them, a blazing speed passes the two mares, leaving nothing behind but a rainbow trail! With it's intended targets missing, the beam instead strikes the wall & makes a large hole.

Intentionally confused at first, the monster senses another life presence nearby. Turning it's head to it's left, it sees - standing sixteen feet away from itself - Rainbow Dash with Lyra and Bon Bon. Rainbow Dash had used her incredible speed to grab and move Lyra & Bon Bon out of harm's way!

"Thanks, Rainbow!" Lyra said happily.

"No problem, you better get out of here." Rainbow Dash said before turning to face the monster head on. "I'll take care of this."

Not needing to be told twice, Bon Bon and Lyra fled the scene as fast as they could, leaving Rainbow to deal with the beast on her own.

The beast now has it's attention fixed on the rainbow-maned pegasus. Both angry by the fact that she stole it's prey but also interested by the potential that she may prove to be a more challenging prey.

With a screech, the crab-like monster begins charging at Rainbow Dash with full speed! However, the mutant crustacean did not know what Rainbow Dash is capable of. Once the monster came close enough, Rainbow uses her own speed to take off & fly upwards before the beast could reach her. The monster quickly stops in it's tracks & looks up in the sky, scanning for it's prey. As it continues looking up, Rainbow quickly reveals herself to the monster...with a hoof-kick to the left side of it's head! But unfortunately for Rainbow, her kick did not send the creature flying like she expected. While Rainbow Dash's kick was strong enough to make the crustacean feel some pain, it did not do any serious harm to it as the creature stood it's ground; not even moving an inch.

"Wow..." She mutters in surprise.

Quickly turning it's head, the monster fires it's ray! But like before, Rainbow Dash's incredible speed helps her in avoiding the monster's primary weapon by flying upwards again, even if she was dangerously close to it. The beast was hoping this pony would give it a challenge in a full-on fight, but the fact she is using her speed to avoid it's attacks & get strikes of her own simply annoyed it.

Rainbow Dash now moves behind the seemingly unsuspecting creature, as it is looking around, and starts racing straight for it with incredible speed, intending to take it down by surprise! But she did not anticipate the creature's tail to be a problem. Once she came closer - about five feet or so - Rainbow Dash is caught _completely_ off guard when the creature's long tail suddenly swung like a whip! Smacking her across the face, and sending the proud Wonderbolt flying & then crashing through the ground!

The crustacean turns & begins approaching it's downed prey. Rainbow quickly gets up and shakes her head before turning to her right - to see the ravenous look on the beast who is now standing only inches away with one of it's front legs raised, ready to strike down & impale the young Wonderbolt. But Rainbow Dash's reflexes were faster than the mutant expected; she quickly jumps out of the way before it's leg shot downward and pierced the dirt instead.

"What are these things made of?" Rainbow Dash questioned to herself, surprised by how though it's exoskeleton is. But nevertheless, she is still ready to go for another round with the monster!

...

In another part in Ponyville, another one of the beasts had attacked the school where the young colts & fillies were residing, by breaking through the wall to reach them. Luckily though, everypony inside the school managed to successfully escape the monster without any harm.

The monster is now currently chasing the teacher, Cheerilee, and her students through the town!

As they are running, however, one unfortunate filly - which is Diamond Tiara - accidentally trips and falls on the ground. The other fillies & colts are too caught up to notice this as they ran for their lives! Diamond turns behind to see her pursuer slowly approaching her before coming to a stop. It stood about nine feet away from her. The young filly is consumed with fear as she stares back at the creature's murderous pupiless eyes. Wasting no time, the crustacean fires it's primary weapon at the filly, intending for a quick kill! Luckily, it's deadly ray ends up being blocked by a purple-colored, transparent, bubble-like force field, and the creator of this is none other than The Princess of Friendship herself!

Twilight had flown in between Diamond Tiara and the monster's primary weapon - before it could reach the filly - to create a shield just in time, thus saving both herself and Diamond's life.

The beast continues firing it's deadly ray while Twilight still keeps her shield up. As she is doing so, Twilight turns to Diamond Tiara with a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" She asks, a little worried.

"Yeah, I am now." Diamond Tiara said with a thankful smile which causes Twilight to smile back at her. This is cut short when something suddenly catches Twilight's attention - turning back to where the pink beam is currently hitting, Twilight is shocked to find...cracks in the spot of the shield where the monster's beam is currently making contact. Twilight does not know what that ray is composed of, but she now knows that it is very deadly and _very_ powerful!

After the beast ceases it's assault, Twilight brings her shield down. Turning to Diamond Tiara...

"Go!" She yells. Without hesitation, the filly quickly turns & runs off without looking back.

Now with nopony to worry about getting harmed, Twilight turns her glare at the monstrous mutant. As if returning the favor, the beast narrows it's pupiless eyes at it's alicorn opponent. With a sudden loud screech, the vicious beast begins racing towards Twilight - before suddenly jumping towards her like a lion pouncing on an unsuspecting antelope, with the main difference being that Twilight is _fully_ aware. The Princess makes use of her wings; with a quick flap from them, she was out of harm's way just as the monster slashed it's front, sharp legs where she was previously standing a moment ago. Twilight, now hovering in the air above the monster, retaliates with a pink beam of magic she shoots from her horn - striking the crustacean's chest & causing it to screech in pain.

Magic is something this ancient predator has never felt before, and it hurt quite a lot. But thanks to the thickness of it's exoskeleton, it was able to withstand an attack that would blow a timberwolf to pieces, albeit not without taking some damage. With this, the monster returns the favor with it's own long-range energy-based attack. It's pinkish beam shoots from it's mandibles & races straight for Twilight! The young princess (knowing what this attack is capable of) easily evades it by flying out of the beam's path, while at the same time firing another beam of magic back at the creature!

...

Meanwhile, Princess Luna herself is currently locked in a battle with another of the beasts as well. Despite it's larger size, the Princess of the Night is able to hold her own against the vicious crustacean. She _is_ , after all, one of the most powerful ponies in Equestria! Aiming her horn at the monster, Luna fires a blue beam of magic, hoping to end this battle as soon as possible! Though, that's far easier said than done - her powerful beam is quickly countered when the mutant fires it's deadly ray from it's mouth at the same time she fired hers from her horn!

Magic and micro-oxygen clash with one another, as the two beams of different colors become locked in a struggle for dominance!

The Princess of the Night grits her teeth & musters all her strength to overwhelm the monster's primary weapon. Yet despite her best effort, she is not winning whatsoever. The beams are still evenly matched...but suddenly, the monster's pinkish beam begins to slowly, but surely, overpower and push back Luna's magical one. Try as she might, the Night Princess could not stop it _or_ push it back, no matter how hard she tries!

The Night Princess is already at her limits, sweating and concentrating even harder simply to halt the monster's attack, but to no avail - the beast's primary weapon continues pushing back Luna's. But out of nowhere, a yellow beam suddenly shoots past Luna & clashes with the monster's pinkish beam to aid her magical one! Luna turns slightly to her left, to notice her elder sister who controls the Sun, firing her own magic at the monster's primary weapon. Princess Luna smiles warmly, appreciating the help from her sister.

Together with their combined might & power, the magic of the two sisters almost immediately begin turning the tables and overwhelm the beast's primary weapon! It's eyes widen in shock as the combined beams of yellow & blue colors eventually overwhelmed it's own, pink one, and shot towards it - blasting it in the face and body! The combined beams _knock_ the beast backwards off it's feet, sending it crashing across the ground like a football!

"These creatures are powerful." Princess Luna comments, still breathing heavily & still exhausted from her struggle.

"And what's worse, there are too many of them." Princess Celestia added with dread. In her head, Celestia hoped for a miracle, because even _she_ was not sure if they could defeat all of these creatures. Just one of them has already proven to be superior to Chrysalis in terms of power, and with who-knows how many more there are now, she could only hope that help would come soon.

...

Back at the Changeling Hive, things are pretty much the same. A group of intruding creatures had invaded & attacked the Changeling Hive for reasons unknown to the changelings. Despite now being a peaceful race, the changelings were still fully capable fighters and warriors. The intruders mainly relied on their rays, sharp legs & tails in combat. After seeing what these beams were capable of, the changelings are wise to avoid them. One thing the changelings had as an advantage is their ability to fly, making it quite difficult for the seemingly ground-based creatures to fight them head-on.

But one of these invaders did not bother to join it's brethren as it stood quietly outside the hive. In fact, it was standing a good distance _away_ from the hive & watching the battle unfold. It knows that these creatures would not fall so easily, but it already has a solution for the problem: lifting it's head up, the crustacean lets out a very loud screech from it's 'mouth'!

...

The rest are still busy battling the changelings - firing their rays, swinging their tails, trying anything they could to kill _at least_ one of them!

This went on...until they hear the call.

Upon hearing it, all the invaders suddenly cease their assault & turn toward the direction of where the screech came from. Then, surprisingly to the changelings, all of the creatures (every single one of them) almost immediately began running away, and climbing down from the hive until they reach the ground below - seemingly retreating.

"Heh, look at that, their retreating!" Pharynx gloats at their apparent victory, but Thorax is not so sure if that's what they're actually doing.

...

The crustaceans have left the hive & are now racing towards the lone one that is patiently standing outside and never attacked the hive. Then, surprisingly enough, all the creatures begin to pile up on the lone one, much to the changeling's utter confusion as they watch from above. But their confusion would soon be turned into surprise & awe - when a very bright orange-yellow light suddenly appears from where the creatures had piled together, forcing the changelings to cover their eyes with their hooves due to the light's intense brightness!

It was far brighter than the lights the changelings did when they transformed into their new forms.

When the light finally ceased, the changelings remove their hooves & open their eyes to see what is going on - and they _really_ wished they hadn't done so, for their faces are now filled with shock & horror at what they see. In the place of the smaller creatures stood one large creature, and by large, it was _very_ large! In terms of size, this beast made the maulwurf look like a guinea pig. In terms of appearance, the creature looked almost exactly like the smaller ones but with some minor differences. Besides the size difference, it had two crab-like pincers on it's chest and two long spear-like appendages sprouting from its back.

The smaller creatures had merged together into one, gigantic monster - this was the Aggregate form of Destoroyah!

...

"Who could have guessed that they can do _that_?" An orange-colored changeling asked in shock.

Thorax and Pharynx simply stare in shock, surprise and horror, completely baffled & caught by surprise by this new and unexpected ability that their opponents (now opponent) possessed. Their ears were already flattened against their heads as their mouths are hanging open.

The Aggregate Destoroyah was almost the same height as the Changeling Hive itself!

Turning it's attention to the hive, the newly evolved monster begins to advance towards it. The changelings now begin to get _really_ worried, and even panic. It's one thing to fight creatures of similar sizes to themselves, but to try and fight a gigantic creature that's nearly the same height as the hive itself?

Despite the seemingly hopeless situation, Thorax's shocked expression disappears & gets replaced by a very determined and serious one. "Well, no matter what, we're gonna keep fighting on, whatever it takes!" He declared with a surprisingly loud & stern tone, something which even surprised Pharynx himself.

"Heh, never thought I'd see this side of you." Pharynx comments with a smirk.

As the Aggregate Destoroyah was coming closer and closer, ready to demonstrate it's new power...it suddenly stops & halts in the middle of it's advance. Now standing half-way towards the Changeling Hive. Turning it's head to it's right, the monster stares at the distance - seemingly at nothing.

"What's it doing now?" An impatient Pharynx asks.

His question is quickly answered when another bright light appeared from where the Aggregate Destoroyah stood, completely engulfing it and forcing the changelings to once again cover their eyes. When the light disappears - a new, flying creature emerges, and _immediately_ takes off to the sky!

Unlike the Aggregate form, this one was visibly different in more than a few ways. It retained it's red exoskeleton and it's frill-like crest, but it looked less like a crustacean and more like dragon with not two, but four wings. It still had it's long tail with the pincer at the end, but had no visible legs, or any kind of limbs for that matter- besides it's four wings. It now had a reptilian mouth instead of mandibles, and finally, it had a pointed horn on it's head. The Aggregate form had transformed into it's Flying form!

The Changelings simply stare in even more surprise & shock as they watch the Flying form of Destoroyah heads east, to an unknown location.

The intentionally confused look on Thorax's face remained for no longer than five seconds, before turning into that of horror & fear at the realization of where the beast was now heading.

"It's heading for Ponyville!" Thorax exclaimed loudly, before taking off into the air and turning back to his fellow changelings. "We have to warn Twilight, Spike and everyone else!"

The changelings nod and, Pharynx included, began flying up with Thorax.

"Pharynx, wait! I need to you look after the hive while I'm gone!" Thorax ordered. "In case more of those creatures arrive."

"Good idea, brother, you can count on me!" Pharynx said before flying down.

Thorax nods before he & his fellow changelings quickly flew off to where the Flying Destoroyah is now headed, hoping to reach them in time before the beast could!

...

Back over to Ponyville, things are not looking any brighter. The invading monsters' power and numbers were overwhelming, even with the combined effort of the three Princesses and Twilight's friends! But miraculously, no pony or animal was killed.

"Alright you big crab...spider...scorpion...uhh, thing...meanie! Time to eat your deserts!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, aiming her Party Canon at a Destoroyah that is charging at her, and shooting all kinds of deserts, such as cupcakes, in an creature's face. While the desserts couldn't really do any harm to it (not by a long shot) they _did_ blind it, as the monster halts and begins shaking it's head wildly to get rid of the deserts. Because Pinkie managed to hit the creature's eyes. "Ha! I knew my chocolate cupcakes would come in handy one day!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed to herself proudly.

"Take that, you beast!" Rarity exclaimed while firing a blue beam of magic from her horn at another monster, like Pinkie, hitting it in the face. While her magic is not quite was powerful as Twilight's, it is still somewhat effective - _somewhat_. She succeeds in mostly irritating the crustacean, which it responds by firing it's primary weapon at the now-frightened fashion designer. But the unicorn seemingly pops out of existence before the beam could reach her.

Rarity appears right next to Starlight, who had used her magic to teleport her friend out harm's way in the nick of time.

"Thank you, darling, that was close one!" Rarity smiles gratefully.

"Any time, Rarity." Starlight Glimmer replied back with smile of her own. Turning around, she gains a more serious look on her face while glaring at the monster, which now began charging towards them! Firing several beams from her horn, Starlight strikes the creature in the chest several times! This time it's more effective, as they were enough to cause it to halt & screech out in pain. But not enough, the creature regains it's composure before returning the favor with a deadly ray!

Thinking quickly, Starlight summons a shield and successfully blocks the attack. But is taken back when her shield began cracking the moment the beam made contact with it. Once the monster stopped it's attack, Starlight removes her shield.

Starlight now looks at the monster with both worry and concern - even Twilight Sparkle would have a hard time getting past her shield, yet this creature was able to do it with seemingly little effort. Whatever these creatures are...they're certainly, without a doubt, _very_ dangerous - and Starlight doesn't even know the half of it.

Another Destoroyah has cornered Fluttershy's pet rabbit, Angel. The white rabbit shakes in fright as he stares at the monster, who was literally drooling with starvation. The creature was slowly advancing towards it's prey, when suddenly...

" _Stop it!_ "

It froze in place once it was met with a very intense, and almost frightening, look from Fluttershy, who had flown in protect her Angel from the predator. Fluttershy hovers in front of the monster's face and uses the full power of The Stare as she looks into the beast's eyes.

"You listen here, buster! How could go around hurting innocent ponies and animals like that? Have you no shame?!" Fluttershy scolded the monster rather fiercely as she floated in front of the large creature's face.

The mutant was intentionally still, it's widened eyes are in direct contact with Fluttershy's. The pegasus would use this on misbehaving animals, but unfortunately for her, this creature is _far_ from misbehaving. The effect of The Stare does not last as long as Fluttershy had intended - the monster's pupiless eyes narrow before closing completely. The ancient beast shook it's head, breaking Fluttershy's eye contact, before opening it's eyes and turning to the yellow pegasus. This time, however, it's face resembles that of an angry tiger ready to strike.

This creature has no shame, remorse or regret over any of it's horrific actions - in fact, it greatly enjoys doing them. Things such as: love, compassion, empathy and mercy don't exist in these creatures. They completely lack morals or respect for any creature except themselves, and care absolutely nothing about the lives others.

Fluttershy's fierce scold turns into a frightened gaze, realizing that the beast had overcome her ultimate weapon. The crustacean inched closer, it's mandibles are now an inch away from Fluttershy's muzzle. As the frightened pegasus gazes into the monster's murderous eyes, she felt something bite her tail from behind, before suddenly pulling her away...just in time to avoid the beast's extendable inner jaw that shot forward like a piston!

Once Fluttershy was safely away from the creature, she turns to see Applejack holding her by the tail with her mouth. The farm pony had grabbed and pulled Fluttershy away from the best just in the nick of time. Should the farm pony been a second too late things would have been extremely bad.

"You okay, sugarcube?" Applejack asks worriedly after letting go of her friend's tail.

"I think so." Fluttershy replied softly. Both ponies quickly turn back, to the crustacean standing dangerously close to them, with having one of it's sharp-tipped legs raised, ready to strike them down with it!

It never came...

 ***SKREEEEEEEEOOONNGK!***

A very loud and very familiar roar - to the ponies at least - is heard. All the Destoroyahs that were attacking & fighting cease their actions upon hearing this. Both ponies and crustaceans then turn and see...the King of the Monsters coming from the east side, advancing towards Ponyville! With each mighty step he takes, Godzilla shakes the very ground beneath them! And thanks to his enormous size, they could see that he's actually much farther away from Ponyville, but that distance is closing fast!

But Godzilla, unfortunately, _isn't_ the only kaiju heading their way. The crowd now turns & sees another creature coming from the west side - the exact opposite direction from where Godzilla's coming. Both ponies and crustaceans could see this one more clearly, because this creature is _flying_ \- it's the Flying form of Destoroyah & it's approaching much faster than Godzilla!

Seeing this, the smaller Destoroyahs almost immediately began racing towards the location of where the flying creature is predicted to land! All the Destoroyahs that are in Ponyville, that were battling and attacking the ponies, ceased their their attack & began running away from the town, before leaving it entirely, almost as quickly as they came.

"Look at that, their running away!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed gleefully while hovering in the mid-air, thinking they had apparently won.

"I don't think they're retreating." Starlight said with suspicion, not willing to take any chances so quickly.

The Flying form eventually lands on the ground, on it's stomach, away from Ponyville. After it did so, the Juvenile Destoroyahs, every single one of them that were previously attacking Ponyville, quickly reached it, and immediately began to swarm it; climbing on it from every direction. In no time, the Flying Destoroyah became almost completely covered with the smaller, Juvenile Destoroyahs! An orange-yellow light suddenly erupts from where the Destoroyahs reside! The light was so bright that the ponies, and even Godzilla himself, were forced to cover/close their eyes.

"Cool!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while watching the 'light show' with sunglasses that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"What the hay is going on?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed while covered her eyes with her hooves.

"I don't know." Twilight replied, also covering her eyes.

Once the bright light finally died down & disappeared, the ponies were finally able to look...with utter shock and horror.

"Oh my Celeastia..." Twilight mutters in shock & disbelief as she covers her mouth with her left hoof. Her eyes were widened while her pupils were the size of pinholes and ears flattened against her head, completely shocked and horrified at what she is now seeing.

The two Princesses of the Sun and Moon were also filled with shock and horror, just as everypony is right now.

In the place of the smaller creatures now stands a _gigantic_ one!

This new creature looks something like a gargoyle & Sunset Shimmer's demon form, but _far more_ terrifying than either of them! For starters, it was incredibly big, even more so than Godzilla, and bulky. Like Godzilla, this creature was bipedal with two arms, it also had claws sticking out of it's feet and knees. The arms were cylinder-shaped with three large claws that opened like hands. Two sets of bat-like wings spread from it's back, the larger set behind it's shoulders & a much smaller set on the sides between it's legs and arms. It's chest was dominated by a beige-colored floral pattern. It's long tail ended with a set of pincers made for grasping. The creature retained it's previous forms' frill-like crest on it's head & red exoskeleton. Like it's Flying form, it had a reptilian jaw filled with sharp teeth, and much like the unicorns and alicorns of Equestria, this creature also possessed a single horn on the top of his head, albeit more sharp-looking in appearance. All of the creatures have merged into one, extremely powerful being: Destoroyah! The Destroyer of all Living Things!

Destoroyah lets out a high-pitched roar from his nightmarish mouth!

At this point, Twilight Sparkle hears the two voices of the Elias in her head, return.

 _"Miss Sparkle, we heard a distress, is something wrong?"_

'Something wrong' is actually a _very_ light way of putting the situation they are currently in.

"It's a long story, but to keep it short: some kind of creatures attacked Ponyville a minute ago and then a flying creature came and...they seemed to have merged together into a new creature." Twilight explained the events that had just occurred the best & shortest way possible. She hears no response from her other-worldly friends. "Elias, can you hear me?"

After a moment of silence, the voices return.

" _Twilight...the creature you are describing...does it happen to have four wings, a tail and a horn?"_

"Why yeas, yes, it does. Is it a creature from you're world?"

With some hesitation, the Elias' voices come back, but this time they seemed frightened - _very_ frightened, as if they just had a terrifying nightmare. Although, if they had already seen a creature like this before, their fearful tones should be easy to understand.

 _"Twilight, the creature that is currently in you're world is possibly the_ worst _creature from our world to come."_

This now took the Princess by surprise, and she really did't like the way the Elias described it.

"How bad is it?" Twilight asks with a very concerned tone while her eyes were still focused on the bipedal crustacean, her is mind racing with terrifying thoughts and possibilities.

" _The monster's name is 'Destoroyah', he is also known, in our world, as 'The Destroyer of all Living Creatures'. He is one of the most powerful in our world; he cannot be reasoned with, his only purpose is to cause as much destruction as possible. He will never stop until he has hunted down and destroyed every creature in your world."_

And that was all that was needed, Twilight's legs begin to literally shake with fear & her mouth is left hanging open. She stares at the demonic kaiju with a-now horrified expression on her face. She expected this creature to be worse than before, but she did _not_ expect him to be _that_ bad - that he desired the extinction of every living creature in their world! Even some of the past enemies such as Tirek, The Storm King, Chrysalis, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Sombra and The Pony of Shadows, never had such horrifying and fear-fueling goals.

...

Back to the battle that's about to begin, Destoroyah goes on the offensive & fires his Micro-Oxygen Beam - a much stronger variation of his lesser forms' ray - from his mouth! The pink-colored beam races for & strikes Godzilla's left knee, causing the Monster King to roar of pain! To him, Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen Beam felt more painful than even King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams. But Godzilla was quick to return the favor: dorsal spines lightening up, Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath from his mouth! Aiming for murderous crustacean's chest, the blue radioactive beam strikes Destoroyah in his chest, dead on!

Sadly, after the smoke had vanished, Destoroyah is still standing, completely unaffected by the attack. The beast suddenly begins racing towards the Monster King on foot, before reaching out and grabbing Godzilla by the throat with his three clawed 'hand'. Using his strength, Destoroyah forcefully shoves Godzilla down & _smashes_ his head against the ground!

In retaliation, Godzilla swings his powerful tail and smacks Destoroyah's right leg with it. But the monster is still not phased. Turning around, Destoroyah turns his back on Godzilla, and grabbed the Monster King by the neck with the pincer at the end of _his_ tail! With a strong flap from his bat-like wings, the deadly monster quickly takes to the air and proceeds to fly north, while still holding Godzilla with his tail. Destoroyah purposely flew low to the ground which resulted in Godzilla being dragged through the dirt. Wherever Destoroyah went, Godzilla would follow through the ground itself!

Eventually, both kaiju left Ponyville, leaving the ponies both speechless & amazed by the short, but _ferocious_ battle!

It was not long before Twilight snaps. "We have to help him!" She exclaimed, spreading her wings and preparing to take off.

"Are you nuts?!" Rainbow Dash suddenly flew in front of her, spreading out her front hooves. "You saw what that thing did! How are we suppose to fight it?"

"I don't care! Godzilla saved us from Ghidorah in the Dragon Lands, we owe him for that." Twilight argued back, while her wings remained spread, still ready for takeoff. She recalls the moment when Godzilla blasted King Ghidorah in the back just as the three-headed monster was ready to kill them. If Godzilla was not present, she doubted they would still be here. Heck, Ponyville would probably not have been here either!

"She's right Rainbow, we _do_ owe Godzilla one." Starlight agreed with her teacher as she stepped up, next to Twilight, giving her teacher a reassuring smile as she did so, which earned her a smile from Twilight as well.

"Yeah, but..." Rainbow tired to argue but couldn't find the right words.

"Besides," Pinkie suddenly popped up."I think Rainbow is too sacred." She said with a mischievous smile.

"What?! I'm not scared of that overgrown..." Rainbow paused for a moment to find the right word, but couldn't think of one. "...whatever he is." She finally finished.

"I think you're scaaaaared." Pinkie continued teasing her friend, her smile growing wider and wider.

"Oh yeah?! Alright then, let's go and help, Big G!" Rainbow Dash declared, before turning & preparing to go after the two kaiju.

"While Ah do agree with ya'll, Rainbow did have a point: _how_ do we help him?" Applejack asked, a little uncertain about the situation.

"Even with our combined power, I fear this monster may be too strong." Princess Celestia said with fearful & worried tone, as she approached them along with Luna. This did not make the situation any better then before.

Twilight Sparkle thought for a moment, pondering how to handle this problem. "We should distract it, and maybe we could give Godzilla enough time to recover and fight back and, hopefully, defeat it." Twilight suggests.

The Princesses of the Sun and Moon look at one another, still not too sure how to stop the monstrous crustacean. But right now, this was their best option, as Princess Celestia fears that _even_ the Elements of Harmony may not be able to stop Destoroyah.

"Very well, Twilight Sparkle, we shall assist him." The Sun Princess finally said.

"Agreed, I shall _smite_ that monstrosity!" Princess Luna declared loudly, smashing her front hooves together.

"Thank you." Twilight smiles before turning to her other friends. "Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie, you stay here to help out Ponyville from the attack the creatures caused."

"Got ya, Twi!" Applejack happily agreed without question.

...

Destoroyah was still dragging Godzilla further & further away from Ponyville and into the Everfree Forest, until he finally releases his grip from the Monster King's neck! Godzilla came to a halt after being dragged through the ground for long enough. He gets up & roars angrily at the evil beast - who lands right in front of him. Clenching his fists, Godzilla swings his right arm, delivering a powerful punch across Destoroyah's face which was followed with another blow from his left arm!

At this point, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer - who was using her magic to self-levitate - and Rainbow Dash, flew in, getting close to the battle ground.

"Look, there they are!" Twilight exclaimed while pointing her hoof to where the two kaiju are currently brawling.

Like unicorns & alicorns, Destoroyah's horn _isn't_ just for show: his horn quickly becomes covered in orange-colored energy as it seemed to extend out. The vicious monster bows his head, and _slashes_ Godzilla across the chest with his Horn Katana (or Laser Horn)! Destoroyah's energy sword sliced straight through Godzilla's seemingly impenetrable hide! The Monster King roars out in pain as he clenches his chest with his left hand, once he removed his hand, he notices blood on it, as well as blood dripping from the fresh wound on his chest.

"Wow, that's unexpected." Rainbow Dash commented in surprise at Destoroyah's new ability, and the same can also be said for the others.

The murderous creature followed his assault by shooting his Micro-Oxygen Beam directly at Godzilla's open wound! Roaring in pain, Godzilla falls down like a toppled tree! Destoroyah roars in sadistic delight at the sight of other creatures in pain & misery. Destoroyah opens his mouth again to shoot Godzilla's with his primary weapon, but is instead met with four magical beams of different colors striking his face - particularly his eyes.

Destoroyah now roars out in irritation, covering his eyes with his claws as he did so. After removing his claws from his face, he turns his attention to those who are responsible for attacking him. Looking up, he spots the five ponies floating in the air, at which point Destoroyah narrows his eyes as he recognizes all five of them, as he _did_ fight them not too long ago, when he was divided into his smaller & weaker forms.

"I think that we got his attention. Now what, genius?" Rainbow Dash turns to Twilight, hoping she had a plan for this. But truth be told, Twilight never actually fought on what to do should Destoroyah turn in wrath on them.

Before she could reply, the enraged demonic kaiju fires his primary weapon up at them, hoping to take out at least one or two of them!

"Watch out!" Starlight exclaimed, before she and everypone else scattered in different directions, just in time to escape the beam of death! Thanks to their smaller sizes, the ponies were actually rather difficult targets for Destoroyah to hit.

Seeing this, Destoroyah decides to take manners into his own claws; with a strong flap from his four wings, the living Micro-Oxygen takes off and flies upwards - directly for the five ponies that floated above him!

Knowing full well of how powerful Destoroyah is, Twilight and her friends know better than to face the demonic kaiju head-on. Without a second thought, they quickly turn & began flying the opposite direction, and away from the incoming monster!

Destoroyah followed & chased the ponies through the sky, over the Everfree Forest, intending on killing them! It was like a hungry hawk chasing several small songbirds - with the ponies representing the songbirds.

"For such a big monster, he's pretty fast!" Rainbow Dash commented while looking back to see how far Destoroyah was from them.

And indeed she was right, despite being many times bigger than the ponies, Destoroyah is a surprisingly fast flyer as he was effortlessly keeping up with Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer and the two Princesses of the Sun and Moon. In fact, Destoroyah was actually beginning to slowly close the distance between them.

"His coming closer!" Starlight exclaims, turning back to see Destoroyah gaining on them.

Destoroyah begins charging up his body, preparing to shoot he's primary weapon... but did not.

He's suddenly _struck_ down by an unknown force from above! Sending him plummeting & quickly crashing on the ground below, crushing many trees in the process!

The ponies stop and hover in mid-air to look back and see what had just happened - only to have their faces filled with astonishment and awe at what they are now seeing.

Hovering in mid-air, not too far away from them, was a creature that very much resembled a butterfly - except for the fact that it was _huge_! Granted, it was not as big as Godzilla or Destoroyah, but still, it was extremely large! It had six fuzzy legs beneath it's body, while the rest of it's body was covered in white fur, with two blue eyes & a pair antenna perched on the top of it's head - as well as having gray mandibles. But what was most striking, were the wings: they were very beautiful the way they were colored with a mix of orange, black, yellow and red. This creature is the Guardian of Godzilla's world and her name...is Mothra!

"I'm not even gonna to question this anymore." Rainbow Dash muttered.

Twilight suddenly hears the Elias's voices come back...

 _"Do not fear her, Princess Twilight Sparkle, for that is Mothra - our guardian, we have summoned her to help you!"_

"Really? Thank you!" Twilight exclaims happily, seeing as how they now have an even _greater_ chance of winning this. Her exclaim also caught the attention of her nearby friends.

"What's all the 'Thank you' about ?" Rainbow Dash asks in confusion.

"The Elias said the giant butterfly is here to help us. In fact, that's Mothra!" Twilight explained while pointing at said kaiju with her hoof.

They look back at the new kaiju with more surprised looks by this unexpected information. The Elias did indeed tell the ponies about Mothra and how she is one of Godzilla's friends, but they never actually explained what Mothra is or how she appeared.

From the ground, Destoroyah gets up on his feet & roars hatefully at the Divine Moth! Mothra responds to this by suddenly flying downwards - toward Destoroyah, who, in turn, fires his Micro-Oxygen Beam at his newest opponent! But despite her large size, the giant insect was able to effortlessly evade and dodge the devastating beam - all while still flying straight for it's owner! As Mothra came closer, however, she failed to notice Destoroyah's pincer-tipped tail which lunges forward - grabbing her by the torso! Mothra chirps & struggles to break free, but it's no use. While holding Mothra with his tail, Destoroyah was ready to shoot his primary weapon!

This did not happen...for a good reason; both he and Mothra hear the familiar roar & turn to see Godzilla charging straight for the mutant! With his immense bulk, Godzilla _smashes_ his right shoulder against Destoroyah's chest with full force, forcing him to release Mothra - and by 'release', he throws her on the ground with his tail, with incredible force!

Godzilla follows this by firing his Atomic Breath at full power, directly at Destoroyah's chest! Unfortunately, it was still not very effective. The beast's exoskeleton seemed to be far more durable than King Ghidorah's scales. The mutant crustacean counters back with his own energy beam and strikes Godzilla's left shoulder with it!

At that moment, Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Princess Celeastia & Princess Luna all fire their combined beams of magic at the monster - striking Destoroyah in the head and causing him to cry out in irritation and annoyance - and a bit of pain.

Destoroyah angrily looks up at them, he is _really_ getting sick of these bothersome creatures. Flapping his wings, the enraged kaiju quickly takes to the air in order to reach the five ponies, but suddenly halts once he gets not too far from the ground. But he did not halt out of his own free will - Godzilla had grabbed Destoroyah's tail with his hands before he could fly any higher, and now uses his strength to pull him down & _smash_ him against the ground as hard as he could!

"I believe we may be able to win this." Princess Celestia stated with a confident smile.

"Agreed, there is one of him and seven of us!" Princess Luna also stated, though a bit more loudly.

Now extremely furious, Destoroyah gets up and angrily roars at Godzilla at the top of his lungs, before lunging forward & grabbing the Monster King by his throat with his right 'hand' while placing his left 'hand' on Godzilla's chest. With strength that was nearly equal to Godzilla's, Destoroyah forcefully pushes and shoves the Monster King down on the ground!

Almost immediately after he does so, Mothra flies in front of Destoroyah, where she hovers mid-air at his eye level. The butterfly-like kaiju begins flapping her wings, and begins to release a yellowish powder-like substance in the form of shiny scales. Her scales seem harmless enough, but they hide a deadly surprise. Mothra hopes that Destoroyah would use his energy beam to demonstrate this, but unfortunately for her, Destoroyah instead activates his Horn Katana!

With a single swing from his head, Destoroyah _slashes_ Mothra with his energy sword! Seriously wounding her & sending her crashing on the ground!

"Mothra!" Twilight cries out. The others did not say anything but continue to watch in silent horror at the vicious display of the brutal monster.

Godzilla suddenly gets up and swings his powerful tail, smacking Destoroyah across the face with it! Quickly recovering, the evil beast turns to Godzilla - activating his Horn Katana again, Destoroyah bows his head in an attempt to slice Godzilla again. But instead of taking Destoroyah's energy sword head on, Godzilla wisely side-steps and casually moves out of the way, causing Destoroyah to completely miss his target! Destoroyah did not only miss his target, but he also left himself open for an attack.

And that's _exactly_ what Godzilla did: clenching his right fist, the Monster King delivers _strong_ uppercut to Destoroyah's lower jaw, forcing him to take a few steps back, nearly knocking him down on his back, though Destoroyah was able to maintain his balance.

Godzilla knows that his normal Atomic Breath was not very effective against Destoroyah, and fortunately, he has a solution for this particular problem. Charging up his body, Godzilla gathers more atomic energy than the usual amount. This was _very_ obvious, because instead of the usual neon-blue light, Godzilla's dorsal plates flashed and glowed with a fierce, fiery, red color while also being surrounded by red-colored electricity.

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Twilight, Rainbow and Starlight - having never seen this before - could only gaze in surprise & anticipation to what Godzilla was going to do.

The Monster King opens his mouth...and fires his Nuclear Fusion Heat Ray, an even _stronger_ variation than his Spiral Heat Ray! Unlike the Atomic Breath & Spiral Heat Ray, the Nuclear Fusion Heat Ray was red in color, and _far_ hotter & more powerful!

Destoroyah's pupiless eyes turned from anger to shock as the crimson beam headed straight for him with blinding speed! In no time, the beam made contact with the floral-patterned chest with incredible force & power!

The beast cries out in agonizing pain while also being pushed back by the Nuclear Fusion Heat Ray - similar to King Ghidorah's case!

The five ponies were at a loss for words as they watched Godzilla's newest beam attack in action!

"Wow, is that fire?!" A shocked & amazed Rainbow Dash exclaimed loudly.

"I don't think so. His not a dragon, remember?" Starlight reminds her.

"Godzilla's power is at a level that even _I_ cannot comprehend." Princess Celestia muttered with even greater shock.

After the attack had ceased, it's assault & the crimson beam dissipated, and Destoroyah was left with a large - and very seriously burned - mark on his chest with lots of smoke rising from it. Destoroyah now looks at Godzilla with a shocked expression; the Monster King seemed ready to fire another round. Turning his head to his right side, to look behind, Destoroyah notices a river flowing behind him.

An extremely bright yellow-orange light erupts from where Destoroyah stood. When the light dissipated, it's owner was gone & in his place were the small, crab-like creatures, which quickly raced towards the river & began diving down to escape!

After the last of the creatures had disappeared under the flowing river, Godzilla allows himself to have a roar of triumph!

 ***SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONGK!***

The five ponies couldn't help but smile and cheer with Godzilla.

"Take that, Ugly!" Rainbow Dash gleefully shouted at Destoroyah's retreat.

After the battle is over and done with, the Monster King turns his attention to the ones who helped him - specifically the ponies. This made some of them feel a little uneasy by him staring at them like that. One first glance, Godzilla instantly recognizes all five of them, but the one that caught his interest the most is Twilight herself. Upon meeting her for the first time, Godzilla sensed nothing but positive energy coming from her, and since then, he wondered what it all meant.

Amazingly, Twilight also began feeling something as she stares back into Godzilla's eyes. She feels something in his heart. She feels no hostility or aggression in Godzilla.

The Princess of Friendship begins slowly descending down to the Monster King's eye level. Her friends make no attempts to stop her as they trust Twilight & know what she's doing.

When Twilight Sparkle stops, she finds herself now hovering right in front of Godzilla's face & gazing into his brilliant golden eyes. Even now, the young Princess still couldn't get over how large Godzilla was, even if it wasn't the first time she had seen him up close.

Godzilla makes no move, and simply stares into Twilight's beautiful purple eyes just as Twilight stares back into his golden-yellow ones. Finally, after a few moments of hesitation, Twilight takes a deep breath before extending her right hoof, and gently putting it on Godzilla's snout.

The gentle touch of Twilight's hoof on him gives Godzilla a sense of kindness and compassion, not sensing any kind of fear or aggression in her. A feeling surrounds Godzilla, a feeling that he has not experienced or felt very often. Having lived for so long, he couldn't tell what to make of this feeling, but he _does_ know that he's become fond of this pony.

The same can also be said for Twilight; despite Godzilla's size & scary-looking appearance, she felt pain and loneliness in his heart more than anything else. Remembering the tragic story of how another of his kind had lost his family (and later his life), Twilight gives Godzilla a sympathetic smile as she keeps her hoof on his upper jaw & gazes into his brilliant golden eyes.

Rainbow Dash's mouth is literally hanging open, completely amazed as to how calm and docile Godzilla is right now. Minutes ago, he was a force to be reckoned with, but now...now he seemed so...gentle.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna smile sweetly at the connection between Godzilla & Twilight. The same can also be said for Starlight, who also admires the touching moment.

A sudden chirp catches everyone's attention. Turning around, everyone sees the-seriously-injured Mothra laying on the ground - hurt, but alive.

"Oh no, Mothra!" Twilight exclaimes. Quickly, she removes her hoof from Godzilla's snout and - along with her friends - quickly flies down to the ground where Mothra was currently laying. They land in front of Mothra's face and look at her as she stared back at them.

They hear the Elias's voices in their heads.

" _Mothra has been hurt, hasn't she?"_

"Indeed, but I know somepony who may help her." Princess Celestia stated with a benevolent smile.

All of the sudden, everyone began to feel vibrations through the ground heading their way.

"Now what?" Rainbow Dash mutters before flying up to see what was going one. As soon as the pegasus was in the air, well above the forest, her eyes quickly land on the source of the vibrations. "Girls, you might wanna see this." She calls out, never taking off her eyes from the source.

Not wasting any time, the rest quickly flew up where Rainbow Dash was currently hovering.

"What is it, Rainbow?" Twilight asked with a little worry.

Instead on answering, the blue pegasus simply points at a certain direction with her hoof. Following to where she is pointing at, the other ponies were met with yet, another surprise - though one would think they should get used to seeing gigantic creatures by now. Coming from the north side was Anguirus!

"Elias?" Starlight called out while not taking her eyes off the quadrupedal dinosaur.

" _Yes, Miss Starlight Glimmer?_ "

"Please, just call me Starlight." She blushes slightly. "Anyway, there's another giant creature heading our way, it has spikes on it's back and looks kind of like a crocodile." Then it hits her... "And I think _this_ is the creature that my village encountered six days ago." Starlight explained while describing Anguirus.

" _There is no need to fear him. For that is Anguirus, one of Godzilla's friends, remember?"_

"I imagined him to look a bit different." Rainbow Dash muttered under her breath.

Upon seeing Anguirus, Godzilla lets out a roar, but it was not of the battle cry-type, it was a very light & cheerful roar. Having been in this world for over six days and fighting some of his enemies, Godzilla is _happy_ to meet another some of his old allies from his world again! Anguirus replied back with a non-threatening roar of his own.

"Looks like their happy to see each other again." Starlight says while smiling sweetly.

"Indeed." Princess Celestia agreed with a kind smile of her own.

Twilight suddenly flew towards the two kaiju, until she flew to Godzilla's eye level again.

"Godzilla, if you want to, you and your friends can come and visit Ponyville again." She offered with a friendly smile. "I know you're first visit didn't really go all that well, but Ponyville is the friendliest place in Equestria and everypony will accept you, no matter what you are or how you look. "

Godzilla stares at her in amazement. This pony was actually _wanting_ him & his fellow kaiju to meet up with the other ponies again and befriend them? The humans from his world would _never_ even think of anything like that, they always saw him as a monster without feelings or emotions that needed to be destroyed. But these ponies - they were so nice to him. Yes, they did show fear & worry when he first arrived, but they _never_ actually attacked him in any way. So show his agreement, Godzilla gives Twilight a quick nod with his head & a low but friendly growl.

Twilight happily grins at this.

...

The ponies in Ponyville were cleaning up and repairing the damage the Destoroyah Juveniles had caused - when they suddenly began feeling the vibrations through the ground return, which causes them to turn to the north side, where they witness Godzilla, along with Anguirus, approaching the town again. Before anypony could preform any kind of action or say anything, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer and Rainbow Dash land in front of them.

"Everypony, please remain calm." Princess Celestia ordered with a calm but firm tone. "There is nothing to fear - in fact, I would like you all to welcome our newest friends:" She points a hoof up at the Monster King and his ally. "Godzilla and Anguirus!"

The ponies looked - understandably - shocked & astonished by this statement as they gaze up at the two enormous creatures. With their huge sizes and the incredible ability Godzilla showed during his short battle with Destoroyah near Ponyville, one would expect the ponies to be at least uneasy about them. But even though the kaiju looked terrifying on the outside - and granted, they can be when provoked - the ponies _trusted_ their Princesses regardless. The residents of Ponyville slowly approach the two behemoths - before they smile up at them, and let out happy cheers, which were followed by their front hooves stamping on the ground as a form of clapping.

Now it's Godzilla and Anguirus' turn be surprised & amazed. The ponies actually _trust_ them & are _happy_ to call the kaiju friends, despite how big, scary-looking and powerful they are. Both kaiju expected most of the ponies to show at least some levels of fear or anxiety, but they didn't, they truly see the kaiju as their friends.

Princess Celestia walkes up to Fluttershy who had been previously gazing up at the kaiju, and now has turns her attention to her.

"Fluttershy, one of Godzilla's friends has been badly hurt during the battle. Do you believe you can help her?" She asks.

"Of course, I would be _happy_ to." Fluttershy happily agrees.

"And I think you might like her once you meet her in person." Celestia added with a warm smile.

The two kaiju, along with all the ponies in Ponyville, suddenly turn their attention farther west, & notice Thorax, along with several other changelings, heading their way. But they suddenly stop & hover in mid-air once they saw Godzilla and Anguirus standing there.

Spreading her wings, Twilight quickly flies up to meet up with her changeling friends.

"What is it, Thorax ?" Twilight asked once she reached Thorax & hovered in mid-air in front of him.

"Twilight, there was a flying creature heading to Ponyville...but I guess you knew about that?" Thorax guessed as he turned to look at the two kaiju.

Twilight chuckles. "Don't worry, it's all taken care of. But since you're already here, I'd like to introduce you to our newest friends." She said with a smile before turning to Godzilla & Anguirus, who both looked at the changelings with interest, having never before seen such bizarre creatures.

...

 **Griffonstone**

Griffonstone, also known as the Griffon Kingdom, is the city that resides further east of Equestria. True to it's namesake, this city is populated by griffons: a race of creatures with the front body of an eagle & hind body of a lion. Most griffons are very greedy (their greed rivaling that of dragons) and unfriendly towards other races after the treasure 'Idol of Boreas' was lost. But that changed when the Cutie Map had send Rainbow Dash & Pinkie Pie to replace it with something far greater than treasure: Friendship.

...

The griffons are currently busy with their usual daily activities - but today, they would be payed a visit from a guest...from another world.

Before any of them realized it, a _very_ large shadow suddenly _swoops_ out of nowhere and flies past The Griffon Kingdom in a second, creating small gusts of wind in the process - and that was all that would be needed to catch the attention of it's residents.

When the griffons look up in the sky to see what's going on, every single one of them quickly gained the _exact_ same expression the ponies received when they first encountered Godzilla seven days ago - and it was with the same reason.

It was some sort of a flying creature, unlike anything seen in Equestria. The creature itself is currently flying circles in the sky, directly above Griffonstone, with it's gigantic wings spread wide. It appears to be observing the Griffon Kingdom from above with interest. Normally, the griffons would simply ignore the visitor & pretend as if it's not even present - but this was clearly _not_ the case; the griffons are gazing at it with disbelief and shock. What shocked the griffons the most was the creature's size: it was _incredibly_ large, more so than any dragon or even an Ursa Major! Although moving, the griffons could still make out what the appearance of the creature and what it looks like.

It somewhat resembled a roc - a species of giant birds of prey, but even then, this creature _completely_ dwarfed any roc in size - in that it had a very bird-like body design with two _enormous_ wings, a sharp-looking beak and a trio of clawed toes that occupied it's feet. But that was about all it had in similarities to rocs (and birds in general), it had absolutely no feathers & most of it's body was instead covered with dark-red skin that resembled scales. It had a very short tail and two backward-facing horns residing on the back of it's head. It's belly & chest were of orange color while also having spikes running down it's chest. Three pronounced fingers were seen on it's wings. The wings of this gigantic creature payed a closer resemblance to a dragon's than anything else. The griffons were looking at the Monster of the Skies: Rodan!

"Either I'm dreaming or this is really happening." Gilda comments to herself while gazing up at Rodan in shocked disbelief.

Ironically, it was no different from Rodan's point of view: the mutant pterodon possessed excellent eyesight - far better than that of hawks, eagles or even rocs - that allowed him to see great distances away (or in this case, below); he could see the griffons quite clearly. He too is rather astonished & interested by such creatures, as he had never seen half-bird & half-lion hybrids before.

While Rodan was still curious about the griffons, he knew that he needed to explore this new world further, in order to adjust to this seemingly alien world. Finally changing course, Rodan turns & begins flying farther west, away from Griffonstone.

"Well, that was...interesting." Gabby said as she, and every other griffon, watched Rodan flying away from the Griffon Kingdom without looking back.

* * *

 **Don't worry, like King Ghidorah, Destoroyah will be back as my story progresses.**

 **Also, yes. Rodan appearing over Griffonstone and having the griffons be the first race he encounters is a nod to Tarbtano's Godzilla/My Little Pony crossover story 'The Bridge'. Where Rodan was transformed into a griffon when he entered Equestria.**

 **The Godzilla universe in my story has almost all the Toho kaiju from the different eras in one continuity. Titanosaurs (from the Showa), Biollante (from the Heisei) and Megaguirus (from the Millennium) exist in the same universe; it's like in 'Rulers of Earth', having the kaiju from different eras living together in one continuity. And because of this, some of the kaiju's origins are different.**

 **The original 1954 Godzilla movie is the only one that's canon to my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to the third chapter of my story!**

* * *

At least three days had passed since the defeat of the monster Destoroyah, at the claws of Godzilla & hooves of the Princesses. Most of the ponies, dragons & changelings had begun to accept Godzilla, Mothra and Anguirus as their friends & allies, despite their enormous sizes and frightening appearances. Recently, there have been reports of a 'bird-like creature' flying across Equestria and visiting different locations in the land, this flying creature was first sighed in Griffonstone.

Mothra had been far less active due to the injuries she had sustained from Destoroyah. Fluttershy and many of the nurse ponies & doctor ponies from Ponyville had done their best to help and heal her - and thankfully their hard work had payed off; Mothra was feeling _a lot_ better but was still not quite ready for action. She decided to lay low and rest for most of her days. Most ponies, _especially_ Fluttershy, had taken a great liking towards Mothra, due to her majestic & beautiful butterfly-like appearance.

Twilight & her friends had also been informed of the origin of the most recent kaiju menace. The Elias had explained that Destoroyah is the unintentional result of the Oxygen-Destroyer, the weapon that killed the original Godzilla in his world. They explained that Destoroyah was originally a colony of very tiny crustaceans that, when exposed to the power of the weapon, grew larger and stronger, & eventually merged together to create the _extremely_ deadly monster the ponies witnessed.

Again, the ponies were left shocked and speechless by this discovery, and some felt a mild distaste towards the inhabitants of Godzilla's world for creating such a horrifying monster. Although they were not angry nor completely disgusted, mainly because Destoroyah's creation was completely unintentional and unexpected.

But today, Equestria will face new threat, and this one has a close relation with one of the kaiju...

...

 **Ponyville**

It's a beautifully, shining day in Ponyville & in the Castle of Friendship, where the Elias had explained to the Mane Six and their friends, of how Godzilla's race's status became critically endangered.

"So, Godzilla... is the last of his race?" Starlight Glimmer asks with shock & dread.

Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Starlight Glimmer and - most of all - Twilight Sparkle, felt great amount of sympathy & sorrow for the kaiju. They could understand a friendship problem, but this was something _far_ _worse_ than any friendship problem; the idea of one being the last of his/her species and having no others like them was very heartbreaking and dreadful to the ponies.

"Poor Godzilla..." Fluttershy mutters sympathetically as she struggled to hold back a tear. Being an animal-lover and caretaker, this was _extremely_ heartbreaking to the yellow pegasus.

 _"That is not entirely true, there is another of Godzilla's race back in our world. He is far younger and his name is 'Junior'."_

"Really?" Twilight asks with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

" _Indeed, Junior is Godzilla's adopted son and he is currently in our world, away from his father."_

"That's wonderful!" Twilight exclaims happily, relived to hear that Godzilla was not the _absolute_ last of his species. The same can also be said for her friends, as they too had smiles of relief on their faces.

"Ah sure hope ya'll can send the big fella home soon." Applejack stated. Being a very compassionate pony, Applejack truly wished for the father to reunite with his son soon, seeing as how they had not seen each other in a _long_ while.

 _"_ Big G has a son?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, pulling out her Party Canon, she happily shouts... "Let's put a party for him in congratulations!"

"Really, Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash mutters, turning to her friend. " Are parties your answer to _everything_?"

"No, Pinkie's got a point." Twilight suddenly states before getting off her throne.

"I do?" Pinkie Pie questioned, pointing a hoof at herself.

"Yes," Twilight confirmed with a smile. "Godzilla hasn't seen his son for quite a long time and his probably feeling lonely. Besides, ever since he came to our world he constantly saved us. Don't you think he deserves something from us in return? Pinkie, you get the ponies to prepare the party while I go and call Godzilla."

"You got it!" Pinkie exclaimed with a wink and with speed that rivaled Rainbow Dash's she raced out of the room in a flash.

"Rara's comin' to visit Ponyville too, maybe she can sing a song for the big guy." Applejack suggested with an eager smile.

"That's perfect Applejack!" Twilight exclaims happily. With that, Applejack also went outside to find her childhood friend.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, after all what are friends for?

...

The Princess of Friendship flew outside of Ponyville and deep into the Everfree Forest; she is currently flying across the sky while scanning the ground below for her kaiju friend. And it din't take long before she eventually spots him - coming across a large lake, she notices the very familiar pointed, jagged dorsal spines that are currently residing above the water's surface.

"Godzilla!" She calls out rather loudly.

Almost immediately in response to her call, the Monster King instantly surfaces out of the water. The upper part of his body was now above the surface of the water while the rest, including his tail, was submerged. He quickly spots Twilight Sparkle hovering in mid-air, not too far away from him.

"Godzilla..." She says softly with gentle smile while looking at him. "I would like you to come to Ponyville again. There's a surprise for you, and I think you're gonna like it."

Godzilla raises an eyebrow, not quite sure about the 'surprise' part, but nevertheless, he trusted this pony - in fact, he trusted most of the ponies in Equestria. They had been very welcoming & friendly towards him, which was a complete opposite to the way humans would treat him. The Monster King gives her a quick nod as a response.

"Wonderful, follow me!" Twilight said before flying off, with Godzilla emerging from the water and beginning to follow her close behind.

...

After hearing the instructions for Godzilla's party, almost everyone in Ponyville quickly agreed, and were even anxious to see the Monster King again. After seeing and hearing how he (and his fellow friends) had saved them from Destoroyah & defeated the monster later on, they were _more_ than happy to call Godzilla and his ally kaiju friends. If love has no bounds, then the same can also be said for friendship.

"Everything's perfect." Pinkie Pie stated with a huge grin on her face as she examined Ponyville.

Everypony soon senses their guest of honor approaching via the loud vibrations through the ground.

They quickly turn north, and sure enough, spot the Princess of Friendship leading the Monster King to Ponyville. Godzilla quickly stopped in his tracks once he came close enough. Twilight turns to him and points down at Ponyville.

"Godzilla, this party is for you! The guest of honor!" Twilight declared happily with a big smile.

Godzilla looked at Twilight for a moment before turning to the town; he couldn't believe his eyes: these ponies, they...they actually made a party in celebration for him? He _had_ witnessed parties in his home-world by humans, but he had _never_ thought of the idea of a party...for him. He saw all the pony mares & stallions gazing up at him with friendly smiles instead of horrified looks. He looked around, seeing balloons of different colors everywhere and even a small figure that was shaped exactly like he was - with arms, legs, head, tail and dorsal spines - sitting on a large table. Granted, the statue was made from gems but still, it was a welcoming sight to him.

All the residents of Ponyville are present for this party: Mayor Mare, Bon Bon (Sweetie Drops), Lyra, Octavia, Derpy, Dr. Hooves, Daisy, Cheerilee, Bulk Biceps, Lotus, Aloe & many more.

One thing that's different from before was that Godzilla also noticed a large stage at the heart of Ponyville, where a unicorn with shades that goes by the name Vinyl (also known as DJ Pon-3) has prepared her turntables & had already begun the music, catching Godzilla by surprise. The music was loud but very enjoyable, and after that had started an earth pony mare walks up to the stage. She is Applejack's childhood friend & her name is Coloratura, but she is often called 'Rara' by her closest friend.

Coloratura looks up at the towering Monster King, who is now gazing at her, with a gentle smile.

"This song goes to our newest friend and hero: Godzilla!" She declared, the rest of the ponies cheered happily and stomped their hooves on the ground like before!

Even if Godzilla could speak, he would not know what to say about this. In his world, the humans would run away from him screaming 'Godzilla!' in terror, but here - here, the ponies actually exclaim Godzilla's name with joy & happiness rather than fear.

With a warm voice that could melt ice, Coloratura began her song.

"They see, what they want to

But they know, nothing about you

We feel who you truly are,

A hero deep down!

They say, you're a monster

But they know nothing about one!

We feel what's inside of you,

The goodness that lies beneath,

The soul of a hero!

No matter what they say! No matter what they do!

You'll always be a hero! Here in Equestria!

No matter how they try! No matter what they use!

You'll always win! For the greater good!

We know you're a hero,

We feel the power inside you!

They know nothing about you,

They lose every time!

Our friendship will never be broken

Our bond will always stay here!

We will, stand together!

We will, win together!

Win together!

Win together!

No matter what they say! No matter what they do!

You'll always be a hero! Here in Equestria!

No matter how they try! No matter what they use!

You'll always win! For the greater good!"

After the song finished the ponies began 'clapping' by stamping their hooves on the ground & cheering wildly! Even Godzilla had to admit this song, from this pony was very enjoyable to hear & actually touched his heart. To show his approval, the Monster King rises his head and lets out a loud roar...

 ***SKREEEEEEEEEEOOOOONGK!***

By now, the ponies had gotten used to Godzilla's roar. No longer flattening their ears, and some were even enjoying it.

Twilight smiles happily, glad to see that her newest friend is getting along so well and so fast.

...

 **The Crystal Empire**

The Crystal Empire, the kingdom that resides farther north of Equestria & the home of the crystal ponies. This Kingdom is currently being ruled by Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor. Recently, Princess Cadence gave birth to an alicorn baby who was given the name 'Flurry Heart' and would one day become the next air to the throne of the Crystal Empire.

...

Inside the castle, Shining Armor had put Flurry Heart to sleep. After his daughter had fallen asleep, Shining quietly exited her room and went outside the balcony to meet up with his wife, who is overlooking her city below.

"Is Flurry Heart asleep?" Cadence asked, turning to her husband as he walks up to her.

"Like a kitten." Shining responds with a smile, to which Cadence smiles back.

"It _was_ past her nap time, anyway." She giggled.

But Shining's smile soon disappears and gets replaced by a worried look. "Say, I've been meaning to ask you something: you have heard of the giant creatures appearing in Equestria recently, right?" He asks.

Cadence turns to him and gives the prince a confused look. "Yes, the first one I think was called 'Godzilla'. He appeared in Ponyville and saved not only Twilight, but also Spike and their friends from a monster called 'Destoroyah'." Princess Cadence said, explaining the news she - and the entire Crystal Empire - had received about the latest event in Ponyville involving the kaiju.

"Well..." He began, his voice slowly becoming more & more uncertain. "I was wondering...can we be sure that these creatures are friendly?" Shining is still unsure about the kaiju's presence & motivations. While Shining Armor knew _not_ to be deceived by one's physical appearance, like how he once believed Thorax to be an enemy, he still found it a little hard to get over the kaiju, especially after hearing the power they possess.

"What do you mean?" A confused Cadence asks. "If Godzilla saved Twilight, Spike and everypony else, then he is a friend of the Crystal Empire and a friend of mine - and yours."

"I know, but still..." Shining tried to argue, but couldn't find the right words.

"It's okay." Cadence said, putting a hoof on his shoulder and him giving a reassuring smile. "You'll get used to them."

"Thanks, dear." Shining replied with a smile of his own. But this touching moment was soon-to-be-broken - when something suddenly catches Shining Armor's attention...something in the sky. "Hey, what's that?" He asks, turning and pointing his hoof in the sky. Cadence quickly turns to where her husband is pointing at, and notices something as well...but could hardly believe it.

They were not alone, either: almost every crystal pony in the empire began seeing the same thing in the sky that appeared to be heading their way - something _big_. From the distance, it appeared to be a flying mass of gigantic crystals, but that soon changed when the 'object' came closer & closer, allowing the ponies to get a better look at what was coming their way. The crystal ponies gasp when they see that there is actually a creature that seems to be embedded in the mass of crystals.

The creature was not only getting closer to the Crystal Empire, but it was also getting closer to the ground as it began to descend down.

Once the creature finally reached the ground, an incredible transformation happens: in a few flashes of light, the crystal mass shrinks down and disappears almost completely (as if it had never existed), before a brand _new_ form lands on the ground with it's two feet.

The ponies - including Princess Cadence & Shining Armor - couldn't believe what had just happened before their very eyes.

The gigantic creature had just landed on the ground and is now standing just outside of the Crystal Empire. In terms of physical appearance, this creature looked _very_ similar to Godzilla, but it also had many differences to distinguish it from the _true_ King of the Monsters: most of it's body was covered in navy-blue scales, with the exception of the chest and abdomen, which were covered in reddish-purple. It was also considerably taller and much bulkier than the Monster King, with much thinner and shorter arms that seemed of little use in an up-close fight. It's tail was extremely long - far longer than Godzilla's - and ended with pointed crystal-like spikes. The crystals from it's previous Flying From did not all disappear, as it also possessed two large crystals erupting from it's shoulders and on it's back resided many maple leaf-shaped dorsal spines. Finally, the creature had a trans-orange crest on it's forehead. This creature is the extraterrestrial clone of the Monster King, and his name: is SpaceGodzilla!

The silence from the awe & shock is broken when SpaceGodzilla let's out his own roar...

 ***SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRNT!***

The space monster's roar was extremely different from his terrestrial counterpart's and less loud, but it was enough to send shivers down the spines of most of the crystal residents.

After finishing his roar, SpaceGodzilla turns and proceeds to walk forward - towards the Crystal Empire.

Crystal ponies begin screaming in terror as they began fleeing the area where SpaceGodzilla had set foot as fast as they could. Those who were a safe distance away from the space kaiju simply watched in awe as the gigantic SpaceGodzilla walked pass them without looking at them. As SpaceGodzilla continued walking forward, he had indeed noticed the crystal ponies below him but has no concern or care for them & is indifferent about the destruction he is causing, the crystal houses he is crushing, the crystal ponies that are fleeing from him in terror.

What intrigued the space monster the most was not that face that this entire kingdom was made of crystals, but the fact that he is unable to control them or manipulate them in any way. SpaceGodzilla had sensed a great deal of energy emitting from a certain crystal - which he quickly spotted residing below the gigantic crystal castle, of where Princess Cadence & Shining Armor are also residing in. It was the Crystal Heart!

"What is he?" Shining Armor asks in astonishment as he gazes at the extraterrestrial creature from the balcony.

"He could be one of the gigantic creatures that we were talking about." Cadence suggested. She had the unmistakable look of fear & worry on her face. "And if so, I hope he's friendly."

But the Princess of Love's hope is quickly proven wrong, when SpaceGodzilla preforms his next move: he extends his right arm & points the palm of his hand to where the Crystal Heart is residing. The Crystal Heart suddenly begins to shake uncontrollably (as it's spinning)... before suddenly _shooting_ out of it's rightful place with blinding speed, and into SpaceGodzilla's waiting hand, which closes immediately after the heart entered it!

" _The Crystal Heart_!" Cadence exclaims loudly.

The crystal ponies gasped in shock & horror as to what the space monster had just done.

After using his telekinetic abilities to bring the Crystal Heart to him, SpaceGodzilla opens his four-clawed hand to see the Crystal Heart laying in the palm of it. He then closes his hand and begins to transfer some of his cosmic energy into the heart. This was _vary_ visible as blue-colored electricity begins to form and surround his closed hand.

"What is he doing?!" A furious Shining Armor demands.

After finishing the transfer, SpaceGodzilla opens his hand and uses his telekinetic powers to levitate the Crystal Heart, which is now surging with visible electricity, back to it's rightful place. Once the Crystal Heart was returned, it begins spinning much faster than normal and also begins transferring energy through the entire crystal castle (as well as the Crystal Empire itself), which in term would be absorbed by SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals, providing the space monster with sustenance & power.

"What did he do?" Princess Cadence asked with worry & concern.

Now that he has an energy source to replenish his power, SpaceGodzilla turns his attention to the crystal ponies.

What to do with them?

Summoning even more power, SpaceGodzilla lifts both of his claws in the air, and in response, all of the crystal ponies - every single one of them - began to suddenly levitate off the ground & float up into the sky like balloons. All except for Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart & some of their Royal Guards.

The royal family could only watch in shock as their panicked & screaming crystal pony subjects were now suspended & hovering in the sky above the Crystal Empire. SpaceGodzilla would keep them there until he could decide on what do with them - there's 'work' to be done first.

The two crystals on his shoulders began to light up and just like before, in response to SpaceGodzilla's action, gigantic crystals, shaped like spikes, began _erupting_ from the ground below, destroying many crystal houses in the process!

Both Shining Armor & Princess Cadence had no words to describe this, they could not believe their eyes, both at the powers this creature possessed _and_ his actions. But whatever this creature had planned for them, both Cadence and Shining knew that it was definitely _not_ with good intentions.

"We have to stop him!" Princess Cadence declared.

"Right! I'll get the Guards!" Shining Armor said before running off. After he had left, Cadence turns her attention back to SpaceGodzilla, hoping that this nightmare will end soon.

...

 **Ponyville**

Back in Ponyville, the party was still on. Godzilla stood in his place near Ponyville, not wanting to cause any kind of destruction to his newfound friends. Godzilla had never felt _this_ happy in a long time. Aside from the kaiju from his world, he had never attacked, nor was attacked, by the inhabitants of Equestria.

The Monster King is standing still while several pegasus ponies were flying over his head & forming a giant Panama hat made of clouds on top of it. Normally, Godzilla would have been bothered by small, flying things flying around him due to his past experiences with Jet Fighters & Stealth Bombers, but after witnessing the kindness and compassion these ponies had shown him, he was _truly_ a gentle giant.

"I must say, he looks _fabulous_ with that hat." Rarity commented, gazing up at Godzilla with widened starry eyes that were filled with awe.

Twilight and her friends had explained to him all about Equestria, it's inhabitants and how things work. The Monster King had been seen a lot of things over the course of his long life, such as a monster composed of acidic & toxic sludge, a hybrid between a plant and his kind that was also spawned from him, a robotic version of himself, a cyborg dinosaur from another world, a subterranean bug-like monster and many more.

So most of the creatures in Equestria were nothing unusual to him, but hearing that the Sun and Moon of this world were controlled by the two alicorn sisters that he had met before and befriended, was what _really_ caught his attention. Godzilla had already guessed that they were the rulers of this race, but he could _never_ have imagined that they also controlled the Sun & Moon in order to maintain balance for their kingdom _and_ their subjects.

He was also also explained that an ordinary pony mare can become a alicorn, regardless of what type she may be, _if_ she fulfills a very important, royalty-worthy deed. Indeed, this was quite different from how his world works.

He was also filled in on how Princess Luna once became corrupted with jealousy & bitterness towards her elder sister, and became Nightmare Moon. Thus, her elder sister was forced to use the Elements of Harmony to imprison her in the Moon. A thousand years later, Nightmare Moon would return, only to be defeated by Twilight & her friends with the power of the Elements of Harmony.

This reminded him of how Mothra came into conflict with her counterpart, Battra, due to their different opinions & views on humanity. Mothra saw the goodness within them, while Battra saw them as a threat that must be destroyed in order for the Earth to survive.

He was also explained on how they had defeated many of Equestria's past threats, such as: the Storm King, Tirek, Chrysalis, King Sombra and many more. The Monster King is truly impressed by these ponies; small and defenseless they may seem, they were actually quite formidable in combat should one threaten their friends, family and/or kingdoms.

Yet, despite all that, they were still very welcoming to strangers, no matter what those said strangers were, and are _very_ forgiving towards those who had wronged them.

"Godzilla sure seems to be having a good time." Starlight commented with a smile as she gazes up at the Monster King, who is standing still while his hat was almost finished.

"Yeah, judging from what the Elias told us, it looks like he's never had _this_ amount of fun in while." Twilight replied with a sweet smile of her own.

"That's a _big_ friend you've got there, Pinkie." Mr. Cake said, walking up to the pink earth pony.

"It would cost us a _fortune_ to get enough ingredients to make a cake big enough for him." Mrs. Cake added.

"Don't you worry, I'm sure we'll figure something out." Pinkie assures them with quick a wink. "For now..." she began while pulling out her Party Canon."It's _party_ time!" she exclaimed before firing her Part Canon.

Twilight sighed with a smile & shook her head at Pinkie's ability to almost always stay positive.

"Typical, Pinkie."

But the emotion of happiness & joy that Godzilla was having is soon _shattered_ like glass, by a very negative feeling that ran up to him, as if a Jet Fighter had just flown and crashed into his face. Instinctively, he turns farther north, indicating that is where source of this sudden negativity came from. Godzilla is never one to ignore his instincts. With a low growl, the Monster King suddenly turns and proceeds to head to _that_ specific direction, his cloud-hat dissipates as soon as he left.

"Where's he going?" A confused Rainbow Dash asked, being one of the first ponies to notice this.

The ponies quickly stop their party and look on as their guest of honor - for no apparent reason - began leaving the party that was made for him.

Spike suddenly belches out a letter. Using her telekinetic magic, Twilight lifts the latter & begins reading it. After several seconds of reading, The Princess of Friendship's face was consumed with shock, dread, fear & horror, something which everypony noticed right away.

"What is it, Twilight?" Rainbow asked eagerly.

Twilight barely found the strength to speak after reading the letter.

"T-The Crystal Empire is under attack!" She exclaims loudly.

" _What_!?"

All of the ponies that are around them exclaimed at once as a union!

"By what?" A-now-very-concerned Applejack asks.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we need to stop it!" Twilight declared firmly and it was at _that_ moment that she also realized Godzilla's motivation for leaving the party. "And I bet that's where Godzilla is heading. He probably sensed that the Crystal Empire is in danger!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go help him!" Rainbow Dash declared with a confident smile.

"Right!" Starlight exclaimed. "But we gotta hurry!"

With no time to waste, the Mane Six, Starlight Glimmer & Spike raced to reach the Friendship Express train in time!

...

Thankfully, they were just in time and were able to reach the train before it began heading for their destination. Once everypony was inside, Twilight couldn't help but think - think about the possibility of her brother, her sister-in-law or even her niece being put in great danger. If something, _anything_ , happens to them, she wouldn't know what to student, Starlight Glimmer, notices this & gently puts a hoof on her shoulder, Twilight turns to see a reassuring and hopeful smile on Starlight's face.

"Don't worry, Twilight. It's gonna be okay, we're gonna save them." She stated reassuringly, and Twilight't couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, Starlight. I hope Cadence, my brother and Flurry are alright." Twilight said worriedly.

...

 **The Crystal Empire**

The Crystal Empire is now quite different from how it usually was, due to the gigantic crystals that had sprouted from the ground like trees! These crystals were of course created by the Crystal Empire's newest threat!

Many brave Pegasus Royal Guards flew at the gigantic SpaceGodzilla, despite the differences in size & power. They were, of course, completely outclassed by the Monster King's clone's immense power and found themselves pushed back & blown away by SpaceGodzilla's telekinetic powers! While they were obviously no match for the space monster, SpaceGodzilla did find it amusing at their futile attempts to stop him.

"It's no use, he's too powerful!" Shining Armor exclaims angrily.

"Then I'll go!" Cadence suddenly states firmly as she opens her wings. She is unwilling to watch the horror play out any longer and is ready to take manners in her own hooves! Seeing how this creature had attacked her kingdom _and_ her subjects, greatly angered the Princess of Love. As a princess, it was her _duty_ to protect the Crystal Empire from all threats.

"Honey, you can't-" Shining Armor tries to object but is cut off by his wife.

"I know, but I can't let our kingdom suffer any more!" She angrily declares before taking off with a flap of her wings, not giving time for Shining Armor to reply back.

She flies straight at SpaceGodzilla, who is still standing in his place, and fires powerful, blue-colored beams of magic from her horn at the space monster! The beams strike SpaceGodzilla mainly in the face. As a Princess, Cadence possesses powerful magic & would have been very effective against a creature from Equestria such as a Tatzlwurm. But against an incredibly powerful creature that was also the double of the King of the Monsters himself - it had very little to no effect.

SpaceGodzilla did indeed feel her attack & is mildly impressed by this pony's power - _mildly_.

"Darn it!" Cadence cursed while stopping & hovering in mid-air. "My magic has no effect on him!"

SpaceGodzilla let's out a light, sadistic growl before using his telekinetic powers on Princess Cadence.

"What?" Cadence exclaims when she suddenly finds herself frozen in place and unable to move - in fact, she wasn't even moving her wings, yet she was still suspended in mid-air. "What kind of a creature is he?" She asks herself in a mix of both shock & anger at SpaceGodzilla's abilities.

SpaceGodzilla now brings Cadence closer to him, closer to his face. Cadence was eventually brought near the space monster's snout where her purple eyes made contact with his menacing orange ones. But despite the situation she's in, Cadence was still determined to stop SpaceGodzilla!

"You won't get away with this!" She angrily declared.

The space monster raises an eyebrow, a bit puzzled on what she meant by that. If it was about taking over her kingdom, then she's a little late on that.

" _Let go of my sister-in-law_!"

A very angry, feminine voice suddenly cries out, causing SpaceGodzilla to turn his head around & search for the source. Scanning down on the ground, he immediately notices seven ponies and a small purple dragon. Like the one he currently has in his telekinetic grip, one of them also possesses wings & a horn - and is looking _very_ angry at him.

The Mane Six, Spike and Starlight Glimmer gasp once they get a good look at SpaceGodzilla.

"He looks like...Godzilla..." Starlight is the first to speak, understandably shocked & puzzled at SpaceGodzilla's appearance.

"Except for those two big crystals, blue scales and a couple of other things." Rainbow Dash added, looking at he's shoulder-crystals.

"And for being a _meanie_!" Pinkie added.

"Look up there!" Spike suddenly exclaims while pointing a claw in the sky. Looking up, the ponies gasp in horror in seeing all of the Crystal Empire's residents hovering in the sky above their home with no apparent explanation. But Twilight Sparkle is more concerned with the safety of her sister-in-law to notice them.

"Like I said before: Let. Go. Of. _My sister-in-law!_ " Twilight repeated herself angrily, glaring at the space monster.

SpaceGodzilla had to admit, this pony was _certainly_ a very brave individual to order him like that. But as brave as she may be, she was still beneath him. Almost as if attempting to provoke her, SapceGodzilla uses his telekinetic powers to _throw_ Princess Cadence away uncaringly, as if she was a small stone!

" _Cadence_!" Both Shining Armor & Twilight exclaim at once. Luckily though, Cadence is able to stop herself thanks to several strong flaps from her wings, and was back into the air before anyone knew it.

After breathing a sigh of relief, Twilight turns her angry glare at SpaceGodzilla, who's completely unfazed by it. After witnessing what SpaceGodzilla had just done, Twilight felt anger - _a lot_ of anger running up to her.

" _How dare you_?!" Twilight couldn't hold it any longer. In a blind rage, The Princess of Friendship _shoots_ from the ground like a missile!

"Twilight, wait!" Starlight tried to call out in order to calm her down, but she is already too late.

"This is for Cadence!" Twilight exclaims as she races for the space monster, & while racing for him - she fires a very powerful, purple beam of magic from her horn! When her beam struck the Monster King's double in the chest, SpaceGodzilla let's out a deep growl. This attack was actually more powerful than Cadence's, but still not quite enough to be a significant threat to him.

Twilight quickly changes course once she came too close to SapceGodzilla. The space monster's eyes follow the young princess as she changes course again & flies straight for him, readying another spell as she did so. But she would not get the chance to fire it - with a single swing from SpaceGodzilla's right arm, Twilight felt an invisible force suddenly _smack_ her out of the air and send her crashing in one of the gigantic crystals!

The immense force of the impact was so great that it caused Twilight to lose consciousness upon impact & because she is now unconscious, Twilight begins to plummet to the ground. But suddenly, a blue aura suddenly surrounds and stops her right before she could reach the ground. It then levitates her gently; the source of this is none other than Twilight's sister-in-law.

"Twilight?" Princess Cadence asks worriedly as she gently places the unconscious Twilight on the ground. Twilight's friends soon came running to witness this. They gasped in horror upon seeing their unconscious friend on ground.

"Is she..." Spike asks with dread, fearing the worst.

"She's okay, but hurt." Cadence confirms while gently placing a hoof on Twilight's forehead.

Another purple-colored beam suddenly shoots out of nowhere, striking SpaceGodzilla very close to his left eye. The space monster let's out a roar of irritation & annoyance! This one actually got SpaceGodzilla a little angry, likely due to being caught off guard! Tuning his head around and looking down, the space kaiju spots Shining Armor, with his horn lightened up with magic.

"Get your claws off my sister and wife!" Shining Armor exclaims angrily. This monster has already harmed both his sister & wife, not to mention his kingdom and subjects, and he will _not_ stand for it!

SpaceGodzilla is now very annoyed; so far, these ponies have been mostly amusing in their attempts to stop him. But now they had gotten on his nerves. And just to show them who they were dealing with, SpaceGodzilla gathers his energy & opens his toothy mouth, ready to unleash his primary weapon on the Prince of the Crystal Empire.

A primary weapon is fired, alright... but not from him.

A blue beam shoots past SpaceGodzilla - narrowly missing him - and hits one of the gigantic crystals he created. Upon impact, the crystal instantly explodes and shatters to pieces! Shocking everyone - including SpaceGodzilla!

Ceasing his prepared attack, the surprised SpaceGodzilla turns to his right, where - to his greater surprise - sees...

"Godzilla!" Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Starlight Glimmer and Spike exclaimed at once.

"That's Godzilla?" Cadence asks in surprise, she briefly turns to SpaceGodzilla before looking back at Godzilla, noticing the physical similarities between the two kaiju.

The _true_ Monster King had just arrived to the scene. He is currently standing within the Crystal Empire, close to the edge of the crystal city. He quickly begins scanning the area around him, mostly looking down for any of his pony friends. Then, his golden eyes widen in shock when he sees Starlight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Spike, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, a pony he doesn't recognize...and an unconscious Twilight laying on the ground.

The state of shock is almost immediately replaced by anger. Clenching his sharp teeth, Godzilla turns to his extraterrestrial double, knowing full-well that he is the one who placed his pony friend in her current state. In his his anger & frustration, Godzilla let's out a roar more powerful then ever before...

 ***SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNGK!***

His roar is so powerful that is actually shattered _every_ single glass in the entire Crystal Empire! Even the ponies who are floating from above had to flatten their ears! Even SapceGodzilla is taken back by this. But that did not mean that he's going to retreat in any way! SpaceGodzilla let's loose his own roar to signal that he accepts Godzilla's 'invitation'.

 ***SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRNT!***

This time Godzilla responds by firing two rounds of his Atomic Breath & striking the space monster in the chest! SpaceGodzilla cries out in pain from the attacks, his hide is actually less durable than his 'brother's'. Godzilla fires his primary weapon again! But this time, before his Atomic Breath could connect with the space monster a third time, a transparent, crystal-like shield suddenly appears in front of SpaceGodzilla. Upon contact, the Photon Shield not only protected it's master from Godzilla's primary weapon but it also caused The Monster King's Atomic Breath to wash harmlessly across it's form, spreading out of its sides and going in directions Godzilla never intended.

Those who witnessed this simply gazed at it in shock & astonishment.

"How can he do that?" Rainbow Dash asks in astonishment at SpaceGodzilla's unexpected ability.

"Who knows what that monster can do." Applejack added.

A low groan catches everypony's attention, turning to Twilight, they see the young princess' eyes slowly open. At that moment, joy and relief filled all those who were around her.

"Twilight!" Spike exclaims happily.

"W-What happened?" Twilight asks, putting a hoof on her head.

"Well..." Pinkie began "After you somehow got knocked into those big, pointy crystals and passed out, you're big brother attacked Crystal G, but it didn't work. Then Crystal G was going to attack you're brother, but then Big G himself arrived. When Big G saw you hurt, he got _really_ angry and the two are now fighting!" She finished with a grin.

Hearing the parts about 'Big G' got Twilight's full attention.

"Godzilla's here?" Twilight asks in surprise, before any of her friends could say anything, her question was answered by the Monster King's famous roar. Turning to the source, she instantly spots Godzilla in the distance, charging on foot towards his alien double.

As he was charging, SpaceGodzilla's shot his own primary weapon in the form of an orange-colored Corona Beam! Unlike Godzilla's Atomic Breath - which goes in a straight line - the Corona Beam twisted and turned before finally making contact with it's chosen target - which was Godzilla's neck. The beam is also quite powerful, roughly equal to Godzilla's own primary weapon, as the Monster King stopped in his tracks and roared out in pain!

SpaceGodzilla fires his primary weapon again & again, striking Godzilla in the chest, dorsal spines and shoulders! During the assault, Godzilla loses his balance and falls down, crushing several crystal houses in the process.

"Big G's down!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"He needs our help!" Twilight declared firmly as she gets up & is ready to take action. But is stopped when the Elias' voices were heard in Twilight's head and everypony that's around her.

" _Twilight Sparkle, we are sensing a very powerful and very sinister energy emitting from you're world."_

"What was that?" A startled Cadence asks, having never heard of the Elias before.

"It's alright, it's just the Elias." Starlight assures her with a small smile.

"Elias, there's creature that looks very similar to Godzilla and attacked the Crystal Empire. Do you know what or who he is?" Twilight asked in desperation.

 _"If the creature you speak of has crystals in his body then we know who he is - he is an abomination, a horrible mockery of Godzilla himself, and his heart could not be more different than Godzilla's. He's name is 'SpaceGodzilla'."_

"SpaceGodzilla? Is he like an alien version of Big G?" Pinkie asks curiously.

" _It is... complicated. But we can tell you that, like Biollante, SpaceGodzilla is creature had been spawned from Godzilla himself."_

"How do we defeat him, then?" Starlight asks eagerly.

" _Has he done something...unusual when he first arrived? Perhaps doing something with an object of sort?"_

This immediately catches Cadence's attention. Realizing what he had done to the Crystal Heart when he arrived in her kingdom.

"Why yes, he _did_ do something to the Crystal Heart. I'm not sure what, though." Cadence confirmed. This earned her the attention of the ponies around her.

"The Crystal Heart?" Twilight asked in surprise, now beginning to worry.

 _"Then...you must destroy it."_

" _What_?!" They all exclaimed in an unison.

" _SpaceGodzilla has no doubt transferred some of his power into your Crystal Heart, and is using it as a source of power. So long the Crystal Heart remains, SpaceGodzilla will never lose power. You must destroy it in order to weaken spaceGodzilla."_

This news is _very_ hard to take in; the Crystal Heart has been here for many generations and has protected the Crystal Empire from threats. After Flurry accidentally shattered it, they were able to restore it thanks to the Crystalling with the magic of the Crystal Ponies and Flurry's own. Now here they are being told that the Crystal Heart had been corrupted and must be destroyed.

"We can't do that!" Twilight exclaims. "If the Crystal Heart is destroyed then an eternal storm will come and the Crystal Empire will be lost!" She argued, hoping for an alternate solution to this problem.

After a few moments of silence the Elias respond...

 _"Then perhaps you could nullify SpaceGodzilla's power. If you use you're combined magic on the Crystal Heart, perhaps you could nullify it and SpaceGodzilla's power over it will_ _disappear."_

To Twilight & her friends, it was no question. This is currently their best (and only) option.

"It's a chance we _have_ to take!" She declared firmly before turning to her friends. "Come on, everypony!" With that she & everypony else raced to the Crystal Heart's location as fast as they could.

Due to his very short arms, SpaceGodzilla prefers to battle his opponents from a distance as he viciously fires his Corona Beam at his downed terrestrial counterpart! Thanks to the beam's malleable nature, it's able to strike specific areas of an opponent's body that an attack like the Atomic Breath would not be able to reach. The beam twists and turns, striking relentlessly as the Monster King continues to painfully roar.

SpaceGodzilla finally ceases his primary weapon. But then begins to release bolts of green-colored energy from his shoulder-crystals at Godzilla, these unusual beams did not harm Godzilla in the slightest - but they weren't suppose to. Godzilla suddenly begins to levitate off the ground! SpaceGodzilla growls in sadistic pleasure before using his Telekinesis to send the Monster King flying (and later crashing) into a very tall crystal with extreme force! The crystal quickly shatters like glass when Godzilla's body crashes into it.

But Godzilla is not even close to being defeated! Quickly getting up, The King of the Monsters fires his Atomic Breath at SpaceGodzilla's chest, earning a loud roar of pain from him. As Godzilla gets up for another round, SpaceGodzilla decides to try a new tactic: curling his long tail, SpaceGodzilla levitates off the ground. But he was not the _only_ thing that started to leave the ground - some of the sharp-pointed crystals he created began to shoot themselves upwards like rockets!

Godzilla is not willing to give him the chance to show his next trick and begins charging forward. SpaceGodzilla counters with a few blasts from his Corona Beam causing Godzilla to halt & roar! SpaceGodzilla then proceeds to circle Godzilla while firing more blasts of Corona Beam at him. Finally, after enough blasts, SpaceGodzilla flies back down and lands on the ground further away from his terrestrial counterpart. Seizing his chance, Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath...only to be blocked & deflected by SpaceGodzilla's Photon Shield, much to Godzilla's frustration.

Twilight, Starlight, Princess Cadence and the rest had finally reached the Crystal Heart, which is spinning like crazy when they see it (and surging with visible electricity).

"What did that monster do?" Twilight growled at the Crystal Heart's unstable state.

"Let's do this fast, I don't know how much Godzilla can take it." Starlight stated worriedly while gazing back at the battle.

"Right." Cadence agreed.

With that, the three ponies surround the unstable Crystal Heart & respectively fire their magic from their horns at once, all striking the Crystal Heart. They use the love & magic within themselves to try and nullify the energy that is within the Crystal Heart. They concentrate very hard, exerting all the energy and effort they have within. It lasts for at least fifteen seconds, until Cadence gives out, at which point, Twilight & Starlight followed her.

"Ugh, this energy is more powerful than I thought." Cadence stated, breathing heavily & sweating.

"We're gonna need some help to pull this off." Starlight stats, also breathing heavily.

"Maybe I can help."

Everypony quickly turns to the source of the nearby voice.

"Brother!" Twilight exclaims happily with a huge grin at the sight of her older brother who approached them.

"What do you need me to do?" He asked, his voice turning more serious.

"SpaceGodzilla transferred some kind of energy into the Crystal Heart and is using it as a power source." Cadence explained. "We need to nullify the energy and sever SapceGodzilla's power source."

"Say no more, I got you're back." Shining said with a smile.

"Thanks, sweetie." Cadence smiles back.

SpaceGodzilla roars at his terrestrial counterpart, who is, again, charging towards him. Godzilla suddenly stops in his tracks & senses that something was not right, his senses tell him that the danger is coming...from above. Turning his attention to the sky above him, Godzilla's eyes widen in surprise when he is met with rain - a rain of giant, pointed crystals! Godzilla had wondered what happened to the crystals that were launched in the sky and now he gets his _painful_ answer.

The crystals rained down on him, with their sharp points directed at the Monster King. Not all the crystals were successful as some completely missed their target, but those that were successful caused incredible pain to Godzilla, even if they broke on contact with his thick hide.

Shining Armor took his place and aimed his horn for the unstably-spinning Crystal Heart. With no more time to waste, he, along with this wife, his sister & Starlight fire their beams of magic at the Crystal Heart! The others watch in anticipation as the four try their _very_ best to disperse SpaceGodzilla's energy with the power of their love and magic!

Godzilla's dorsal plates lightened up just before he fires his Atomic Breath at the space monster, but is once again blocked by the Photon Shield that SpaceGodzilla created. After Godzilla (unsuccessfully) finished his attack, SpaceGodzilla's shield dissipates, after which point the extraterrestrial clone of Godzilla fired his primary weapon and struck the Monster King in the chest & neck!

Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadence and Starlight Glimmer are at the limits of their strengths, and very exhausted & tired but still continue with the process. Finally, the Crystal Heart begins to spark with red-colored electricity as it's spinning-speed began to increase!

"It's working!" Spike exclaims.

"Come on, Twilight, you can do it!" Rainbow Dash cheers her on.

The four ponies are sweating heavily & clenching their teeth. The red electricity begins to spark more and more just as the speed of the Crystal Heart continues increasing. Starlight really wants to stop but knows she couldn't as this was the point of no return. After ten more seconds, the Crystal Heart _finally_ does something different - it releases an _incredibly_ powerful energy that surged outwards - similar to Godzilla's Nuclear Pulse - blowing Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Twilight Sparkle & Starlight Glimmer backwards in the process!

The ponies gasp and quickly run up to the fallen friends. Fluttershy and Rarity help Cadence up while Applejack and Rainbow assist Shining Armor, Pinkie Pie helps Starlight and Spike helps Twilight.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Spike asks.

"Yeah." Twilight confirms as she stands up. "What about the Crystal Heart?"

Everypony turns to the where the Crystal Heart is at, and much to their pleasant surprise & relief, see the Crystal Heart in it's normal state again: spinning normally with no sign of electricity, indicating that SpaceGodzilla's energy had been successfully nullified!

"You did it!" Pinkie Pie squeals happily as she cheered loudly.

"It would have been a shame if such a beautiful thing was destroyed." Rarity added.

"I just hope this worked, though." Princess Cadence mutters.

She had no idea how _correct_ she was. With the cosmic energy now gone from the Crystal Heart, the energy that surged through the crystal castle and into SapceGodzilla's shoulder-crystals has been severed.

 ***SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERNT!***

SpaceGodzilla roars in shock & surprise, feeling his power and energy suddenly dropping down at a very fast rate! He doesn't understand how this could be happening - then it hits him. Turning to where the Crystal Heart is, he notices the ponies & young dragon standing there, and could also sense the energy he implanted in the Crystal Heart is now completely gone! Rage begins to build up in him; how _dare_ these creatures cut-off his energy source?

The enraged SpaceGodzilla now begins heading towards them on foot.

Rainbow Dash is the first to spot the approaching space behemoth.

"Guys, I don't think he likes what we did." A fearful Rainbow Dash said while pointing a hoof at the approaching SpaceGodzilla.

Everypony else gasped in shock, the four most powerful magic-users are completely drained and even if they weren't, it is highly unlikely that they would have been able to stop SpaceGodzilla, even in his-now-weakened state!

SpaceGodzilla stops in his tracks and is ready to fire his Corona Beam at them. Unfortunately for him though, he forgot about one 'little' problem; a blue beam composed of radiation _strikes_ his back, blowing off some of his crystal-like dorsal spines in the process! SpaceGodzilla cries out in pain & turns back to see his unfinished business standing before him. Godzilla roars at his clone before his dorsal plates and the inside of his mouth lightened up again, and shot his Atomic Breath, striking SpaceGodzilla's unprotected chest and causing him to cry out in pain! Because he could no longer replenish his energy, SpaceGodzilla did not have the strength to create his Photon Shield.

"Yeah! Kick his flank, Big G!" Rainbow cheers him on.

Now extremely enraged, SapceGodzilla begins charging at his terrestrial counterpart on foot. Once close enough, the space monster turns and lashes out his long tail at Godzilla, attempting to impale the Monster King with the crystal-like spikes located at the end of his tail. But he had apparently forgotten that Godzilla was far better in melee combat, and the Monster King proves it by easily catching the space monster's tail with his hands.

With a firm hold on his tail, Godzilla preforms the same technique he did on King Ghidorah: lifting his much heavier clone in the air & slamming him on the ground with incredible force!

After finishing this, Godzilla charges up his body, gathering more atomic energy than before! His dorsal plates glow a neon-blue color & are also surrounded by blue-colored electricity. The Monster King opens his mouth a _fires_ his Spiral Heat Ray at his extraterrestrial double!

Upon contact, the Spiral Heat Ray instantly destroyed both of SpaceGodzilla's shoulder-crystals, most of his dorsal spines and seriously injuring him! SpaceGodzilla cries out in extreme pain, but Godzilla was not finished as he fired his attack again, striking his double in the back and further damaging him!

Pinkie Pie was happily waving two small flags in her front hooves (that seemingly appeared out of nowhere) that read 'Go, Big G!'.

Godzilla roars at SpaceGodzilla, challenging for another battle.

Seeing how weakened he currently is and how powerful Godzilla's new attack was, SpaceGodzilla realizes the situation he was in and would _gladly_ escape with his life. Slowly getting up on his two feet, SpaceGodzilla summons all the energy he had left in his body and grows an incredible mass of gigantic crystals from his back that covered almost his entire body. After transforming into his Flying Form, SpaceGodzilla levitates off the ground before he suddenly shoots into the sky like a rocket with incredible speed!

The ponies and Spike watched as SpaceGodzilla flew higher and higher until he eventually disappeared from their view.

With another old foe defeated, Godzilla reared his head and let's loose a roar of triumph!

 ***SKRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGK!***

Because SpaceGodzilla had left and his power was _extremely_ drained, the gigantic crystals he created slowly dissipated & disappeared entirely. Unfortunately, this also meant that the crystal ponies he had suspended in the air began falling to the ground, screaming!

" _Oh no_!" Cadence exclaims.

The falling crystal ponies - every single one of them of the entire Crystal Empire - suddenly find themselves enveloped in yellow auras, and stopped in mid-air, before being gentle lowered & placed on the ground. No pony, not a single one, was hurt.

Twilight, Starlight, Cadence and the rest are, at first, baffled and confused by this, until they realize the source of the power. Looking up, they see...

"Flurry?" Twilight gasps.

The youngest alicorn Princess, who is hovering in mid-air outside of the castle, had used her unusually powerful magic to safely catch and lower _all_ the residents in the Crystal Empire. Her mother, father and their friends are left speechless at Flurry's incredible display of power!

"Flurry Heart's magic is more powerful then expected." Starlight comments.

"No kidding." Twilight mutters.

"Starlight!"

Everypony turns to see Sunburst approaching them.

"Hey, Sunburst. How are you?" Starlight smiles happily at her old childhood friend.

"I guess I missed the party." He chuckles, scratching the back of his head as the others laughed.

"Look up there!" Pinkie suddenly pointed up, causing the others to turn to where she is pointing at.

To everypony's shock & surprise, Flurry Heart is flying towards Godzilla. Fearing for her daughter's safety, Cadence was ready to go after her, but is stopped by Twilight, who blocks her path with her right wing.

"Cadence, it's alright." Twilight says, giving her sister-in-law a reassuring smile. "He's not gonna hurt her."

"But-" Cadence tries to argue. Ironically, she now had the same reaction & worry Shining Armor previously had before the arrival of Spacegodzilla.

"Please," Twilight said, still keeping her smile. "Trust me" She then turns to Godzilla while still having her smile "And trust him."

Cadence & Shining look at each other for a moment before looking at their daughter - still unsure.

The Monster King eventually spots the young alicorn Princess, despite her small size. Flurry Heart stops & hovers right in front of Godzilla's snout, gazing into his brilliant golden eyes. Most young ones would be terrified by such a huge and scare-looking creature, but it wasn't the case with Flurry. She was actually smiling and giggling, even clapping her hooves excitedly. Even Godzilla was amazed; this infant was not scared of him at all and he felt the same positive aura he felt from Twilight, her friends and pretty much everypony in Equestria. Godzilla leans his head closer, allowing Flurry Heart to touch his snout with her hoof, and after doing so - Flurry actually went and hugged his upper jaw.

Both Shining Armor and Princess Cadence watch in amazement - three minutes ago, Godzilla was a fierce creature with unspeakable power! And yet, here he is now being more of a gentle giant than anything else.

"See?" Twilight turns to them with a proud smile.

"I see, Godzilla _really_ is a hero." Shining Armor said happily. When he first heard of Godzilla & the other kaiju, he was unsure. But now, after seeing how Godzilla had saved his family, friends and kingdom, he is more than happy to call Godzilla a friend.

Cadence opens her wings and takes flight.

She flies close to Godzilla & hovers in mid-air, allowing her subjects to see her. Once all her subjects could see her, she cleared her throat.

"As Princess of the Crystal Empire" She began, before turning and pointing a hoof at Godzilla. "I would like to extend my hoof in friendship to our newest friend and hero: Godzilla!"

Just like the ponies of Ponyville, the crystal ponies begin cheering happily at this, and even Godzilla couldn't help but let out his own cheer in the form of a roar.

 ***SKREEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGK!***

Like the ponies of Ponyville, the crystal ponies had gotten used to the Monster King's roar. After he finished his roar Flurry Heart does her own 'roar' which many of the ponies found adorable.

...

 **Mount Aris/Seaquestria**

In the lands beyond Equestria resides the Kingdom of the Hippogriffs, known as Mount Aris. Here, the hippogriffs lived a life of peace & happiness. But because of the threat of the Storm King, Queen Novo had used her magical Peril to transform all of her hippogriff subjects into seaponies and fled into the underwater kingdom: Seaquestria.

After the defeated of the Storm King, the seaponies no longer had to hide in fear and some of them were transformed back into hippogriffs where they repopulated Mount Aris, although some chose to stay as seaponies & live in the waters of Seaquestria.

Queen Novo herself has decided to live most of her life up in Mount Aris as hippogriff, though she would occasionally transform into a seapony to visit Seaquestria every once in a while.

The seaponies/hippogriffs were still unaware of the existence of the kaiju... but that would soon be changed...

...

The Queen of the hippogriffs is enjoying a relaxing massage on her back in the spa room located within Mount Aris.

"Mmmm, this is the life." She purred, smiling. Ever since the defeat of the Storm King, things had gotten _a lot_ better & easier for both herself & her subjects. With the hippogriffs now living both on land, air _and_ underwater, there was nothing that could possibly disturb her relaxation... or at least that was what she thought - and hoped.

All of the sudden, hippogriff soldier suddenly _slams_ open the door, _startling_ Queen Novo, and the spa hippogriff massaging her, in the process, as she nearly fell off the bed!

"My queen, we have an emergency!" He exclaims.

"Whatever it is, it can _wait_." Novo stated angrily, very annoyed for being interrupted from her relaxation, before laying down again and waiting for the spa hippogriff to continue her work.

"But my queen, this may be a threat! Because _something_ is heading for Seaquestria and Mount Aris!" He now states.

It's at _this_ very moment that Queen Novo's concern darted away from her relaxation as she got up and stared at the soldier with a-now-worried look! As queen, her number one priority is to ensure the safety of her subjects & kingdoms.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She exclaims before getting off her bed & running off along with her soldier - but not before throwing the spa hippogriff some bits. "Keep the change." She said before leaving the room.

...

Mount Aris itself is almost completely surrounded by deep ocean waters, where the underwater kingdom (Seaquestria) resides in. But today, something is heading (or rather swimming) towards both Mount Aris & Seaquestria. The mysterious creature is almost completely submerged under the water, the only thing that gave it's presence away was a large, orange-colored, fish-like fin that was slicing through the surface of the water as the creature underneath headed for the kingdom with great speed!

...

Queen Novo, along with several of her soldiers, quickly came out and stood outside of her balcony in Mount Aris. From the height of her tower, she instantly spotted the gigantic fin that was racing for her kingdoms. Judging from the size of the fin alone, Novo concluded that this creature must be _enormous_!

"What is that thing?" She asks in both worry & confusion, having never seen a kaiju before - or anything like it, for that matter.

"We are not sure, my queen. There is no creature that we know of that could be this big." One soldier answered. This only placed more worry on Queen Novo as she continued watching the mysterious creature coming closer and closer.

But suddenly, and unexpectedly, the fin suddenly _stops_ in it's tracks. It did not even reach Seaquestria. Queen Novo & her soldiers now look understandably confused by this, then became even more confused when the fin suddenly submerges under the water and disappears completely.

" _This better_ not _be some kind of a prank Skystar is playing on me!_ " Queen Novo thought bitterly & threateningly. The last thing she wanted was her daughter interrupting her relaxing message with some kind of a stupid prank.

Fortunately, this was not a prank. _Unfortunately_ , the creature that she was about to meet will put her (and her subjects) in a state of shock that she will not forget anytime soon.

Finally, bubbles begin to form on the surface of the water... right before the surface breaks, and a creature of titanic proportions emerges and lets loose a roar that sounded like a herd of elephants!

Queen Novo and her soldiers are not the only ones with now-gaping beaks, widened eyes & shrunken pupils - the roar of the creature caused every single hippogriff from Mount Aris to emerge and come to the scene. As soon as the hippogriffs saw the aquatic kaiju, they gained the same (or similar) expressions on their faces.

The creature in particular appeared somewhat similar to a dragon, but with more differences than similarities. Only the upper part of it's body was out of the water while the rest was submerged. The creature appeared to be a biped with a long neck and a somewhat crocodile-like head. Unlike a real crocodile, it had small fin-like ears on the sides of it's head & two antenna on top of it. It possessed large arms with three-clawed hands while also having a large, fish-like fin on it's back (the same one that was above the surface of the water when it was approaching the kingdom) and another on it's long neck. Finally, bright red skin with round black bumps covered most of it's body, while it's belly and chest were a yellow color. The residents of Mount Aris were staring at the Aquatic Dinosaur: Titanosaurus!

At this point, the water was shallow (given how big Titanosaurus is) enough for the kaiju to stand on his feet. The aquatic dinosaur _did_ notice Mount Aris - which was roughly the same height as himself - but payed no attention to it, or it's inhabitants, as he had other ideas. The creature now proceeds to walk towards the nearby beach.

"Everygriff, get ready!" Queen Novo ordered as all of her soldiers redyed their spears at the approaching Titanosaurus! Although that was not needed; once the kaiju came close, he simply walked pass Mount Aris without even looking at them, much to Queen Novo's surprise & confusion "Or maybe not?" She whispered to herself.

In a short amount of time, the kaiju eventually reached the beach & is now almost completely out of the water. Queen Novo and her subjects could now see that the creature also had a large, fish-like tail that was no-doubt used for swimming.

Titanosaurus suddenly feel on his knees before collapsing completely on the sandy beach, and is now laying on his stomach. Like crocodiles & seals, this deep-sea-dwelling creature needed to get out of the water at some point and bask in the warm sun.

At this point, the transformed seaponies made their way to the surface due to sensing and hearing Titanosaurus' heavy footsteps.

"What is going on here?" One female seapony sternly asks. "Where did-" she is cut off when her eyes spot the basking aquatic dinosaur that was laying on the beach, not too far away from their kingdom, which of course filled her and everyone else with shock & surprise.

"I better to report this to Princess Twilight. She's gotta know what this thing is." Queen Novo said to herself before quickly flying back inside.

...

Elsewhere, the Cutie Mark Crusaders have gathered together in their clubhouse in their tree.

"All right, Ah hereby call this meeting of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to order!" Apple Bloom declares, tapping her hoof against the podium twice, before turning her attention to her two best friends and fellow members. "Recently, there have been giant creatures comin' to Equestria. What do ya'll think about this?"

"Their _huge_!" Sweetie Belle squeals happily. "Especially Mothra, she's beautiful!" A mischievous smile forms on the young unicorn's lips. "I bet my sister would be jealous if I said that in front of her." She chuckles to herself a little.

"I'm glad that they're friendly." Scootaloo said more reluctantly, then she remembered their encounter and experience with Destoroyah. "Well, most of them anyway."

"And that Godzilla fella, he saved Ponyville from that monster!" Apple Bloom adds, thinking back to the battle between the King of the Monsters & Destoroyah.

"Twilight said that he's not a dragon, but he sure looks a lot like one." Scootaloo comments.

"Ah've been thinkin', what if one of em' would like some help from the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Apple Bloom suddenly suggests with an eager grin.

Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo look at each other for a moment then back at Apple Bloom, with uncertain looks.

"While we do help a lot of ponies _and_ creatures, I'm not sure that these guys are one of them." Scootaloo states.

"How come?" A confused Apple Bloom asks.

"Well, these creatures don't seem like they need any help. Plus, I'm not sure our sisters would appreciate us getting too close to them without their consent." Sweetie Belle added.

"I know that." Apple Bloom rolled her eyes before continuing to speak with a smile. "But they've done so much for us, Godzilla and Mothra saved us from that monster! I feel like we owe him something for saving us."

Again, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo look at each-other, still unsure.

All of the sudden, all three fillies are interrupted when they hear a _very_ loud noise coming from outside. The noise itself sounded very different from anything the three fillies have ever heard before, and was far louder as well...except for Godzilla's roar, that is.

"What the hay was that?" Apple Bloom asks before going towards the open window to find where that strange noise came from. Her two friends followed her close by. Once Apple Bloom places her front hooves on the sill and pokes her head outside, the young filly was placed in a state of surprise and amazement which was evident by her ears flattening against her head.

"What do you see, Apple Bloom?" A curios Scootaloo asks.

Slowly, Apple Bloom finally said..."Ya'll might wanna see this." With that Apple Bloom moved to allow her friends to take a look.

Soon enough, they were both placed in the same state as Apple Bloom currently is.

Not too far away from their tree house, a gigantic creature laid on the ground, unconscious. The creature itself was quadrupedal, but rather small in comparison to the likes of Godzilla or Anguirus. The creature possessed dark red skin, and had an armored carapace of thick overlapping plates upon it's back and tail. On each of it's four feet resided sharp claws and it's mouth was filled with sharp teeth. A few, small orange-colored spikes resided on the top of it's head and it had two large, elephant-like ears on the sides of it's head. Finally, the creature had a single large horn protruding from it's forehead. This creature was also known as the 'Subterranean Terror', but his true name is Baragon!

"It looks... kind of like a puppy." Sweetie Belle said. While she wasn't quite sure, she did find the creature somewhat cute.

"What?" Scootaloo asks in surprise. "No, it doesn't." Unlike her unicorn friend, Scootaloo saw no such thing in it.

"Maybe we should check it out." Sweetie Belle suggests as she moves away from the window and begins heading toward the door. But is suddenly stopped by Scootaloo who zipped in between her and the door, blocking her way.

"No! Let's _not_ check it out!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Hey girls, Ah think it's waking up." Apple Bloom said, pointing a hoof at the kaiju. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle quickly raced back to the window to see it for themselves. Indeed she was correct - the creature's eyes slowly open, revealing his bright amber eyes, which was followed by a low growl that escaped his toothy mouth.

" _What do we do_?!" A fearful Scootaloo exclaims out loudly as she begins backing away from the window.

"Maybe it's friendly?" Sweetie Belle guesses with uncertainty, while also backing away from the window.

Slowly, the kaiju began to get up on his four legs, until he stood to his full height. Baragon is not quite as large as the other kaiju that had visited Equestria, but was still significantly bigger than the native creatures in Equestria. Apple Bloom simply gazes in awe with her mouth hanging and her eyes widened as Baragon, despite his smaller size, towered over their tree.

The kaiju let loose a powerful roar - his roar was rather unusual and less loud than Godzilla's _or_ Anguirus', but it was enough to cause nearby birds to flee from their tree homes out of fear. After finishing his roar, the subterranean reptile lifts his head and begins sniffing the air before suddenly turning his head toward the direction of the Crusader's tree - specifically, the tree itself.

"Uhhh, girls...Ah think he spotted us." Apple Bloom mutters in fear as she gulps & backs away from the window a little.

" _What_?!" Both Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo exclaim very loudly at the same time.

At this point, Baragon turns and proceeds heading toward the tree of where the Cutie Mark Crusaders reside in. His footsteps are very loud as the ground shook from them.

"Whatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedoooooooooo!" Scootaloo babbled hysterically.

"I say we go outside and face him!" Sweetie Belle suddenly states, seemingly, fearlessly, before reverting to an understandable state in a situation like this. "That is, if he doesn't try to eat us."

"Ah think we should." Apple Bloom suddenly said. "Sometimes ya just gotta take chances. And as Granny Smith once said: No risk, no reward!" She said confidently with a proud smirk. "So who's with me?"

Sweetie & Scootaloo look at each-other before turning to Apple Bloom.

"If we get eaten, I'm blaming you." Scootaloo warned.

...

Slowly, the Cutie Mark Crusaders leave their tree house and climb down to face the subterranean kaiju, who had just arrived and is standing before them. The three fillies gulp as they look up at the giant creature. Given that this is the first time they had ever seen a kaiju _this_ close, it was only natural that they would be nervous and scared.

In response, Baragon bends his forelimbs and lowers his head, & stares at the three tiny fillies that stood only five meters away from his face.

"H-Hey there, big guy." Sweetie Belle nervously said with an uncomfortable smile. "What big ears you have?"

"Seriously, Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo turns to her. "Your going with _that_ line from _that_ story?" she asks in annoyance.

"Well he _does_ have pretty big ears." Sweetie Belle admits, pointing up at the kaiju.

"Say, do ya have any kind of problem that we can...uhhh...help you with?" Apple Bloom asks nervously & fearfully with a similar grin that Sweetie Belle had.

Baragon simply continues to stare at the three fillies with a calm look, despite his frightening - and somewhat cute - physical appearance. There is no aggression, hunger or hostility in his amber eyes. After staring at three fillies for seven more seconds, Baragon lifts his head up and turns around, before proceeding to leave the Cutie Mark Crusaders and their club-house without looking back.

The three fillies breath a sigh in relief at the pleasant sight of the kaiju walking away from them.

"Whew, that was a close one." Scootaloo muttered.

"It worked Applebloom, he left!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed happily, turning to her friend.

"See? What did Ah told ya'?" Apple Bloom asked, acting proudly. "No risk, no reward."

...

Meanwhile, much further away, to the southern side of Equestria.

The older sister of Pinkie Pie, Maud Pie, is camping in a rocky area where she is collecting different types of rocks for her research. So far, Maud had collected several different types of rocks. This time, Maud had moved further away from her camp than usual, where she found a rock similar to her own pet rock: Boulder.

"I think Boulder's gonna like you." Maud said to the small rock before picking it up with her hoof and placing it in her pocket. After she had placed the rock in her pocket, the earth pony's mane & tail suddenly began getting blown by some wind from behind, though this did not phase Maud in any way as she calmly turns around to face the wind.

Only thing was...the 'wind' that's blowing her tail & mane was no wind at all, it was breathing...from Anguirus!

Maud Pie finds herself standing right in front of Anguirus' horned snout and looking into his brown eyes. Anguirus had bend his forelimbs down and lowered his head to get a better look at the earth pony, who is literally standing _inches_ away from his snout. Most ponies would have been taken by surprise and would have ran away in terror by such an encounter, but not Maud.

She continues looking at Anguirus with her usual blank, neutral expression as if it was nothing new to her.

"Hey, what are you?" She asks with her calm and dry tone.

Anguirus suddenly responds by taking a deep breath...and letting out a very loud roar at Maud Pie!

 ***GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!***

Anguirus' roar was so powerful that it could be heard from miles away, and is also blowing Maud's mane and tail back...all while she still has her calm, neutral expression without blinking an eye or even moving a muscle. After the ankylosaur finished his roar, Maud's mane and tail return to normal while her expression did not change whatsoever.

"Cool." Maud said with her usual dry tone.

Anguirus begins to sniff her like a dog would sniff a stranger, and upon doing so, he notices that Maud has the same scent as another pony he had met in Ponyville - a pink earth pony to be exact. He now surmises that she may be related to that pony in some way - and has no idea how _right_ he is.

"You're kind of cute." Maud said, causing the ankylosaur to rise an eyebrow of confusion.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all liked this chapter. Cause in the next chapter we are going to the eight season of My Little Pony and more kaiju are coming as well!**

 **Also, SpaceGodzilla is the only kaiju villain that I think might not come back in my story.**

 **Note: In my continuity, Godzilla had fought SpaceGodzilla before in the past, in his world.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and get ready for the next one, 'cause I have a special surprise for the fourth chapter of my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the fourth chapter! We're in season 8 territory now!**

* * *

It has been well over a week since the defeat of the Monster King's extraterrestrial double. Most of the ponies & other races in Equestria have already accepted the kaiju as friends. Anguirus, being mostly a herbivore, lived off of all kinds of plants that grew in Equestria, while Godzilla had a very unique way of feeding; his body is able to convert air and water into a radioactive isotope which provides him with all the energy he needed.

Twilight had informed Queen Novo, & the rest of her kingdom, that Titanosaurus is not dangerous so long as they do not provoke him and she also explained about the kaiju coming in to their world. While relieved that the aquatic dinosaur was not dangerous, Novo & the most other hippogriffs/seaponies still felt understandably uneasy about this.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo had informed their sisters & the rest about another kaiju that they encountered, which Twilight quickly identified as Baragon (thanks to the information the Elias had provided them) judging by their description of the creature.

The kaiju explored the land of Equestria at their pleasure. After being accepted by the ponies and most other races, Godzilla & Anguirus had become far more active in Equestria & would frequently visit different locations in the land. The flying bird-like creature had also been reported flying over the Crystal Empire many times over the last few days & flying around the cloud cities such as Las Pegasus & Cloudsdale. Anguirus had been coming to Appleloosa, Rockville and Dodge Junction more and more often.

Titanosaurus preferred to stay mostly in the waters of Mount Aris & Seaquestria, and rarely came on land. He was far less active than most of the others.

Out of all the kaiju, Godzilla had been the most active, visiting places such as Yakyakistan, the Changeling Kingdom, The Crystal Empire and the Dragon Lands. The yaks allowed Godzilla & the other kaiju to visit their kingdom after hearing how he had saved their pony friends from Destoroyah and SpaceGodzilla. The changelings also welcomed them to visit their hive after he had (in a way) saved them from Destoroyah. The Dragon Lands were also free for Godzilla to visit due to the respect Ember had for him, as Godzilla had saved not only her life, but also the lives of her friends and her entire kingdom from King Ghidorah.

Amazingly, none of the kaiju had done any kind of damage to the kingdoms they had visited. Mothra (like Titanosaurus) was also far less active then her fellow kaiju. Baragon's trail went cold but Twilight & her friends surmised that he went somewhere underground as he was subterranean in Nature.

The kaiju's arrival in Equestria had also made some changes & given some influences to the ponies & other inhabitants; Twilight had written an entire book regarding Godzilla and most of the other kaiju that are currently both in Equestria and Godzilla's world, which she titled 'The World of Giants'. Rarity was also given some inspirations such as making dresses that were the same color as Mothra's beautiful wings and dresses that actually glowed blue in dark rooms, much like how Godzilla's spines do before he fires his primary weapon.

A change had also happened in the Castle of Friendship, during Twilight Sparkle & her friends' journey beyond Equestria (before the kaiju began arriving), the Cutie Map has expanded to include the various locations they visited, including Klugetown, the pirate ship, and Mount Aris. Realizing that there are so many creatures beyond Equestria who know nothing about friendship, Twilight had decided to open a friendship school. But in order for that to happen Twilight must gain the approval of the Equestria Education Association (or E.E.A) the leading authority on all school-related matters.

The E.E.A were already aware of kaiju coming to their world & asked Twilight if her school could help in dealing with the 'problem'. But Twilight assured them that Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra, Titanosaurus and the other current kaiju are no threats to Equestria so long as they are not provoked or ttacked, and that the Elias are working on returning them home. The E.E.A reluctantly granted provisional approval.

Some time later, the School of Friendship was officially opened near Twilight's castle. To realize her goal of teaching friendship to others, Twilight appointed her friends as teachers & Starlight Glimmer as a guidance. Twilight revealed to her friends that she had invited not just ponies to be school students but also dragons, griffons, yaks, changelings and hippogriffs.

The first few days did not exactly go as Twilight had hoped due to the different races judging each other about their differences. However, six students in particular had shown promise: Smolder the dragon, Yona the yak, Silverstream the hippogriff, Sandbar the earth pony, Ocellus the changeling and Gallus the griffon. Despite being off to a harsh start, they eventually warmed up with one another. One day, they decided to skip class & sneak out of the school to have a little fun.

On their way back, Chancellor Neighsay came to check on Twilight's progress and Ocellus, transformed into a giant insect-like form, accidentally destroyed part of the school by smashing herself against it. Neighsay was shocked to learn that Twilight had non-ponies among her students, calling the other races "dangerous" and believing they would use Twilight's lessons against Equestria. Thorax, Ember, Prince Rutherford and Grampa Grufftake took extreme offense to Neighsay's insinuations and pulled the students they represent out of the school.

Neighsay went on to say that the kaiju have already been a "problem enough" as it was and the other races would simply make things much worse. Twilight angrily defended both the kaiju and the non-pony races, & reminded him that Godzilla had recently saved Equestria and all of the races from the _real_ monsters (King Ghidorah, Destoroyah and SpaceGodzilla). Neighsay dismissed this as "creatures defending their territory" and "not caring about others", and because Twilight failed to meet the E.E.A.'s high-reaching standards, Chancellor Neighsay shuts down the School of Friendship and puts a magical lock on its doors.

Following the closure & discrediting of her School of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle fell into a depression & refused to get out of bed. After upsetting most of her friends and making enemies out of Equestria's allies, she felt like a failure as the Princess of Friendship. Her friends tried to cheer her up, but Twilight needed some time to be alone and to think.

Starlight then appeared and told Twilight what she had done wrong: she gave up too easily. As the Princess of Friendship, she should stand up for what she believes in, regardless of what anyone says. With her confidence & courage restored, Twilight met up with her friends and declared she that is reopening the School of Friendship. While Twilight went to deal with the school's discrediting, her friends went to get their students back.

Unfortunately, Twilight's friends are shocked to discover that the students, unwilling to be without one-another, had ran away and left behind notes. With their students missing, the leaders of the other races in Equestria gathered in Canterlot Castle. Believing someone helped them accomplished this, the leaders all began accusing each other of hiding the students. Princess Celestia told Twilight to find the students quickly before a war breaks out between all the races.

Gallus, Smolder, Ocellus, Yona, Sandbar & Silverstream hid from their leaders at the Castle of the Two Sisters while Sandbar returned with the supplies he picked up in Ponyville. The six friends began eating cupcakes together and have a pillow fight. However, the presence of the six students attracted the unwanted attention of a gigantic mantis that also came from Godzilla's world, and went by the name 'Kamacuras'.

The students were completely shocked & caught off guard by the kaiju's arrival. Kamacuras was also very hungry and saw the six students as food. Knowing that there was no way they could fight off or defeat the giant insect, the Young Six tried to escape from it and the giant mantis gave chase. Kamacuras eventually cornered them against a wall and was ready to attack. But before it could harm any of them...Mothra suddenly arrived in time to save them!

The Young Six watched in amazement as Mothra got into a short but vicious fight with the Kamacuras. After defeating it, the Kamacuras flew away in search of easier prey.

The Mane Six arrived to witness their students rescued by Mothra. Impressed by Mothra's heroic actions & amazing abilities, the students wished to stay with her, not wanting to return home. But Twilight assured them that was not the case and asked them to return to school. The students agreed under the assurance that their lessons won't be as boring as last time, and that they also wish to learn more about the kaiju after witnessing Mothra in action.

The Mane Six & their students returned to the school in time for the arrival of Princess Celestia and the race leaders. The students decided to stay at the school, much to the surprise of their leaders, and Twilight used her magic to break Chancellor Neighsay's seal on the doors. When Neighsay arrived to investigate the broken seal, Twilight and her friends ordered him to step aside so they can resume classes. Neighsay angrily refused to allow the school to be reopened, insisting that its closing was for the greater good.

Twilight pointed out to him that he is no different than the humans of Godzilla's world, in that he treats the other races as dangerous creatures, just like how the humans treat Godzilla as a monster without feelings. She declared that even though the School of Friendship was not E.E.A.-accredited, it is an independent institution with its own set of rules that do not need the E.E.A.'s approval.

Neighsay insisted that changing the rules for such a diverse group of students will not work, but Celestia reminded him that the same thing was once thought about earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi. With the belief that Twilight's school could one day destroy Equestria, Neighsay left in a rage.

With the School of Friendship now reopened Ember, Rutherford, and the other leaders allowed the students to remain at the school. Celestia and the other leaders left while Twilight and her friends went inside the school to begin their lessons.

* * *

 **School of Friendship**

Several days had passed since the School of Friendship had reopened.

Today is a rather cloudy day, neither the Sun nor the blue sky are present to shine their beautiful lights over Ponyville. The Young Six students are currently in a class room where they are being thought by Rainbow Dash on how to control the clouds in the sky for better weather control. However, the students, at the moment, were not enjoying themselves all that much.

"I know Twilight said that our lessons won't be boring anymore, but I'm starting to get there." Gallus whispers quietly to Smolder, who is sitting next to him.

"I know right?" Smolder whispers back. "They also said they were gonna talk about the giant creatures that came from another world."

"Maybe we just have to be a little patient." Ocellus said quietly with a reassuring smile. "They'll talk about them, hopefully."

"I can't wait to hear about them, especially that one called Gojira!" Silverstream squeals happily with a wide grin, but also very quietly while trying to surpass her excitement.

"Actually, it's 'Godzilla'." Sandbar corrects her.

"I heard he has something called an 'Atomic Breath'." The hippogriff stated, getting even more excited by the second. "I really wanna see it!"

"That's cool and all, but he can't fly like us dragons." Smolder states with a bit of pride & with a smug grin on her face.

"Don't forget Smolder, he _did_ save the Dragon Lands from that three-headed dragon-like creature called King Ghidorah." Sandbar points out.

This reminder causes Smolder to frown at him a little, but said nothing else. Although, deep down, she was very grateful for Godzilla's heroic actions, and the same can also be said for the other students; if Godzilla or any of his allies did not arrive to save them, this school, and even themselves, would not have been here.

"Speaking of Ghidorah; do all dragons in Godzilla's world have three heads and breath lightning?" Smolder asks, now with more interest.

"Well," Sandbar began. "I think Twilight mentioned that there's another dragon with three heads in Godzilla's world. I think he was called 'Desghidorah'. Though I don't know if he breaths lightning or not."

"Yona like Spiky Armadillo!" Yona suddenly exclaims happily, referring to Anguirus. Unfortunately, she was not as quiet as her friends which results in Rainbow Dash hearing her.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Rainbow Dash asks sternly as she turned around.

"Sorry, Teach. No offense, but we were kind of hoping...you could tell us something about Mothra and the other giant creatures that came into our world?" Gallus said with a nervous grin, the other five students doing the exact same thing.

Instead of a stern look & telling them to focus on what she is teaching them, like they expected, Rainbow's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well _why_ didn't you say so?" Rainbow Dash exclaims with both surprise and excitement. "Sit back and listen closely!"

Immediately, the six students were at their fullest attention & interest as they grinned eagerly with excitement when Rainbow cleared her throat...

"It all started about two weeks ago." Rainbow Dash began. "When we were preparing a grand party for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's arrival to Ponyville. All of the sudden, a portal appeared out of _nowhere_ , and from that portal came Godzilla!"

...

 **Manehattan**

Manehattan, a metropolitan city that's one of the most populated places in Equestria. It's also the home of Apple Bloom's cousin, Babs Seed, Applejack's Aunt and Uncle Orange, party planner Cheese Sandwich and famous pop singer, Coloratura. Today, however, is a rather stormy day in Manehattan, with thunder that's louder than most of the noises the city made and rain to make things even worse. It was _especially_ uncomfortable and unpleasant for the ponies that were walking outside.

But the storm itself would soon become _the least_ of their problem...

...

Coco Pommel, a close friend of Rarity, was now the manager of her own boutique in Manehattan. The earth pony is currently looking outside her window, at the stormy weather that's raging outside, with a disappointed look on her face.

"Ah..." She sighs as she continues looking through the window in disappointment, which had a clear view on the giant railroad bridge that connected Manehattan to the Equestrian mainland. "I wish this rain would stop." She said to herself.

As she continued looking on, the bored Coco turns her attention up at the clouds... but after doing so, however, her boredom almost _immediately_ vanished, to be replaced with astonishment & surprise. Because she noticed something in the sky...something moving within the clouds... _something_ that now began descending from the clouds above. The earth pony couldn't believe her eyes, she quickly rubs them with her hooves to make sure it wasn't some kind of trick her eyes were playing on her, and sure enough, it was still there. Fortunately, she's not alone; the ponies that are looking through their windows from the nearby buildings and the ponies that are walking on the streets with umbrellas also notice it, but could not believe it.

It was a gigantic glowing tentacle that had emerged from the stormy clouds, and it wasn't alone - several more tentacles also emerged from the clouds to join it! The tentacles are now hovering directly above the bridge that connects Manehattan to the Equestrian mainland. Judging from their size alone, it appears that whatever these tentacles are attached to is _very_ large.

Miss Pommel simply could not believe what she is seeing, then a realization comes into her head...

"Is this a creature from the world where the others came from?" She asks herself, still unsure about it's motivations.

But she had _every_ right to be afraid of the mysterious, tentacled creature.

The tendrils suddenly begin reaching down, before several of them, at least four, wrap themselves tightly around the saddles of the bridge. It's still unclear what these appendages are attached to, but whatever it was - it was _strong_! With a firm grip on the bridge, the creature begins to pull!

The ponies continue to look on, now more confused, as to what this creatures was attempting to do. Their questions, unfortunately, become answered when the _unthinkable_ happens before their very eyes!

With one last, mighty pull, the monster _tears_ the entire enormous bridge free from it's moorings & lifts it in the air triumphantly! Pieces of debris rain in the raging water below after the bridge was removed!

It was now that the tentacles unwrap themselves and release their grip from the torn bridge, sending it splashing in the waters below! The bridge that connected Manehattan to the rest of Equestria, that was made over the course of several years and had been here for many more years, is now sinking below the water. Thankfully though, there were no ponies on the bridge when it was torn off.

Now that it's 'work' was done, the tentacles slowly retract back, up into the stormy clouds, where they disappeared and left everypony that witnessed this event both shocked and horrified.

"Oh my Celestia..." Coco mutters as she covers her mouth with her hooves in complete and utter horror, continuing to silently stare to where the bridge used to reside.

...

 **School of Friendship**

"And that's how Godzilla beat SpaceGodzilla and sent him packing!" Rainbow Dash finished the story.

Rainbow Dash had just finished explaining to the Young Six about the events that started with the arrival of Godzilla and all the way to the battle between his extraterrestrial double in the Crystal Empire. The six students are completely amazed & fascinated about the kaiju, & the incredible feats and powers that they possess. They hope to meet some of the kaiju again, preferably those who _don't_ wish to destroy or devour them.

"Yona like giants! Giants awesome!" Yona exclaims loudly & happily while clapping her hooves in joy.

"I gotta say, Godzilla and those others are pretty awesome." Smolder states with a satisfied smile, folding her arms.

"Pretty awesome? More like _super_ _awesome_!" Silverstream exclaimed excitedly, spreading her wings and rising her claws in the air in excitement.

"If Godzilla or any of his friends didn't come, I don't think any of us would have been safe." Sandbar states with slight relief. "Those creatures sound like more dangerous threats than even the Storm King."

"Maybe, but I personally think that Godzilla's the coolest." Gallus stated with a smug smile.

"I really like Mothra." Ocellus said with her own gentle smile. "She's so gentle and kind, like our king, Thorax!"

"Now, how about I tell you some of the battles Godzilla had in his world?" Rainbow Dash asks.

" _Yes_!" All six students exclaim at once loudly.

...

Elsewhere, Twilight is in her office, writing down letters and enjoying her time. And what was there to worry about? With the School of Friendship reopened, all the different races in Equestria will be able to learn about friendship, not to mention having already befriended some of the kaiju. As the Princess of Friendship continued her work in peace... Spike, with a letter in his right claw, suddenly slams open the door, catching Twilight by surprise and startling her to the point where she nearly fall off her chair.

"Spike!" She scolds, regaining her composure. "Don't ever do that!"

"Sorry, Twilight." He grins sheepishly. "Anyway, I have news about a recent incident that happened in Manehattan very shortly!" He stated.

This _immediately_ removed Twilight's annoyed expression, and got her attention & concern to their fullest. She hopes that it wasn't another kaiju attack, because that was one of the last things she needs right now after opening the School of Friendship.

"What is it?" She asks both worriedly and hysterically. "Is it a creature from Godzilla's world?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Spike admits. "But you're not gonna like it." He stated uncomfortably.

...

Rainbow Dash is now telling the Young Six about one of the battles that had occurred in Godzilla's world sometime in the past, to which she was informed by the Elias.

"This Dagahra sounds kind of like a dragon." Smolder stated judging from Rainbow Dash's story and description of said kaiju.

"Except for the fact that he can breath underwater, shoot beams out of his mouth and wings, _and_ create some kind of starfish creatures called Barem." Rainbow Dash added.

"So Dagahra can create and control these 'Barems'?" Gallus asks, a little skeptical.

"Yeah. Barems can shoot acid and suck the energy from your body." Rainbow Dash explained with mischievous smile, enjoying the sight of some of the students turning pale upon hearing this.

"I wanna hold one!" Silverstream grins excitedly, which causes her fellow students and friends to look at her in confusion.

"Silverstream, you do realize that they _are_ dangerous, right?" Sandbar asked, unsure if the hippogriff was joking or not.

"Oh, right." She giggles upon the realization as she scratches the back of her head with slight embarrassment.

"So how did Godzilla defeat him?" Ocellus asks curiously.

"Dagahra attacked Godzilla with his army of Barem! The Barems completely covered Godzilla and started sucking his energy! But Big G wasn't going down without a fight. He used that Nuclear Pulse of his to free himself and injure Dagahra! When Dagahra was down, Godzilla _blasted_ him with his Atomic Breath again, and again, and again! Until Dagahra was destroyed!" Rainbow Dash finally finished with a proud smile.

The six students were left in a state of awe, astonishment & amazement by this epic tale, with huge grins on their faces and widened starry eyes. Godzilla sounds like a creature that _none_ should mess with! But they are also impressed and amazed by the other kaijus' unique and destructive abilities, & origins of how they came to be. It was almost like something they would find in a comic book.

All of the sudden, Twilight _slams_ open the door, ironically startling both the students and Rainbow Dash the same way Spike startled her earlier.

"Rainbow, there's an emergency in Manehattan and we need you!" The Princess of Friendship exclaims with a very worried & desperate voice to match the equally worried look on her face.

"On it, Twilight!" Rainbow said firmly and without a second thought, quickly zipped past Twilight and exited the room with blinding speed.

The six students turn to look at one-another before turning to Twilight.

"Sooo...does this mean that class is dismissed and we can go home?" Smolder asks eagerly and hopefully. The rest of the students look at Twilight eagerly, hoping the answer is 'yes'.

"Sorry..." Twilight said with a light chuckle. "You're next class just so happens to be in the Library. So you better get started." She said before exiting the class room, to which the students sigh and groan.

...

In no time, the Mane Six, along with Starlight Glimmer & Spike, were on an a purple-colored airship that was ready to take off to Manehattan. Spike had already explained the details about the bridge in Manehattan being destroyed.

"What kind of a _monster_ would do such a thing?!" A furious Rarity exclaims. Ever since hearing about the news about the destruction of the bridge, the unicorn was consumed with anger, which she directed towards the unknwon perpetrator, knowing she would now have a much longer time getting to her favorite boutiques in Manehattan.

"Easy, Rarity. We'll find out when we get there." Rainbow said calmly, trying to calm her unicorn friend down. Though she did so more out of the refusal of hearing Rarity's complains about fashion, which she obviously could care less for.

"I just hope nopony was hurt, or worse..." Twilight mutters to herself dreadfully.

Finally, the airship slowly took off and began to sail to their destination.

...

 **School of Friendship**

Back in the School of Friendship, the Young Six weren't exactly having a good time of their own either. They are busy reading books about spells, creatures, history and so on. While they _do_ respect friendship and their teachers, they're still having a bit of a boring time. This continued until Gallus has finally had enough.

"What do you say we take a little break and go outside?" Gallus turns to his friends who turn to look at him."Besides, none of our teachers are here to stop us, anyway." He adds a mischievous smile before getting off his chair and proceeding to head for the exit door.

"Yeah, I little break won't hurt." Smolder agrees. Like Gallus, she closed the book she was reading and got off her chair before following the griffon to the exit.

"Yak agree. Yak going with friends." Yona also closed her book and got off. Silverstream and Ocellus quickly followed them afterwards.

"Come on, Sandbar! It'll be fun!" Silverstream calls out, only for the other students in the Library to quickly shush her and remind the hippogriff of where she is. "Oops, sorry." She grins nervously.

Sandbar sighs. "I guess I better make sure they don't get into any trouble." He mutters before closing his book.

...

The Young Six came outside on the cloudy day, where they sat on the stairs of the entrance of the front doors of the School of Friendship.

"It's good to get a little fresh air." Gallus said with a smile as he breaths in.

"I can't believe that I'm sitting on stairs! _Stairs_!" Silverstream squeals happily while looking down to where she is sitting at. "I didn't know you can also _sit_ on them!"

"Does _everything_ about stairs amaze you?" Smolder rolls her eyes and gives a light chuckle.

"Hopefully we get back inside before our teachers get back." Sandbar mutters quietly to himself with a slight worry. But then a more concerning thought comics into the earth pony's head. "Say, do you think that our teachers left because of an attack from a creature from Godzilla's world?"

This question causes the other students to turn & look at him with surprise. Truth be told, they never actually thought about _why_ their teachers would leave in such a hurry.

"That might be the case." Ocellus said uncertainly while putting a hoof on her chin, pondering.

"If it is, I hope it's a cool-looking creature with awesome powers, like Dagahra!" Smolder stated with an excited grin.

"And hopefully one that _doesn't_ want to destroy us." Sandbar added with a hint of anxiety.

"Yona not scared! Yona _smash_ if monster attack friends!" Yona yells loudly and proudly.

"Besides," Gallus adds with a confident smile. "That incident happened in Manehattan, and we're a _long_ way from there. It's not like it's gonna come here and attack us next." He stated confidently. But little did the griffon knew, he was about to be proven _very_ wrong, _very_ soon.

Out of the bloom, something catches the young hippogriff's attention up in the cloudy sky.

"Hey, look at that!" Sliverstream suddenly exclaims, pointing a claw up at the cloudy sky.

The other five students quickly turn to where she is pointing at, and sure enough, notice something as well - something none of the had ever seen before. Slowly descending from the clouds were three very large, very long, white-glowing tentacles that silently moved through the air. And they weren't alone; three more tentacles soon descended and joined them. There are now six gigantic tentacles slithering and hovering directly above the School of Friendship.

"Please tell me that I'm not the only one seeing this." Sandbar said in disbelief, not taking his widened eyes off the moving tendrils in the sky.

"Nope, you're not alone." Smolder confirms in equal shock, also gazing up at the mysterious appendages.

The creature that owns these appendages now begins to make itself known as it slowly emerges from the clouds, allowing not only the six students, but also most of Ponyville to see it with their own, shock-filled eyes. This was mainly due to it's size, which was _enormous._ The six students are now completely baffled to what they are seeing. The creature did not have any wings, and yet, it was floating like a balloon. In fact, this creature did not have fur, feathers, fins, legs, scales, claws, horns, hooves or _even_ a face for that matter. The creature closely resembled a gigantic jellyfish than anything else. A white, translucent bell with an opening on the underside where the six long, slim tentacles are attached to. But unlike a real jellyfish, this creature also possessed two more tentacles on it's bell. This mysterious creature was none other than the Space Monster: Dogora!

"So, anyone have any idea on what _that_ thing is?" Gallus is the first to break the uncomfortable silence with a question.

"It's like a jellyfish! Except, you know - it's _big_ and _flying_!" Silverstream squeals in amazement & curiosity, gazing up at the space monster, completely oblivious to the serious danger they were in.

"I think it might be a creature from Mothra's world." Ocellus guessed, but still unsure.

"If it is, it's definitely the weirdest one that I've seen." Smolder comments.

"And I think it's getting really close." Sandbar points out. And indeed the earth pony was correct, the space creature is beginning to descend down on the School of Friendship. It was _much_ bigger than the school itself and it's tentacles seemed to be reaching out.

 _"You're in terrible danger!"_

The six students froze, completely caught off guard & startled by the sudden two female voices that they all heard.

"Who said that?" Gallus asks in surprise & confusion, turning to his friends for some kind of explanation.

"Not Yona." Yona shrugs.

" _Please forgive us, we are the Elias and we are from Godzilla's world. We are communicating to you through our_ _telepathic abilities. The creature you are witnessing is called 'Dogora' and it is incredibly dangerous!"_

Looks of surprise, amazement, shock, and a bit o fear for some, filled the six student's faces, both at the sudden call from the Elias _and_ Dogora's supposed threat level. But Gallus simply rolled his eyes and chuckled nervously.

"Dogora, huh? I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Gallus states confidently, seemingly unafraid. And it didn't take long for that to quickly change, when Dogora suddenly lashes out one of it's long tentacles, wraps it around one of the school's roofs before pulling & tearing it off. "Of course I could be wrong. _Run_!" He exclaimed.

Without thinking twice & without hesitation, the Young Six quickly turn and begin racing back inside the school as fast as possible! Once they were all in, they _slammed_ the doors shut!

...

"I don't think that's gonna hold it." Smolder said with worry & uncertainty.

This is quickly proven true: the ceiling above them suddenly begins to crack before breaking apart! But instead of falling down on them, the pieces of the ceiling went upwards, as if an invisible force is pulling them up. This only increased as the entire ceiling breaks into to many pieces - allowing the Young Six to see the the sky above through the opening - which are then quickly sucked up.

The six students become even more shocked when they see where those broken pieces went. They went up in the sky, before entering Dogora's underside opening! Dogora has a primary diet of carbon, which is almost everywhere, and the opening on it's underside, which acts like a mouth, is used like a vacuum to suck up it's meals. And unfortunately, the Young Six may become it's next course.

"I hope our teachers or Mothra, or Godzilla get here soon." Ocellus said with dread while looking up at the hungry space monster.

...

 **Manehattan**

Meanwhile, the Mane Six, Starlight and Spike had finally arrived in Manehattan. They are currently in Coco Pommel's home, as she had finished explaining on what had happened earlier.

"So these tentacles destroyed the bridge?" Twilight asks, recalling what Coco had witnessed.

"Yes, it was awful!" Coco said with dread, covering her mouth with her hooves. Rarity pats her on the back and gives her a warm smile to ease her.

"Did you see what was the creature of these tentacles?" Starlight now asks.

"No," She answers. "It was above the clouds, so I couldn't see it."

There is no doubt to the Mane Six, this definitely sounds like the work of a creature from Godzilla's home-world. And their suspicions are quickly confirmed when they hear the Elias's voices.

" _Princess Twilight Sparkle!"_

"Elias!" Twilight exclaims with joy, very happy to hear her other-worldly friends again. "I'm so glad to hear from you! See, there's been an-"

She is suddenly cut off, when the Elias started talking about the more important news.

" _We know Twilight. The creature that attacked here is called, Dogora. But we have some urgent news! Dogora has just arrived in your School of Friendship and it is attacking!"_

These very words caused not only Twilight to feel like her heart had just stopped, but also her friend's. This very negative feeling was overwhelming, as they could feel an enormous amount of fear consuming their bodies from within, which was visible from the outside by the horrified looks that suddenly formed on their faces. Everything Twilight had worked for, her school and the lives of her students - placed in danger.

"Um, Princess Twilight, who are you talking to?" A confused Coco Pommel asks gently.

" _We have to get back_!" Twilight suddenly yells out, startling Coco as a result. With no time to waste, Twilight and her friends quickly race outside in the stormy weather as fast as they possibly could to reach the airship and return to Ponyville before it's too late!

...

 **School of Friendship**

Back in the School of Friendship, things are not looking any better. Dogora is floating above the School of Friendship, and literally devouring it! Most of the upper half of the School of Friendship - roof, towers, flags - is already missing & the space monster is _still_ continuing to vacuum up more and more, to satisfy it's hunger for carbon! Even the waters around the school are getting sucked into Dogora's 'mouth'.

The six students can only look up in horror, and watch helplessly as the space kaiju continues to feed!

Smolder turns to Ocellus. "Ocellus, can you turn into something big enough to fight this thing?" She asks eagerly.

The changeling turns to Smolder & gives her a dreadful look." Smolder," Ocellus begins. "We changelings have a limit to how big of a form we can turn into..." She pauses to look up at the gigantic jellyfish-like monster floating above them before turning back to her dragon friend and continuing. And this, is _way_ beyond our limit."

This statement causes Smolder to gulp in fear.

"Elias, if you can hear us, now would be a good time to tell us how to stop this thing." Sandbar begged.

Fortunately, the Elias were quick to respond to his call.

" _You must find bees or wasps."_

"Bees? Wasps? How is that gonna stop it?" Gallus asked in confusion.

" _Dogora is vulnerable to the venom of bees and wasps. If exposed, it's body will_ _solidify like stone."_

The six students now look in surprise after hearing this - for such a large and dangerous creature, it certainly had a very strange & bizarre weakness. But before they could reply or do anything, however, Sandbar, Yona, and the other students who were standing, suddenly began levitating off the ground and heading upwards - towards Dogora's 'mouth'!

"Sandbar! Yona!" Silverstream exclaims before taking flight and racing up! Grabbing Sandbar by his tail and trying to pull him down. Smolder quickly opens her wings and tries flying down while Gallus & Ocellus grabbed Yona by her front hooves and try to pull her down.

But despite their noble efforts, all six students began getting pulled & sucked upwards, towards Dogora's waiting 'mouth'. Even with their best effort to resist it and fly down, the space kaiju's vacuum is proving too strong as it continues pulling the struggling six students higher and higher to devour them.

"This really _sucks_!" Gallus exclaims while struggling, alongside Ocellus, to pull Yona down, as well as himself.

"Your making jokes at a time like this?!" Sandbar asks, while Silverstream is struggling to pull him down.

"Heh, one last joke in case we don't make it." Gallus couldn't help but chuckle, despite the grave situation he and everyone else is in.

...

But just as all hope seemed lost for the Young Six - a bright, neon-blue beam _shoots_ out of nowhere & pierces through Dogora's bell, like a bullet piercing a water balloon!

...

Without warning, the powerful force that was pulling the Young Six up ceases, causing them to stop their struggling, and in Gallus, Ocellus and Silverstream's case, to hold on to their friends to prevent them from falling down, considering how high off the ground they were.

"Any idea to what just happened?" Smolder asks in confusion after flying down and landing on the ground, followed by Gallus & Ocellus, who gently place Yona down, and Silverstream, who puts Sandbar down.

Her question is quickly answered in the form of a loud roar!

 ***SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONGK!***

The Young Six are completely caught off guard by this, and also a startled.

"Oh great, not another one." Gallus groans in discomfort, believing it is a another kaiju arriving to attack them. Although, he is _half_ right.

Sandbar, on the other hand, quickly identifies the roar. "I know that roar anywhere, it's Godzilla!" He exclaimed happily with grin. Out of all the Young Six, the earth pony is the only one that had actually seen Godzilla in person, and what he was capable of.

His friends turned and gave him looks of surprise and some skepticism.

"Are you sure, Sandbar?" A not-so-sure Ocellus asks.

Sandbar nods. "Positive." He confirms with a smile.

...

Although the space kaiju could not roar, but the pain it felt was shown when it's vacuuming ceased. The hole in it's bell almost immediately closes and heals. While it does not have eyes, Dogora could _definitely_ sense the presence of another creature nearby.

...

The Young Six quickly emerge from the half-missing school & race outside, to be met with an astonishing sight. Standing further away from the School of Friendship (and Twilight's castle) was what seemed to be...Godzilla. But in reality, that was not the case, this creature appeared as something of a smaller version of Godzilla, being only half the Monster King's height and having reduced dorsal spines. The six students did not know it yet, but they were gazing at the Son of the King of the Monsters: Godzilla Junior!

"That's Godzilla?" Ocellus asks in absolute astonishment with widened eyes.

"He's huge!" Silverstream squeals with excitement.

"He's bigger than I thought." Gallus mutters with shock & disbelief at the kaiju's size.

"Giant, big!" Yona exclaims happily.

"Are you _positive_ he's not a dragon?" Smolder asks skeptically, turning to Sandbar.

But the earth pony had a rather confused look on his face. "I don't think that's Godzilla. He seems...small." This statement causes he's friends to look at him with widened eyes, as if he was crazy or something.

"Small? _Small_?!" Gallus exclaimed loudly. Pointing at Godzilla Junior, he continues. "Do you _not_ see the size of him? He's _bigger_ than an Ursa Major!"

"That's pretty big, even by dragon standards." Smolder states.

"Pony friend blind?" Yona asks in confusion.

Silverstream ponders for a moment before saying..."Either Godzilla's gone on a strict diet, or..."

"Or what, genius?" Gallus asks sarcastically, folding he's claws.

"...Or, maybe Godzilla found the Fountain of Youth!" Silverstream finished with a playful smile.

Gallus & Smolder shook their heads in disbelief while Yona, Ocellus and Sandbar looked at her in confusion. The voices of the Elias are suddenly heard again.

" _Actually, that is Godzilla's son: Junior._ "

The eyes of the Young Six widen once again in both surprise & astonishment as they turn to the Monster King's adoptive son.

"Well, at least that's a better explanation than the 'Fountain-of-Youth' one." Gallus mutters, but nevertheless, is still surprised.

The Monster Prince roars again, his smaller, dorsal plates lighten up, as did the inside of his mouth, before letting loose an Atomic Breath at the space monster! Piercing it like before - and just like before, Dogora's wounds instantly heals. The six youths simply gaze in amazement at this display of the young kaiju's power.

"That...was... _awesome_!" Silverstream exclaims loudly as she raises both claws in the air in excitement."What was that he just shot?!" Silverstream asks excitedly.

"That...was the Atomic Breath." Sandbar answers with a small smile.

Indeed, the young students are very much amazed & impressed by this, and indeed, the Atomic Breath looked spectacular to watch.

"That's the Atomic Breath?! So cool!" Silverstream exclaims happily, while clapping her claws in joy.

"It's...kind of different from fire." Smolder states, unsure what to think of it.

"It's not fire, it's a beam composed of some kind of energy that doesn't exist in our world." Sandbar explains.

"Yak like light beam!" Yona exclaims happily while bouncing up-and-down, similar to how Pinkie does.

Even though it does not have a brain, Dogora is very certain that this new comer is a threat - and a serious one at that. Just like a real jellyfish, the space monster uses a form of jet propulsion to leave the School of Friendship, and head over to Godzilla Junior's location as it swims through the air like it was water.

In just a few seconds, Dogora is now hovering directly above the young kaiju, completely dwarfing Junior in size.

Now it's Dogora's turn.

Many of it's tentacles shoot like harpoons at the young kaiju, but instead of spearing, they wrap themselves around the young one. Two wrapped his arms, two more wrapped some of his dorsal spines and one wrapped itself around Junior's neck. The young monster shrieks in pain - for a good reason; the tentacles also have a corrosive touch. This is evident by the smoke that begins to appear from where Dogora's tentacles are in contact with Junior's body. It was kind of like how his father had to deal with Hedorah's corrosive body in the past.

The Young Six cringe as they watch horror unfold, not expecting Dogora to have such a deadly ability.

Like it did with the bridge in Manehattan earlier, Dogora now uses it's tentacles to _lift_ the struggling kaiju off the ground like a fisherman would reel in a catch. But unlike a fisherman, the space monster instead uses it's tentacles to _slam_ the young kaiju against the ground with incredible force, making a small shock wave as a result!

"We have to help him!" Ocellus exclaims worriedly.

"Yeah, but how?" Gallus exclaims back.

Sandbar looks at him in confusion."Don't you remember the 'bee-and-wasp-venom' thing?" He asks.

Gallus face-palms with his right claw upon the realization. "Oh, right." He chuckles to himself.

"Yona help friends save other friend from jellyfish monster!" Yona stated firmly.

"We're gonna need _a lot_ of bees and wasps for this." Smolder states as he looks at the sheer size of the space monster.

"I can transform myself into a bee or wasp and communicate with them to help us." Ocellus explains with a smile. "It helps that I learned from Professor Fluttershy on how to communicate with them better."

"Me and Gallus will distract that monster and buy you guys some time." Smolder states proudly with grin.

"I wanna join you guys, too!" Silverstream exclaims firmly with a confident grin.

"Please be careful you guys." Ocellus said worriedly.

"Then it's settled: me, Ocellus and Yona will got get the bees and wasps, while you guys help Junior." Sandbar said.

With a plan now established, the six friends nod to one another before splitting up to do their jobs. Smolder, Gallus & Silverstream flew toward the battlefield while their friends raced towards the forest in order to find the nests of bees & wasps.

...

In no time, Ocellus, Yona and Sandbar went deep in the forest where they desperately search for a bee or wasp nest. Luckily for them, though, they quickly find one...on a very tall tree.

"Yona got this!" Yona states with a confident grin. She rears on her hind legs before slamming down charging at the tree with surprising speed! She smashes it with her horns, with extreme force! The tree shook like crazy from the force, and in response to her attack, the bees from the hive emerge, and were _far_ from happy as they turn & glare down at Yona. "Uh oh..." The yak gulps in fear as the angry bees suddenly come charging down at the her with aimed stingers. But stop when Ocellus suddenly flies in between them & Yona. The changeling quickly changes herself into a bluish bee-form.

In her bee form, Ocellus flies up to them and begins communicating with the bees in their language, which was a form of buzzes.

Sandbar & Yona watch in anticipation. "You think she can do this?" Sandbar asks with hope. After a minute and a half, his answer is revealed when Ocellus changes back to her true form and turns to them with a happy smile on her face.

"They said they will help us and they also said that they know where there are more hives."

"That's great! Now we just need to hurry, I don't know how much the others can keep Dogora occupied." Sandbar states.

With that, the three friends quickly run off to find more bees or wasps.

...

Dogora still has Godzilla Junior firmly in it's grip while it's deadly skin is eating away at Junior's hide. The young kaiju could not preform the Nuclear Pulse like his adoptive father due to his young age & inexperience. He is also unable to shoot any stronger variations of his Atomic Breath. In desperation, the young kaiju's dorsal spines lighten up and he fires his Atomic Breath at the space monster's body! The radioactive beam pierces Dogora's body once again, making a hole in the process.

While the space kaiju didn't have a face to express it's feelings on the outside, anyone could easily tell that it was _not_ happy. The hole instantly closes & Dogora shoots yet another tentacle at it's young opponent, wrapping up & closing Junior's jaws shut in order to prevent him from using his primary weapon again.

The young kaiju struggles but could not break free, as the tentacles were far stronger than they appeared. However, he _does_ get an unexpected help from a dragon, a hippogriff and a griffon. Smolder, Gallus & Silverstream are now flying very close to the space monster, and are extremely small in comparison to Dogora's bell alone.

"Hey you big dumb jellyfish monster! Take this!" Smolder mockingly exclaims before taking a deep breath and shooting hot streams of fire at Dogora's body. While her fire was nowhere near as powerful as Godzilla Junior's Heat Ray, it was enough to annoy the space monster and cause it to turn it's attention on them.

Angrily, Dogora lashes out with the two tentacles that are located on it's bell, at the three students. In response, the three (knowing full-well what would happen if they even touch them) quickly turn and fly in different directions in hopes of confusing the attacking appendages. The two tentacles turn & begin chasing Smolder and Silverstream, while Gallus flies down.

He flies down to the ground and grabs a nearby wooden cart before flying back up with it. He then flies near Dogora & throws the cart the the space monster as a means to distract it. But the cart simply bounces off Dogora's jelly-like skin, which dissolves part of it, before falling down & smashing on the ground to pieces.

"Well that could have gone better." Gallus mutters to himself.

Godzilla Junior struggles to open his mouth and deliver another blow to the space monster, but the tentacle's grip on his jaw proves too strong and it doesn't help that his arms are also tied up, all while the corrosive skin is in constant contact with his body.

Gallus, Smolder & Silverstream were doing their best to help Junior, but that's very difficult with the fact that Dogora is extremely resistant to any of their attempts to harm it, and they couldn't touch it due to the creature's corrosive body.

"Nothing we're doing against it works and we're barely even getting it's attention!" Smolder exclaims in frustration. She finally escaped the reach of the two attacking tentacles that were chasing her and, along with Silverstream, hovers near Gallus to catch her breath .

"We have to somehow get that tentacle off of Junior's mouth so he can fire his Atomic Breath at that thing." Gallus states.

Little did he know, Junior already had a solution to this problem. Charging up his body & gathering more nuclear energy then ever before - his dorsal plates begin glowing brighter & brighter, while also giving off an immense heat, far hotter than that of any dragon's fire. The heat is so incredibly hot that it causes the tentacles that are wrapped around his dorsal spines to literally melt and fall to the ground. Immense heat also began to gather inside Godzilla Junior's closed mouth. The tentacle that was wrapped around his jaw also began melting because of the immense heat escaping Junior's lips.

With the tentacle weakened enough, Godzilla Junior is finally able to _force_ his jaws open, splitting the tentacle that was wrapped around them in half, and fire his Atomic Breath at maximum power!

The three students gasped in awe & amazement as Godzilla Junior's Heat Ray shoots up and _pierces_ Dogora's body completely! Not only did the Atomic Breath go through Dogora's body like it was nothing, but it also pierced the clouds above, making a hole there as well! After Junior finishes his attack the space monster is left with a very large, gaping hole in it's bell and the three youths could easily see right through it.

"So...awesome!" Silverstream could barely keep her excitement in check.

Smolder & Gallus couldn't help but give Godzilla Junior approving smiles, showing their respect for the young kaiju. But the same could not be said for Dogora - more enraged than ever, the space monster decides to dispose of it's main opponent the best way possible. It's large, gaping hole quickly closes and heals before it moves it's underside opening directly above Junior. The Monster Prince suddenly finds himself getting pulled up by an unknown force, and directly towards the 'mouth'.

"Is it going to eat him?" A worried Silverstream asks.

"Nah! There's no way that monster could eat him." Gallus stated coolly.

A statement that would soon to be proven wrong. Struggle as he might, Junior begins floating higher and higher...until he was within Dogora's 'mouth' - the three students could only watch in horror as the Monster Prince is _completely_ swallowed by Dogora!

Inside what could be described as Dogora's belly, Junior cries out in pain as the acidic body begins causing even more damage then before. In desperation, the young kaiju fires his Atomic Breath!

The three students witness the blue beam emerge from Dogora's body. But it did not do any serious damage as the wound instantly closes shortly after the beam stopped firing.

" _Let go of him_!" Silverstream angrily demands & even starts racing for the space monster, only to be stopped by Gallus, who grabs one of her back hooves and holds her.

"We can't fight that thing, Silverstream!" Gallus exclaims, trying to keep his hippogriff friend from doing something reckless or dangerous.

"We can't just let it eat Junior like that!" Silverstream argued back, while glaring up at the space monster who still had Junior inside.

"You don't have to."

A male voice calls from below.

Looking down, the three students are greeted with a welcoming sight. Their three friends had just returned, and they weren't alone: hovering behind them was a _massive_ swarm of both bees and wasps (mostly bees)! There was possibly over a trillion of them!

Smolder, Gallus & Silverstream simply gape in shock & awe at their friends accomplishment.

"How did you find so many bees and wasps so fast?" A shocked Smolder asks.

"Let's just say that Professor Fluttershy's 'Learning of Bugs' class payed off." Sandbar answers with a slightly smug smile.

"Heh, never thought that school would one day save Equestria." Gallus chuckles.

but their attention is quickly turned to Dogora when the Young Six hear Junior's painful cries from within the space monster's bell.

"Junior's inside?!" Ocellus exclaims, shocked & horrified at the mere thought.

"We need to save him, and _fast_!" Silverstream exclaims.

Ocellus nods. "On it!" She turns to the bees and wasps, & changes into her bee-form. Ocellus then proceeds to 'talk' with them a little before turning and pointing up at Dogora in the sky. In response, both the bees and wasps nodded, & immediately began flying up and racing towards the unsuspecting space monster!

Dogora is too busy devouring it's 'meal' to notice the gigantic swarm, that was nearly as large as itself, heading straight for it. It only begins detecting them when all the bees & wasps have swarmed and already surrounded the giant space monster. Without any hesitation, the insects quickly go on the offensive - stinging Dogora in _every_ single inch of it's body, not even it's tentacles are spared! Their stingers easily pierce the jellyfish-like kaiju's soft body, and allow massive amounts of venom to enter it's body!

Dogora cannot roar like most other kaiju, but it's painful experience is _very_ visible on the outside as it starts thrashing it's body around and swinging it's tentacles wildly, desperately trying to fend off the attacking insects! Only after a few more seconds did the venom start taking it's toll on the space kaiju. Dogora's soft, translucent, jelly-like flesh begins to harden like rock and solidify. The beast's struggles slowly begin to cease as it's soft tissue begins turning into a hard, rock-like substance.

After several more minutes of futile thrashing and struggling, the floating jellyfish-like monster was now a statue of it's former self. Though it didn't stay that way for long - the now-solidified Dogora quickly falls from the sky and _smashes_ on the ground, shattering into a million tiny pieces upon impact!

The Young Six silently stare at the solidified remains of the space monster with expressions of astonishment & disbelief. They couldn't believe their eyes, they just couldn't - they had just accomplished something that seems unlikely for their age.

"I can't believe it... _we saved Equestria_!" Silverstream exclaims loudly with joy. Her friends couldn't help but cheer with her in joy

"Wait till our teachers hear about _this_!" Smolder said with a proud smirk.

However, their moment of victory is interrupted when the severed tentacles of Dogora - those that were melted and torn off by Junior before Ocellus, Sandbar and Yona arrived with the wasps and bees - unexpectedly start levitating on their own, and began heading upwards in the sky. The Young Six notice this and quickly stop their cheering to look at the ascending pieces of Dogora in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me!?" Gallus exclaims in disbelief.

One of the things that makes Dogora such a dangerous creature is it's ability to asexually multiply - even the smallest piece that is separated from the original's body is enough to grow and become a new Dogora, with the same size and abilities as the original!

Unfortunately for _these_ severed parts, though, that will not come to pass. A powerful, blue-colored, radioactive Heat Ray suddenly _shoots_ from the ground and strikes all of them, dead on! What life remained in these severed parts is quickly erased as the intense heat & power of the Atomic Breath destroys _every_ single cell in them, and reduces them into nothing!

After the attack was finished, the shocked & amazed Young Six turn to the source, which was none other than Godzilla Junior rising up from the solidified remains of Dogora. He is badly hurt from the space monster's acidic body but his thick scales were able to withstand the assault and his healing factor helped in repairing his wounds. With the threat of Dogora vanquished, the Monster Prince lets out his own triumphant roar!

 ***SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONGK!***

"Well, I guess we couldn't really do it all by ourselves, huh?" Sandbar asks with a smirk.

Godzilla Junior now turns his attention down at the Young Six with curiosity in his eyes. The six students couldn't help but gaze back into Junior's brilliant golden eyes. This is cut-off when both the students and Junior hear the unmistakable voices of their teachers.

"Everyone!"

They turn to see Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer and the rest of their friends running up to them.

"Oh, thank Celestia you're alright!" Twilight halts and breaths a sight of relief just as her friends do. They then notice Godzilla Junior standing in the distance, along with a very large swarm of bees & wasps hovering in the air, _and_ the solidified pieces of Dogora on the ground. "What happened here?" Twilight couldn't help but ask.

"We just saved Equestria!" Gallus answers with a cocky grin. The Mane Six, Starlight and Spike's eyes widen in surprise.

"And we had some help form him." Sandbar adds, pointing a hoof up at Godzilla Junior.

"Is that Godzilla?" Spike asks in confusion.

Everyone suddenly begins feeling _massive_ vibrations though the ground, signaling the arrival of another kaiju. This new kaiju could now be seen approaching from the north side. For those who didn't know him simply gaped in shock & astonishment when he arrived, but for those that _did_ know him...

"Godzilla!" Pinkie suddenly exclaims happily, waving a hoof at him.

The King of the Monsters had arrived to the scene! And he was _twice_ the size of Godzilla Junior, and with much larger dorsal spines on his back. The Young Six are at a loss for words.

"T-That's G-Godzilla?!" Gallus could barely say. "He's _ginormous_!"

"He's ridiculously big!" Smolder exclaims, seeing as how he completely dwarfs any dragon in size.

"Yak think giant too big!" Yona states, as she had never before seen a creature with a size of such perorations.

"He's _super_ big!" Silverstream exclaims. Unlike her friends, though, she is more excited than shocked.

"Oh, my..." Was all Ocellus could say with a meek tone.

Sandbar, on the other hand, was not surprised as he had seen Godzilla before and had gotten used to his size. "Told ya he was bigger." He said with a light smirk.

Godzilla Junior walks up to his adoptive father and greets him with a series of grunts and soft growls. Godzilla responds with the same thing. After some time of 'talking', Godzilla turns to the Mane and Young six, & gives them a very soft growl.

"What did he say?" A confused Applejack asks. Her answer is quickly given when the Elias' voices are heard.

" _Godzilla wishes for his son to come to your School of Friendship._ "

Upon hearing this, both the Mane and Young six are now visibly surprised & stunned. But the faces of the Young Six were quickly turned into that of joy and excitement.

"Can you _please_ do that, Twilight?" Silverstream suddenly asks, getting in Twilight's face with an eager grin.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome!" Smolder exclaims, doing the same thing as Silverstream.

"Yona want to be with giant friend!" Yona then joins them.

"Come on Tech! One more student wouldn't hurt." Gallus is next.

Twilight simply sighs and gives them a warm smile. "Consider it done." She declares. The Young Six begin cheering happily at hearing this, and they weren't alone. Like his adoptive father, Godzilla Junior has also taken a liking to the inhabitants of Equestria, and he _especially_ liked these six particular students, that helped him in his time of need.

"Now the only problem is how are we gonna get him in the school? He seems a little big, don't ya' think?" Applejack asks, unsure how this will work out.

Pinkie suddenly pops next to her. "Don't worry AJ! When there's a will, there's way!" Pinkie states with a cheerful smile.

At this point, however, the Young Six turn & look at one-another nervously before turning back to Twilight.

"Umm...Twilight?" Sandbar calls out nervously, causing the Princess to turn to them.

"Yes? What is it?" She asks with a smile.

"You see, something kind of...happened to the school." Sandbar began, not sure how to explain the damage Dogora had done to the School of Friendship.

...

Far, far away, in another location of Equestria, roamed the former foe of Twilight Sparkle: Tempest Shadow, who's real name is actually Fizzlepop Berrytwist.

When she was a young filly, Tempest was attacked by an Ursa Minor which resulted in the loss of her horn and a scar on her right eye. Because of this, her magic became unstable, causing the ponies of her village shun her.

She began to believe that friendship had betrayed her. When a fully grown mare, Tempest encountered the Storm King, who claimed he would restore her horn if she helped him in capturing the four Princesses of Equestria and use their magic to conquer the world.

Tempest was successful in her duty, but was later betrayed by the Storm King, who revealed that he had no intention of restoring her horn and that he was using her. Enraged, Tempest engaged the Storm King in a small duel which resulted in her nearly being swept away by the storm. But she was saved by Princess Twilight Sparkle. This, along with the Storm King's betrayal, caused Tempest to realize just how important friendship truly was.

In the final battle with the Storm King, Tempest allowed herself to be turned into obsidian stone in order to defeat the Storm King once and for all. She, along with the three Princesses, was later restored to normal. Twilight offered her to stay in Ponyville but Tempest declined her offer and went on to spread the word of the Storm King's defeat, and to also learn more about friendship and love.

Tempest still kept the same uniform from the Storm King, though.

...

These last few weeks, Tempest had been wondering Equestria, spreading the word of the Storm King's defeat to anyone she encountered. Along the way, she had already learned many important lessons about friendship, but was unsure if she should interact with any of the ponies or creatures. Tempest felt deep remorse for all of the past actions she had done to the ponies and other races of Equestria, & was unsure on how she should interact with them.

At the moment, Tempest is currently walking through a forest, a part of Equestria that few ponies visit. But today...Tempest will have an encounter with a creature like no other.

As Tempest was walking across a clear pathway in the forest in search of ponies to tell them the good news of the defeat of the Storm King...her journey suddenly comes to an unexpected halt when she stops, & her eyes widen in shock as they were met with a truly unusual, and frightening, sight. Laying on the ground, in front of her pathway, was a gigantic creature. The unicorn is at a loss for words, she had never before seen a creature quite like this.

The creature was extremely big, far larger than the Ursa that broke her horn. But what was even stranger still, was that this creature seemed to resemble a gigantic dark butterfly or moth than anything else. The color of it's gigantic wings, which rested on the ground, was a mix of black, red and yellow. The same colors ran across it's rough-edged back and it's abdomen had a large pincer at the end. It's entire body was a dark-black color with six legs residing underneath it, these legs seemed useful for grabbing and holding. To add, it also had a menacing face with mandibles that resembled a sideways mouth with sharp teeth, and a pair of very small tusks between it's mandibles. Finally, the creature had three small, yellow horns on it's head and black eyes that seemed empty. This creature was the dark counterpart of Mothra and his name: is Battra!

Out of curiosity, Tempest cautiously approaches the divine moth's face, studying the creature as she did so. The unicorn is wise to keep her guard up, remembering the last time she had an encounter with a giant creature. But still, her curiosity about this unknown & mysterious creature was also quite strong. But this, however, soon changes - like a light bulb, Battra's seemingly empty eyes suddenly _light_ _up_ and glow with a fierce crimson color, signaling that he has awoken! This immediately causes Tempest to aim her broken horn at him in defense. Getting up on his six legs and spreading his gigantic wings, Battra opens his mandibles and let's out a roar that sounds very similar to Rodan's!

After finishing his roar, Battra begins scanning his surroundings. He looks around for a moment, before turning to the ground and spotting the unicorn with a broken horn - that's sparking with unstable magic - standing before him.

"What are you..." Tempest couldn't help but ask while maintaining her defensive posture.

* * *

 **You probably expected Junior to appear in the story sooner or later, but I bet you didn't expect Dogora to also appear, huh?**

 **I originally planned for Orga to be the** **antagonist in this chapter but decided to save him for later, as he will appear later on in my story. Then I decided to put Dagahra as the villain kaiju of this chapter, but then I decided 'No, wait! I'll put Dogora, instead!'. The reason why I decided to put Dogora is because I felt that kaiju (** **Dogora)** **was very underrated. So that is why Dagahra was only mentioned in my story.**

 **Dogora first appeared in the 1964 Toho film, 'Dogora the Space Monster'.** **Dogora also made brief cameo in the 2017 anime movie 'Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters (2017)', where it was seen attacking London.**

 **And yes, Battra is now here too, and the firs pony he encounters is Tempest Shadow.**


	5. Short Chapter

**Before you continue with the story, I should note that this chapter will contain** **MAJOR** **spoilers from 'School Raze', the two final episodes of Season 8. So if you don't want to be spoiled, then please go and watch the 'School Raze' Part 1 and 2 episodes.**

 **But if you're okay with spoilers, or if you had already seen the episodes, then you can proceed.**

 **Note: This Chapter will be MUCH shorter then the other chapters. Sorry, but I was kind of in a rush with this one.**

* * *

Well over twenty days had passed since the defeat of Dogora at the hands of Godzilla Junior & the Young Six, and many things had changed since then.

Twilight's adoptive brother Spike had went through something called 'The Molt', and had gained wings, enabling him to _finally_ fly like other dragons. Although before that, he was extremely vulnerable to the Natural predators in Equestria, one of whom - a gigantic Bird of Prey, called a Roc - tried eating Spike (along with Zecora and Rarity). Though Godzilla Junior came just in time to drive the Roc off with his much larger size & Heat Ray.

Maud Pie had also gotten a boyfriend named 'Mudbriar', who had a fascination with sticks. And the Young Six faced and conquered their own fears that the Tree of Harmony had put them through, to test their friendship.

A new student had also joined the School of Friendship, a pegasus filly named 'Cozy Glow'.

With the help of Godzilla & Mothra, the ponies repaired the damage Dogora had done to the School of Friendship, and also helped reconstruct the bridge that connected Manehattan to the Equestria mainlands.

The former-villain Discord was also introduced to Godzilla and the the other kaiju. Although understandably shocked at first, Discord quickly warms up to them, even using his magic to enlarge himself to be the same size as Godzilla, at which point he & Godzilla shook claws.

The Mane Six were rather surprised by this, as they expected Godzilla to be at least a little annoyed by Discord's mischief. But surprisingly enough, the Monster King wasn't the _least_ bit annoyed by the Lord of Chaos.

During these last few days, a dragon named 'Sludge' came to the Castle of Friendship, and claimed to be Spike's biological father. Spike (obviously) overjoyed by this, began showing Sludge all around the castle, feed him delicious foods and giving him comfortable beds to sleep in. Though during these times, Sludge behavior was nothing like a father's should be, & it was becoming hard to believe that he was really Spike's father.

Unfortunately, these suspicions were proven correct when the Elias read Sludge's mind and discovered his true motives: As it turned out, Sludge was merely pretending to be Spike's father in order to live a life of castle luxury, leaving the young dragon extremely heartbroken by this deception. Sludge then argued that 'that' was simply what any dragon would have done - a point of view that Smolder _strongly_ disagreed on.

Sludge then proceeded to leave with Spike's pillow, but was stopped by Godzilla Junior, who gave Sludge a deadly glare and a _fierce_ growl. Extremely frightened by the infuriated kaiju, Sludge quickly returned Spike's pillow and flew off in fear.

Also since then, a new kaiju had appeared. The turtle kaiju, Kamoebas, appeared near in Sire's Hollow, the home of Stellar Flare (Sunburst's mother) & Firelight (Starlight's father). There, Kamoebas made Sire's Hollow his territory, much to the discomfort of most of it's residents, including Stellar and Firelight. Though Starlight and Sunburst assured them that Kamoebas will not attack them.

Twilight Sparkle also introduced Godzilla to Star Swirl the Bearded & the rest of the Pillars, who all happily accepted him & his allies, especially after hearing how he saved them _and_ Equestria on multiple occasions.

* * *

But _much_ more recently, a _very_ strange phenomenon has begun occurring in Equestria itself. The magic of all the magical creatures and magical artifacts in Equestria mysteriously begins vanishing without any explanation. Star Swirl the Bearded estimated that all the magic in Equestria will be _completely_ gone in three days.

Of course, all the kaiju were unaffected due to them lacking any magic and not originating in Equestria.

The possibility of Tirek being behind this was brought up, and Twilight volunteered to got to Tartarus along with her friends, to see if he is truly behind this phenomenon.

...

 **School of Friendship**

Twilight and her friends are preparing to for their long journey to Tartarus.

"Okay, I left you my lesson plan on my student files, and my sieves notes." Twilight said to Starlight as she packed her bags and exited her office. "If anything goes wrong, get Celestia or Godzilla Junior, you know how he likes to help." She ads with a giggle.

"Yeah, I know." Starlight also giggles.

But then, Twilight suddenly gets a very uneasy and nervous look on her face.

"Or maybe I should just close the school and send my students home?" She asks with an uneasy smile as she begins turning around, only to be stopped by Starlight.

"Would you go and save Equestria, already?" Starlight sighs with a smile as she turns her the other way.

Everypony gathers as Spike comes with his own bag.

"Okay, Cozy packed us all up for a trip to 'Bad Guy Central'." He said as Cozy herself comes and gives them seven bags.

"Don't forget the sandwiches!" Cozy says happily. "Just in case." She then leans in and whispers to Spike... "Starlight can't stand mustard." She jokingly said, causing Starlight to grin nervously.

"That's so sweet of you, Cozy." Starlight says with a smile. "But Twilight has asked me to stay here to run the school." She informs her as Twilight grins happily.

Cozy now begins looking disappointed as she looks down. "Oh, I thought that after what happened last time-" She is cut off by Spike.

"If she survived Discord, anything else is a piece of cake." He informs her with a smile before walking off.

Cozy turns to Twilight and Starlight sadly, while also doing the 'puppy-dog-eyes'.

"Plus, she'll have _you_ to help her." Twilight suddenly ads.

After hearing this, Cozy quickly brightens up with excitement and joy.

"Oh, golly yes!" She exclaims happily as she begins hovering in excitement. "I promise, I'll be the best assistant ever!" She quickly flies to Starlight. "Come on! We can start working on your substituted headmare plans right now, if you like."

Starlight looks a little surprised by this. "Woah, uh... Okay." With that, she begins following Cozy.

Twilight then turns to Spike with a smile. "See? Nothing to worry about!" It doesn't last very long as she then quickly gets a worrisome look again, and quickly grabs him, " _Tell me there's nothing to worry about_!" She whispers worriedly. But then quickly comes to her senses, and releases him and smiles nervously while Spike simply face-palms.

...

Outside, the Mane Six & Spike have just exited the School of Friendship, and are ready for their _long_ journey to Tartarus.

But before they can even take a step...

" _Princess Twilight Sparkle, please hold on_!"

The voices of The Elias quickly exclaim inside their heads, catching everyone by surprise as they quickly halted.

"Oh, hey Elias!" Twilight greets them. "What's going on?"

" _We have heard about the phenomenon of your world's magic disappearing, and we know who is behind it all!_ "

"Yeah, we know." Rainbow Dash said. "We're going to Tartarus and see what Tirek has to say about it."

 _"You misunderstand. The one called 'Tirek' is not truly stealing the magic. He is working with someone in your school! Someone in your school has betrayed you, and is stealing your magic!"_

Shocked and horrified gasps of disbelief escape the Mane Six & Spike after hearing this; Someone in their School of Friendship actually plotting _against_ them? But there's no time to let that fully sink in, as Twilight immediately asks...

" _Who_?!" She practically shouts. "Who would do such a thing?"

At first, the Elias seem a bit hesitant to say the traitor's name. But they eventually do so...

" _Twilight, the betrayer_ _is none other... than Cozy Glow."_

Even _more_ shocked gasps escape the Mane Six & the little dragon!

Cozy Glow, one of Twilight's most trusted students and the one who's currently assisting Starlight, betraying them and working with Tirek all this time!? It was more than Twilight, or any of her friends, could handle or believe!

"Cozy Glow is behind all this?!" Twilight asks in absolute shock and disbelief at this unexpected revelation.

"That's impossible!" Rarity exclaims. "That's sweet little darling would never do such a thing."

"Yeah!" Pinkie exclaims suddenly. "And maybe _you're_ the one who's stealing magic and trying to frame Cozy!" This, however, earned her sighs from the rest of her friends.

 _"We have read Cozy's mind and looked into her heart. She is not who she claims she is. She believes that Friendship is power, and believes the more friends she makes, the more powerful she will become. She is planning to take over your School of Friendship and rule Equestria."_

The Mane Six & Spike are still unable to believe this, they simply are not able to. They were almost like statues as they stood there without moving (with shocked faces) trying to process and understand what they had just heard from their other-worldly friends.

 _"To show you the truth, we will allow you hear all the thoughts Cozy Glow has had."_

With that, the Elias begin transferring all of Cozy's past and present thoughts in the Mane Six and Spike, allowing them to hear what she was _actually_ thinking all this time.

After no more than seven seconds, everypone _gasps_ in shock and horror to what they had just heard inside their heads!

"We have to get back!" Twilight quickly exclaims.

...

Back inside the school, Cozy is walking (or rather flying) with Starlight through the hallway.

"Say, Starlight, I wanna show you something later, if that's okay." Cozy said with a smile.

"Sounds great, Cozy!" Starlight said with a smile of her own.

"And I think you're _really_ gonna like it!" Cozy ads.

" _Stop right there_!"

A voice from behind suddenly calls out, causing Starlight and Cozy to stop & turn around - to see Twilight & her friends standing there.

Both ponies (especially Cozy) look at the Mane Six & Spike in surprise.

"Twilight, what are you doing? I thought you were heading to Tartarus to see if Tirek has anything to do with the magic disappearing." Starlight said in confusion.

"Trust me, Starlight," Twilight said as she begins walking up to them before stopping. "The culprit who's stealing magic is _right there_!" She points at Cozy Glow with her hoof - who becomes even more shocked.

At this point, Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus and Silverstream come to the scene, having overheard Twilight's loud exclaim.

"What's going on here?" Smolder asks.

"Cozy Glow was plotting against us all this time." Twilight begins. "She was secretly writing letters to Tirek, asking him how to steal magic from Equestria. Because she's planning to take over The School of Friendship and later Equestria!"

Gasps from everyone besides the Mane Six & Spike fill the entire hallway. Cozy herself looks completely shocked and dumbfounded, but then quickly puts on a sad and emotionally hurt look.

"T-Twilight, whatever are you talking about?" She asks, acting innocent. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't play innocent!" Rainbow Dash warned. "You think you're pretty clever, don't you? But guess what? We have friends that can read minds, and they just read _yours_!"

Cozy's face now turns into complete and utter shock at hearing this.

With that, Twilight smiles. "Elias, if you please..."

The voices of the Elias quickly reply... " _With pleasure, Twilight."_

Then, every single creature in the School of Friendship (including Cozy herself) suddenly begins hearing Cozy's voice in their heads.

" _Heh, nopony will suspect that sweet, little me is behind the magic disappearing_ _! With Twilight and her_ _ridiculous friends out of the way, I just need to get rid of Starlight. Then, with no other pony in the way, I'll drain all the magic from Equestria and suck it into another realm! And then, everyone will bow to me! The future Empress of Friendship! What? Why are they back so soon? If they find out about my plan, they'll ruin everything! What?! How do they know about my plan? And how do they know about Tirek? No! That's impossible!"_

Everyone in the School of Friendship is now left in a state of utter speechlessness and shock by this. The cat was out of the bag! Every single creature in the School of Friendship now knows of Cozy's _true_ nature, and her sinister intentions!

Cozy (who also heard all this) is also left completely speechless, as are the Young Six and Starlight Glimmer.

"Now then, Cozy Glow, let's see you talk your way out of this one. If you _can_ , that is." Twilight glares at her.

"Cozy, how could you?" Starlight asks as she turns to her, very hurt and heartbroken at the revelation of Cozy's deception.

Cozy Glow angrily grits her teeth, as she knows that there's no chance to talk her way out of this. Finally dropping the innocent act, Cozy gains a sinister, evil smile on her face.

"Yes, that's right!" She finally admits, sounding nothing like she did before. "I came to realize that Friendship is _power_! The more friends I collect, the better and more powerful I become than everypone else! And I'll have more friends than anypony ever could!" She finishes while maintaining her evil smile.

" _You're wrong._ "

The voices of the Elias suddenly reply.

 _"Indeed, Friendship is very powerful. But you are not making friends. You do not even understand the meaning and concept of friendship! True friends care and respect one another, and their interests. You care for no one but yourself! You are but delusional! What you claim is 'Friendship' is actually nothing more than manipulation and_ _tyranny. So, in the end, you, Cozy Glow, are nothing more than a selfish, power-hungry pony who cares for no one but yourself. You are_ _nothing more than that,_ _and nothing less."_

Cozy glares hatefully and grits her teeth. Without any warning, she quickly turns and begins flying in the opposite direction, in a desperate attempt to escape!

"Oh no, you don't!" Smolder exclaims as she and Silverstream quickly take off after her with blinding speed!

Before Cozy knew what hit her, both Smolder and Silverstream _grab_ her and bring her to the ground!

"Let me go!" Cozy exclaims while struggling to futilely escape.

"I don't think so!" Smolder shot back.

Twilight & the rest of her friends approach Cozy as Smolder and Silverstream hold her.

"Tell us how to get our magic back!" Twilight demands.

But Cozy simply laughs at her. "Ha! I won't tell you _anything_! You'll _never_ get your magic back!"

" _There is no need to. We have already read your mind, Cozy, and know how to reverse this."_

...

After chaining Cozy up and asking the students to keep an eye on her, the Elias lead the Mane Six, Spike & Starlight to the catacombs under the school library, where they find an elaborate crystal chamber. There, they also find the six artifacts the students collected during their scavenger hunt, and they were placed around a glowing circle on the ground, with large blue-colored orb floating above it.

"This must be what's sucking up all the magic." Twilight confirms, looking at the orb.

"Right. Cozy must have linked these artifacts to act like a mystical magnet." Starlight surmises. "Attracting all the magic in Equestria into that orb."

"So then I guess removing the artifacts will shut it down, right?" Rainbow asks hopefully.

"Yes, but there's also a chance that it will cause a magical feedback and destroy the whole school." Starlight ads uneasily, putting everyone in shock.

Twilight is _especially_ shocked to hear this. The School of Friendship is everything she worked for - to teach others about friendship, to bring them closer. It's a difficult choice to make, but she knows what the right thing to do is...

"We don't have a choice. We _have_ to do this." She states firmly and definitively. "It's the only way."

Her friends look at her, and nod. They all know that she's right, and that there truly is no other way.

"Let's do _this_!" Pinkie Pie exclaims.

With that, each of the Mane Six quickly grab one of the artifacts and lift it, causing the orb to levitate higher and shrink in size. With no time to waste, the Mane Six _pull_ , causing the orb to glow with a bright, white light before...

A _powerful_ wave of energy is suddenly _unleashed_ , like a bomb going off!

...

As the wave emerges from the School of Friendship & begins spreading _all over_ Equestria, where it begins giving every magical creature and artifact their magic back when it passed them!

...

Back inside the school, the Young Six are in the hallway with the chained-up Cozy Glow, waiting for their friends.

"Face it!" Cozy begins bragging. "Twilight and the others will never get the magic-"

But before she could finish, Twilight and her friends teleport before them in a flash of purple light, much to Cozy's dismay.

"You were saying?" Gallus smugly turns to her.

"It's over." Twilight confirms with a smile. "We got our magic back." She then turns to Cozy. "Oh, and one more thing: The Elias also informed Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Chancellor Neighsay about your plan, and their on their way here to take you to Tartarus."

With her master plan completely foiled, the enraged Cozy simply glares at her and sneers, before saying "Don't think you've seen the last of me, 'cause I'll be back!" She then turns. "And you, Elias! If you can hear me, know this: I _will_ get out, and I _will_ be coming for you!" She angrily declares.

...

After a few more minutes, Celestia, Luna & Neighsay arrived, along with many Royal Guards, to escort Cozy Glow to Tartarus, where she was locked in a cage next to her 'pen pal' Tirek, for her betrayal and crimes.

After Cozy Glow's deception was revealed to everyone in Equestria, Neighsay deeply apologized to Twilight, The Elias and all of non-pony creatures (including Godzilla and the other kaiju) for being so judgmental, and for not seeing the _true_ value of friendship. He finally admitted that Twilight was _perfect_ for this job.

...

 **The next day**

Twilight is currently in her office, talking to the Elias via telepathy.

"I can't thank you enough, Elias!" She said happily while sitting on her chair. "Without you, I don't know how things would have went. I still can't believe that Cozy Glow was plotting against us all this time."

" _We apologize, Twilight Sparkle."_

A look of confusion appears on Twilight's face. "Why are you apologizing? You helped us save Equestria by showing us Cozy's true intentions."

" _That is precisely the reason, Twilight. When Cozy Glow first came to your school, we sensed darkness within her heart. We did not wish to believe it, but our fears were confirmed when we read her mind and looked into her heart. We should have warned you sooner about her."_

But Twilight simply laughs it off. "Oh don't worry about that. The _fact_ that you warned us about Cozy, is all that matters, and I'm very thankful for it."

The Elias' voices can be heard chuckling.

 _"You are far too kind, Twilight Sparkle. It is no wonder why you are the Princess of Friendship."_

Twilight chuckles to herself.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

 _Far away_ from the School of Friendship, in another part of Equestria.

Mothra's dark reflection, Battra, is hovering in the sky - flapping in his enormous wings to stay airborne - well above the ground below. Then, Battra's pupiless, crimson-colored eyes suddenly change into a purplish-color... before a pair of Prism Beams _shoot_ from his eyes!

The Prism Beams shoot _downwards_ \- heading towards the ground below, where a large pack of Timberwolves is residing. Upon contact, _all_ of the Timberwolves are _completely_ vaporized, and reduce to ashes in a matter of three seconds by the two beams!

After Battra finishes his attack, he turns and flies down to the ground, to meet up with his partner... Tempest Shadow.

Upon landing on the ground, on his six legs, Tempest looks at him, and gives Battra a scolding look.

"You know, I would've been _more_ than able to take care of those walking piles of sticks." Tempest said with a somewhat annoyed tone.

Battra simply responds with a low chirp.

"I know your way was faster, but you _know_ that I'm not some damsel in distress." Tempest scolds again, not wanting Battra to think that she is weak.

If Battra had pupils, he would have rolled his eyes.

After that was over, Tempest gains a more serious expression on her face as she looks Battra in the eyes. "So..." She begins. "You're saying that this thing's coming here?"

The Divine Moth responds with another low chirp and a nod.

The broken-horned unicorn looks down, unsure what to make of this. But if what Battra 'said' is true, then she and every creature in Equestria (perhaps even the world) will be in the fight for their lives.

"Guess we have no choice then. Let's go."

With that, Battra lowers his head, allowing Tempest to climb on top of his head. Then, with a flap from his gigantic wings, Battra (with Tempest Shadow) takes to the sky and flies off.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for this chapter being so short.**

 **And sorry that the Young Six didn't get the shine in this chapter like they did in 'School Raze'. But remember, they DID defeat the space kaiju Dogora (with the help of Godzilla Junior) in my previous chapter. And Dogora was a much bigger threat than Cozy Glow (no pun intended).**

 **For those who are waiting for Rodan, don't worry 'cause he WILL be appearing in the next chapter, along with Orga.**

 **Zilla, Gorosaurus, King Caesar, Gezora, Manda, Ebirah, Varan and Biollante will also appear at some point.**

 **Gigan, unfortunately, will NOT be appearing in my story as he is already dead in my continuity. He was killed by Godzilla at some point in the past before the events of my story. The same goes for Hedorah and Dagahra. But Megalon might appear, though.**

 **King Kong and the MUTOs will also NOT be appearing in my story, as I am only using original kaiju from Toho.**

 **Now Kiryu might appear in my story - keep in mind I said MIGHT - but he will be most likely piloted by the Young Six.**

 **Also, Battra and Tempest Shadow have developed a** **relationship, though it's more accurate to say that they are partners or acquaintances than true friends. But their bond will get stronger as time passes, as you'll see in the upcoming chapters.**

 **And speaking of upcoming chapters, what did Battra say to Tempest, exactly? What did he warn her about? And how did they manage to understand one another? Well, you're just gonna have to find out in the upcoming chapters!**

 **Oh, and I'm also planning on making a Side-Story with 'Equestria Girls' that will feature Sanda and Gaira from 'The War of the Gargantuas (1966)'.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long** **hiatus, but now I'm back and it's time for my story to continue! This Chapter will start off with Season 9, the confirmed FINAL Season of 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'.**

 **Please, enjoy. And keep your eyes open on this Chapter, because there are references to 'Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019)' and other Godzilla projects.**

* * *

Already an entire _year_ had passed since the latest events in Equestria. The Elias were still searching for a way to return Godzilla and the other kaiju home, but with very little hope of that ever coming to fruition. But fortunately, things had been getting better and better between the kaiju and the natives of Equestria; throughout the entire year, there had been many good things happening, such as educations about the kaiju, teaching the kaiju more about friendship and coexistence when they return to their world. Godzilla and his allies were beginning to wonder if returning to Earth was even necessary, considering that Equestria for them was practically a paradise; never having to be annoyed or attacked by humans, never having to worry about confrontations and similar manners.

Another strange effect began to occur as a result of the kaiju's presence in the land: Overtime, wherever the kaiju went, the areas that they visited began to become _rich_ with new & unique plant life. The exact reasoning for this is unclear (even to the Elias), but it's speculated that the radiation from the kaiju, infused with the natural magic of Equestria, is causing this. This has proven to be beneficial for the inhabitants (especially ponies) of Equestria, as the new plants have provided them with renewable resources and even super foods!

Sweet Apple Acres is better than it ever has before thanks to the kaiju's presence — all of the crops (especially apples) in the family farm have grown bigger and healthier than ever, and with a much sweeter taste & flavor. Applejack and her family were making _huge_ profit thanks to their newer and better crops, which were also now practically endless.

The waters of Seaquestria & around Mount Aris were teeming with all sorts of sea animals & plants thanks to the new coral reefs, which grew because of Titanosaurus' presence.

The area around Appleloosa practically became a rainforest, as not only did their apple orchards become healthier and more ripe (which also made for better pies), but the small town was surrounded by newly-grown plant life, which offered even more food and resources. Even better still, these new resources and foods also benefited the Buffalo tribe.

Similarly, the village of where Starlight lived (Our Town) was also engulfed with new flora that was grown because of Anguirus' presence when he first arrived there. And with it, new resources and healthy foods came to the ponies who lived there.

Some of the new plants that were grown were made into perfumes (which Rarity _loved_ ), Breezies came more often to collect pollen from the new flowers that were grown by the kaiju, and new leaves were discovered to have healing properties, something which Zecora and Mage Meadowbrook took interest of.

In addition to Godzilla and his allies keeping are other kaiju in check, Star Swirl the Bearded created a new spell specifically for the kaiju, which he named 'The Titan Spell'. The Titan Spell is preformed by creating a series of unusual sounds via magic — these sounds seem bizarre to the ears of ponies and most other Equestrian creatures, but to the kaiju they mean quite _a lot_. If used correctly, the sounds can repel kaiju from a specific area or attract them to one. Although this spell has a different effect on certain individuals; while some kaiju will leave when hearing the sound, other kaiju interpret it as a challenge, and may become hostile to it.

But for the most part, the ponies and other inhabitants of Equestria have apparently developed a symbiotic mutualistic relationship with the kaiju that benefits both parties — It was almost like they were meant for each other, like bees and flowers.

* * *

 **Canterlot**

But today, things were not looking so great — at least, not for Twilight Sparkle. She can barely catch her breath as she is racing for Canterlot alongside Spike (who is flying alongside her). Once she reaches the gates of Canterlot, where her five friends are waiting, they all quickly join her and begin racing as fast as they can to meet Princess Celestia & Princess Luna. As they are doing so, they can't help but wonder what the reason for summoning them could be.

"We're all here, so-" Fluttershy is interrupted by Twilight.

"So everypony got an urgent summons to the castle with no explanation?" Twilight asks uneasily as they continues racing.

"Yup! I just love a good mysterious summons. What's it about? Do you think it's a surprise party? Hey! Why are we running?" Pinkie Pie asks happily (as usual).

"Because something could be terribly wrong! Somepony turned bad? Another evil creature back for revenge?!" Then the worst comes to Twilight's mind. "Or what if it's another monster from Godzilla's world?!" She cringes at the last one.

"Minus the last one, don't you think you're bein' a little paranoid?" Applejack asks, although she could still not deny the possibility of another kaiju attacking Equestria.

"Besides, even if another shows up, Big G will take care of it." Rainbow Dash says coolly.

At the moment, anything is possibly for this summoning, but a giant monster attacking is the _worst_ possibly scenario. So far from what the inhabitants of Equestria had seen, the kaiju are unbelievable powerful creatures that can't be defeated without the aid of another kaiju, no matter how hard they try.

"But still, why else would the Princesses send scrolls in such a hurry?" Twilight retorts.

"Good point." Rarity says. "They know better than to make us worry."

...

Finally, the Mane Six and Spike arrive at throne room of Princess Lune and Princess Celestia. The two Rulers of Equestria are sitting calmly on their thrones as the Mane Six and young dragon struggle to catch their breaths from all that running (and flying).

"Girls. Thank you so much for coming." Princess Celestia says with a smile.

"What's wrong?! What can we do?! Is it another giant monster?!" Twilight quickly asks, fearing the worst.

"That's just it. Nothing's wrong! Everything's perfect!" Princess Luna responds with a happy smile, much like Celestia.

"Did y'all call us down here just to tell us _that_?" Applejack asks in disbelief.

"With all due respect, majesties, you might want to save your _urgent_ summons for matters that are a bit more... well, urgent!" Rarity ads.

The two Princesses look at each other before giggling, seemingly in amusement.

"Well, there is more to it." Princess Luna said. "Equestria is currently enjoying its longest period of harmony in recent years. Even with the all giant creatures still roaming Equestria, Godzilla and his friends are keeping them in check."

"In fact, thanks to their presence, Godzilla and most of the other creatures have made Equestria an even _better_ land!" Princess Celestia ads with a smile. "With all the new foods and resources that have grown because of them, nopony or creature will ever go hungry again."

"And of course, it is also thanks to you and your friends' efforts as well, Twilight." Princess Luna says.

At this, Twilight and her friends smile proudly.

"Who? Us?" Spikes asks coolly.

"Oh, pshaw." Rarity giggles

"It's about time you noticed." Rainbow Dash said.

"Because of your and Godzilla's efforts, there's been less and less for us to do." Princess Luna said.

"So, after much consideration," Princess Celestia stood up from her throne."My sister and I have decided it is time for us... to _retire_!"

The moment Celestia said this, Twilight and her friends gasp in shock, disbelief and even horror, at what they just heard. But after they gasped, Celestia and Luna's faces suddenly turn to sadness and uneasiness, similar to the Mane Six's current faces.

"However-" But before Celestia could finish her sentence, Discord suddenly teleports in the room, in a reporter outfit, and with an extremely exited look on his face.

"Breaking news! The royal Princesses retiring! I have so many questions!" Teleporting in front of Celestia's face, he asks "Who'll take over? Who will run Equestria? Will it be someone tall, dark, and handsome? Or will it be the Lord of Chaos?" Discord asks excitedly, with multiple hands materializing and pointing at himself.

Princess Celestia calmly smiles and simply points her hoof down at Twilight, much to Discord's disappointment.

"Oh, fine. Go with the obvious choice." Discord sighs.

"As I was saying," Princess Celestia clears he throat. "I have some other news that I wish to discuss. Recently, our friends, the Elias, have contacted us and informed us... that they have found a way to send Godzilla and the other creatures home."

Even more gasps from the Mane Six and Spike fill the room, even Discord joins their shocked expression this time.

"Whao. I did _not_ see that coming." Discord mutters in surprise.

Twilight Sparkle herself is the most shocked out of all of them. These are two _significant_ news in less than a minute, and it was a miracle that she didn't faint upon hearing them. The Princesses retiring and Godzilla & his friends finally leaving Equestria?

"You're _retiring_?!" She exclaims.

"And Godzilla is _leaving_?!" Spike also exclaims.

"Yes, and unfortunately... yes." Princess Luna said with a bit of sadness in her voice at the end of her sentence. "While it is alright for us to retire, we are not sure how we will cope with our friend, Godzilla, leaving us."

"While I am a little disappointed with Celestia picking Twilight over me, I'm downright _depressed_ about Big G going away." Discord says with a surprisingly sincere tone. It wasn't since he betrayed the ponies to Tirek (who in turn betrayed him) did Discord feel this sad and uneasy — and that alone was certainly saying _something_.

"So you want me to take your place?" Twilight asks calmly & sadly as she points at herself. Normally, she would have said this sentence with a horrified face & a loud tone due to her insecurities and self-doubt about ruling Equestria, but hearing that Godzilla and the others are leaving forever, made the Princess of Friendship feel far more _depressed_ than insecure. After all the wonderful times she & her friends had with him and the good things he's done for them, she might even have accepted Celestia & Luna's roles without hesitation if it meant he can stay.

"With the help of your friends, of course." Princess Celestia ads before spreading her wings and flying down. "We can't think of anypony more worthy. Over the years, we've watched you grow. You've faced task after task..."

"...challenge after challenge..." Princess Luna ads as she also flies down.

"And you've always prevailed." Celestia says with a smile.

"Thank you, but... While I'm—while _we're_ okay with taking your place, we're not sure if we can deal with Godzilla leaving us." Twilight says with a depressed tone.

This, in turn, causes the Princesses to feel somewhat depressed, as well. For all the times Godzilla & his friends have helped Equestria, even _they_ couldn't hold back their sadness. Godzilla and his friends did such well in Equestria (and in their own world), it basically matched all the good things & tasks Twilight has accomplished with her friends.

 _"We know how you feel, Princess Twilight Sparkle..."_ The unmistakable voices of The Elias are suddenly heard.

"Elias..." Twilight calls in surprise.

"Are Godzilla, Mothra and the other creatures really going home?" Fluttershy asks.

"Please tell me they _aren't_." Rainbow Dash exclaims. "We're taking the roles of the Princesses, and now Godzilla and the others are leaving us?!"

 _"Unfortunately, that is so."_

Everyone in the room (including Discord) began to feel a sense of depression flow through their bodies. Normally, Twilight's friends would have been extremely excited about taking the roles of the two rulers of Equestria, but hearing Godzilla and their other kaiju friends leave made them feel empty about ruling Equestria — like there is no point in doing it. To them, friendship is far more important than _anything_ , even more so than becoming Rulers of Equestria.

 _"Please understand, Princess Twilight Sparkle. You are the Princess of Friendship, and as such, you must also know what is best for your friends..."_

"Even if that 'best thing' is having them leave...forever..." Twilight says sadly as she lowers her head. "Yes... I know."

The room is filled with silence and slight despair, but there was no denying it, Godzilla and the other kaiju had to be returned home. And while they have proven to be beneficial and helpful to Equestria & its inhabitants in more than a few ways, they _had_ to be returned home to keep the humans in check, and to keep their birth world safe. And besides, not all the kaiju have been as peaceful as Godzilla — King Ghidorah being a good example.

Twilight herself knew, that if she & her friends had been placed in the same situation as Godzilla — being sent to a parallel world and doing good things for that world, but also needing to be returned home, in order to protect their own world, as well.

 _"But worry not, Twilight. It will take us some time before Godzilla and the others are returned home. You will have more than enough time to say goodbye to them. And perhaps even throw a party for them?"_

Hearing this, made Twilight and her friends perk up more than a little bit. At least they will all have some more good times & fun before they leave. And who knows, when they become Rulers of Equestria & have the Princesses' powers transferred to themselves, they might find a way to _at least_ communicate with Godzilla and the other kaiju in their home world via dreams or other similar ways.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, we will be more than happy to start whenever you say." Twilight says with a calm smile.

"You don't have to wait very long, Twilight. We just need a few days to transfer our powers to you." Princess Celestia says with a smile.

"Not a problem, we're ready at anytime." Twilight calmly says. Again, Twilight normally would have been extremely nervous and stressed-out upon hearing that the process will be that fast, but knowing that they will have more than enough time to be with Godzilla, and throw a party for him before they leave, placed Twilight in such a relaxed and happy state, that it nullified her stressfulness. For her, having Godzilla properly treated as an ally and friend of Equestria so he will always be remembered by them and all the good he's done, was far _more_ important.

"Wow. I honestly expected you to flip-out or something like that, at this point." Discord says, very much surprised over Twilight's unusual calmness in this situation.

"Well, I _would_ have. But knowing we can still spend these final months with Godzilla and his friends, and make the greatest party for them to remember us by... I guess it just removed any stress and self-doubt I might have had." Twilight replies with a smile.

"Much to my disappointment..." Discord whispers to himself.

"What was _that_?" Twilight suddenly turns to him with a stern look.

"Nothing. Nothing." Discord quickly puts on an innocent smile to hide what he previously said.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a forest, the evil former queen of the changelings, Chrysalis, is talking to pieces of wood with carved changeling faces on them, as she has become increasingly unhinged and unstable due to her solitude.

"One day, you'll see! I will defeat Twilight Sparkle and her friends!" Chrysalis chuckles crazily. "And they will pay for stealing my kingdom!"

But as she picks up another piece of wood and carves a changeling face on it with her magic, Chrysalis suddenly disappears in a flash of blue light.

* * *

 **Tartarus**

In Tartarus, an prison for the most dangerous and evil creatures in Equestria, the evil centaur, Tirek, and his 'companion' Cozy Glow, are still serving their imprisonment sentences, locked in separate cages, guarded by Cerberus the giant three-headed dog, and with nothing else to do besides carve tally marks on their walls.

"Hey, Tirek!" Cozy Glow calls out cheerfully.

"It is _Lord_ Tirek." The tyrant centaur corrects her as he turns to face her. "And what is it now?"

"I just wanna make sure you can see my best friends rock sculpture from over there!" Cozy happily points at the sculpture of her riding him, made of pebbles.

Annoyed, Tirek simply turns around and continues carving his tally marks, but he also suddenly disappears in the same manner as Chrysalis was, followed by the now-shocked Cozy Glow, who also vanishes in a flash of blue light.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

Tirek and Cozy Glow appear in a strange cavern, atop a tall pillar... and they weren't alone. Not soon after, Chrysalis also appears on another pillar, on the opposite side of where they are, and quickly notices them.

"Lord Tirek!" She exclaims in surprise the moment she notices him.

"A changeling?" Tirek also looks surprised to see her before turning to Cozy. "See? She gets it."

"Chrysalis, _queen_ of the changelings! Or at least I _will_ be," Chrysalis begins boasting and gloating as she climbs down the stairs, just as Tirek & Cozy do. "When I'm restored to my rightful place! Why did you summon me? What do you want?!" Chrysalis asks threateningly as her twisted horn begins glowing with a green aura.

"Wah!" Cozy Glow quickly hides behind Tirek's leg. "Oh, golly! We didn't bring you! I thought _you_ freed _us_ from Tartarus!" She says with an innocent smile.

"Tartarus? Whoever pulled you from _there_ must have been somepony very powerful indeed." Chrysalis remarks as her horn stops glowing.

"Not somepony... some _creature_." A new and sinister voice says.

The three villains instantly turn to an entrance cave of where the new voice came, and see mysterious creature emerge from it. The creature himself looked very bizarre to say the least: The upper half was somewhat humanoid (having two arms, a chest and a head) but was also covered in a bluish exoskeleton like that of a crustacean, coupled with the fact that it only had three sharp claws on its 'hands', and its head closely resembled that of a spider, with six blue eyes and mandibles. But the lower half of its body resembled that of a crustacean, having six long crab-like legs that it uses to walk towards them.

"It was _I_ who summoned you here!" The creature said as he approaches them. "You may call me _Nulucus._ I am from the M Space Hunter Nebula."

The three villains look at Nulucus in confusion as they look at themselves and back to him.

"What's a Space Nebula?" Cozy Glow asks, very much confused.

"The M Space Hunter Nebula is the nebula that contains my home planet." Nulucus explains. "I am what you might call, an 'alien'."

The villains now look more intrigues at the other-worldly arthropod standing before them.

"And why have you summoned us here?" Chrysalis asks.

"I have summoned you here to help you all fulfill your common desires for revenge against the ponies: Twilight Sparkle and her friends." Nulucus answers with a menacing tone.

The villains look even more interested at this creature and why he summoned them here.

"But _why_ would you want to aid us?" Tirek asks, folding his arms. "What's in it for you?"

"If you help me succeed, you will all have Equestria in your power, and I will collect Godzilla and the other monsters and return to my world." Nulucus answers. He then creates a small orb composed of blue-colored energy in his claw, and tosses it over to Tirek. At which point, upon merely touching him, the energy sphere _instantly_ rejuvenates the centaur into his younger-looking and muscular form.

Tirek looks at his new self in shock, before that same shock quickly turns to excitement as the centaur proudly kisses his biceps. Chrysalis and Cozy Glow are also very much stunned by Nulucus' display of power, and now know that it would be unhealthy for them to try and attack him as it is.

"So~... you're saying you _don't_ want to rule Equestria?" Cozy asks curiously.

"No." Nulucus confirms. "I only need you all to destroy Twilight and her friends, while I harvest Godzilla and the other monsters for myself. After we are finished, you can have Equestria to do with is as you please and I will return to my own world. Not a bad deal, is it?"

The villains look at one another again — Nulucus is right! This _does_ sound like a pretty mutual deal for them, except one problem...

"But how do you propose we do that?" Tirek once again asks. "We're not exactly known for 'sharing'." He said in a mocking gesture. Chrysalis and Cozy are quick to agree with him.

"I know the secret to Twilight and their friend's victories, and how they constantly prevail." Nulucus states. "The secret to their victories is _teamwork_! They work together and have trust in one another, _that_ is how they prevail!" He explains. "You can use that very same strategy to defeat them—and _I_ will teach you how to do that _without_ succumbing to the disease that is friendship."

"Wait! You're saying that villains like us can work together as a team, without becoming friends?" Cozy Glow asks with a evil smile.

"Of course!" Nulucus confirms. "While you all may despise each other and even try to destroy one another when you have Equestria for yourselves, you still share a common hatred for Twilight Sparkle and her friends. You'd like nothing more than to see them suffer in agony and pain! To inflict the worst possible harm upon them so they will know what torment really feels like!"

Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow grin sadistically, they are already beginning to like Nulucus — or at least, the way he thinks.

"I like the way you think, Nulucus." Chrysalis grins.

Nulucus nods before pulling a bluish crystal and holds it in his claw. "Now then, before we begin, it is important to show you the power of Godzilla and the other monsters. With them on the ponies' side, we would stand no chance, even if we work together. Therefore, I will send one particular monster as a test subject... and a warning." With that the crystal starts glowing with a bright blue color while Nulucus lifts it in the air.

* * *

 **School of Friendship**

Twilight is currently in her office, making preparations for Princess Celestia and Luna's retirement. But the one thing that's different about her today is the fact that she is unusually calm; in this type of situation, Twilight would normally be spiraling of self-doubt uncontrollably, often needing the reassurance of her friends to calm her down and ease her. But this wasn't the case, Twilight was unusually relaxed and calm about taking the role of the two rulers of Equestria.

The reason why she was unusually calm, however, is solely because of Godzilla. Upon hearing that he and their other kaiju friends will be leaving Equestria and returning home, her depression overwhelmed her nervousness and self-doubt — for her, friendship is _far_ more important than anything, even ruling Equestria. That's not to say that being in charge of Equestria is not important (it is _extremely_ important), but with all the good things Godzilla has done for the land and themselves (i.e. saving them from villainous kaiju and growing new recourse & better foods thanks to their radiation) Twilight felt like she could not owe Godzilla enough or repay him enough for all the good that he's done in Equestria and all its inhabitants, no matter what she did.

"Twi!" Starlight Glimmer asks as she enters the room. "You in here? With the school closed for the summer, I didn't think anypony would be here."

"Starlight! I'm glad you came, because I have something _special_ in mind for you." Twilight said with a smile before turning to her. "Since Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are retiring, I'll need somepony to become headmare of the school and be in charge of my castle, and I can't think of anypony better to leave in charge than you."

" _What_?!" Starlight practically shouts. "You want _me_ to to take care the castle and run the school? _Me_!?"

"Yes!" Twilight answers excitedly.

Starlight ironically begins acting very much like how Twilight would under pressure. "Uh... I can't! I'm not ready! Remember what happened the last time you left me in charge?! And now you want me to do it _permanently_?! What if I don't do the right things?! _What if_ —?!"

Starlight is cut-off when she & Spike suddenly hear Twilight bursting into an uncontrollable laughter. Both she and Spike now look at the Princess of Friendship worriedly while she continues laughing hysterically and nearly falls off her chair while doing so.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Um... Twilight, are you okay?" Spike asks worriedly as he approaches her.

"I'm fine, Spike... I'm fine." Twilight finally manages to compose herself. "It's just that Starlight reminded me of... well, myself."

This took Starlight by surprise, and she instantly realizes what she just did & blushes in embarrassment because of it. "I can't believe I was the one who was 'Twilight-ing'. Talk about irony."

"Oh, you're using the 'Twilight-ing' verb too, huh?" Twilight chuckles before giving her a calm & gentle look. "Starlight, listen: You have blossomed into one of the strongest, smartest, most caring ponies I know, and you've already proven that you're ready for this. You just have to believe in yourself."

"You... You think so?" Starlight asks reluctantly, still uneasy.

"I _know_ so." Twilight responds with a gentle smile.

"She's been surprisingly calm recently." Spike tells Starlight. "I guess the news of Godzilla leaving took a bigger toll on her than we thought."

If only Spike knew how Twilight truly felt.

* * *

 **Kirin Village**

Somewhere outside the borders of Equestria, resides a small village that is populated by pony-like creatures known as kirins. Roughly two years ago, the kirins of the village lived in complete silence and with no emotions. The reason for this was because when kirins become angry, they transform into niriks, creatures who's bodies are partly composed of flames, and burned their previous village to the ground. But thanks to the efforts of Applejack and Fluttershy, the kirins have learned how to keep their emotions under control, and Autumn Blaze (a kirin who found a way to cure herself) gave them the potion to cure all the other kirins, allowing them to speak and express their emotions once more.

Unlike most of the other races, the kirins had almost no contact with the kaiju. But that is about to change...

...

"So I said, 'why drop the gum when you can drop the bun'?" Autumn Blaze is currently on a stage, cracking jokes to her fellow kirins in their new outside comedy club. The other kirins laugh at her jokes, which made her feel happier.

It felt good to express happiness and joy again after such a long time of silence and emotionlessness — even their leader, Rain Shine, was getting in on the action. The kirins continue laughing as Autumn continues cracking her jokes.

"You know what rhymes with 'reliant sponsor'?" Autumn asks, attempting to make another joke.

" _Giant monster_!" A random kirin suddenly shouts loudly, startling the other kirins.

Autumn becomes confused a bit. "Yeah, that also kind of rhymes now that I think about it." She muses.

"No. _That_!" The kirin points farther east with her hoof.

Confused at first, the other kirins turn to where she is pointing at, and understood _why_ she was shouting like that. Their confused faces immediately turn to pale from shock & horror at what their eyes landed on. Standing at least 350 meters away from the Kirin Village itself, was a gigantic creature unlike any they've seen before.

The monster itself resembled (more or less) a warped and deformed version of Godzilla. It had a massive hunched back and a small rectangular head, but its hands were _extremely_ large in proportion to the body — so much so, that it had to use its knuckles to support its body — and with three long claws on each one. Its legs were rather short and the tail was quite stubby. The creature's body was bilaterally asymmetrical and irregular, with its skin taking on a bumpy uneven texture. Its eyes were a yellow color with no visible pupils, and its teeth were long & sharp. This mysterious kaiju was the Deformed Extraterrestrial, known simply as Orga!

The kirins look at the gigantic monster in understandable awe & disbelief, both at the fact that this was practically their first time seeing something like this and up-close, and the fact that they didn't even realize it was there the whole time without them noticing its presence earlier. Silence consumed the entire village, as all the kirins are paralyzed with fear at the sight of Orga, unable to even move. But the extraterrestrial kaiju will help them with that.

With an mighty roar, Orga proceeds to head toward the Kirin Village like a raging storm coming towards them. The kirins, naturally, begin panicking and screaming in terror at the approaching monster. Autumn Blaze herself is the only kirin not to panic, and only looks at Orga with shock & disbelief. How did this happen? Just as they were finally having fun and joy after so many years of silence, they are met with a new (and far more terrifying) problem.

But, just as hope seemed lost for them, an unexpected help arrives in the form of another giant monster. Without any warning, from the opposite side of the Kirin Village, the ground _erupts_ like a volcano, and another giant creature emerges from beneath!

This second monster was bipedal that stood on two legs, and resembled a across between a lion, a poodle and a primate. Its skin was armored, almost resembling stone, and dark brown in color, while its fur was a light tan. It had muscular arms with only three claws, and its face and head (surprisingly enough) resembled a cross between a gargoyle & a kirin, with long ears, a short lion-like tail, and gemstone-like eyes. This other kaiju was the brave Guardian of Okinawa: King Caesar!

King Caesar has been transported in Equestria seven months prior to this event, and has been living near the Kirin Village without the knowledge of the kirins themselves. This was due to him spending his time underground. But the time for resting has ended now with Orga's arrival!

The kirins turn and look at King Caesar with more astonishment & awe than fear.

Without even giving him a chance to react, King Caesar suddenly _leaps_ over the Kirin Village and lands in front of Orga, shocking both the monster and the kirins! The Guardian monster is quick to attack, delivering two powerful punches to Orga's head, followed by a kick to the chest. These attacks, while powerful, were not nearly enough to seriously cripple the corrupt kaiju. Orga is quick to retaliate — lunging himself at the Guardian kaiju, the extraterrestrial _bites_ down on King Caesar's left arm, sinking his sharp teeth through the armored skin!

King Caesar roars in pain and begins punching Orga's head with his free arm in an attempt to force him to release. Orga does not relent, and in a horrifying display of power, his own skin begins taking on the stone-like texture of King Caesar's skin. And even more horrifying, a large hole begins opening on Orga's left shoulder.

Finally, Orga releases King Caesar's arm. But before King Caesar had the chance to fight back or do anything else for that matter, a blue light envelops Orga's entire body... and causes him to vanish on the spot, shocking both King Caesar and the Kirins even further! For Orga, there was no more need to fight... he got what he came for.

"Well, that was... interesting, right?" Autumn Blaze asks her fellow kirins, attempting to keep _some_ postivity after witnessing a battle between two kaiju. Considering this was their first time seeing a kaiju fight, their reactions are understandable. With the threat (seemingly) no longer present, King Caesar slowly turns around and looks down at the kirins, who are looking at him in amazement due to his display of power.

But something else soon catches the Guardian of Okinawa's attention; looking up in the sky, King Caesar notices a winged figure flying toward them. He couldn't tell what this was due to the figure being so far away, but he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, ready for another fight should the need arise.

* * *

 **Seaquestria**

Deep in the depths of Seaquestria, the mighty King of Monsters Godzilla is locked in an underwater showdown against a massive sea serpent-like creature!

This aquatic kaiju that Godzilla was currently battling greatly resembled an Eastern dragon: Its body was extremely long (likely the _longest_ of any kaiju) and snake-like, with four tiny legs & three claws on each one. Its head was adorned with four horns (greatly resembling a dragon's), and the scales that covered its entire body were bluish-green in color. In addition, the sea monster also had a small hood behind its head similar to a cobra, and four long barbs extending from the underside of its long body. This creature was the Sea Dragon: Manda!

Manda had arrived in this world only a few hours ago, and almost immediately began to threaten Mount Aris & Seaquestria. Titanosaurus (who normally protects the kingdom from hostile kaiju) was absent at the moment due to exploring other parts of Equestria, but luckily Godzilla was also swimming in the area, and was more than willing to protect the populace.

Much like a python or anaconda, Manda wraps his long body around Godzilla, attempting to crush him in a manner similar to a snake constricting its prey. Manda has a surprising amount of strength and muscle, enough to crush even the toughest of submarines with ease, or in this case, cause considerable pain to Godzilla as he tries to break free from Manda's coils. With his opponent tightly wrapped in his body, Manda proceeds to dive deeper and deeper, hoping the water pressure would aid him in crushing Godzilla.

But Manda has dangerously underestimated his opponent: Godzilla's dorsal fins begin flashing bright blue, before the Monster King unleashes a strong Nuclear Pulse from his body, instantly unwrapping Manda and pushing him back!

Realizing the situation, Manda is forced to resort into using his special ability — a powerful sonar-like attack known as the Supersonic Wave Canon. Manda emits a series of powerful ultra-sonic shock-waves through the water, stunning & paralyzing Godzilla the instant they hit him, much like how a dolphin stuns a fish with sonar! Taking advantage of this, Manda proceeds to swim toward the now-stunned Godzilla like a sea snake with frightening speed.

Upon reaching him, Manda once again coils his body around Godzilla, even slashing the Monster King with his tiny claws. But Godzilla is quick to regain his consciousness & ability to move, and immediately realizes that he is back to square one. Fortunately, Godzilla notices that Manda's tail is close to his face.

Wasting no time, the Monster King lunges and bites the sea dragon's tail with his strong jaws, causing Manda to _instantly_ unwrap himself from Godzilla and roar out of sheer pain, just as Godzilla releases his tail. Godzilla turns to face Manda, his spines & the inside of his mouth begin lighting up with a bright blue color, resulting in a mass of bubbles to start forming & surrounding his now-glowing dorsal spines due to the extreme heat they are giving off. Without a second thought, Godzilla unleashes his Heat Ray straight at Manda, but thanks to the latter's thin and elongated snake-like body, Manda easily dodges the Heat Ray simply by moving out of its path.

Even though he missed his target, this attack left Manda to reconsider if fighting Godzilla was necessary, knowing that if the Monster King managed to strike him with his main weapon, it wouldn't end well. With final glare, Manda turns and proceeds to swim away from Godzilla.

Sensing that the danger has passed, Godzilla turns and begins swimming back to the surface.

...

On the surface, in Mount Aris, the hippogriffs are patiently waiting on the beach for a sign if Godzilla succeeded. It isn't long before the Monster King breaks the water's surface and lets out a triumphant roar, singling that he indeed did succeed. The joy-filled hippogriffs begin cheering and applauding for saving them and helping them repel Manda from their kingdom.

"HOORAY! Godzilla!"

"You saved us!"

Godzilla is also pleased to see his friends happy for saving them — but said happiness is short-lived, for Godzilla suddenly picks up something that the hippogriffs cannot sense. His senses tell him that whatever he's detecting right now, is _definitely_ not good. In fact, Godzilla hasn't felt this uneasy since the arrival of SpaceGodzilla.

* * *

 **Castle of Friendship**

Twilight is currently in the throne room in the Castle of Friendship, pacing back and forth, and desperately waiting. Finally, her friends arrive in the room, also looking pretty desperate & worried.

"We came as soon as we could." Spike said, panting.

"What is the problem, darling?" Rarity asks.

"There's been another giant monster attack." Twilight informs. "It happened in the Kirin Village."

"Probably should have expected that." Rainbow Dash said with a sigh. "It's been while since we had one of those."

"This one was different, because shortly after the monster attacked, it just... disappeared." Twilight said.

Her friends now look _really_ surprised. They knew that most kaiju are technically different species unrelated to one another (some being extraterrestrial), and possess different abilities, so perhaps this one had the ability to teleport. Considering what they've heard from the Elias and seen with their own eyes, this wasn't too far fetched. But they couldn't help but feel that something was off about this particular kaiju attack.

Out of nowhere, Discord suddenly teleports in the room. "You know Twilight, this could be your big chance to prove that you can run Equestria on your own." He says with a smile.

"Ya' sure about that?" Applejack asks, uncertain about this. "These things are tougher than any villain we've faced before."

"Which is _exactly_ why it could be your chance to prove you all can be great and powerful leaders." Discord says, mockingly bumping Applejack's muzzle with his claw, much to her irritation.

"He's right." Twilight suddenly said. For a creature of chaos, Discord actually made a very good point; the kaiju are far more powerful than any Equestria villain in the past, and if they can stop this monster, than surely they are worthy of ruling Equestria.

"He is?" A surprised Spike asks.

"Of course I am." Discord proudly says. "Just because I'm the Lord of Chaos doesn't mean that I can't be sensible or rational at times."

"But we're gonna need the Elements of Harmony for this." Twilight said while looking at the Cutie Map. "If we can stop this creature, that means that we're ready to take on the roles of the two Princesses!" She says with a smile.

"Even if we stop this creature, how are we gonna find it, since it can apparently teleport?" Fluttershy asks softly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Twilight says.

* * *

 **Everfree Forest**

Having no other options in a situation like this, Twilight and her five friends enter the Cave of Harmony that housed the Tree of Harmony. In each of the Tree's branches resides one of the five Elements of Harmony, and the sixth Element, Magic, residing in the middle of the trunk of the Tree.

"They've never looked more beautiful!" Rarity exclaims happily with glimmer in her eyes.

"Right." Twilight says. "Now, let's-"

However, before the Princess of Friendship could finish her sentence or make any kind of action, the entire cave suddenly begins shaking like crazy, as if an earthquake is occurring.

"Hey, what's happening?" Rainbow Dash asks in surprise.

Before any of her friends could respond, or do anything else for that matter, the ceiling of the cave breaks apart, and a _gigantic_ reptilian foot comes down... and _crushes the Tree of Harmony to pieces_! Crushing the six Elements of Harmony along with it!

Twilight & her friends gasp and look at what could be the most _horrifying_ thing in their _entire lives_! The Elements of Harmony, their ultimate weapon that helped keep Equestria safe from threats and villains alike for countless years, is now nothing more than shattered pieces under the giant foot that crushed them. Twilight and her friends simply could not believe that this has just happened. This had to be a bad dream, they _wished_ it was a bad dream — but it wasn't.

"No..." Twilight spoke in a very low tone, the horror in her eyes said it all.

But there is no time the mourn the loss of the Tree, as the cave continues shaking and boulders start raining from the ceiling, forcing Twilight & her friends to abandon it before it collapses.

...

By the time the ponies reach the outside, the entire Cave of Harmony collapses! Looking up, the ponies finally see the culprit behind the destruction of the Tree of Harmony — and it was none other than Orga!

The extraterrestrial kaiju looks down at the ponies with a look that practically _screams_ malice. Not willing to give them them chance to escape, he rises one of his gigantic hands, ready to crush the six friends like he crushed the Tree of Harmony.

But as usual, that did not happen...

 ***SKREEEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGK!***

The familiar roar stops Orga in his tracks, and causes him to turn to his left, and witness the King of the Monsters approaching him from the farther North side, finished with his battle against Manda and is now glaring at him. Godzilla never took kindly to kaiju who try to kill his Equestrian friends, and seeing Orga trying to do just that, _really_ peeved him off. The feeling was mutual for Orga, as he turns to face Godzilla, who simply snarls at him. With a roar of his own, Orga begins charging at Godzilla, just as the latter begins charging at him as well!

The two kaiju almost immediately close the distance between one another, and _clash_ like two forces of nature! Godzilla and Orga smash their heads against one another, sending a shock-wave throughout the entire Everfree Forest! Using his sharp claws, Godzilla slashes Orga across the face, but the deformed kaiju quickly retaliates by swinging one of his huge hands, which Godzilla dodges by ducking down. Orga wraps his hands around Godzilla in a bear-hug while also attempting to wrestle the Monster King down. But Godzilla's strength is not to be underestimated, as he quickly breaks free from Orga's hold and pushes back the extraterrestrial monster.

Twilight's friends watch in amazement at the battle between the titans.

"C'mon ya'll!" Applejack exclaimed. "We gotta help 'em!"

"We can't." Twilight suddenly said. The rest of her friends turn to see Twilight sitting quietly, with her head lowered and looking to the ground sadly, no doubt out of despair. "The Elements of Harmony and the Tree of Harmony are gone. Without them, we can't even defeat a standard Equestria villain, let alone a monster like that." Her voice was filled with despair and hopelessness. "I thought I was ready to take on the roles of the Princesses, but now I see how wrong I was." Knowing how much inferior they all are compared to Orga without the Elements, Twilight knew they would only get in the way of the battle, and maybe even get themselves killed.

Her friends look at her with sympathy, understanding what Twilight is going through. Having to witness the Tree of Harmony (along with the Elements) getting crushed like that, took a serious toll on her mind.

"Twilight, Twilight, Twilight..." A familiar voice (sounding disappointed) is heard, and the owner of that voice teleports in front of them.

"Discord!" Fluttershy exclaims happily.

"Twilight, I'm disappointed in you." Discord says to Twilight, folding his arms. "Giving up so easily and quickly? That's just not what I would expect from the Princess of Friendship, _especially_ since she's about to become the Ruler of Equestria."

"But this monster crushed the Tree of Harmony — he _destroyed_ the Elements!" Twilight said out loud. "We can't stop him like that, only Godzilla-"

"Twilight," Discord says with an unusually soft tone as he places his lion paw on Twilight's shoulder. "Listen to me; You don't need the Princesses, you don't need the Elements, and I'm willing to bet that you might not even need Godzilla. The six of you will always embody the virtue of harmony: Fluttershy, you will always be kind. Applejack, you will always be honest. Rarity, you'll always be generous. Pinkie Pie, you'll always bring laughter wherever you go. Rainbow Dash, you'll always be loyal. And you, Twilight... you are and always will be the _embodiment_ of magic."

This genuine and inspiring speech from Discord causes the Mane Six to smile at him with joy and happiness. What he said is true; they _are_ the living embodiments of harmony, and always will be. And as long as they stand together, they will always triumph, even against seemingly impossible odds.

 _"Listen to your friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle."_ The voices of the Elias are suddenly heard. _"He is right, do not lose sight of what is in front of you. You are here, together, willing to give everything you have for your land. Nothing and no creature can ever take that away from you, Princess Twilight Sparkle. Because that is who you are. Just like Godzilla, you must never give up, you must always stand together, even if it seems like you have nothing left. Even if it knocks you back, you will not give up and you will try again. So long as he can still draw a breath, Godzilla will never give up to protect you and your land, because you are his friends_ _— and neither will you give up on him."_

This filled Twilight and her friends with even more hope and faith. Godzilla, even if he is low on power and is facing an opponent far more powerful than himself, will _never_ stop fighting to protect them all — to protect Equestria. Godzilla has protected his world, Earth, for many years because it was his home, and he will _certainly_ protect Equestria with equal ferocity, because they have always treated him with kindness and loyalty, never once seeing him as a mindless monster of destruction like the humans did — and for that singly act, Godzilla will _never_ stop fighting to protect the world that has shown him the kindness and happiness that humanity has denied him. Twilight and her friends know, that if Godzilla will fight to protect them down to his very last breath, than they will do the same for him and Equestria! They will stand together and fight both villains & monsters as one, and will never stop fighting so long as they can still draw a breath, no matter how dire the situation!

"Come on, girls! Let's help Godzilla and save Equestria!" Twilight exclaims with a confident smile.

" _Right!_ " Her friends say in unison.

"First thing's first, we need an analysis on this monster." Twilight said looking at Orga as he continues his battle with Godzilla. "Elias, any weaknesses this monster might have? He has two large claws, a strange hole on his left shoulder, and looks kind of like Godzilla for some reason."

 _"The creature of which you speak of is called 'Orga'."_ The Elias begin explaining. _"He possess Godzilla's DNA and is an extraterrestrial. He came to our world millions of years ago, and has stayed dormant until he absorbed some of Godzilla's cells, mutating him into the creature you see now."_

"Well actually that's not exactly true." Discord suddenly said, turning everyone's attention to him. "Orga was group of individual aliens called Millennians that merged together into one body, and after absorbing Godzilla's DNA to adapt to Earth's atmosphere, they turned into this monster. It says so on Toho Kingdom." He explained.

The Mane Six look very much confused at what Discord said, but there is no time to think too hard about that.

"Anyway, does Orga have any weaknesses?" Twilight asks.

"Pft. Who needs to know his weaknesses when you've got _me_?" Discord says proudly and loudly, making himself more muscular via his magic. "I'll take care of this SpaceGodzilla knock off!" With that he teleports away.

"Discord, wait!" Twilight's protest was left in vain.

Godzilla bites down on Orga's left shoulder, inflicting serious damage to the imperfect clone-hybrid with his teeth. Orga manages to free himself, before delivering a powerful uppercut to Godzilla's face with one of his hands, dazing the Monster King slightly. Orga takes this opportunity to punch Godzilla again, this time much _harder_ , and sends Godzilla pummeling on the ground!

Just as Orga was ready to attack again, he suddenly felt tapping on his shoulder. Turning around, the deformed hybrid looks in surprise to see Discord, who has now enlarged himself using his magic to be the same size as both him and Godzilla.

"Excuse me, but I believe you tried to crush my friend, Fluttershy, and my other friends not too long ago." The draconequus said, before unleashing a powerful white-colored beam of magic from his eagle claw, sending Orga flying backwards upon impact! "Nailed it!" Discord exclaims.

But the extraterrestrial hybrid is not finished; quickly getting up, Orga turns around and glares as Discord, who is mockingly waving at him. With a roar that is filled with nothing but rage, the Millennian monster begins charging at Discord, who simply (mockingly) yawns as if there is nothing to worry about. As soon as Orga gets close enough and is ready to grab the giant-sized draconequus with one of his hands, Discord teleports out of the spot before Orga had a chance to grab him. Discord then appears behind the now-confused Orga.

"Pst. Hey, over here." He whispers.

In an instant, Orga quickly turns around to smack Discord, but the draconequus is too fast and teleports away before Orga could clobber him with his huge hand. Orga becomes increasingly frustrated with Discord, seeing this creature more of a nuisance rather than a worthy opponent. Discord this time teleports in front of him, smirking.

"You think Godzilla's the only one with fire-power?" Discord inhales before suddenly unleashing a rainbow-colored beam from his mouth, striking Orga directly in the face and making the mutant alien roar in pain. "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"Discord, stop! We don't know what Orga's capable of!" Twilight calls out. She knew that Discord is an extremely powerful creature and magic-caster, but she couldn't help but worry in this case. Sure, Discord was a serious threat before reforming and certainly a powerful ally, but he still had a tendency to get cocky and overconfident in his abilities, thus underestimating his opponents or the situation. As was the case when Mane Six turned him to stone a second time, and when Tirek ticked him & absorbed his magic, leaving him powerless.

"Oh, would you relax Twilight? I got this!" Discord said confidently, unaware that Orga has recovered and is ready to attack. "Besides, if I remember correctly what Toho Kingdom said about him, all he can do is regenerate, shoot a funny-looking beam from his shoulder, and one other ability that I forgot. What was it again?"

Orga took this opportunity to full advantage, and lunged himself while Discord is distracted trying to remember. Without him noticing, Orga bites Discord's lion paw, causing excruciating pain to the Lord of Chaos and making him yell in pain. Before Discord had a chance to teleport away, Orga begins absorbing his DNA and energy via his bite. Orga's back begins growing brown fur, his left hand starts morphing & changing, resembling an eagle's talon, while his right hand starts growing fur and becoming similar to a lion's. A goat horn and a deer antler start growing from the top of Orga's head, while a bird and a bat's wings also start growing from his back.

Orga finally releases Discord, who quickly teleports away. Orga himself now becomes shocked & astonished, sensing Discord's magical power flowing through his now-changed body — and he _loves_ it!

Discord teleports back near the Mane Six in his normal size.

"Discord, what happened?" Twilight asks worriedly.

 _"Orga has the ability to absorb the DNA of other creatures, effectively gaining their abilities in the process."_ The Elias quickly explained. The Mane Six are shocked to hear this, knowing that this makes Orga and more dangerous threat than they originally thought.

"Oh yeah, that's the ability that I forgot." Discord mutters to himself. "I hate plot devices when they involve someone stealing my powers."

"So wait, Orga can now do everything Discord can?" A shocked & horrified Twilight Sparkle asks, fearing the worst.

 _"Not exactly. Orga has only gained a few of your friend's abilities, and cannot use them to their full potential. But Orga will lose these abilities if he takes sufficient damage."_

"Then there's still a chance." Twilight said with determination.

At that moment, Godzilla gets up and glares at Orga, who turns around to face him once more. Dorsal spines lighting up, Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath straight at Orga... only for newly-powered monster to counter it by firing a white-colored beam from his shoulder-canon! Blue and white colors clash, as the two kaiju struggle to overpower the other's energy attack. But thanks to now being partly draconequus, Orga opens his mouth and fires a second beam from it, striking Godzilla directly in the chest!

This causes Godzilla to lose his balance, allowing both of Orga's beams to strike him at once and knock him backwards, sending the Monster King crashing on the ground again! Discord and the Mane Six look in shock while Orga roars triumphantly, and starts approaching the fallen Godzilla to inspect if he is still kicking. As Orga approaches him, he sees Godzilla laying on the ground, motionless & with his eyes closed. However, as Orga gets closer, Godzilla's seemingly motionless tail suddenly whips around Orga's legs, tripping the surprised monster into falling atop of Godzilla — and that's when Godzilla quickly opens his eyes, turns and _fires_ his Atomic Breath straight at Orga's face, point-blank!

The heat beam of radiation incinerates not only part of Orga's head, but also most of his back and upped body, doing severe damage to the mutant and knocking him backwards!

"Huh. I guess Orga also copied Discord's overconfidence, huh?" Rainbow Dash mockingly said.

"I'll let that one go for now." Discord mutters, folding his arms.

Thanks to Godzilla's DNA being a permanent part of him, Orga's injuries quickly heal from the damage. But unfortunately for him, he also loses Discord's physical aspects and abilities, reverting back to his original form. Orga becomes infuriated, after having gained such immense & unique power from Discord, it was gone just like that.

"Look! Orga's back to his old self! Way to go, Godzilla!" Twilight cheers him on.

"Come on! We can take care of that overgrown copycat!" Rainbow Dash exclaims, smashing her front hooves together.

"Yeah! I'll get him back for stealing my DNA earlier!" Discord said, manifesting a soldier outfit and a gun.

"No, Discord." Twilight said, turning to him. "I know you want to help, but we can't risk Orga absorbing your powers again."

"Oh fine." Discord sighs, reverting to normal. "But I'll still get him back for it."

"Can't any of Godzilla's friends, like Mothra, come to help?" Fluttershy asks. Even though Orga has been stripped of Discord's power, he was still a significant threat.

At this point, an idea hit Twilight as if she got slapped across the face for not coming up with it earlier. "Of course! I forgot Star Swirl made a new spell for these creatures!" Twilight exclaimed, realizing the Titan Spell that Star Swirl developed. "Alright, let's give this a try." Twilight closes her eyes and begins concentrating hard. Her horn begins glowing with a purple aura, and starts making a very unusual sound.

* * *

 **Unknown location**

In a deserted area of Equestria, filled with nothing but rocks and mountains, resides an active volcano, with a pool of molten lava at the top. But it's what resides _within_ the lava itself that truly changes the environment around it. Bubbles begin forming on surface of the hot magma... before something _gigantic_ bursts forth from the top of the volcano, spewing drops of lava everywhere in the process!

It was none other than _Rodan_ who begins emerging from the volcano, and letting out his iconic screech! Ever since he came to Equestria, Rodan mostly spent his time by hibernating within volcanoes and only awakening to hunt & feed. Rodan primarily ate very large creatures, such as hydras, maulwurfs, rocs, tatzlwurms, and quarray eels. But today he didn't emerge to eat — the mighty pterosaur has awoken because he hears the sound produced by Twilight's Titan Spell.

Spreading his gigantic wings (which are still covered in magma) and flapping them, Rodan takes to the sky in a mere second. Hot lava begins raining down as the Samurai of the Skies continues flying toward his destination.

* * *

 **Everfree Forest**

Godzilla swings his massive tail, slamming Orga across the head with it. Orga turns and attempts to take a bit of Godzilla to absorb some of his DNA, but the Monster King is quick on the draw; grabbing Orga by the throat with his claw, Godzilla lifts his head up to avoid the monster's bites. Orga counters with punch to Godzilla's chest, sending the Monster King crashing on the ground again.

"We can't just sit here! We have to help him somehow!" Applejack exclaimed.

"You know, I've been thinking... why don't _you_ bring the fight to their level?" Discord inquires. The Mane Six turn to look at him in confusion & puzzlement by what he meant.

"What do you mean by that?" A confused Rainbow Dash asks.

"I prefer to _show_ rather than tell." Discord smirks before suddenly shooting The Mane Six with beam of magic from his lion paw.

As soon as the beam makes contact with them, Twilight and her friends felt the environment around them suddenly begin shrinking: the trees, the ground, and even Discord himself, all start shrinking in size. But the truth was, the environment wasn't shrinking at all... they were _growing_! By them time they stopped growing in size, they were roughly the same size as the two kaiju! Twilight and her friends look at themselves and their surrounding in complete shock & disbelief. This is a completely new feeling, one that they have never felt before, and that's coming from ponies who have been on all sorts of crazy adventures.

" _Oh my Celestia_!" Rarity exclaims, her voice echoes throughout the forest.

"We're _giants_!" Pinkie Pie shouts in excitement, looking at all the now-tiny trees around her hooves.

" _Oh_ _yeah_! Now we're _talking_!" Rainbow Dash bellows, already liking her new size and stature.

A growl turns the now-giant Mane Six's attention to the reason they were turned into giants in the first place. Orga, while now shocked to see the small pests turned into giants comparable to himself, is determined to destroy them one way or another. The Mane Six quickly get into fighting position, feeling much more confident with their new sizes.

"This is for what you did to the Tree of Harmony!" Twilight shouts before shooting a powerful purple beam of magic from her horn at the monster! Twilight's magic was already incredibly powerful as it was, but now with her increased size, her power has also increased significantly! The shocked Orga is sent flying backwards the moment Twilight's beam strikes him!

"Come on, ya'll!" Applejack called out. "The sooner we beat this overgrown monster, the sooner we'll be back to normal!"

"I actually don't mind being big." Rainbow Dash said proudly before flying straight toward the downed Orga. Giving Orge no time to recover, Rainbow Dash deliveres a hard blow across the kaiju's face with her hoof. "Come on, Ugly! Is that the best you can do?"

Infuriated, Orga turns to the giant pegasus, and fires his Shoulder Canon at her _point-blank,_ sending Rainbow Dash flying backwards from the attack & crashing on the ground.

"Rainbow!" Twilight exclaims.

"I'm fine Twilight." Rainbow Dash said, quickly recovering from the attack. "Honestly, I've felt worse before."

"Alright girls, let's do this together!" Twilight Sparkle said as she and her friends turn to Orga, who is ready for another brawl.

"Right!" Pinkie exclaims.

With that, all six giant friends start charging at Orga at once! The monster tries to surprise them with another blast of his Shoulder Canon, but the six giant ponies are easily able to dodge the blast by splitting up & continue charging, much to the surprise of the kaiju. Seeing an opportunity, Applejack quickly turns and delivers a powerful blow with her two hind legs to Orga's chest!

"Ooops. Sorry. Excuse me." Fluttershy is the only pony that is not fighting Orga, as she is busy trying to avoid stepping on some animals that might be near her.

"Just fly, Fluttershy. You have wings." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Twilight." Fluttershy said softly before spreading her wings and taking flight, along with Rainbow Dash.

Before Twilight could also join them, she is suddenly tackled by Orga, who pins her against the ground with his huge claws and attempts to bite her. Twilight, being arguable the smartest pony in the land, quickly uses her magic to create an energy rope and wraps it around Orga's mouth, closing it shut in order to keep him from absorbing her DNA as well. Seizing her chance, Twilight fires another magical beam from her horn, point-blank at Orga's chest, pushing the monster over 300 meters away from her and toppling him on the ground.

Just as Twilight finishes her assault, the heroins get an unexpected aid. From the skies above, Rodan _flies_ down with immense speed like a peregrine falcon dive-bombing its prey, and sinks his sharp talons in the surprised Orga's back, causing the latter to roar out in pain! The Mane Six and Discord look in surprise at Rodan's unexpected arrival — it seemed unexpected until Twilight realized something.

"The Titan Spell worked!" Twilight exclaims happily.

Rodan continues to battle Orga by slashing with his talons and pecking at him with his beak. But Orga's extremely potent healing factor means that Rodan can't do any lasting damage, and the extraterrestrial quickly turns the tables by grabbing one of Rodan's wings and smashing the giant pterosaur against the ground. Wasting no time, Orga lunges himself at Rodan and bites the pterosaur's left shoulder, earning a screech of pain from the Samurai of the Skies. Orga starts absorbing Rodan's DNA and begins growing a pair of wings from his back, while his skin takes on the texture of Rodan's scales, as well.

"Oh, that can't be good." Rainbow Dash comments at the new form of Orga, her friends are quick to agree with her.

Taking advantage of his newly-grown wings, Orga tosses Rodan aside, and with a flap from his wings, takes to the sky to confront Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Rainbow quickly goes on the offensive, charging straight at Orga in hopes of catching him by surprise, but it doesn't end well for her — Orga easily blasts her out of the sky with his Shoulder Canon, sending her crashing on the ground.

"Rainbow Dash!" A horrified Fluttershy flies down to check on her.

"Can't believe he got me a second time." Rainbow Dash comments, rubbing her head.

"How are we gonna stop him?" Pinkie Pie asks. "Even though we're big, he can steal our powers."

"Like we always do..." Twilight said with a determined look on her face. "By working together!" This determined look on her face inspires and encourages her friends as well.

" _Right_ _!_ " The say in unison.

Orga roars and flies down to attack them, but this time Twilight and her friends are ready. Without even giving Orga time to register, Twilight and Rarity both fire their respective beams of magic from their horns at the incoming Orga, _striking_ him directly in the face & chest and blowing him backwards in the process. Rainbow Dash took this opportunity to quickly fly up with her incredible speed and deliver a few blows to the monster's face before sending him plummeting down to the ground with a kick.

And on the very spot where Orga would land(crash), Applejack is there waiting for him. Just when Orga reaches her, Applejack quickly turns and delivers another powerful blow from her two hind legs to Orga's face (much like she did earlier)! This attack left Orga collapsing on the ground and in extreme pain — he had underestimated these ponies. Still not finished yet, Orga gets up, turns and prepares to fire his Shoulder Canon at Applejack, only for Pinkie Pie to intervene by suddenly jumping in front of him.

"Shoulder Canon meet Party Canon!" Pinkie says as she pulls her Party Canon, which is also gigantic (don't question it). Pinkie _fires_ her Party Canon straight at Orga before he could fire his, but instead of sweets & confetti like normal, out of the Party Canon comes an actual canon ball that _smashes_ into Orga's chest with painful results to the kaiju, sending him crashing through the ground from the impact! "Never underestimate Pinkie Pie."

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asks softly as she helps Rodan stand. The mutant pterosaur usually has trouble trusting strangers or creatures he's never met before, but the compassion Fluttershy is showing him truly surprised him; she had no reason for helping him, yet she did so anyway.

"Orga, this is your last chance: leave now or face defeat! You choose." Twilight declares as she and her friends assemble in front of the kaiju. Orga growls angrily, refusing to admit defeat to these overgrown pests. Fueled by rage, Orga responds with a blast from his Shoulder Canon at the Mane Six, only for Twilight to counter it with a beam of magic from her horn. Twilight's magic beam and Orga's Shoulder Canon clash with one another in an epic display of power.

At first, it seems like Orga's beam will overpower Twilight's while she struggles to overcome it, but her friends are quick to support her as they place their front hooves on Twilight's back & shoulders. And they weren't alone, either — much to their surprise, Godzilla also joins them, with the Monster King placing his claw on Twilight's back. Even more astonishingly, due to their loyalty & friendship with one another, Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and even Godzilla, become engulfed in a brilliantly-beautiful aura with a mix of pink, white and blue colors that double as a force-field, shielding them from Orga's Shoulder Canon!

Orga stops his assault and looks in shock & disbelief at the display of the combined power of friendship between the kaiju and the ponies. But the extraterrestrial's pride will not be defeated, Orga still refuses to admit defeat despite the already-obvious difference in power and numbers! In a last effort to win and gain their power, Orga opens his mouth as wide as he could, and from within his mouth comes a stretchy, fleshy substance in a form that somewhat resembles a bindweed flower.

Orga throws the bindweed flower-like mouth-part at his enemies, engulfing both the Mane Six and the kaiju, along with the force-field surrounding them, almost completely! Orga's body then begins to morph, transform and grow in size; his original body soon becomes unrecognizable due to the accelerating mutation and he starts resembling an amorphous blob-like creature with a crocodile-like head, Rodan's wings and Godzilla's dorsal spines — all the while Orga continues to swallow the force-field that contains the Mane Six and Godzilla. Discord, who has been observing all of this, looks in horror at Orga attempting swallow his friends. The draconequus glares at the kaiju, and is ready to go & attack Orga, until...

A light bright begins shining from within Orga's crocodile-like head, but it wasn't Orga himself that was creating the glow... it was the force-field containing the Mane Six and the kaiju. The magic of friendship from the Mane Six combined with Godzilla's life energy results in a _massive_ increase in power to both parties — power that Orga cannot handle. The power of their friendship grows increasingly stronger evidenced by the how the light glows brighter!

The shocked & dumbfounded kaiju's eyes widen in horror as he realizes what's coming next:

The light within Orga's head glows brighter and brighter... until Orga _explodes in a spectacular explosion of magic and energy, much like a star when it goes supernova_! The magical explosion completely _obliterates_ Orga's entire physical make-up along with every cell to make sure he can never regenerate again! And just like that, the extraterrestrial kaiju that was Orga, is gone before Discord even came to realize what had just happened! When it was all over & done, the spectacular light died down, the aura surrounding the Mane Six and Godzilla slowly descends to the ground and dissipates.

"Oh _yeah_!" Rainbow Dash exclaims proudly. "We blew that alien freak to bits!"

"More like, to nothing!" Pinkie Pie ads. "Am I right?"

"And thank goodness, too." Rarity also ads. "That last form it took was hideous!"

Twilight smiles. "Like Discord said: Even _without_ the Elements, as long as we're together, there's _nothing_ that we can't defeat! Not even a giant monster like Orga!" However, her face soon turns into that of disappointment. "But maybe I should ask the Princesses to wait until I'm truly ready to rule Equestria."

A soft growl catches their attention, causing the Mane Six to turn and notice Godzilla standing behind them, his expression is a mix of curiosity & happiness. While he did ponder about his friends' sudden size change, with the other magical stuff he's seen & experienced in Equestria, it wasn't something to think too hard about. Twilight smiles warmly and approaches the Monster King, feeling a totally different experience now that she is roughly the same size as him.

"Godzilla, you and your friends saved and helped our land so many times, and if it wasn't for you, I don't think we would have had our homes, our families or even Equestria itself." Twilight said with a sincere tone, and a gentle smile. "I honestly don't think I'll ever be able to repay you or owe you enough for everything that you've done." Twilight's tone starts becoming more saddened at this point.

However, Godzilla is quick to respond by wrapping his arms around the giant alicorn and giving her a warm, comforting hug. For him, Twilight didn't need to give or offer anything to repay him, just the fact that she & almost every other creature in Equestria treated him as a friend & an ally and showed him kindness & compassion, was all Godzilla & his allies needed from them — nothing more. A surprised Twilight looks at him in surprise, before smiling and returning the favor by wrapping her beautiful wings around Godzilla's body.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are done." Discord called out from the ground. "For a moment, I thought I would have to get myself involved."

"You already did." Rainbow Dash said. "Also, why didn't you turn us, or anypony for that matter, into giants when we were fighting the other monsters before?" She asks, seeing as this enlarging spell would have been very useful in their previous battles against King Ghidorah, Destoroyah, and SpaceGodzilla.

"Um... plot convenience?" Discord grins sheepishly.

* * *

 **Canterlot**

After returning the Mane Six to their normal sizes, Rodan finally got more familiar with the ponies, Discord and most of Equestria's inhabitants, and managed to form an acquaintanceship with them. Although he still had a bit of trouble fully-trusting them, unlike Godzilla, Anguirus & Mothra, he still trusted them enough to fight alongside them in battle if the need were to ever arise. Rodan has even unintentionally helped random ponies & other creatures by preying on the more-dangerous creatures that often prey on them, such as rocs, hydras, and quarrey eels.

After explaining the latest events to the Princesses — Orga destroying the Tree of Harmony, Discord using his magic to enlarge the Mane Six, and with the help of Godzilla, defeat Orga, and making a new ally with Rodan — Twilight kindly asks the Princesses to halt their retirement until she is _truly_ ready.

"Twilight, while you've proven to me beyond any doubt that you will be a great leader, Luna and I have decided it may have been a bit unfair to thrust this upon you without giving you the time you need to prepare." Princess Celestia says with a smile.

"It's okay Princesses, I know when to admit my mistakes, too." Twilight says with a smile. "As long as we are together, we _definitely_ got this!"

"Again, I'm amazed that she's gotten over her 'Twilight-ing' problem just when I invented that verb." Pinkie Pie comments.

* * *

 **Legion of Doom Lair**

Meanwhile, back in the lair of the four villains. Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow are arguing over who gets to be the leader of their newly-formed 'Legion of Doom' (which Cozy came up with the name). Of course, being villains and all, this was easier said than done, but Nulucus continues to be patient and tries his hardest to have them work together as a team (without becoming friends) as it is the best way to defeat their enemies.

...

Nulucus enters his lair, to see Cozy Glow, Chrysalis and Tirek holding hooves(& hands) together, and with Cozy attempting to make them friends.

"I'll say something nice about centaurs." Cozy points at herself. "Tirek, you say something nice about changelings, and Chrysalis, you say something nice about ponies!"

" _Never_!" The infuriated Chrysalis shouts angrily.

"You are doing it all wrong, Cozy Glow." Nulucus calls out, turning their attention to him as he approaches them. "That is not how you form allies. As I said, you all share a common hatred for Twilight and her friends, try finding somethings that you all enjoy alike. Like gaining power or thinking of ways to make Twilight and her friends suffer when they are at your mercy!"

"Wow! He really _is_ good at making us work together without becoming friends." An impressed Tirek comments.

"Anyway, what about Orga?" Cozy Glow asks.

Instead of answering with words, Nulucus simply lifts the blue-colored crystal in the air, which creates a hologram of Orga's fate. The three villains are very much shocked & dumbfounded at the power of their enemies, and it wasn't good news for them. Seeing a powerful kaiju like Orga being defeated _really_ made them consider trying harder to work as a team in order to defeat their enemies.

"I only used Orga as a warning to you, because I knew he wouldn't be able to win alone." Nulucus says before turning to them. "Now then, time for you to meet my other 'guests'."

Before any of his fellow villains could ask or make any kind of action, the roof of the cavern above them begins disintegrating into dust, allowing the villains to get a good view of the dark clouds above that are covering and blocking-out the blue sky. But it's what emerges from the dark clouds themselves that truly impresses (and even scares) the three villains.

Without warning, a monstrous winged entity emerges from the clouds and flies down, landing not too far away from the base of the villains. Tirek, Cozy and Chrysalis look up at the giant monster with shock and horror on their faces — said kaiju is none other than the three-headed Golden Demise, King Ghidorah, with the head on the right letting out a blood-chilling roar! But he wasn't alone, as another flying kaiju also appears from the darkened clouds and flies down to join the three-headed dragon. Landing on the opposite side of where King Ghidorah is standing, the second kaiju is not quite as tall as Ghidorah, but is perhaps more threatening and intimidating in appearance, and it had a good reason to be, as this monster is the birth child of the Oxygen Destroyer: Destoroyah!

The three villains look at the two kaiju towering over them with visible fear in their eyes — although they had showed shock & intimidation when about to face defeat from their pony enemies before, they have never truly felt such an overwhelming sense of helplessness when facing with the two kaiju.

"Are you impressed?" Nulucus asks, catching their attention. "You should be, because these two are under my absolute control."

"You're controlling them? How?" Chrysalis couldn't help but ask.

"This crystal is the source of most of my power." Nulucus answers as he holds up the blue crystal that he's been holding all this time. "It is what allowed me to bring you all here and control these monsters. But we still have one more trump card left."

"And what's that?" Tirek asks, barely able to comprehend the amazing power that Nulucus possesses.

"You will know when the time comes. In fact, it's practically on its way here as we speak." Nulucus says. "Oh, and one more thing: Don't even _think_ about betraying me, because I can read your minds." This, again, surprises the other villains. "I'm sure you're most familiar with this ability, Cozy Glow."

This remark alone causes the villainous filly's blood to boil in rage, because it is the same ability that foiled her plans to rule Equestria as an Empress, thanks to the Elias reading her mind. She wasn't angry at Nulucus himself, but knowing that he also has this same telepathic ability and reminding her of it is enough to trigger her temper. Cozy Glow still holds a deep grudge against the Elias for ruining her plans.

* * *

 **Space**

In the endless void that is space, a portal (similar to the ones that brings kaiju to Equestria) opens. However, this one was far larger than any of them — in fact, it was the size of some of the largest lakes in Equestria. It had a good reason for being this large, because what comes out of the portal isn't a kaiju (so to speak), but an asteroid. An asteroid of incredible proportions and with an extreme density even by asteroid standards! This asteroid is the 'trump card' that Nulucus spoke of, and it is called 'Gorath'!

Shorty after emerging from the portal, Gorath's path has already been chosen, and the asteroid begins heading toward the planet that is now housing the kaiju.

Gorath is on a collision course with Equestria!

* * *

 **Kirin Village**

Shortly after Orga had left the Kirin Village when King Caesar fought him, Tempest Shadow and Battra arrived. Tempest landed on the ground to promptly explain what has been happening these months, while Battra was having his own 'conversation' with King Caesar, explaining the situation. Tempest and Battra have been traveling through Equestria and the lands beyond these last months, keeping other more hostile creatures in check and informing others about the kaiju coming to this world. Tempest and Battra have grown closer to one another over these many months, and she was even able to understand him thanks to Battra's limited telepathy.

"So this has been happening for a full year, and we haven't heard a thing about it?" Autumn Blaze asks, very much surprised as are the other kirins. They have heard reports of unusually large and strange creatures roaming, but they simply dismissed the rumors as mis-identifications or a joke.

"Yeah, not everyone knows about this." Tempest says. "Especially the lands that are outside of Equestria's borders."

A sudden screech from Battra catches everyone's attention, and Tempest quickly realizes that the moment she and Battra have been waiting for is here. She walks up to Battra, who is standing on the ground & looking at the sky, and asks.

"Is it finally here?" Tempest asks the Divine Moth, to which Battra turns to her and nods.

"What's here?" A curious Autumn Blaze asks.

Sighing, Tempest knows that she should explain. "There's an asteroid called 'Gorath' heading toward our world, and Battra here is apparently destined to stop it from colliding."

This news immediately places the kirins in a state of extreme fear and anxiety; as if dealing with giant monsters wasn't scary enough, now they have an asteroid heading toward them? This day just kept getting worse and worse for them.

"Battra..." Tempest calls out, turning the Divine Moth's attention to her. "Try not to get killed, okay?"

Battra simply responds with a low and soft chirp, which to her translates to 'no promises'. Tempest simply chuckles at Battra's stubbornness, because it reminds her too much of herself at times. But she also greatly appreciates & admires Battra's heroism and willingness to sacrifice himself to save them, it was something that they both had in common.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the long wait, this story was on a hiatus for a while. Also, the upcoming Chapter or two will be FINAL Chapter(s) of my story! I'm sorry if I may have disappoint any of you, but seeing as how 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' is reaching its conclusion, I figured it is time for this story to reach its own conclusion, as well. Again, sorry for that.**

 **For those who don't know, the Supersonic Wave Canon is a special ability that Manda possesses in the novels 'Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse' and 'Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla', the two prequel novels to the Godzilla Anime Trilogy. Manda's shoots powerful ultra-sonic shock-waves** **from his evolved bio-sonar organ. This attack exceeds a class of sounds and possesses physical destructive power. It is powerful enough to explode submarines and even temporarily stun other kaiju.**

 **Orga's defeat in my story was based on how he was defeated in the manga adaptation of 'Godzilla 2000: Millennium'. Yes, there is a manga adaptation of that movie, but it's really difficult to find online. However, it has some interesting & unique differences from the movie.**

 **And yeah... Discord broke the 4th Wall in this chapter. Lol**

 **Also, there will be no Grogar in my story, that is why I replaced him with Nulucus, my OC character.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, looks like 'My Little Pony: Friendship of Magic' has finally reached it's conclusion, so it seems legit for my own story to reach it's own conclusion as well. It's been a nice long 9 years of Friendship is Magic, but as we all know: All good things must come to an end.**

 **So without further ado, please enjoy the first of my two final Chapters of 'My Little Pony Godzilla: Dawn of Monsters'.**

* * *

Five months had passed since the defeat of Orga, and more than a year since the kaiju first started appearing in Equestria. In between those months, a significant amount has happened in the land; Despite the Tree of Harmony being destroyed by Orga, the spirit of the Tree lived on, and thanks to the Young Six and Godzilla Junior's friendship and selflessness with it and themselves, a grand crystal treehouse in the middle of the Castle of the Two Sisters' courtyard was created. Several days later, Spike discovered that Garble (an old adversary of his) was the older brother of Smolder, who revealed that he secretly had a love for poetry. With Fluttershy's help, Spike aided Garble in expressing his insecurities and hobby to other dragons, as well as help the dragon eggs hatch by willingly making the other dragons laughingly-breath fire at the eggs.

Finally, Princess Celestia & Princess Luna held their last Summer Sun Celebration before they would step down from their thrones and hand things over to Twilight Sparkle and her friends. The holiday itself went without a problem, and everybody (including Godzilla) enjoyed it very much.

Two days after the Summer Sun Celebration, a gliding dragon-like reptile identified as 'Varan' appeared near Fillydelphia where he proceeded to attack the city. Luckily, Anguirus was also near the area, and after a brief fight with the gliding kaiju, Anguirus forced Varan to retreat. And on that same day, a giant spider known as 'Kumonga' was sighed in the jungles of where Ahuizotl's temple was located. Most of the jungle soon became covered in silk due to Kumonga building its nest there. Ironically, this helped Ahuizotl with guarding the relics, making it nearly impossible for _anyone_ to steal a relic without being ensnared in web.

Three days after Kumonga and Varan's arrival, a reptilian kaiju that vaguely resembled Godzilla (which led to some ponies mistaking it for the real Monster King) appeared in Manehattan. Thankfully, it was successfully repelled by the Titan Spell (courtesy of Twilight) without any collateral damage. This new kaiju was later identified as a completely different creature, and was nicknamed 'Zilla' by Pinkie Pie. The day after that, a giant lobster called 'Ebirah' and a giant cuttlefish known as 'Gezora' both appeared near and tried to attack Seaquestria. But fortunately, Titanosaurus was in the area at the time, and managed to drive off both kaiju after a brief scuffle with them. Ebirah and Gezora have not been seen since, but Manda has been sighted in the Celestial Sea that same day.

On that very same day, a rather bizarre-looking kaiju arrived in Yakyakistan. The monster itself greatly resembled a giant walrus, but with minor differences compared to actual walruses. This strange creature was later identified as 'Maguma', and he was actually first sighted near the Ghastly Gorge. Maguma made his way to Yakyakistan because he was attracted to the cold weather. While uneasy at first, the yaks eventually got used to Maguma's presence, and allowed the titan to stay so long as he won't cause any trouble.

But even with that, Godzilla and his allies did their job in keeping the other kaiju under control, and the kaiju as a whole have adjusted to living in Equestria rather quickly. New resources and foods continued growing from the kaiju's radiation, helping and benefiting ponies & other creatures all over Equestria in the process. Both the inhabitants of Equestria and the kaiju were beginning to wonder if it was necessary for the kaiju to leave Equestria, considering all the good that they've done for them. But Twilight and her friends knew, one way or another, the kaiju _had_ to be returned to their home — because even though they helped this world a lot, they still had to protect their own world from future threats.

It has been well over a year, but it didn't feel that way for Godzilla — he still wanted to stay in Equestria. Before coming to this world, Godzilla was a very vigilant creature with no higher goal in life other than to survive and keep his planet safe, and while he cared for his adoptive son & allies very deeply, he wasn't used to opening himself up to others or seeing the goodness in other living creatures. But his time in Equestria with Twilight & her friends has taught the Monster King _a lot_ ; he felt happier overall and became eager to meet other creatures, something he _never_ thought he would be able to feel. Yes, Equestria & its inhabitants truly changed Godzilla's outlook on life for the better, and for that very same reason, he was hesitant to leave this beautiful world that has shown and taught him _so much_. But he knew it as well as Twilight did, that this was the best for both of their worlds.

* * *

 **Legion of Doom**

Unbeknownst to the titans and most of the other creatures in Equestria, the Legion of Doom have secretly been preparing for their upcoming assault on the land. Biding their time in the shadows, preparing and waiting for the perfect opportunity to make their move. While it was difficult, Nulucus has been teaching and training Chrysalis, Cozy Glow & Tirek to work as a team — a task while troublesome, was _extremely_ important for defeating their hated enemies. He did so by putting them in extreme challenges where only by working together could they achieve their goals, and also making them get in touch with their... 'personal stuff'.

However, his training has paid off; Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Chrysalis began feeling more comfortable working together after some time, and began discovering the advantages & benefits of working as a team. Along with that, them sharing how they nearly took over Equestria in each of their attempts also helped in strengthening their alliance, and how much joy they took in tormenting Twilight Sparkle and her friends in each of their confrontations.

It took some time, but Tirek, Chrysalis & Cozy Glow eventually formed into a fierce team of villains, relying on each other's strengths and combined might to overwhelm any enemy. But going up against the ponies & kaiju as they were now still wasn't enough... and they knew it.

For that reason, Nulucus instructed Chrysalis and Cozy Glow to go out & spread distrust among the three pony tribes in order to weaken their friendship, and if their friendship is weakened, their power goes down as well. Chrysalis & Cozy took _extreme_ pleasure in this task, turning unicorns against Earth ponies, Pegasi against unicorns, Earth ponies against Pegasi, and so on & so forth.

In the meantime, Nulucus explained the power of his crystal; the crystal which he possesses was originally from a distant planet called 'Te-Ui', and whoever wields it, gives that individual immense power & unique abilities — including teleportation, mind-control, flight, force-fields, and many other abilities that are yet to be shown. Nulucus warned the three villains however, that if they try to steal the crystal from him, they _will_ regret it. Fortunately, the villains were smart enough not to betray him, especially since he is able to read their minds, thus making any attempts at betrayal impossible.

...

Nulucus, Cozy Glow and Tirek are patiently waiting in their lair, until Chrysalis arrives from her mission of spreading more disharmony & distrust among the ponies.

"Ah, Chrysalis!" Tirek calls out with a smile. "Another successful field trip, I presume?"

"Spreading distrust among the unicorns and Earth ponies is almost _too_ easy." Chrysalis proudly said as she sat on her chair. "We could take down Twilight and her friends a hundred times, but as long as they have the 'love' of Equestria behind them, they'd crawl back to defeat us! Not anymore." She said with a sinister smile.

"Indeed." Nulucus inquired. "Without friendship, they have no power, thus making them vulnerable when we attack."

"I did my part freaking out the Pegasi." Cozy Glow said with pride of her own.

"Remember, spreading distrust among the ponies is only the _first_ step in our plan." Nulucus reminded them. "And now that that's taken care of, it is time for step two." Nulucus said with a sinister chuckle.

* * *

 **Everfree Forest**

"Discord! Discord!" Fluttershy desperately yells & calls out for her draconequus friend to appear as she walks around in the Everfree Forest all alone. "Discord, where are you?" She calls out again, starting to become impatient with Discord's lack of response.

But sure enough, after checking a nearby bush, the mischievous draconequus finally reveals himself by teleporting right behind the yellow pegasus in a flash of light. "Here I am!" Discord exclaims loudly, startling Fluttershy in the process.

"Don't ever do _that_!" Fluttershy growls in an uncharacteristic way as she angrily got in his face, much to Discord's own surprise, not expecting his favorite pony friend to react in such a way. Realizing what she just did, Fluttershy immediately calms down and looks at him apologetically. "I'm sorry Discord, it's just that..."

"It's okay Fluttershy, I know." Discord reassures her, gently petting her on the head with his lion paw. "Twilight's taking over and Godzilla is going home. Honestly, even I can't help but overreact sometimes." He chuckles slightly. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Canterlot?"

This question made Fluttershy chuckle a little. "I wanted to get a little fresh air before Twilight's ceremony. But the reason I called you here is because I wanted to show you something special." She said with a warm smile.

"Oh~, really?" Discord asks, quickly getting excited & gets closer to see what Fluttershy has for him. Perhaps its a present of some kind. "What is it?" He asks eagerly.

Fluttershy gently lifts her left wing and takes out a very small blue crystal in her mouth.

Discord, while not exactly what he expected or hoped for, is still very surprised by the strange crystal. "What is that? It looks kind of like-"

But before the draconequus could finish his sentence, the blue crystal suddenly shoots a sapphire-colored beam that strikes him directly in the chest! The Lord of Chaos has no time to react or use his magic, because the beam quickly begins draining the chaotic magic from his body! Discord struggles to break free from the magical hold, but it is a futile attempt to resist. Finally, the beam vanishes, and Discord falls to the ground, powerless.

"So, did you like the present?" Fluttershy asks with a sadistic smirk forming on her face. In a flash of green light, in the place of the yellow pegasus now stood Queen Chrysalis!

"Chrysalis!?" Discord exclaims in shock & surprise at the sight of one of his old enemies. "You're back?"

"Yes, and I have back-up, too." Chrysalis' smirk turns to a grin, with good reason. From the woods behind her came Cozy Glow, Tirek and Nulucus, all having sadistic smirks and smiles on their faces as they approach the now-powerless draconequus laying on the ground.

"Did you miss us?" Tirek mockingly asks, cracking his knuckles.

"Golly Discord, you look _drained_." Cozy Glow said with a wide grin of sadism.

"Sorry for the deception, Mr. Lord of Chaos," Nulucus said rather softly but with a still mocking tone. "But we don't wanna have any reality-benders ruining our plans, now do we?"

Discord snaps his fingers to use his magic, and hopefully teleport them all back in Tartarus, but to his surprise it has no effect. The Lord of Chaos desperately continues snapping his fingers over and over again, but still nothing happens. Realizing just how powerless he truly is now, the draconequus wisely gets up, turns tail, and begins running away from the villains as fast as he could!

"Should we follow him?" Cozy asks, watching Discord fleeing from them.

"There is no need, without magic, he is no longer a threat." Nulucus said calmly, pulling his crystal. "Now then, it is time to give you three an upgrade." With that, he turns and points his crystal at the three villains. Without warning, the crystal unleashes another sapphire-colored beam, striking all three villains. But unlike in Discord's case, where it completely drained his magic, here the crystal did the exact opposite: It gave the three villains more power, transforming their bodies in the process!

Cozy Glow's wings became larger while also gaining a unicorn horn on her head, transforming the villainous filly into an alicorn and giving her immense magical powers! Tirek grew larger and more muscular, his horns becoming longer & curved, powering the centaur up to his third form and increasing his power significantly! Chrysalis gained a greenish armor along with a green-colored tiara, the tip of her twisted horn became green, her hole-filled wings became larger & wider, and her eyes gained a darker green color.

After the process is complete, the three villains look at themselves in surprise.

"Wow! What a rush!" Tirek said, awed by his increased power.

"Indeed." Chrysalis agreed, looking at herself with a grin. "I feel more powerful than I _ever_ have before!"

"With this power, we'll take over Equestria for sure!" Cozy Glow added with an equally-malicious grin, hovering beside her fellow villains.

"Try not to get _too_ carried away with your power." Nulucus snapped them out. "I still exceed you three in power, and I can easily take it away if I choose."

"Yeah, yeah, we got it." Cozy casually waved her hoof and brushed off his threat.

"So what's step three?" Tirek asks, eager to get a shot at the ponies who imprisoned him.

If Nulucus had a mouth like the three of them, he would have had a malicious grin of his own. "Step three is the _best_ step of all: Have fun exacting your revenge on the ponies!"

Hearing this, the three villains are quick to gain evil smiles and smirks on their faces. At last, after several months of patience, plotting and training together to defeat their enemies, it is finally time to make their presence known! Equestria is in a world of trouble.

* * *

 **Canterlot; Throne room**

Meanwhile, in Canterlot, the final preparations are underway for Twilight Sparkle to assume the role of ruler of Equestria in Celestia and Luna's place. Twilight being surprisingly calm about this certainly helped a lot. Of course, before this day would begin, Twilight & her friends contacted Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra and whatever kaiju friends they could find, to witness Twilight Sparkle's uprising to power. Godzilla and his friends are more than eager to see their new-found friend's ceremony and rising to become ruler of Equestria.

Celestia and Luna's thrones are in the process of being removed and replaced with Twilight's larger one."Doesn't she look so adorably regal up there?" Celestia asks her sister with an overjoyed smile, happy to see her favorite student succeeding and taking her position as ruler of Equestria. _Nothing_ could have prepared her and Luna for this.

"Our little Twilight, all grown up." Luna said, wiping some tears of joy. "Should we tell her that we've cleared out our royal suites so she and Spike can move in?"

"Oh, maybe wait until after the coronation." Celestia said before she and Luna begin leaving the throne room. "Twilight doesn't need anything else to worry about today."

"So, you freakin' out yet?" Spike asks while measuring Twilight's height.

"About what?" The Princess of Friendship asks casually.

"Oh, I don't know. It's not every day the Princesses that have ruled Equestria for hundreds of moons retire and pass all their responsibilities on to you and your friends." Spike said, sounding a bit teasing.

"Oh, that. Actually, I'm feeling pretty good." Twilight answered with a relaxed smile. "We've all faced so much and come out okay. I know we're up to the challenge of keeping Equestria safe and happy. There's nothing we can't handle together. And I'm _especially_ happy that Godzilla and his friends are gonna be joining us on this coronation. Oh! I almost forgot..." Remembering something, Twilight uses her magic to levitate and give Spike a small box. When the young dragon opens it, he finds a medal — but not just any medal, it was a medal of being a royal advisor!

"Royal advisor? What's that?" The young drake asks curiously.

Twilight uses her magic to levitate and place the medal around Spike's neck. "A new position I created for you. You've been at my side for every step of this journey. Knowing I had you to count on gave me the strength I needed to grow and succeed. I wouldn't be here without you."

Hearing this, a tearful Spike smiles and hugs his adoptive sister, overjoyed for what he accomplished with his friends, and is now rewarded with one of the highest positions in royalty. "Thanks, Twilight. You know I'll always be your right-hoof dragon." Spike said, wiping some tears.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Because now that my crown's been fitted, we have some royal errands to run!" With that, Twilight and Spike fly off to meet-up with their friends.

...

Outside in the city, things are a little strange: The streets are largely abandoned, and the ponies are unusually reclusive and hostile to one another for seemingly unknown reasons. Rarity and Fluttershy are currently collecting supplies for Twilight's coronation. They stop at a nearby market and look around, only to find it completely empty of food.

"You're sure this is where Pinkie told us to get the blackberries for her special coronation dessert?" Rarity asks in confusion.

"Maybe they keep their produce in the back?" Fluttershy suggests, taking a closer look.

"Nope!" A fruit seller Earth pony suddenly pops up. "This is all we got. But I got a special on these taters" He said, offering them a rotten tater with a foul odor.

Both Rarity and Fluttershy look at the tater in disgust before Fluttershy kindly pulls Rarity away and excuses themselves.

"Um, no, thank you. We'll keep looking." Fluttershy said politely before she and Rarity moved away.

After leaving the market, they are greeted by Twilight & Spike as the two fly down to join them.

"Ooh! Twilight, darling!" Rarity said in joy at seeing her friends who joined them. "You're just in time. Only one more pre-coronation stop. We're picking up the final touch for your _apres-hors d'oevres_ gown..."

"Is that before or after the royal marshmallow-eating-contest gown?" Twilight asks.

"What?! I haven't made one of those! You must tell me when they add these sorts of things!" Rarity exclaims in shock, and quickly starts writing that down too... only to be stopped by Twilight.

"It's okay, Rarity. I was just joking." Twilight laughs in amusement, making Rarity sigh in relief.

"Joking? Day of her coronation?" Spike asks as he hovers near Twilight, both surprised & impressed by her change in personality. "You've come a long way, Twilight." He said, making the Princess of Friendship blush.

The four friends eventually made their way to a nearby thread shop. But upon trying to open the locked door, Rarity is surprised to discover that it is apparently closed. "Well, that's odd. They look open." Rarity comments before knocking on the door.

After knocking, the door opens very slightly, and Lemon Hearts peeks out. "What do you want?" She asks with a rather hostile tone, much to the surprise of the four friends.

"Oh. Well, this being a thread shop, I thought I might buy some?" Rarity asks kindly.

"Put the bits in the mail slot." She said. After doing so, Rarity receives a golden-colored thread from the same mail slot.

"What was that about?" Twilight asks, becoming more confused by the unusual hostility of the pony.

"You know designers. Don't like being interrupted when they're on a creative roll." Rarity said, picking up the thread with her magic before putting it in her bag. "With thread that exquisite, can you blame them?"

They then notice Rainbow Dash moving all the clouds to make the day bright & sunny for Twilight's coronation. "Weather for the coronation is sunny skies!" Rainbow declared before flying down. "It was weird, though. Not many Pegasi wanted to help me clear the clouds. They were kinda on edge." She said, also noticing the unusual hostility from her fellow ponies. And just as she said that, a passing unicorn stallion quickly goes in his house and slams the door shut.

"They're not the only ones." Spike muses.

"It's the first shift in royal power in over a millenium. Of course everypony is a little jumpy. Change does that." Rarity said, trying to ease the tension.

This this made Twilight start feeling a little uneasy. Fluttershy notices this and is quick to comfort her friend. "But I'm sure it's not because they're worried about you."

"How could they be? How many times have you saved their flanks by now?" Rainbow Dash added confidently.

"You're right." Twilight said with a smile. "I'll just have to let everypony know that even with Celestia and Luna gone, we'll make sure things stay the same."

...

In the castle courtyard, Applejack is setting up baskets of apples, but a unicorn Royal Guard is constantly watching her with suspicion, as if Applejack is secretly Chrysalis in disguise, which made the Earth pony increasingly confused and uneasy.

"Twilight!" Applejack happily exclaims at the sight of her friends approaching her. "There you are! You mind tellin' your friend here that I don't need an official guard wherever I go? Especially if he ain't gonna help carry apples?" She asks, noticing the Royal Guard still looking at her suspiciously.

"I appreciate you taking such good care of my friends, but we're fine now." Twilight said. The Royal Guard nods and leaves, but is still suspiciously looking at Applejack with narrowed eyes as he did that.

"It was the strangest thing." Applejack said. "He kept callin' me 'Earth pony', like I didn't have a name. And watchin' me like he thought I'd steal the silver!"

Shortly after she explained, the nearby door to the kitchen bursts open with a mass of cupcakes and other desserts pouring from it. From the mass of desserts, Pinkie Pie emerges, covered in desserts herself. "Do _not_ go in that kitchen!" She exclaims.

"You look like you were in a sugar war." Rainbow Dash points out.

"For some reason, the bakers are _super_ grouchy with each other." Pinkie Pie explains, making her way to her friends. "That unicorn chef started throwing dessert at Mrs. Cake! I tried to help, but I got caught in the crossfire! Tasty, tasty crossfire." She said before eating one of the cupcakes that's attached to her front hoof.

"You sure this is just pre-coronation nerves?" Twilight asks Rarity, getting increasingly worried about this unusual hostility and aggression among ponies. The last thing she needs was for everypony to reject her as ruler of Equestria right in the middle of the day of her coronation.

A grunt catches their attention, causing the Mane Six and Spike to turn around and see Discord sweating & covered in dirt, and rubbing his right reptile foot in pain. "My aching metatarsals! You know, you forget how convenient snap-travel is." Discord comments while rubbing his foot.

"Wait. Did you just walk here? On foot?" A surprised Spike asks, scratching his head as he and the Mane Six approach him.

"Yes. But that's not important right now." Discord said, finally stopping with his 'foot massage'. "I have some news that you all should here, and they're anything _but_ good news."

This made the ponies and Spike feel _more_ than a little unnerved, especially now that the day where Twilight Sparkle's coronation is about to begin.

"What happened?" Fluttershy softly asks.

The Lord of Chaos calmly & casually stands up, clears his throat, and..." _Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek are all free and on the loose!_ " He shouts loudly & hysterically.

As expected, the Mane Six and Spike gasp in shock & horror upon hearing this. Talk about dumb luck; three of the most dangerous & vile villains that Equestria has ever seen are free and on the loose at Twilight Sparkle's coronation day!

...

Inside the throne room, where Celestia & Luna were alerted & are now standing by Twilight's side, Discord explained how Chrysalis lured him in the Everfree Forest by disguising herself as Fluttershy, before stealing all his chaotic magic with a strange blue crystal that he has never seen or heard of, before. And then Tirek, Cozy Glow and Nulucus emerged from the woods, forcing him to flee to Canterlot on foot to warn them.

"That's impossible!" Luna said in disbelief. "How could Tirek and Cozy Glow have escaped Tartarus?"

"That's the part that I'm wondering too." Discord said. "But there was some kind of creature present with them. I don't know who he was, or even _what_ he was, but I'm almost certain that he might have had a hand in releasing them from Tartarus."

Even more fear & worry began fueling the already-uneasy tension that has formed from hearing these bad news.

"Can you describe what this creature you saw looks like?" Twilight asks.

"Well," Discord began, trying his best to describe Nulucus from what he saw. "He looked kind of like Tirek, except the lower half of his body was that of a crab, and he also had the head of a spider."

"That doesn't sound like any known creature that we know of." Celestia said, putting a hoof on her chin while trying to understand this.

"I know, right?" Discord said. "And before I escaped, he said this:" The Lord of Chaos snaps his fingers to create a hologram of what Nulucus said to him, only to realize that that will do nothing since he is still currently magicless. "Ugh! Just listen to my voice and use your imagination: 'Sorry for the deception, Mr. Lord of Chaos, but we don't wanna have any reality-benders ruining our plans, now do we?' "

While they don't know what the voice of this creature sounds like, from what they just heard from Discord's imitation of him, it definitely doesn't on the side of good. If anything, it sounds like this being has more sinister plans for Equestria.

"That's pretty disturbing." Applejack shivers.

"Did you learn anything else?" Twilight asks hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't exactly have the time to listen when I was running for my life and trying to warn you all." Discord said, folding his arms.

"Fair enough." Spike mutters.

"Twilight, Luna, we need to make a plan. Maybe it's not too late to stop this disaster from happening!" Celestia quickly turns to her friends, hoping that they still have time on their side, at the very least.

"I need some time to think first." Twilight said, placing a hoof on her head due to a headache from taking all of this in.

"Alright, but-" Discord is cut-off when he notices something happening outside. "Rainbow Dash, you _did_ clear the skies today, right?"

"Yeah, why?" The blue Pegasi asks in confusion.

"Well, the weather outside tells me otherwise." Discord said, pointing at the nearby windows on the West side of the room. Much to everyone surprise, the sky outside darkens as dark-gray clouds begin forming and blocking the sun's light from reaching the land, almost turning day into night. Even worse, loud thunder and yellow-colored lightning strikes are accompanied with powerful winds, making the weather even worse.

"That's not possible." Rainbow Dash said, approaching the windows and accompanied by her friends.

"Indeed," Celestia agrees, as she, along with Luna, also approaches the windows. "No storm should be able to form that quickly."

Opening on of the windows with her magic, Twilight takes a nearby telescope to look more closely at the raging thunderstorm outside. However, the moment she sees through the telescope, she notices the silhouette of a winged entity within the storm itself, flapping its wings and seemingly flying towards them. She can't tell what this is due to the flying entity being obscured by the dark clouds. Unfortunately, a quick flash of lightning briefly reveals the identity of the flying creature... and it's none other than the Golden Demise: King Ghidorah! And he is flying straight toward Canterlot with murderous intent in the eyes of each head!

Twilight's ears flatten against her head, coupled with a look of pure horror from what she just saw through the telescope.

"Twilight, what did you see?" A worried Spike asks, noticing the terrified expression on Twilight's face.

"It's Ghidorah!" Twilight Sparkle shouts in horror. "Ghidorah is heading toward Canterlot right now!"

Upon hearing this, her friends and the former Princesses also gain the same horrified looks on their faces. As if having to deal with three escaped villains isn't bad enough, now they also have to worry about one of the most powerful and deadliest kaiju attacking them. But a loud screech followed by strong gusts of wind from above soon changes that; looking up, the heroes see Rodan flying over & passing Canterlot, and heading straight to intercept the incoming King Ghidorah!

"Perfect!" Twilight exclaims with a smile. "Rodan will hold off Ghidorah while we deal with the three villains." She turns to her dragon companion. "Spike, send a letter to Star Swirl! Tell him we need the Pillars to guard the border of Canterlot!" The young dragon quickly begins writing. "If the villains are coming for a fight, we'll have one waiting for them! With Chrysalis on the loose, she'll go after Starlight! Warn Cadance and Shining Armor! They're our final line of defense if we fail!" Twilight goes back and sits on her throne. "The ultimate battle for the fate of Equestria is coming!"

...

Outside, Rodan is flying straight toward King Ghidorah fearlessly & relentlessly. In truth, King Ghidorah is at least a kilometer away from Canterlot, but due to Rodan's much faster speed, the mutant pterosaur is able to reach the three-headed dragon in a matter of seconds before Ghidorah could come any closer to Canterlot. Noticing Rodan, one of his old adversaries, the three heads let out blood-chilling shrieks louder than the thunder of the storm itself! Rodan is quick to return the favor with a fearless screech of his own, and readies his sharp talons as he gets closer. With the final three seconds finally passing, the Samurai of the Skies _clashes_ with Monster Zero!

* * *

In another part of Equestria, the Monster King's son, Godzilla Junior, is locked in a battle of his own. The Monster Princes sensed a negative disturbance not too long ago, and went to investigate in a deserted area of Equestria, near a large lake filled with crystal-clear water. Unfortunately, the source of the negative disturbance he was sensing soon emerged from the lake itself, and it was the Aggregate Form of Destoroyah!

 ***SKREEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONGK!***

Like his adoptive father, Godzilla Junior is not one to back away from a fight! Being roughly the same sizes, Godzilla Junior and Aggregate Destoroyah charge with one another before clashing! Destoroyah makes the first move by stabbing Godzilla Junior with his spear-like appendages and firing his Micro-Oxygen Ray. Shrieking in pain, the young titan is quick to counter with a few blasts of his Atomic Breath, doing considerable damage to the mutant crustacean! As Destoroyah backs away in pain, Junior uses this to his advantage and quickly _smacks_ Destoroyah's legs with his tail, knocking the crustacean monster down!

But just as it seemed victory was on his side, Godzilla Junior is suddenly struck from behind by another pinkish beam, causing him to roar out in pain and fall to the ground. When he gets up and looks to the sky, Junior spots the Flying Form of Destoroyah flying toward him! Before the Monster Prince had a chance to defend himself, the Flying Destoroyah, with incredible speed, flew low to the ground... close enough to _slash_ Junior across the back with his Horn Katana before flying back up again!

Godzilla Junior roars in rage at the other half of Destoroyah before being tackled by the Aggregate form once more! Pinning Junior against the ground, Aggregate Destoroyah attempts to stab Junior with its inner jaw, only for Junior to blast it directly in the face point-blank with his Heat Ray! The Flying Destoroyah attempts to assist its other half again, but a pair of energy beams shoot out of nowhere and blast it out of the sky! When the Flying Destoryah crashes to the ground, Junior looks up to see Mothra flying to his aid!

Now, with Mothra joining Godzilla Junior, the one-on-one battle has turned into a two-against-two showdown!

* * *

 **Canterlot; Throne Room**

The thunderstorm has nearly consumed all of Equestria, but hope is not yet lost. With Rodan keeping King Ghidorah occupied outside, Princess Twilight Sparkle gathers several unicorn Royal Guards before her, along with her friends. She is _determined_ to save Equestria in this final showdown that may very well decide the fate of _both_ worlds!

"We've faced enemies of Equestria before. And we've always succeeded, no matter the odds." Twilight declares. "That wouldn't be possible without all of you."

"You're welcome!" Discord said proudly, making some of the Guards roll their eyes and some of the Mane Six to chuckle.

"So I ask for your help again today in what is our biggest battle yet." Twilight continues her speech as she begins hovering in front of them. "All of Equestria is at stake, and I can't do this alone. But I'm not afraid. Because with friendship as our armor and teamwork as our power, nopony can ever bring us down!"

However, just as she finishes her speech, the entrance doors slam open, revealing Cozy Glow having dispatched a number of Royal Guards with her new magic. "Oh, come on!" Cozy groans, dropping the defeated Royal Guards to the ground. "Where'd you get that? A daily affirmations calendar? Yeesh."

To say that Twilight Sparkle is surprise at the sight of the transformed villain pony would be an understatement. "Cozy Glow?! You're—!"

"About to wipe the floor with you!" Without even giving the Princess time to react, Cozy immediately shoots a red-colored beam of magic from her horn, blasting Twilight against her throne and knocking her nearly unconscious to the ground! The Mane Six, the former Princesses, Spike, Discord and the Royal Guards all gasp in horror at the sight of their Princess being harmed like that. "Wow! It's true! Alicorns really _do_ have more fun!" With a twisted grin, Cozy blasts the rest of them with her magic.

* * *

In the dark, stormy sky, Rodan continues his areal battle with King Ghidorah; slashing the three-headed monster with his talons, pecking at him with his beak and even slashing with the clawed-hands on his wings in mid-air, while also steering clear of Ghidorah's biting heads and Gravity Beams! But while he may have the speed & agility advantage, Rodan did little damage to the golden titan due to Monster Zero's overall superiority in power and durability!

...

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Canterlot, Star Swirl the Bearded and his fellow Pillars are watching the epic battle between the flying titans above, awed & amazed by their sheer power — Flash Magnus and Somnambula wish they could fly up to help Rodan, but know they would only get in the way. Suddenly, a noise from behind catches their attention, leading them to witness an unknown figure jumping from one tall rock formation to another like a jumping spider, destroying each rock formation upon leaving it. Taking his telescope, Star Swirl sees that said figure in none other than Tirek, who is looking back at him and grinning sadistically at them.

With another mighty leap, the evil centaur leaves the last rock formation (destroying it in the process) and lands _right behind_ the Pillars! Tirek turns and approaches the Pillars, eager to consume their magic. But unwilling to be defeated so easily, Star Swirl shoots a beam of magic at the centaur, but to no avail — even Tirek himself seems surprised by his own power. Mistmane and Mage Meadowbrook are quick to join Star Swirl, with the former shooting her own magic and the latter throwing rocks at him, but none of it matters as Tirek is completely unfazed by their assault & laughs at their futile effort to stop him.

Flash Magnus flies in to catch the centaur off guard, but he is easily caught by Tirek and thrown at his fellow Pillars, knocking them down like bowling pins. Somnambula also tries to attack, but she too is casually swatted aside like a house fly. Tirek turns to the fallen Pillars and proceeds to absorb all of their magic by sucking it up, which he finds delightful.

"Magic seasoned with age. Delicious." Tirek licks his lips.

"No!" Rockhoof yells in horror at the sight before he races to attack Tirek. Unfortunately, his shovel shatters to pieces the moment it makes contact with Tirek's leg when Rockoff attempted to strike him.

The centaur gleefully lifts Rockhoof with his telekinetic powers and absorbs the Earth pony's magic as well, reverting & shrinking the warrior to his weaker-self in the process before dropping him. "Oh, run along. The big stallions are playing." The centaur mockingly said.

Noticing that Somnambula still has her magic, Rockhoof weakly calls out. "Somnambula...! Warn... the princesses...!" The Earth pony said before passing out.

Seeing that they are no match for the empowered villain, Somnambula nods and flies off to warn everyone in Canterlot at what is happening as fast as she could. Unfortunately though, she doesn't get far as Tirek jumps over and lands right in front of her, knocking her to the ground before picking her up and devouring her magic as well. Tirek then uncaringly tosses the de-powered Somnambula away like an empty juice box.

"Ahhhh. The perfect dessert to a legendary meal." Tirek says gleefully.

 ***SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!***

A screech from above catches the centaur's attention.

While Rodan did his best to fight off Monster Zero, ultimately he proves to be no match for the three-headed titan. When the pterosaur flies closer to attack King Ghidorah again, the right and left heads lash out with frightening speed like two vipers striking their prey, and grab onto Rodan's wings with their jaws; the left head bites the right wing and the right head bites the left wing, respectively. Like wolves working together to bring down large prey, the two side heads restrain Rodan's wings & hold him in place, allowing the middle head to unleash its Gravity Beam on the helpless titan point-blank, _blasting_ Rodan out of the skies and seriously injuring him!

"Ha! That's gotta hurt." Tirek chuckles at the sight of Rodan crashing to the ground. "Nulucus was right, these monsters are _excellent_ weapons to conquer Equestria!" With that, the centaur resumes heading to Canterlot.

* * *

 **School of Friendship**

Starlight, Trixie, and the Young Six are currently evacuating the School of Friendship students to the crystal catacombs underground as quickly as they could. Loud thunder continues roaring outside, followed by flashes of lightning, but Starlight tries to ignore that at the moment and keep her students calm.

"Stay with your buddy! No running! Just follow Counselor Trixie!" Starlight calls out, looking at Trixie carefully taking and leading the students down the catacombs. It's not long before they all heard the taunting voice of Chrysalis among the sounds of thunder.

"Starlight, star bright~. Where's the pony I want to _fight_?!" Chrysalis is tauntingly singing outside the school, attempting to draw out her primary target.

"I have to go. You got this?" Starlight hopefully asks Trixie, knowing there is no more time to waste.

"Nopony does a great and powerful escape like Trixie." Trixie said in the third-person with a confident smile. Starlight happily hugs her before teleporting outside to confront Chrysalis.

...

The former villain appears atop one of the rooftops of the School of Friendship, behind Chrysalis. The former changeling Queen quickly spots her and smirks with delight before landing in front of Starlight, eager to get her revenge after what happened the last time they met.

"Ah. Just the headmare I want to see." Chrysalis grins.

"You didn't make an appointment!" Starlight said before suddenly _leaping_ forward and tackling Chrysalis, teleporting them both in a flash of blue light when they are thrown off the roof.

* * *

 **Arctic North**

In another flash of blue light, Starlight and Chrysalis appear in the frozen wasteland, somewhere at the edge of Equestria's borders. This remote location is out of the thunderstorm's reach, but is no more safe — for thunder and lightning are replaced by howling winds and temperatures that are below freezing. And in Starlight's case, there is one more threat other than the hostile weather.

"What is this place?" Chrysalis demands, looking around in surprise.

"Somewhere you can't hurt anypony!" Starlight declared, preparing for battle.

"Wrong." Chrysalis said as her horn starts glowing green. "I can hurt _you_!" The changeling quickly unleashes a green-colored beam of magic, only for Starlight to teleport out of the way. Appearing behind the villain, Chrysalis notices her and attempts to strike again, only for the unicorn to evade her blast once more. Starlight continues appearing and disappearing from one spot to another, evading Chrysalis' blasts each time. "Stay still so I can blast you!" The annoyed changeling yells.

"Oh, yeah, real motivating!" Starlight tauntingly says, appearing atop a snow-covered rock formation.

With reflexes the unicorn barely anticipated, Chrysalis quickly unleashes another blast at her, this time nearly hitting her. Starlight falls down, bruised but not seriously harmed. Looking up, she notices a much larger & taller rock formation covered with thick layers of snow — and that gave her an idea. Teleporting near the top of said rock formation, Starlight looks around for her opponent... just as Chrysalis appears right in front of her, hissing and ready to strike! Starlight blasts Chrysalis away with a blue beam of magic, but the changeling is quick to recover.

"You'll pay for that!" Chrysalis declares.

"Put it on my tab!" Starlight said with a smirk before disappearing & teleporting behind Chrysalis. Using her magic to self-levitate, Starlight unleashes a powerful blast of magic from her horn, but not at Chrysalis — the beam goes past her and strikes the giant rock formation she was previously standing on. The resulting blast causes an avalanche, giving Chrysalis barely enough time to react.

"No!" Chrysalis tries to fly as fast as she could to escape said avalanche, but the giant wave of snow is too fast, & buries her under what could possibly be several tons of snow! Starlight safely teleports away before the avalanche could claim her too, and re-appears on the ground. While Starlight Glimmer may not be quite as powerful as some of the other allies of the Mane Six, like Discord or Godzilla, she certainly made up for it in intelligence and pragmatism.

Starlight calmly turns and prepares to leave, but the battle isn't over just yet; just as Starlight begins walking away, a faint green light could be seen illuminating from within the mass of snow... right before Chrysalis _explodes_ out of the mass in a powerful greenish explosion! The resulting shockwave catches Starlight off guard and sends her flying, knocking her out in the process.

The evil changeling quickly takes this opportunity to unleash her slime-like substance that she uses to cocoon her prey. Wrapping up Starlight like how a spider wraps a moth in silk after catching it, Chrysalis brings the now-cocooned unicorn closer to her face.

"Now I'll have all eternity to take my revenge on you!" She says eagerly before flying off with her prisoner.

* * *

 **Canterlot**

Monster Zero flies down & lands to the ground, eager to finish off the crippled Rodan who is laying on the ground, barely conscious and almost motionless. But before he had a chance to do so, a loud 'thud' stopped the extraterrestrial dragon in his tracks; looking farther North, King Ghidorah sees his old rival approaching him. Having sensed the overwhelming negative energy, there was no way Godzilla could ignore this, especially with both Equestrian villains & enemy titans present at once.

Looking closely, Godzilla notices the wounds & injuries he inflicted on King Ghidorah about a year ago have all completely healed and disappeared. The three heads glare at the Monster King hatefully, aware of what he did to them that same year despite currently being under the control of Nulucus — the head in the middle lets out a challenging roar at Godzilla, the head on the right glares & sneers at him, while the head on the left glares calmly and hatefully.

Godzilla takes a deep breath, and unleashes his roar at his old foe!

 ***SSKRREEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGK!***

With an equally-threatening shriek from Monster Zero, the two titans begin charging at one another roarinly before _colliding_! The force of their clash creates a shockwave that reaches all the way to Canterlot! Godzilla quickly makes his move by grabbing the head on the right, clamping its jaws shut, and proceeding to to deliver a bite of his own at its neck! As he is doing that, the middle head coils around and bites Godzilla's left shoulder while the Monster King is simultaneously biting the right head!

With a loud roar, Godzilla forcefully _slams_ the right head against the ground, before grabbing the middle head by the throat and yanking it off his shoulder. The left head takes this opportunity to lunge forward and bite Godzilla's right shoulder, causing immense pain to the Monster King. Fighting through the pain, Godzilla grabs the left head with his right clawed hand while holding off the middle head with his left one, but the right head takes this opportunity to recover.

The right head lunges & bites Godzilla's left hip, forcing him to release the middle head, who in turn takes the opportunity to shoot a quick Gravity Beam at the saurian's face! With a roar of surprise, Godzilla releases the left head and topples down. King Ghidorah takes a few steps back to put some distance between himself and Godzilla, with the right head tauntingly roaring at the fallen saurian.

The Monster King is quick to rise again, and continue this battle!

...

Inside the throne room of Canterlot, Cozy Glow's new-found alicorn powers are proving to be greater than anypony could anticipate. The Royal Guard unicorns are relentlessly firing beams of magic from their horns at Cozy Glow, but none of them even faze her due to the bubble-like shield Cozy placed around herself. The villainous pony takes the opportunity to mockingly pout at them.

Angered by her taunts & inability to faze her, the Royal Guards begin charging at Cozy Glow, only for the vile filly to create a portal right in front of their path, which leads to the outside moat. All the Royal Guards instantly fall through the portal before it closes, leaving them locked outside the castle. Cozy Glow laughs giddily, fully embracing her strong magic.

"Stand down, Cozy Glow!" Celestia demands, stomping her hoof down.

"Gee, I guess I could." Cozy said with a fake innocent expression. "But... I'm having too much _fun_!" She exclaims before firing another powerful beam of magic at Celestia, Luna and Twilight. Thankfully, Twilight Sparkle is easily able to block the attack with a shield.

After the assault, Celestia turns to Luna. "Ready, sister?" To which Luna nods, before they both take to the air. Glaring at Cozy Glow (who is still unfazed), the two former Princesses unleash their respective beams of magic at her. However, just before the beams could reach her, Cozy casually levitates a rather small blueish crystal (the very same one that absorbed Discord's powers earlier) with her magic and levitates it in front of herself.

The instant the two beams strike the crystal, it almost _instantly_ begins absorbing & draining their magic, to the point that neither Luna nor Celestia could actually stop firing their beams... at least, not until they are completely _drained_ of their magic and drop to the ground like flies.

"NO!" A horrified & grief-stricken Twilight Sparkle quickly races down to check if they aren't too badly hurt.

"That's the problem with you magic-types. You're so reliant on all your special power, you forget to use your brains!" Cozy Glow continues to taunt and boast about her intelligence & ability to manipulate others.

Having had enough of her ego & smart-mouth, the Princess of Friendship angrily turns to Cozy. "Keep telling yourself that! Now!" Out of nowhere, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Spike jump from behind Twilight's throne to begin their own assault on the young villain!

...

Outside in the raging storm, Godzilla is locked in a battle against his own foe. With a surprise attack, Ghidorah's right head blasts Godzilla directly in face, earning a groan of pain from the mutant saurian! Having had enough, Godzilla's dorsal spines begin flashing & lighting up with the famous neon-blue light, followed by the Monster King opening his jaws and unleashing his Atomic Breath at Monster Zero! Unfortunately, just when the blast was about to strike him, due to their very long necks, the middle and left heads quickly separate, allowing the blue beam to harmlessly pass between them before all three heads counterattack by unleashing their Gravity Beams at once!

Godzilla didn't have any time to react as all three golden beams _strike_ him squarely in the chest, causing him to stagger back and fall to the ground. Energy is still streaming from his mouth as he fell — it goes sideways, incinerating the nearby trees in less than two seconds before the blue beam ceases. With his enemy temporary knocked down, Monster Zero spreads his wings, lifts his heads, and lets out the most frighting & bone-chilling death song any creature could hear!

But this isn't a taunt or a victory roar... it was an alarm — a signal.

* * *

Godzilla Junior unleashes several blasts of his Heat Ray at Aggregate Destroyah, managing to successfully push it back. But the crustacean counters by unleashing several of its own blasts of Micro-Oxygen, earning a roar of pain from the Monster Prince. Above them, Mothra is battling the Flying Destoroyah; firing pinkish beams from her antenna and countering Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen Ray with relative ease. But that soon changes when all four monsters suddenly hear the shriek from afar.

While Junior and Mothra are confused (if not intimidated), the two Destoroyahs realize that the time was getting near. Without warning, the Flying Destoryah abandons its fight with Mothra and flies down — but not to attack Junior. The Flying Destoroyah is flying straight toward the Aggregate one, and upon reaching it, a bright orange light appears and consumes both Destoroyahs.

After the light fades and disappears, in the place of the two monsters now stood the demonic Perfect Form of Destoroyah! The evil titan turns to Godzilla Junior and Mothra, but instead of attacking Destoroyah did something unexpected — spreading its four dragon-like wings, Destoroyah takes to the sky and starts flying East. Junior and Mothra are very confused by this, but Mothra is unwilling to the let the evil monster escape.

Giving Junior a series of chirps, Mothra turns and quickly begins flying after Destoroyah.

* * *

Back inside the throne room, now that Cozy Glow has drained the former Princesses of their magic and overpowered the Royal Guards, it is up to the Mane Six and Spike to defeat her! Rainbow Dash does the first move by quickly going in and flying repeated circles around Cozy with such speed that it spins the villainous filly like a fidget spinner, disorientating her. When Cozy stops spinning, she is (literally) met face-to-face with Pinkie Pie's Party Bazooka.

"Surprise attack!" Pinkie (who is levitated by Rarity) shouts, blasting Cozy in the face with confetti & smoke, disorientating her even more. Not giving the evil pony a chance to recover, Fluttershy appears behind her with a swarm of geese.

"Fly, my pretties!" Fluttershy said, and in response, the geese charge at the surprised Cozy, briefly knocking her around. Spike takes this opportunity to fly up and breathes a wave of green fire at her, which Cozy manages to dodge. The villainous pony turns to attack Spike, only to get attacked herself & distracted by Pinkie Pie with her Party Bazooka, shortly followed by the attacking swarm of geese! Angered, Cozy tries to blast the geese but is nearly blasted herself by one of Spike's fire-balls, forcing her to put some distance between them. She tries again to blast Spike, but the swarm of geese made sure that didn't happen, distracting her one last time, and allowing for Applejack to throw her lasso & _catch_ the evil pony in mid-air, pulling her to the ground shortly after!

Grounded, Cozy Glow angrily glares at the Mane Six and Spike who have surrounded her, giving her nasty glares of their own. Twilight spreads her wings and lightens her horn, ready to take the blue crystal & apprehend her — but just as she is about to do so, a bright glow from behind catches Cozy Glow's attention, followed by a malicious smile from her, as she knows what's coming. Cozy spreads her wings and takes off, just in time before the large circular-shaped windows behind Twilight's throne _shatters_ , sending a shockwave that sends the Mane Six, Spike and the former Princesses flying backwards!

Much to their increased horror, Chrysalis & Tirek enter the throne room through the now-destroyed window. Tirek even takes the time to knock over Twilight's throne, revealing the powerless Discord hiding behind it, who Cozy levitates & throws near the others. Twilight is quick to create a purple-colored shield around all of them as a last means to protect them all.

...

Outside, Godzilla throws King Ghidorah around like a rag-doll, despite the space dragon's greater size and weight. But as Godzilla is approaching the fallen monster, ready to finish him, he is suddenly struck from behind by a pinkish-beam, earning a roar of surprise and pain from him. Turning around, Godzilla is surprised to see Destoroyah flying in and landing on the ground near him — at that very same moment, King Ghidorah gets up & turns to Godzilla.

The King of Monsters looks uneasy about this; while he has faced & defeated many foes in the past, he has never faced _two_ of his most powerful and dangerous enemies at once — but either way, Godzilla will _not_ yield! He will fight to his last breath if he has to!

With a roar of rage, Destoroyah starts charging at Godzilla on foot, attempting to impale him with his horn! But the Monster King didn't earn his reputation for his power alone — he also has brains in addition to brawn. Quickly moving aside, Godzilla grabs Destoroyah by the back of his neck and _throws_ him at King Ghidorah, knocking them both down! Spines lighting up, Godzilla fires his Heat Ray at them, but both Destoroyah and Ghidorah quickly recover in time and counterattack with their respective Micro-Oxygen Ray and Gravity Beams, easily blocking the Atomic Breath when they clash! As powerful as Godzilla's main weapon is, the combined energy beams from both monsters prove too much for even him, and it quickly becomes evident when their respective beams start pushing back his own blue one... before they both blast Godzilla in the face & chest, knocking the Monster King backwards onto the ground!

Just as it seems that Monster Zero and Destoroyah will finally have their victory, a loud chirp is heard by all three titans. Looking up, the two villainous kaiju notice Mothra flying towards them to assist Godzilla, who is quick to recover and resume his battle now that he too has an ally on his side! Mothra thrusts her abdomen forward, launch a hail of Poisonous Stingers straight at Destoroyah's face, making him roar in pain & irritation. King Ghidorah's heads angrily turn to the Queen of the Monsters, and are about to blast her, but is instead blasted himself by Godzilla's Heat Ray!

Destoroyah, meanwhile, flaps his wings and flies straight toward Mothra, who begins releasing golden powder-like scales from her wings in an effort to deter him.

...

Inside the throne room, the three villains have nearly defeated Twilight Sparkle and her friends, who are all under Twilight's protective barrier. But this did not deter them the _least_ bit, they proceed to boast and taunt the heroes.

"You think your pathetic shield can stop us?" Chrysalis asks mockingly, landing on the top of Twilight's shield. "The Pillars have been defeated. Your school is abandoned. Face it, Twilight. You've lost!"

The Princess of Friendship glares at the three villains without any fear. "You can attack us and we may fall. But Equestria will still stand, united in friendship. And we have Godzilla and his allies who won't stop until they and we defeat you, no matter how many ponies you take down!" Twilight said with determination, her friends are quick to back her up.

The three villains momentarily look confused at her speech... before they all burst into laughter as if Twilight said something stupid or retarded.

"Didn't you all notice something was wrong in Equestria?" Tirek asks coyly. "We've been busy."

"A whisper here, a rumor there..." Chrysalis adds.

"Destroy some crops, cause some damage..." Tirek continues.

"Turn pony against pony..." Cozy Glow also adds, floating around the shield.

"Until your whole kingdom is on edge, waiting for just one tiny thing to push them over the brink!" Chrysalis says gleefully, floating next to Tirek.

"And about your pets..." Tirek lets out a light chuckle before pointing at the nearby windows with his thumb. "Why don't you take a look outside?"

...

 ***SKREEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONGGK!***

With a slash from his Horn Katana, Destoroyah sends Mothra crashing on the ground, followed by the evil monster _stomping_ down on the Guardian kaiju! Godzilla, meanwhile, is trying his best to at least knock King Ghidorah away so he can save Mothra, but the three-headed titan wraps his two prehensile tails around Godzilla, while two of the three heads are simultaneously biting him.

The middle head is biting at Godzilla's neck while the left head is biting his left arm, and they are soon joined by Destoroyah, who bites Godzilla's right shoulder. With all his might, Godzilla tries to break free from their hold, but the two monsters' combined strength proves too much for even Godzilla alone to overcome. Finally, the two heads that are still biting onto Godzilla begin releasing strong electric shocks through their bites, visibly lighting Godzilla's body with golden-colored electricity — and at that very same moment, Destoroyah begins releasing lethal doses of micro-oxygen into Godzilla's body via his own bite!

 ***SKEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNGGK!***

Godzilla shrieks in pain! For all of his years of battle, this had to be the _worst_ possible pain that the the King of Monsters has ever felt over the course of his long life! His consciousness begins to waver, his vision becomes blurry, until finally... the mighty King of the Monsters falls on his knees and collapses to the ground!

...

" _NO_!" A horrified Twilight Sparkle shouts at the top of her lungs as she & her friends look in horror at the sight of Godzilla, Mothra & Rodan being defeated and seriously crippled by the two evil titans.

"Look's like the big lizard's finally met his match." Chrysalis says mockingly, looking at the sight of the defeated Godzilla in delight.

"Since you had that big lizard and those other overgrown pests, we figured it's only _fair_ for us to have some giant monsters of our own." Cozy Glow said with an equally-amused look.

"There's no backup friends or rainbow magic to save you now!" Tirek adds.

"Golly, I think it's time for some _redecorating_!" Cozy said with a sadistic grin, to which Tirek and Chrysalis grin back.

Turning around to face the spot of where Twilight's throne used to be, the three villains all fire their combined energy blasts, which merge into one _extremely_ powerful orange-colored beam that completely _obliterates_ a sizable portion of the castle in an instant! The Mane Six, Spike, Discord, Celestia & Luna watch in horror at the terrifying display of villains' new-found combined power.

"You know what's stronger than friendship, Twilight?" Chrysalis asks before lunging at Twilight's face. " _Fear_!" Almost instantly, Twilight's purple shield briefly turns green before shattering like glass!

" 'Cause when you have to protect yourself, you don't have time for anypony else." Tirek said, levitating Twilight with his magic and bringing her to them, before grabbing the Princess of Friendship by her wings and lifting her in front of his face.

"Too bad you never taught _that_ in school." Cozy mockingly adds. For as vile as the three villains are, they are right about one thing: Fear is a frighteningly powerful tool for dividing others. Because when faced with a crisis, they have no time for being friendly or charitable, only for self-preservation _._

With sadistic grins, Chrysalis, Cozy Glow & Tirek begin charging up their attacks, preparing to finish off Twilight Sparkle, their most hated enemy, once and for all. But out of nowhere, a large boulder comes flying, smashing into the three villains and dropping Twilight in the process. The Princess of Friendship looks in surprise to see that the pony who saved her is Rarity, who smiles at her, to which Twilight smiles back.

But the moment is short-lived, the three villains quickly recover and _fire_ their combined energy blast at the heroes! Thinking fast, Twilight levitates a large piece of the broken castle wall and uses it as a shield, managing to block their combined energy beam!

"Go, Twilight! Get help!" Rarity says, moving in to help hold off the attack for as long as she could.

"We'll hold 'em 'til you get back!" Applejack said, joining Rarity.

"No! I can't leave you here!" Twilight protests, unwilling to let her friends stay behind while she escapes.

"It's our only chance!" Fluttershy yells, joining them as well.

"You'll come up with something to save the day!" Rainbow Dash points out before flying in to help them.

"You always do!" Pinkie Pie exclaims also joining her friends' effort to hold off the attack, quickly accompanied by Celestia and Luna.

"We believe in you!" Spike said confidently.

" _Fly, you foal_!" Discord grabs her and yells in her face before pushing her back and running in to help the others.

A tearful Twilight looks on as all of her friends pile in, trying with their very best effort to hold off the blast. She then looks through the destroyed part of the castle to see Godzilla laying on the ground motionlessly along with Rodan and Mothra. With tears pouring from her eyes, the grief-stricken Twilight's horn lightens up and she disappears in a flash of purple light, just as the combined energy blast of the villains finally overwhelms the heroes!

* * *

 **4 Hours Later; Canterlot**

It is the darkest hour in Equestria, as not only are the protectors of this world defeated, but so are the titan cavalry in what may very well be, single-handedly, the worst disaster that Equestria has ever seen the likes of. Most of the Mane Six, the Pillars, the former Princesses, and Discord have all been defeated and captured, and even Godzilla and some of his allies have been subsequently defeated by King Ghidorah and Destoroyah, who are currently under the control of the villains.

Outside, Ghidorah and Destoroyah piled the three defeated titans in one spot, with the unconscious Rodan laying atop of the unconscious Godzilla, and Mothra on Godzilla's tail. If it wasn't for Nulucus' mind-control on them, Monster Zero & Destoroyah would have killed the three titans and started fighting one another to the death.

...

Meanwhile, the three villains have imprisoned Twilight's friends, Discord, the former Princesses, and the Pillars in the catacombs under Canterlot Castle, and using the magic-canceling shards of Chrysalis' old throne to keep their magic subdued. Twilight's friends, Celestia, Luna, and the Pillars are currently trapped in prison cells, but in the place of bars, their exits are blocked by the green slime-like substance that Chrysalis often uses to cocoon her victims. Starlight Glimmer is imprisoned in a bird-like cage, hanging from the ceiling, and Discord is wrapped in chains, near the cell of Twilight's friends, though his legs and arms are still free.

"And now for your complete destruction! Won't that be _fun_?" Cozy Glow asks Twilight's imprisoned friends with a sick twisted smile not unlike that of a psychopath.

"Patience, Cozy." Chrysalis says, approaching her. "Destruction is so... permanent. We need to show the rest of Equestria that we've broken their heroes first. Besides, we should have fun with our guests."

"No! We should hunt down Twilight Sparkle. As long as she's out there, she's dangerous." Tirek said with concern.

"Is that big, strong minotaur that scared of one little pony?" Chrysalis asks with a tone that's a mix of teasing and mockery. "Relax. It's not like her friends are going anywhere."

"Still, knowing Twilight Sparkle's escaped is not something worth ignoring." A new voice suddenly calls out, turning everyone's attention to the East side of the cavern, where a drider-like creature approaches the villains. Just from looking at it, Twilight's friends could instantly tell that _this_ was the being responsible for freeing the villains, judging by Discord's description of him.

"Ahh~... Nulucus, so glad you could join us." Chrysalis said with a grin.

"So _you're_ the one behind all this?!" An outraged Applejack asks pointing her hoof at the drider-like alien, who casually walks over to their cell.

"Guilty as charged, as you often say." Nulucus said, mockingly raising his hand. "But you don't need to worry about me being a threat to Equestria, that honor solely belongs to them." He points at Chrysalis, Cozy and Tirek. "I just came here to take Godzilla and your other big friends." This places looks of shock & surprise to everyone in the cavern but the villains. "It's the reason why I came to your world and freed some of your adversaries in the first place. Oh, and I'm also the one who brought some of those other monsters here: including King Ghidorah and Orga."

"You're the one who brought those monsters to Equestria?!" Rainbow Dash asks, angered just like the rest at this shocking revelation.

"Some, but not all." Nulucus corrects her. "I only brought King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, and Orga. I found Destoroyah here by surprise." He admits before levitating the small blue crystal that was in Cozy Glow's possession back to him.

"Hey!" Cozy exclaims angrily. "No fair!"

"I told you Cozy Glow, you can only have a small portion of my crystal before I take it back." Nulucus reminds her, fusing the blue crystal with his larger one, making Cozy huff.

"Who are you, anyway?" Spike asks.

"My name is Nulucus, and I'm from the M Space Hunter Nebula." Nulucus introduces himself to the ponies. "I'm what you call an alien. Me and my people have constantly invaded Godzilla's home world, using other extraterrestrial monsters similar to Ghidorah to do it. Like, for example, Gigan." Twilight's friends gasp in surprise; the Elias told them all about the scythe-handed cyborg titan that Godzilla & his allies have faced many times before, and eventually defeated. "And when we realized that Godzilla and many other monsters are being transported here, I was tasked to come here and harvest them."

"What do you want with Godzilla and his friends, buster?" Pinkie Pie fiercely asks.

"Oh, nothing much," Nulucus casually answers. "Just use their power to make them our slaves and then use them to conquer his own home world."

Hearing this earned Nulucus the hated looks and wrathful glares of not just Twilight's friends, but all the other heroes that are imprisoned in the catacomb. Hearing that he wishes to force Godzilla & his friends to attack and invade their birth-world was something that they truly _detested_ ; it would be like someone placing Twilight Sparkle & her friends under mind-control and forcing them to take over Equestria.

"You beastly beast!" Rarity angrily shrieks.

"Oh, and one more thing." Cozy Glow calls out. "There's a really big asteroid called Gorath that's heading for Equestria right now. And when it collides, well... no more Equestria!"

Once again, the catacombs are filled with horrified gasps of shock and disbelief. As if having to do deal with three of their worst villains and giant rampaging monsters wasn't enough, now they had an asteroid heading for Equestria?! While they would question what benefit this asteroid will do for the villains once it collides, they are too shocked & horrified to think thoroughly about it.

"But none of this would be possible without the Crystal of Te-Ui." Nulucus said, lifting the bluish crystal in his hand. "This crystal gives me immense power, and it also steals the powers from other creatures. Isn't that right, Discord?" Nulucus mockingly asks, turning to the draconequus, who glares at him hatefully. "And don't bother calling for help from the Elias, because I'm using _my_ telepathy to block them from reaching you!" Even more gasps & hated glares fill the catacombs, all of them directed mainly at Nulucus.

"So~, Nulucus..." Cozy Glow calls out again, turning his attention to her. "What are the chances that you're gonna give me Discord's and the Princess alicorn's powers?" She asks with an 'innocent' look.

"What do you mean give _you_ their powers?" Chrysalis suddenly gets in Cozy's face, followed by Tirek.

"Um, hello? I'm the best one out of all of us!" Cozy says with pride.

"What are you talking about?!" Tirek yells.

"The best at _what_?!" Chrysalis asks.

"Enough!" Nulucus yells out, stopping their bickering before approaching them. "Even if I wanted to give you their powers, none of you could gain it. This crystal does not take one's powers and give it to another. It only takes the power, and gives it back to the original user if willed to. Nothing more than that." This puts looks of disappointment on the three villains' faces.

While the villains are conversing with one another, Discord takes the opportunity to approach the cell of his friends. "Listen, I have a crazy plan that might just get us all out of here." He whispers o them.

"Discord, please don't try anything that might make things worse." Spike said, uneasy of Discord's chaotic ways.

"At this point, I'm willing to go with even Discord's crazy ideas." Rainbow Dash said, knowing that they're in a race against time, with Gorath fast approaching Equestria.

"Trust me, this is gonna work... I hope." Discord says, gulping in uneasiness himself. Picking up a crystal fragment, Discord calls out to Nulucus. "Hey, Crabby!" Turning his and the other villain's attention to him, preparing their attacks if he tries something foolish. "If you're so smart, why have you failed so many times to take over Godzilla's world before? Is it because you and your kind are a bunch of crabs with shells for brains?" Discord tauntingly asks.

Nulucus glares at the Lord of Chaos with his six eyes while a vein starts forming on his head, no doubt offended and angered.

"At least he's not the one who's powerless and wrapped in chains, is he?" Tirek asks, folding his arms.

"Oh? Do you have something better up in _your_ head, you muscle-bound cretin?" Discord asks casually, looking at the crystal fragment in his eagle claw.

"This 'cretin' could destroy you before you blink, so choose your next words carefully." Tirek warned, threateningly punching the palm of his hand.

"You're right. 'Cretin' is too polite." Discord said, before casually walking over to the villains while tossing his crystal fragment around. "How about 'pathetic centaur who uses magic to compensate for the fact that deep down he's afraid he'll never be enough to please dear old dad," He gets in Tirek's face before saying... "King Vorak'?"

Fueled by rage & anger over what he just said, Tirek furiously fires a beam of magic from between his horns at Discord, who quickly shields himself with the crystal fragment! Upon contact, the beam pushes Discord back before being reflected into several smaller beams of the same magic. The small beams bounce around the crystal cavern like crazy (with several nearly hitting the four villains) before they all cease.

"Hahahaha! You missed!" Cozy laughs at Discord, quickly deducing his plan to insult one of them and anger them enough to make them attack him with their magic, and then reflect said magic in hopes of freeing one of his friends. But apparently he failed.

"Did he, though?!"

Everyone hears the familiar voice of Starlight Glimmer and looks up to see that one of Tirek's reflected beams hit & destroyed the shard that was holding her captive. Having regained her magic, Starlight easily frees herself by cutting the bird cage in half.

"Get her!" Chrysalis yells, followed by the four villains unleashing their energy beams at Starlight — Nulucus firing beams of blue energy from his hands. As with her battle against Chrysalis before, Starlight uses her 'I'm-here-I'm-there-I'm-everywhere' tactic to rapidly teleport from one spot to another, easily dodging the blasts of the villains. While doing so, Starlight is also carefully leading the villains away from Twilight's friends.

Once the villains are far enough, still looking for her, Starlight teleports to the cell of Twilight's friends.

"Get Twilight!" Applejack says.

"No way! She's always needed you guys!" Starlight says before levitating off the ground and releasing a wave of magic that disintegrates the green substance on all the cages & cells, freeing all the imprisoned heroes! But shortly after she did so, a blue beam from Nulucus zaps Starlight from behind! Fortunately, Celestia and Luna land to confront them, with Celestia landing above Starlight to protect her — and both are ready for another fight!

Nulucus chuckles at this. "Oh my dear former Princesses, do you truly intend to fight us like that?" He asks tauntingly, amused that Celestia & Luna are magicless & still wanting to battle them.

"We do." Celestia growls with determination before turning to Twilight's friends. "Find Twilight! We may not have our magic, but we aren't _completely_ helpless! We'll hold them off as long as we can!" With that, she, Luna and Starlight charge at Nulucus, Cozy Glow, Tirek and Chrysalis!

Twilight's friends back away, with Discord watching in horror. "That was _epic_ , Discord!" Rainbow Dash comments with a bright smile.

"Never should have doubted you!" Spike ads with a smile of his own.

"Just save Equestria. And keep Fluttershy safe!" Discord yells before they quickly make their escape while he joins the fight by throwing crystal shards at the villains as his means of attack.

* * *

Upon escaping from the catacombs under Canterlot Castle, Twilight's friends are 'greeted' by a lone unicorn stallion carrying a full bag on his back.

"Why are you out in the open?! Hide!" He shrieks, shivering in fright and looking around hysterically.

"Where is everypony?" Rarity asks, noticing that there are no civilian ponies outside, and Canterlot as a whole is almost like a ghost town.

"The unicorns have been gathering in Celestia's School of Magic ever since the attack. That's where I was headed when I saw you." He explained.

"What about the Earth ponies and Pegasi?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"It's everypony for themselves." He said casually.

"That ain't right." Applejack said, unwilling to accept this.

"Well, _you_ can all stand out here and debate. I'm goin' where I'm safe." He said before running off to Celestia's School of Magic.

"Chrysalis was telling the truth. They really _have_ turned ponies against each other." Spike said in horror, prompting Fluttershy to hide behind Pinkie Pie.

"Everypony's scared, that's all." Applejack said, trying to spread at least some positive energy under all this stress. "We just need to get to Ponyville and find Twilight pronto. She'll know how to set things right." With that, they begin racing to Ponyville.

...

Slowly but surely, Rodan opens his eyes and stirs, he looks around before noticing that he's been laying atop Godzilla this whole time while the latter was unconscious. Looking to his left, he also notices Mothra motionlessly laying atop Godzilla's tail. Turning his head, Rodan sees the two dreaded monsters, Destoroyah and King Ghidorah, standing not too far from them, apparently guarding them, and they do not appear to be aware that he is awake. The Samurai of the Skies is confused by this; why would their most hated enemies knock them unconscious without killing them? Did they still need them for some reason? Whatever the case may be, Rodan knows that they now still have a chance to defeat them — the pterosaur's body begins glowing with a faint orange-red light as he begins transferring some of his life energy to Godzilla. While the energy transfer is a slow process, it should go without a hitch as long as their enemies don't notice.

* * *

 **Ponyville**

In Ponyville, the Earth ponies have gathered together from other towns and are in a state of extreme panic. With the fear & distrust the villains have spread over them, coupled with the villainous titans rampaging & the raging thunderstorm, their panicked states are understandable. Mayor Mare is doing her very best to keep everypony calm, but to no avail.

"Please, stay calm! I know it seems bad, but there's no need to panic!" Mayor Mare yells out from the top of her tower.

" _Give us one good reason not to_!" An Earth pony mare by the name of Winter Lotus yells back — she had a pink coat and a blue mane & tail. The other Earth ponies are quick to join her in their panicked states.

"Because Ponyville's own heroes of Equestria are here to save us!" Mayor Mare sighs in relief and points turn to the approaching Mane Six (barring Twilight) and Spike. Applejack approaches Big Mac, who is hugging Sugar Belle closely, Applebloom and Granny Smith.

"Where'd all these ponies come from?" Applejack asks her family.

"Earth ponies been pourin' in lookin' for somewhere safe." Granny Smith answers.

"We don't have unicorn magic to protect us or a city in the sky to hide in like those cowardly Pegasi!" Winter Lotus angrily shouts at the heroins and Spike.

" _Cowardly_?!" An extremely offended Rainbow Dash growls at her. A rumble from above catches their attention, and much to the shock of Rainbow Dash and the other heroes, they see that the Pegasi are blocking out Cloudsdale with a wall of clouds.

"They're blocking Cloudsdale! Said they didn't want any 'grounded' ponies up in their business!" Winter Lotus huffs angrily.

"Listen up, buddy—!" Rainbow Dash is about to give her a piece of her mind when Fluttershy gets between them to ease the tension.

"Don't!" Fluttershy pleads. "That's exactly what Chrysalis and the others want. More fighting." She points out before turning to the other ponies. "We know you're scared. We're here to help."

"You better fix this!" A random Earth pony mare shouts, prompting the other Earth ponies to continue their protests, forcing Fluttershy to back away and join her friends.

"We should probably not tell them about Gorath." Spike whispers to his friends.

"Probably a good idea. There's no tellin' how bad things could get with that." Applejack agrees. Their friends are all very quick to agree on the same note; informing them about the massive asteroid that is on a collision course with Equestria will be the 'tiny thing to push them over the brink', as Chrysalis put it.

"Look! Up in the sky!" Pinkie suddenly shouts and points at the sky, prompting not just her friends, but also every Earth pony in Ponyville to turn their attention to the darkened sky! Much to their surprise, the ponies witness a flying moth-like creature (vaguely resembling Mothra) fly pass them, apparently heading for Canterlot. They didn't get a good look at it due to the creature flying at a very high altitude, but they did make out the butterfly or moth-like shape which reminded some of Mothra.

"Battra." Fluttershy quietly mutters, realizing him as one of the kaiju that the Elias told them about. Battra is the dark counterpart to Mothra, and at one point, became an enemy of hers before he reformed.

"We have no time for this!" Applejack said, snapping her friends out of their gazes. "We have to find Twilight! Where else could she be?"

Spike has been one of Twilight's closest companions & has been with her longer than anyone else, and it is at this moment that the young dragon finally realizes where his adopted sister is almost guaranteed to be. "I know where Twilight is!" He exclaims with a snap of his claws.

...

Battra, having just passed Ponyville, is on his way to Canterlot, but he is not going there to confront Destoroyah and Ghidorah — he is heading there because _that_ is the spot where he anticipates the Gorath asteroid would hit! With Mothra and Rodan (the two flying kaiju on the side of good) out of commission, and Discord, Celestia and Luna powerless, Battra is the only one at the moment who can stop Gorath from colliding, and there is no time to waste!

Destoroyah and King Ghidorah are still looking around and 'guarding' the three unconscious titans, until they both spot Battra flying over them, seemingly coming to fight them. But much to their surprise, instead of flying down & attacking them like they expected, Mothra's dark counterpart instead flies upwards into the cloud-filled dark sky! Confused at first, the eyes of the two evil titans soon widen upon realizing the _true_ reason behind Battra's unwillingness to challenge them — he is going to intercept Gorath!

Quickly spreading their wings, Ghidorah and Destoroyah take off and begin flying upwards with incredible speed to catch Battra before he can leave the stratosphere! But luck doesn't seem to be on their side, because as soon as the two monsters were only 900 meters off the ground, a blue beam of energy shoots out of nowhere and _blasts_ both of them out of the sky at once! Battra, unaware that he was just saved, continues flying higher and higher until even his silhouette fades into the dark clouds.

Crashing back to the ground, Destoroyah and King Ghidorah are quick to get up, and discover that the one that blasted them out of the sky was none other than the Monster King himself! They see Godzilla, completely healed and rejuvenated, now standing before them while Mothra and Rodan are still laying on the ground — but Rodan is very much conscious as he looks at Godzilla with pride in his eyes, because his life energy-transfer was a _success_ , and just in the _nick_ of time! Godzilla's energy and power are not only restored, but also boosted significantly thanks to Rodan's helping hand (or wing, in this case). The two evil titans let out their respective shrieks and roars at Godzilla, shocked & dumbfounded at the Monster King's unexpected recovery, but that wouldn't stop them from trying to beat Godzilla within an inch of his life again. However, what makes _this_ upcoming battle different from the previous one, is that Godzilla seems more than confident to take them on alone, where as before he was uncertain.

*SKRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNGK!*

Godzilla unleashes his iconic roar, followed by an Atomic Breath he fires from his mouth, which he aims directly at Destoroyah! The mutant superorganism didn't have the time to dodge as he is knocked back(& down) by the blue beam that smashed into his chest, temporarily taking him out of the fight! With one less foe to worry about, Godzilla turns his attention to the three-headed dragon.

King Ghidorah, unwilling to be defeated so quickly & easily, lets out his bell-like shrieks before flapping his wings and taking to the sky! Once a safe distance from the Monster King in the air, Monster Zero begins firing his Gravity Beams from all three heads down at Godzilla, but the beams themselves did far less damage when they made contact with the mutant reptile — where as before Godzilla would roar out in pain, now he doesn't even flinch when the golden electrical beams strike with seemingly no effect! Seeing this, Ghidorah ceases his Gravity Beams and begins flying down toward Godzilla with immense speed, hoping to knock him out with his body weight.

Godzilla stands his ground as King Ghidorah comes toward him like a raging hawk, ready to deliver a powerful kick to his head. But the moment Ghidorah comes and tries to kick Godzilla, the Monster King quickly catches both of his legs and even manages to maintain his balance, absorbing the kinetic energy from Ghidorah's kick! The three heads look with equal amount of shock & disbelief, which quickly turns to fear when Godzilla's dorsal spines begin glowing with a fiery-red color while being surrounded by red-colored electricity. Knowing what's coming next, the three heads frantically begin shooting their Gravity Beams at Godzilla in a desperate attempt to escape, but the Monster King won't budge; he continues holding Ghidorah's legs with a firm grip to prevent him from escaping, ignoring the onslaught of Gravity Beams. Finally, Godzilla opens his mouth... and unleashes his Uranium Atomic Heat Ray (a crimson-colored beam similar to the Nuclear Fusion Heat Ray, but _far_ more powerful) at the three-headed monster _point-blank_!

The thee heads screech & shriek in agonizing pain as the ultra-powerful heat beam _strikes_ him squarely in the chest with devastating ferocity & power! The agonizing cries of Ghidroah last less than 8 seconds before the three-headed dragon _explodes_ in a spectacular explosion, briefly forming a fire-ball! After the explosion dies down and disappears, there is nothing left of Monster Zero — nothing but a few debries.

King Ghidorah, possibly Godzilla's deadliest and most hated enemy, has been destroyed once and for all!

But the defeat of King Ghidorah wasn't without cost; Godzilla begins feeling exhausted and depleted, because he just used-up all the extra power that Rodan gave him in that final attack to obliterate the Triple-Domed Terror for good, and he cannot preform the same attack on Destoroyah. But at least that also means that he now has one _less_ threat to worry about.

* * *

Meanwhile, Battra has just passed the stratosphere of Equestria, and continues flying higher and higher to reach his approaching target. By the time he reaches the mesosphere, he could finally see the approaching Gorath asteroid with his crimson eyes; it was over 200 meters in diameter and only a kilometer away from himself — but that distance quickly starts shrinking as the two start getting closer to one another with every passing second. In an attempt to (at the very least) slow down Gorath, Battra fires Prism Beams from his eyes at the approaching asteroid, but it does little in slowing it down, let alone damaging it. But the Divine Moth would not relent, he continues firing his beams even as the distance between himself and Gorath continues shortening. This may not be his birth-world, but just like Godzilla and most of the other titans, Battra became fond of Equestria, and he will protect it with his _life_ if he has to, from all manner of threats, be they other kaiju or celestial objects!

In a matter of a few minutes, the 1 kilometer distance between Battra (who is still firing his Prism Beams) and Gorath is now only a 600 meter distance, & still shrinking. Battra mentally smiles to himself, remembering Tempest Shadow and all the other ponies that have shown him kindness, even if he does not make it out alive, he will always be remembered by them... and _he_ will always remember them.

The 600 meter distance between Battra and Gorath is soon reduced to only 40 meters.

30 meters...

20 meters...

10 meters...

0

* * *

Back near Canterlot, Destoroyah stares at Godzilla with a mix of anger, shock and even fear! He could barely comprehend the awesome power that the King of Monsters just displayed and used to instantly annihilate his three-headed ally. But what he doesn't know is that Godzilla can't preform that same feat again, now that he has exhausted all of it to destroy Ghidorah — but that didn't mean that he is helpless or defenseless in any way. The two monsters stare each other down like two gunmen pointing guns at one another, both hesitant to make even the slightest move.

But neither needed to do anything...

Without any kind of warning, both titans are caught off-guard by a _powerful explosion in the sky_! An explosion so unbelievably powerful that its shockwave reaches all the way to the ground and makes the dark clouds momentarily disperse, allowing almost every creature on the ground to witness a _huge_ ball of light in the sky that nearly reached the stratosphere, moments before it dies down and disappears, which allows the dark clouds to reform. Intentionally shocked at first, Godzilla quickly deduces and realizes the cause behind this sudden event:

Battra has succeeded in stopping Gorath... But at the cost of his own life.

* * *

 **Crystal Empire**

After an hour or two, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Spike arrive at the Crystal Empire, one of the few places in Equestria that is currently out of the reach of the raging thunderstorm, though that didn't make things any less worrisome. Opening the front doors, Twilight's friends are greeted by Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart sitting on their thrones before them.

"Oh, thank Celestia you're all alright." Cadance says in relief. "She's upstairs. It's... not good."

...

Entering one of the palace rooms, they find their friend looking at various notes and books, desperately trying to find a way to reverse this disaster, but with no success of that.

"You're here?!" Twilight Sparkle exclaims in surprise as her friends join in and have a group-hug. "I was so worried! Where are the Princesses?"

"They put up a crazy fight so we could escape and find you!" Pinkie Pie says cheerfully. "Mission accomplished! Now let's save Equestria! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah!" At the same time, party confetti and a banner with Twilight's face drawn on it appears without any explanation.

However, Twilight herself does not look as pleased nor as happy as any of her friends — quite the opposite, she seems even more scared. "They made a terrible mistake. You all did." She said with a despair-filled voice. "From the second I got away, I've been searching every book, scroll, and spell for a way to rescue you and Godzilla, and stop Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy, Ghidorah and Destoroyah, but I haven't found anything. I've also been trying to contact the Elias several times by now, but they aren't responding at all, which means something must have happened to them as well. I failed." Twilight turns her back and sits down, having lost all of her confidence and courage she had not too long ago.

"You'll come up with something." Spike runs up to her, hoping to put some confidence in his adopted sister. "We can't save Equestria without you."

"You all escaped without my help. You didn't need me then. So why would anypony need me now?" Twilight asks as she walks past her friends, still unable to recover from her trauma of having apparently already lost both the battle and the war.

"We know things look bad," Rainbow Dash said. "But we've been in tough spots before, and we always—"

"Look around! Nothing we've ever done has mattered!" Twilight suddenly exclaims. "Orga destroyed the Tree of Harmony! Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow returned and more powerful than ever! The School of Friendship is shut down! Everypony in Equestria is so blinded by fear, they can't remember what friendship is! Godzilla and his friends are defeated and none of us have the necessary power to fight Ghidorah or Destoroyah! Nothing we do makes any difference!" She exclaims before resting her head against the desk.

"Should we uhhh... tell her about Gorath?" Spike asks the others worriedly.

But before any of them could answer or respond, and invisible force suddenly smashes the nearby windows open, startling the seven friends inside. None of them knew it, but the invisible force that did this is the shockwave from Battra's collision course with Gorath. Looking through the window, however, Twilight and her friends are greeted by an unwelcoming sight: The clouds in the sky turn blue and the temperature begins decreasing significantly, moments before three horse-like spirits appear in the sky and begin circling.

"Oh boy..." Spike gulps.

* * *

 **Ponyville**

In addition to the lightning-filled thunderstorm that has nearly consumed the entire land, the rest of Equestria is now also under the siege by snow and freezing temperatures brought by the Windegos, ancient spirit creatures that spread cold and snow due to mistrust between ponies. The villains' plan to break the ponies' friendship is the cause for the return of the Windegos.

"The Windigos!" A random Earth pony mare exclaims.

"That's just a Hearth's Warming Eve story." Winter Lotus scoffs.

"Creatures made of wind that spread cold and misery across the land to punish ponies?! Seems pretty real to me!" She exclaims again. "Let the Pegasi deal with this! There's nothing we can do except hide!"

The Earth ponies quickly begin scattering in fear and find places to hide from the cold... all but Sandbar, who looks around himself with a determined expression.

* * *

 **Cloudsdale**

In the cloud-made city, things aren't looking any better either, as Pegasi make a futile try to control the clouds and raging winds with no hope of success.

"That's enchanted wind! We can't control it!" A Pegasi mare by the name of Cotton Sky exclaims. "And we can't rely on those snooty unicorns for any help! Build up the cloudbank! We'll try to block it!"

"What about everypony down below?" A teenage Pegasi stallion named Hyper Sonic asks.

"They're on their own." Cotton Sky responds. "We all are."

After she flies off, Hyper begins contemplating.

* * *

 **Celestia's School of Magic**

Looking at the Windegos through his telescope, Chancellor Neighsay nods to a unicorn stallion.

"Fortify the shields around the School of Magic! We need to protect ourselves! It's all we can do." The unicorn orders.

As the other unicorns begin scattering, a lone unicorn filly looks unsure about this.

* * *

 **Crystal Empire**

"We have to do something!" Rainbow Dash yells, looking at the three Windegos.

"I've already done enough." Twilight says solemnly before walking away and resting her head on a nearby table.

Having had enough of this, Applejack walks over to her friend. "You want the truth, Twilight? Bad things happen. No matter what you do, there's never gonna be a time when everything's perfect. But that don't mean you quit tryin'!" She exclaims.

"What if I make things worse?!" Twilight shot back. "Ever since we and Godzilla defeated Orga together, I've been gaining confidence. Then I find out it's all a lie. Equestria's been falling apart around us, and I didn't even notice until it was too late! What kind of Princess does that make me? I'm scared." She quietly mutters as tears start pouring from her eyes. "And worst of all, I failed Godzilla! He did everything to help and save us, and I did nothing for him..."

Fluttershy walks up to Twilight and gently lifts her chin "I probably know more about being scared than anypony. But thanks to all of you, I've learned I'm always less scared when I'm with my friends." She says with a soft smile.

"If we're facing impossible odds, we're facing them together!" Rainbow Dash exclaims with an equally-bright smile.

"It's what we always do, darling." Rarity ads.

"But we're on our own, and we have no idea what to do!" Twilight points out.

Pinkie Pie suddenly slides beside Twilight with a cheerful smile "That's true pretty much every time something terrible is about to happen."

"We don't have the Elements of Harmony anymore. How can you all be so calm about this?" Twilight, being the type who listens more to her brain than her heart, asks in surprise and confusion.

"Because," Spike flies closer to her. "Even if you don't believe you can do this, we do. We believe in you. In _us_." He says pointing at her friends who are all smiling at her with confidence & faith.

"The truth is, all our lives wouldn't be the same if we hadn't met." Applejack said with a sincere tone. "We're better off because of our friendship with you. So when you say you haven't made a difference, that's just not true. You've made a big difference to _us_."

Seeing their complete trust in her and confidence for her to keep on fighting in spite of the overwhelming odds, Twilight couldn't help but smile as tears of joy pour from her eyes, prompting her to take a tissue & wipe them. "Thank you. Sometimes even the Princess of Friendship needs a reminder that there's more to the Magic of Friendship than rainbow lasers." Twilight's face then turns to a mix of self-hate and self-disappointment. ''And Godzilla... is the one who helped me change; he's the one to helped me gain confidence in ruling Equestria and being a better Princess overall. And I'm definitely _not_ gonna give up on him, either!" She said before she and her friends have another group-hug, restoring her confidence even more. "Hang on, big guy, even if it's the last thing we do, my friends and I are gonna help you win this. That's a promise." The Princess of Friendship quietly whispers.

At that moment, Shining Armor and Cadance, holding Flurry Heart, open the door behind them. " _That_ sounds like the pony I used to foal-sit for. Count us in." Princess Cadance said with confidence.

"No." Twilight said softly as she walks up to them. "You need to stay here and protect Flurry Heart. If we don't... If things don't work out, she's Equestria's last hope." With that, the Princess of Friendship walks back to her friends. "Okay. Three of our worst villains are freed by a new villain, have taken over, are powered-up by this new villain, and have two evil monsters under their control. Everypony in Equestria is so scared and divided that the Windigos are circling. And it's up to us and Godzilla to fix it all."

"Before we go, there's some more information you need to know, first." Spike said.

"What is it, Spike?" Twilight asks.

However, before the young dragon or any of her friends could respond or explain what they've learned, they suddenly hear the unmistakable voices of the Elias. " _Twilight!"_

The Princess of Friendship and her friends jolt in surprise upon their shouts. "Elias? Is that you?" Twilight asks, her tone is a mix of surprise and relief upon finally reestablishing contact with their other-worldly friends.

" _Please listen! We do not have much time because Nulucus is preventing us from reaching you all! You no longer have to worry about Gorath, as Battra has stopped it from colliding with Equestria, and Godzilla has already defeated King Ghidorah. However, there is a new threat fast approaching your world! You must go now and stop it!"_

"Wait, what? What's approaching Equestria!" Twilight asks in surprise, unable to fully gather everything due to the Elias' (understandable) hysteria.

" _It is-"_ Before the Elias could finish, they are suddenly cut-off.

"Hello? Elias?" Twilight asks again frantically, but there is no response.

"Nulucus..." Rainbow Dash growls, knowing that he no-doubt has already blocked the Elias from reaching them.

"Who?" The Princess of Friendship turns to look at her friends in surprise, eager to hear what they've learned.

"What's going on?" Cadance asks also in surprise.

"Nulucus is the name of that new villain who freed Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow, and empowered them." Spike begins explaining. "And there's a lot more that we learned when we were in that prison."

* * *

 **Canterlot**

Back at Canterlot, the increasingly-cold weather created by the Windegos is unintentionally aiding Godzilla, because extreme temperatures are one of Destoroyah's major weaknesses (particularly cold temperatures). The mutant crustacean could already feel the cold taking its toll on him, his wings & claws begin rapidly freezing — apparently Nulucus and the other villains didn't think this _completely_ through. Dorsal spines lighting up, Godzilla firs a Heat Ray at Destoryah, striking & destroying one of his now-frozen wings (which shatters like glass due to the extreme cold), the mutant crustacean lets out a high-pitched screech of pain as Godzilla's dorsal plates light up again — and again, Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath at the mutant crustacean, this time destroying part of the monster's crest! The Monster King's spines glow once more, this time with visible electricity surrounding them, before unleashing his Spiral Heat Ray and striking the critically-weakened Destoroyah squarely in the chest! The evil titan shrieks in pain as the blue spiral beam completely pierces through his partially-frozen body, causing cracks to form all over his body in the process. The cracks continue to expand as Destoroyah shrieks in agony... before he spontaneously _explodes_ into pieces, akin to a statue being blown up!

Godzilla silently looks as the frozen pieces of Destoroyah begin raining like debris, prompting the Monster King to take a deep breath and sigh of relief. Ironically, if it wasn't for the Windegos making the environment increasingly colder, Godzilla would have had a _much_ tougher & more difficult time defeating Destoroyah. Indeed, the Monster King was _very_ lucky at the moment. But unfortunately, he's luck wouldn't last very long.

Not soon after, Godzilla begins sensing the presence of yet another monster approaching... this time from above. Turning his attention to the dark skies, the saurian sees a mysterious creature emerge from the darkened clouds and slowly begins descending to the ground, seemingly unaffected by the cold weather.

...

"Every prisoner is safely in their cells." Tirek says, joining Nulucus, Cozy and Chrysalis who are in the now-destroyed throne room of Canterlot, looking up at the sky. "Now we can hunt down the rest of the— Windigos?" The centaur is cut-off upon seeing the three ancient spirits circling in the sky like frenzied sharks.

"I'm not hunting anypony d-d-d-down in _this_ weather!" Cozy Glow, having a blanked wrapped around herself, said while shivering. "Can't we magically get rid of them and w-w-w-warm things up?"

"We won't need to, look up there!" Nulucus says and points further up in the sky, where his fellow villains also see the unknown creature slowly descending from the dark clouds. "It appears our trump card has finally arrived."

"Say Nulucus, why didn't you read Discord's mind and figure out his plan earlier? 'Would have helped us a lot." Tirek asks his ally, knowing that his mind-reading ability would have prevented their six prisoners from escaping.

"Because I have to telepathically block the Elias from reaching Twilight and the others, and I can't do both things at once." Nulucus explained.

"Tch. That overgrown iguana is back!" Chrysalis growls and points down, prompting the other villains to also notice that Godzilla is now standing and back at his full strength, and has already defeated two of their most powerful living weapons, something that both angered them but also frightened them at the same time.

Though unlike his fellow villains, Nulucus doesn't seem concerned. "It doesn't matter," He folds his arms in confidence. "Our trump card will deal with him, and we will deal with the Windegos."

"But we probably should deal with Twilight and her friends before anything else." Cozy Glow says.

"Thought it was too cold for you to hunt anypony down." Tirek recalls with a hint of sarcasm.

"We don't need to. They're right there!" Cozy suddenly points in the distance where the others also spot Twilight and her friends approaching.

* * *

Twilight's friends have already explained to the Princess of Friendship everything that they've learned. They explained that Nulucus is an alien from a place called the M Space Hunter Nebula, and that he & his kind have constantly invaded Godzilla's birth-world with various space monsters, the most frequent being Gigan, and attempt to harvest Godzilla and his allies for their own use. This, naturally, caused the Princess of Friendship to develop a deep hatred for the alien and his plans. Twilight's friends also explained about the asteroid Gorath that was previously on a collision course with Equestria (something that _greatly_ worried her), but thankfully they can ease a bit knowing that Battra had prevented at least _that_ disaster from happening. But they knew they weren't out of the woods, yet — not by a long shot.

"You think they know we're here?" Spike asks Twilight worriedly.

Shortly after Spikes asks that, a blue-colored portal opens right in front of them, followed by Nulucus, Chrysalis, Tirek and Cozy Glow coming out of said portal. They all have malicious grins and smirks on their faces as they approach the heroes, with Chrysalis licking her lips and Tirek punching the palm of his hand.

"I'd say they have an idea." Applejack responds.

Twilight notices the bluish crystal levitating beside the four villains. "That crystal has Discord, Celestia, and Luna's magic inside. We have to somehow get it out of their reach." She says.

"Ah, Princess Twilight Sparkle." Nulucus says in a calm, yet mocking tone as he & his fellow villains stand in front of the heroes. "It's nice to finally meet you face-to-face."

"Nulucus." Twilight growls, her eyes quickly narrow at the sight of him. "I know you're behind all this, what you're planning to do with Godzilla and his friends. And I _won't_ allow it!" She angrily stomps her hoof on the ground.

"Oh? I see you're little friends have told you everything already." Nulucus responds with a taunting tone. "Then you must also know that resistance is futile. Especially now that our trump card has arrived." The alien says, pointing to the area where Godzilla is currently standing.

Turning their attention from the villains to where Nulucus is pointing, Twilight and her friends are shocked & surprised to see yet another monster appear — slowly descending from the sky before silently landing on the ground in front of Godzilla.

...

Upon touching on the ground, Godzilla (and everyone else) finally got a good look at the mysterious new kaiju that descended from the sky. This new monster was bipedal and roughly the same size as Godzilla himself (if not, a little taller), but unlike the Monster King, it was very humanoid in shape, with a very human-like torso, arms and legs. Its head, however, resembled the skull of a dragon — in fact, its whole body was covered in a white bone-like exoskeleton that that gave it a somewhat skeleton-like appearance. Another peculiar thing about this titan was the fact that it also had two smaller half-skulls on its shoulders, and a long whip-like tail with a forked end. Much like King Ghidorah, this new kaiju hailed from another world... and it was called Monster X, named after the planet it originated from!

Godzilla stares down Monster X with a calm look, but he could practically _feel_ the negative energy that was oozing out of the space monster's body. Monster X's negative aura was on par with that of King Ghidorah and Destoroyah — he had nothing on his mind besides a strong desire to cause pain and destruction. Godzilla clenches his fists and takes a deep breath while glaring at the skeleton-like monster, preparing himself for his next fight. In response, Monster X lets out a deep growl as smoke comes out of his mouth & his hands clench into fists, also preparing himself for this battle.

...

Much like Godzilla, Twilight and her friends could also feel the same malicious aura radiating from Monster X — it felt like being pierced through the chest with a long spear. For all of their years of fighting evildoers, the Mane Six and Spike have never seen a creature with such malicious intent.

"That's a new one." Spike mutters in surprise & fear.

"Meet Monster X!" Nulucus exclaims with pride. "Our trump card!"

"Trump card?" Applejack asks, staring at the humanoid titan in surprise just like her friends.

"Monster X was inside the asteroid that we told you about." Tirek inquires, shocking the heroes while Cozy Glow continues.

"Gorath itself was just a vessel for X to arrive here." Cozy explains with a sly grin, completely shocking the heroes even more. To think that the asteroid they worried so much about was merely a means to transport the _real_ threat to Equestria, not only meant that the villains had succeeded, but it also meant that Battra's sacrifice was in vain.

"And now that he's arrived, you're all done for!" Chrysalis exclaims gleefully.

Pushing aside her shock & other negative feelings, Twilight gains a determined and fearless look on her face. "You can't beat us if we never give up!" She declares. "As long as I have my friends by my side, I'll put my faith in friendship—"

"Ugh, can we get on with this please?" Cozy Glow interrupts her & groans in annoyance, not wanting to hear any of Twilight's heroic speeches. The villainous filly flies upwards and unleashes a massive blast of magic energy at the heroes! But luckily, Twilight teleports herself and her friends out of harm's way in the nick of time, resulting in Cozy's blast hitting the ground and making a huge crater in the process.

...

At the same time Cozy fired her attack, Monster X and Godzilla start their own battle! Without hesitation, both titans begin rushing towards one another before leaping high in the air! The two monsters deliver slash attacks to one another before landing on the ground simultaneously in an epic display of power! Shortly after recovering, Monster X jumps in the air and delivers a spinning backhanded fist attack that connects to the side of Godzilla's head. The Monster King reels back a little, and more so when Monster X's forked tail slams against his head, making the saurian roar in pain and anger! When Monster X lands, he quickly grabs Godzilla's claws with his own hands, and bents his wrists in a painful angle while simultaneously _lifting_ the Monster King up from the ground, resulting in excruciating pain to the latter! Monster X lets out a sadistic roar, clearly enjoying the sight of Godzilla in pain.

But the Monster King is quick to break free from the hold and lands down to the ground! The Monster King pushes his foe away and quickly turns around to deliver a blow with his long tail, which Monster X ducks down & dodges... only to be caught off-guard when Godzilla unleashes his Atomic Breath right in his face! The radiation beam pushes the space monster back a good distance and makes him fall on one knee! However, the alien titan is quick to recover thanks to his durable exoskeleton, and returns the favor by unleashing yellowish Gravitational Beams from all four of his eyes — an attack known as 'Destroyed Thunder'. The Destroyed Thunder beams race towards Godzilla and strike him hard, enough for the saurian to roar out in pain and take a few steps back.

This is new for Godzilla, Monster X's Gravitational Beams felt stronger than King Ghidorah's Gravity Beams and even Destoroyah's Micro-Oxygen Ray. A fact that greatly disturbed him.

...

Twilight and her friends re-appear behind some thick bushes after evading Cozy Glow's attack. "We need to get that crystal and get Discord and the Princesses their magic back, so they can help Godzilla defeat Monster X." Twilight said to her friends. "Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, you're with me."

" _Sweet_!" Rainbow Dash exclaims with pride. "I'll grab that crystal in ten second—!"

"No." Twilight quickly cuts her off. "We're the distraction." She corrects her friend before pointing at Applejack, Spike, Fluttershy and Rarity, much to their surprise. " _They're_ gonna get the crystal."

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Chrysalis tauntingly calls out while blasting a tree to smithereens.

"There!" Cozy Glow points at the nearby bushes where Twilight, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash come out charging towards them!

The four villains respond by charging at them as well, with Cozy Glow and Nulucus firing their blue & red energy beams at them, which the three ponies effortlessly dodge! Rainbow goes for Cozy Glow, easily dodging her blasts before using her superior speed spin Cozy around dizzily, much like she did before. Tirek attempts to attack Rainbow Dash, but is stopped by Twilight who teleports in front of him with a threatening look on her face — no doubt still remembering him destroying her previous library home — to which the centaur simply smirks before cracking his neck and using his magic to levitate several large chunks of earth from the ground & throw them at his opponent! Instead of destroying them with her magic, the Princess of Friendship jumps across the hurled boulders and blasts Tirek squarely in the face with a point-blank hit, knocking the huge centaur to the ground (and even knocking one of his teeth out), but she herself is quickly blasted to the ground by a blue energy blast from Nulucus as he appears before her. Twilight quickly recovers & clenches her teeth in anger before she unleashes pink energy blast from her horn directly a Nulucus, who dodges it by leaping out of the way.

As this is happening, Chrysalis is left guarding the floating crystal by herself, and it is then that Pinkie Pie, dressed in a carnival barker outfit, appears before her.

"Step right up, evil fillies and gentlevillains! Try your luck!" She exclaims as a wheel game with the Mane Six's faces appears between them with no explanation. Chrysalis angrily attempts to blast her, but Pinkie latches onto the game wheel itself and rolls away. Chrysalis blasts at her again, and seemingly vaporizes her, only for Pinkie (still in the carnival barker outfit) to appear behind a nearby bush with no explanation. Chrysalis attempts to blast her again, but Pinkie re-appears beneath a relatively small rock, mocking the former changeling Queen. Getting more infuriated by the second, Chrysalis continues blasting wherever Pinkie Pie would (inexplicably) appear, missing her each & every time. "Close, but no cherrychimichanga!" Pinkie says before avoiding another blast from Chrysalis. She then suddenly appears beside Chrysalis with a doll version of the changeling Queen in her hoof "Thanks for playing!" she exclaims, prompting Chrysalis to vaporize the doll in Pinkie's hoof with her magic out of pure annoyance & anger, causing the pink pony to flee as Chrysalis gives chase, leaving Nulucus' crystal unguarded.

Nulucus fires a blue beam of energy from his hands at Twilight Sparkle, which the Princess of Friendship counters with a pink one from her horn! The two energy beams clash with one another in a beam struggle — but said beam struggle is quickly decided when Twilight's pink beam immediately overwhelms Nulucus', and blasts the surprised crustacean alien away!

Having temporally defeated the alien, Twilight sees Tirek approaching her. "You know, I've heard that there's a fifth Princess now, her name was Flurry Heart, right? After we destroy you, I think I'm gonna pay a visit to the Crystal Empire. I wonder how _her_ magic will taste." Tirek says, licking his lips.

Hearing these words, Twilight gains an absolutely _furious_ look on her face. "Don't you _dare_ touch her!" She yells before firing another powerful energy blast at him!

...

Godzilla is grappling with Monster X and pushing him back! After some moments, the alien titan is pushed down hard to the ground by the King of Monsters, who proceeds to punch Monster X in the face repeatedly, until the humanoid kaiju blocks both of his arms with his own, prompting Godzilla to open his mouth. Seeing the blue light illuminating from inside the saurian's mouth, Monster X is quick to react by grabbing Godzilla's throat with his left hand and forcefully lifting his head upwards, just in time for the Heat Ray to escape his jaws! The blue beam of radiation shoots upwards into the sky, almost blasting the three Windegos that are circling, causing the three spirits to momentarily disperse.

After Godzilla ceases his attack, Monster X kicks Godzilla off of him. Quickly getting up, Monster X delivers another kick to Godzilla, this time much harder, that actually pushes the saurian against the ground a good distance away from the space kaiju. Monster X's four crimson eyes begin glowing a yellowish color before he fires his Destroyed Thunder beams at Godzilla — but just before the beams could reach him, Godzilla becomes surrounded in golden glitter-like scales that actually deflect the space monster's Gravitational Beams in different directions when they came in contact with it, much to the shock & surprise of both titans. Looking up, Monster X sees the owner of these scales, and it was none other than Mothra in the sky, and flying straight towards him with accelerating speed like a hawk ready to catch its prey!

Monster X attempts to fire his Destroyed Thunder at her, but Mothra is already one step ahead of him — the Divine Moth quickly spews sticky silk from her mandibles and hits Monster X directly in the face with it, blinding him. The humanoid monster begins thrashing around blindly, desperately trying to claw the silk off of his face before he fires his Gravitational Beams from his eyes and incinerates the silk, only to be met with a tail strike directly to the face from Godzilla! The powerful blow sends Monster X flying and then crashing on the ground, while Godzilla turns to Mothra and gives her a soft growl, thanking her for the assistance.

Growling angrily, Monster X slowly gets up and glares at Godzilla, before firing his Destroyed Thunder beams at him! Godzilla stumbles back and groans in pain, followed by Monster X delivering two hard punches to the Monster King's head, followed by a strike from his whip-like tail to the neck! Mothra has already taken action and begins circling & flying in to attack the space monster from behind... unfortunately for her, however, this time Monster X is ready — quickly turning around and firing his Gravitational Beams, Mothra didn't have time to counterattack as she is struck by the full force of the Destroyed Thunder almost point-blank, blasting her out of the air & to the ground instantly!

...

Back to the battle between the ponies and their foes, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are using themselves as a distraction in order to lure the four villains away from the power-absorbing crystal, while Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity would try to take it.

"Do they have to be so annoying?!" Cozy Glow asks Nulucus while angrily trying to blast Rainbow Dash. The former changeling Queen thinks for a moment; why would their enemies present themselves and blindly attack them like that? Unless...

"Not annoying!" Chrysalis suddenly says, quickly deducing their plan, and pointing behind them, spotting Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack in the process of trying to steal the blue crystal. "Distracting!"

Blasting at them with their magic, Applejack, Spike, Rarity and Fluttershy make a run for it and the villains begin chasing after them. Chrysalis, chasing Spike and Rarity, manages to strike the young dragon with her green-colored magic, prompting Rarity to stop and create a gem-shaped shield to protect both herself & Spike. She manages to momentarily hold the attack before it shatters into pieces, and Chrysalis flies in to attack again. But just as the tyrant changeling fires another beam of magic, Spike steps in and unleashes his fire-breath, locking himself in a struggle with Chrysalis' green beam, fortunately he is joined by Rarity who fires her blue magic beam. Working together, Spike's fire-breath and Rarity's blue beam push back and overwhelm Chrysalis' beam, if for a moment. But the tyrant Queen quickly fires another blast, this time much more powerful, and sends Spike & Rarity flying.

Tirek & Nulucus chase after Applejack while firing orange & blue energy beams at her. The farm pony manages to get her lasso around the floating crystal and attempts to take it, but Tirek catches up & snaps Applejack's lasso before throwing her away. Fluttershy takes the opportunity to quickly race in and grab the crystal, but Cozy Glow easily catches up to her.

"Now, now, professor. We all know you're not the fast one." Cozy mocks before blasting Fluttershy away with her magic. Rainbow Dash manages to catch her friend before she could hit the ground.

"Enough!" Nulucus exclaims angrily as his fellow villains gather in front of the Mane Six, before Chrysalis reveals that she is holding Spike hostage, threatening to rip off his wings with her magic. "Or the dragon's wings get plucked!"

"Please! Don't hurt him!" Twilight pleads, unable to stand the site of Spike — her adoptive little brother — suffering in pain like that, while her friends look in horror and disgust at the villain's dirty fighting tactics & willingness to do something this horrible.

"Don't worry about me!" Spike yells in pain. "Just save—AHHHH!" He is cut off due to the pain of Chrysalis forcefully pulling his wings telekinetically.

Knowing full well that they will tear off Spike's wings if they don't comply, Twilight is forced to stand down & surrender, followed by her friends. With that, Chrysalis tosses Spike over to them, but Twilight gently catches him with her magic and hugs him.

"How ironic." Nulucus mocks. "It seems that the Magic of Friendship is also your biggest weakness."

...

Having defeated and badly wounded Mothra, Monster X turns to Godzilla to finish their battle once and for all... and Godzilla couldn't agree more. The saurian's dorsal spines begin glowing a blue color and joined by blue-colored electricity that begins surrounding them, Monster X's four eyes widen in shock... right before the Monster King unleashes his Spiral Heat Ray, and strikes Monster X directly in the chest! The extremely powerful beam pushes the space monster over 900 feet away, and after it ceases Monster X falls on both knees, severely crippled and his durable exoskeleton at its limits. Godzilla huffs, while he really wanted to, he didn't have time to finish off his foe due to his friends being in danger.

But just as Godzilla is ready to go and blast the four villains for hurting his friends, he suddenly stops when he hears Monster X making an unusual noise. Turning back, Godzilla sees Monster X shaking while something begins growing from his back — and much to his surprise, two dragon-like wings suddenly burst from his back. Godzilla's eyes widen, he realizes that Monster X is undergoing a transformation!

Monster X's white exoskeleton disappears and his skin takes on a bright golden color, while the half-skull shoulders separate from the main head, which it itself stars transforming. Much like the rest of the body, the main head develops a golden-yellow color and starts becoming more dragon-like, losing its skeletal appearance in the process. The two half-skulls also start transforming, developing into fully-functional heads & becoming more dragon-like in the process, much like the main head. Smooth golden skin begins overlapping and replacing the grey-black one of the entire body, while the human-like arms and legs start becoming less humanoid and more dragon-like. The single forked tail splits into two separate tails, and the middle head's neck starts to grow long and elongated, while the head itself sprouts horns & becomes exactly like that of a dragon, followed by the two side heads which also gain elongated necks and become completely dragon-like. The once humanoid kaiju now resembles a dragon, but with three heads and two tails!

Monster X has just transformed into Keizer Ghidorah!

Godzilla immediately notices the uncanny resemblance to his now-destroyed-nemesis, King Ghidorah. But while it's true that this new kaiju shares the nearly-same appearance to his counterpart, he also has several noticeable difference to distinguish him. For starters, Keizer Ghidorah is quadrupedal, having four muscular legs for walking, whereas King Ghidorah only had two. The next difference was in the body, Keizer Ghidorah has smaller wings than King Ghidorah, and lacks defined scales on his skin, instead having smooth gold skin with teal streaks and spikes erupting from multiple spots on his body. Another difference is in the heads themselves: Unlike his counterpart, Keizer Ghidorah's middle neck is noticeably longer than the necks of his side heads, and it's also positioned in front of his two side necks whereas King Ghidorah's middle neck was positioned behind the other necks. And the final difference between the two space dragons is the fact that Keizer Ghidorah's three heads have a different arrangement of horns and spikes while King Ghidorah's heads all looked alike. In terms of size, Keizer Ghidorah is roughly the same size as King Ghidorah, if a little shorter, but still far larger than Godzilla himself. The three-headed demon beast lets out a creepy, high-pitched shriek, welcoming Godzilla to attack first.

Godzilla roars fearlessly at his transformed foe — transformed or not, the Monster King will never back down from a fight! And while he _could_ rush in to save his friends, Keizer Ghidorah would surely interfere, which means that Godzilla would need to temporarily take him down, to provide the necessary time to save his friends. Charging up his attack, Godzilla fires his Spiral Heat Ray in hopes of _at least_ immobilizing Keizer Ghidorah for a temporary amount of time so he can save Twilight & her friends! However, just as the blue beam with a purplish spiral was about to strike the space dragon, the three heads of Keizer Ghidorah all fire their Antigravity Beams from their mouths — a stronger variant of Monster X's Destroyed Thunder, and they even have a similar name, 'Destroyed Keizer'.

The saurian's Spiral Heat Ray clashes with the space dragon's Destroyed Keizer in an epic display of power and light! But after a few struggles of back-and-forth, Keizer Ghidorah's Antigravity Beams gradually begin overwhelming Godzilla's Spiral Heat Ray before pushing it back and blasting the surprised Godzilla directly in the face, knocking the Monster King backwards and sending him tumbling to the ground! Keizer Ghidorah just blocked and overwhelmed the same powerful beam that severely crippled King Ghidorah in one hit and forced him to retreat, and did so with seemingly little effort! But Godzilla didn't have time to comprehend this, Keizer Ghidorah fires his Antigravity Beams once more, striking the saurian and ensnaring him in a gravitational field. Living up to their name of _Anti_ -gravity beams, they send the saurian skidding across the ground several time in a telekinetic fashion before stopping. Keizer Ghidorah's three heads then rise upwards and fire their Destroyed Keizer beams into the sky... where they arc down & latch once again onto Godzilla! The mighty titan roars in surprise as he starts levitating into the air, helplessly surrounded & trapped by golden gravitational energy. Keizer Ghidorah levitates Godzilla up high before releasing his gravitational hold, causing the saurian to fall down and pile-drive into the ground!

The three-headed demon beast once again utilizes his gravity-controlling energy attack, grabbing Godzilla with his Destroyed Keizer beams and proceeding to roll him roughly through the ground & dirt before releasing him from the energy hold. Ruthlessly and sadistically, the three-headed dragon continues his assault, opening fire on the now-seriously-crippled Godzilla with his golden Antigravity Beams and levitating him off the ground, like a cat mercilessly toying with a mouse. Once high enough, Keizer Ghidorah releases his hold on Godzilla, and the saurian _slams_ back to the ground like a rag doll... in front of Keizer Ghidorah's feet. The three-headed space dragon lets out a high-pitched roar from all three heads, before rearing up on his hind legs and _stomping_ down on the weakened Godzilla with his front two legs, crushing the saurian beneath his superior weight!

...

The Mane Six and Spike watch in horror as Godzilla is getting mercilessly pummeled by Keizer Ghidorah. This wasn't a fair fight anymore, it was a one-sided torture in Keizer Ghidorah's favor! None of them ever thought they would see the day where their powerful friend, Godzilla, is outmatched so badly by an enemy with such tremendous power! They knew he felt just as powerless & helpless as they are right now, both at the mercy of their respective enemies.

"Seems Keizer Ghidorah is just about done over there." Nulucus muses, while his fellow villains simply enjoye the sight of the giant lizard being tortured. "Keizer Ghidorah is the same species as King Ghidorah, except he is far more powerful, as you can already tell."

"Since he's about to finish the overgrown lizard, I think it's time for _us_ to do the same with our enemies, wouldn't you say?" Tirek asks, gaining sadistic smirks from Chrysalis, Cozy Glow and Nulucus (somewhat barring the latter since he has insect-like mandibles in the place of a mouth).

"Indeed..." Chrysalis couldn't agree more. The four villains turn and prepare their most powerful energy attacks to end their respective enemies once and for all!

"No matter what, we face it together!" Rainbow Dash, the Element of Loyalty, firmly says as she and her friends gather & huddle together on the spot for their fate. If this is truly the end for them, no matter how they die, they die _together_!

" _Godzilla... I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."_ A regretful & tearful Twilight Sparkle quietly says in her mind, even though she will die with her friends, she will also die without keeping her promise to Godzilla.

With that, the four villains fire their separate energy attacks that quickly merge into one extremely powerful orange-colored energy beam ready to end the heroes on the spot! The seven friends close their eyes together, wait for the deaths, and...

Nothing happens.

"What happened? Can I open my eyes?" Spike asks cautiously, not sensing or feeling any difference.

"Ya sure can!" Applejack answers but with a happy & joy-filled tone. Opening their eyes, the Mane Seven find themselves surrounded by a white-colored force-field that is shielding them even from the combined energy attack of the four villains. "Way to go, Twilight!" Applejack exclaims.

" _What the_?!" Nulucus exclaims in shock & disbelief, unable to understand what is happening. The same goes for the other three villains, as they too cease their attacks and look dumbfounded.

"It's not me!" Twilight says.

Much to the astonishment and surprise of both the heroes & villains, they see something coming from over a nearby tall hill. And that 'something' is the cavalry of the united Equestria, with no shortage of allies: Not just ponies, but also dragons, hippogriffs, changelings, kirins, griffons, and yaks have all arrived to assist and help the Mane Seven to end this battle once and for all! Even some of the reformed villains like Tempest Shadow, Trixie and Neighsay have arrived to help! _Literally_ everyone from every land in Equestria has arrived!

...

Even Keizer Ghidorah, who is stomping on Godzilla, stops his assault & his three heads turn to look at the arrival of the cavalry, much to their surprise. With the demon beast distracted, a pair of purple-colored energy blasts suddenly rain from the sky, striking the three heads and causing them to shriek in pain & surprise! Turning to look to whoever was bold enough to attack him, Keizer Ghidorah is met with the unexpected re-arrival of... _Battra_!

Despite taking the asteroid Gorath head-on to save Equestria, creating a powerful explosion in the process, Battra has somehow survived the powerful collision with the 200-meter asteroid! However, he is severely crippled and injured from said impact, but still has the strength necessary to fly back to Equestria and help his allies. Flying downwards with impressive speed, Battra continues firing Prism Beams from his eyes at Keizer Ghidorah, forcing the three-headed monster to stagger back a little and screech in pain & surprise!

...

The various creatures start charging down from the hill while pegasus ponies, hippogriffs, dragons and griffons fly in from above! The flyers start by flying low to the ground, creating smoke around the four villains to obscure their vision, while changelings change into versions of the Mane Seven as decoys.

"Don't let them escape!" Nulucus yells.

"Which one?!" Cozy yells back, unable to find the real Mane Seven.

The ground beneath the villains suddenly begins shaking, caused by stomping yaks with the intent to lose their balance. Tirek tries swatting at anything that flew near him regardless if it was the real-deal or not, Nulucus is frantically blasting anything that flew near him but missed every time, and Cozy is having the worst time as she is easily blown around by the fast flyers.

With the villains distracted, the bubble-like shield containing the Mane Seven levitates off the ground and lands atop the hill where the cavalry is standing. All the unicorns are using their combined magic to create an even bigger shield to protect them all, albeit with some effort.

"The changelings won't fool them forever." Thorax said to Twilight with a concerned tone. "And I don't know how long the unicorns' shield will hold."

The Princess of Friendship looks through the shield at the raging battle below in confusion. "I don't understand. How are you all here?" She asks in surprise. Considering that the four villains have spread disharmony & mistrust among the three pony tribes, it would be a miracle for them to have somehow overcome it, let alone have all the other non-pony races join them.

"That's kinda our fault." Gallous calls out, turning her attention to the Young Six standing in the corner, who all have smug grins and smirks on their faces.

"You know those long lectures about friendship you gave at school?" Smolder asks.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Ponyville**

In Ponyville, the citizens are running & screaming in fear, knowing there is no hope for them. But Sandbar did not give in to the despair, standing atop a wooden crate, he begins giving his speech that Twilight taught him.

"We all know the story of Hearth's Warming Eve! We can defeat the Windigos together!" He says out loud, stopping some of the ponies in their tacks.

"You really think if we all sing a couple songs, everything will be fine?" A female Earth pony by the name of Berryshine asks in disbelief.

"It's not just singing that saved the founders of Equestria! It's what it represented!" Sandbar said back with a smile.

...

 **Celestia's School of Magic**

In Celestia's School of Magic, a unicorn filly by the name of Dazzle also begins reminding the unicorns of how the three pony tribes previously were at odds with one another, before coming together. "Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi becoming friends! We learned at Twilight's school that friendship is the most powerful magic there is!"

...

 **Cloudsdale**

In Cloudsdale, a pegasus colt named Hyper Sonic gives an inspiring speech to the Pegasi. "Focusing on our differences keeps us divided! Villains and creatures like the Windigos use that division against us!"

...

 **Yakyakistan**

In Yakyakistan, Yona is also giving a speech to her fellow yaks about the friendship that they made with the ponies. "Yaks strong. Ponies strong. But yaks and ponies stronger together! Yaks must be _loyal_ to pony friends!"

...

 **Dragon Lands**

Even in the Dragon Lands, Smolder is determined to unite dragons with ponies for the first time. "I know helping other creatures by being _kind_ and _generous_ sounds lame. But I've seen how powerful it can be! Plus Godzilla and his friends also helped us, a _lot_!"

...

 **Griffon Stone**

"Playing together! Singing together! Even _laughing_ together! That's what real heroes look like!" Gallus said to his fellow griffons in Griffon Stone.

...

 **Seaquestria**

"Were we really happy by ourselves at the bottom of the ocean? Be _honest_! It's the ponies that showed us a better way!" Silverstream, transformed into a seapony, said to her people, reminding them that it is the ponies who defeated the Storm King and allowed them to return to Mount Aris.

...

 **Changeling Hive**

"They've taught us how powerful love and the _Magic_ of Friendship truly is! We can't let them stand alone! We're their friends! They need us!" Ocellus said to her reformed changelings, knowing that its the ponies who helped them change and have an easier life. "And Godzilla and Mothra also need us!"

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

"How 'bout that? It's just like you said the day we opened that school." Applejack said with a smile.

"The more creatures who know about friendship, the safer we'll be." Spike said happily.

"We told you you had it all figured out!" Pinkie Pie smiles cheerfully.

The Princess of Friendship doesn't know what to say, but smile with joy and pride, knowing now that her School of Friendship is easily her most successful idea. Unfortunately, said happiness is interrupted by several changelings and Pegasi ponies hitting the surface of the shield like bugs on a windshield. Furthermore, the unicorns lose their strength and the shield itself soon collapses, just as the four villains are finished defeating their allies.

Tirek smashes his fist against the ground, creating a powerful shockwave that sends all the creatures around them flying. Grinning sadistically, the four villains begin racing towards the heroes but are stopped by a stray blast from Twilight Sparkle, halting them in their tracks.

" _Enough_!" Twilight yells angrily as she hovers above the four villains while her body starts glowing with a purple color. "Because of you, I almost lost my way! But everycreature here and Godzilla has reminded me of the true power of friendship! There will always be darkness in the world, but there will also always be those who find the light! The Pillars knew this!" As she is saying this, all the prisoners from the dungeons, including Celestia, Luna, Starlight, Discord and the Pillars are teleported out of their cells and in the middle of the united creatures (with Rockhoof returning to his muscular self). "That's why they created the Elements of Harmony! The Elements showed me and my friends how strong our friendship could be! Together we worked to bring harmony to Equestria! But there will always be more to do! Which is why we teach others about the Magic of Friendship! Others who will continue our mission after we are gone! Now I truly understand! The Elements were just symbols! The real magic has always been right here! And the more who understand how powerful friendship is, the stronger we will all be! Together!"

Twilight's friends, the Pillars and the Young Six all start levitating high in the air alongside Twilight herself, representing the past, present, and future. Not soon after, a Rainbow of Light shoots forth from the Pillars, as does one from the Young Six,and another from Twilight's friends — together, the three Rainbows of Light converse on Twilight, empowering her even more! With her tremendous power, Twilight unleashes a powerful Rainbow of Light Spiral Beam into the darkened skies, dispelling the Windegos into the ether and dispersing all the darkened clouds, allowing Equestria to be touched by the Sun's beautiful rays once more!

"This is bad, isn't it?" A nervous Cozy Glow asks her fellow villains, who are also just as nervous as herself, knowing they don't stand any kind of chance now.

"I hate these ponies." Was all Nulucus could mutter.

Immediately after dispersing the stormy weather, the Rainbow of Light beam turns on the four villains and arches downwards with incredible speed! The Rainbow Beam slams to the ground and envelops the four villains, quickly reducing them to their former, powerless-selves, and it also completely shatters Nulucus' crystal to pieces, allowing all the stolen magic inside to return to their rightful owners.

The four villains get up, look at their powerless selves before turning to their enemies as they all float down before them. Tirek & Cozy back away in fear while Chrysalis and Nulucus angrily glare at them, refusing to admit defeat.

"You think friendship will save you?!" A completely-enraged Chrysalis cries out. "We will always return!"

"And even though you defeated us..." Nulucus points back to where the titans are still fighting. "Keizer Ghidorah will finish what we started!"

...

Battra is hovering in front of the space dragon, repeatedly blasting him with his Prism Beams. And while he did do some damage, Keizer Ghidorah is quick to retaliate when his two side heads both fire their Antigravity Beams at Battra, blasting him clear of the sky! With the nuisance out of the way, Keizer turns his attention back at the extremely-weakened Godzilla, who now slowly stands up on his legs, but he is barely standing. Seeing an opportunity, Keizer Ghidorah charges at Godzilla and his three heads lash out & bite the saurian in different areas; the middle head chomps onto Godzilla's neck, while the right head bites his thigh, and the left head bites onto his right arm. Godzilla is held high in the air by the three heads, his shrieks of pain fill the land as he is helpless held by the three-headed dragon.

Weakly, Godzilla grabs the middle neck with his left hand in an attempt to break free, but due to the pummeling he received earlier he didn't have the strength to even scratch the evil titan. The situation for him becomes even more _dire_ when Keizer Ghidorah's heads begin siphoning Godzilla's life energy directly from his body like leeches sucking blood. The three necks start glowing with a cyan color, visibly showing Godzilla's energy slowly being drained. The Monster King's eyes begin closing as his consciousness starts fading, while the arm that's holding the middle neck goes limp. In his mind, Godzilla only wished he could see Twilight's face before he died.

...

"Godzilla! _NO_!" A horrified Twilight Sparkle cries out, as she, her friends, and all of the united creatures of Equestria watch in horror at the sight of the Monster King's life being literally drained from his body! Rarity & Fluttershy cover their mouths with her hooves and watch in horror while Rainbow Dash and Applejack clench their teeth in anger at the evil monster.

"Godzilla's losing! Somehow we have to give him more power!" Spike yells, watching the ghastly sight in horror & concern much like the rest of his friends.

 ***SKRREEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOONGK!***

Out of nowhere, a familiar cry is suddenly heard, prompting everyone to turn their attention farther East... where they spot Godzilla Junior approaching, and he isn't alone. Much to everyone's astonishment, Godzilla Junior is joined by _all_ of the Earth titans, including Anguirus, Zilla, Gorosaurus, Baragon, Maguma, Kamoebas, Titanosaurus, King Caesar, and even Kumonga, Kamacuras, Ebirah and Manda have joined them! Much like how all the creatures of Equestria united & assembled to defeat the four villains earlier, shortly after Mothra left to chase after Destoroyah, Godzilla Junior has been going around calling all other Earth-born titans that are in Equestria to help his father and friends, and they complied — even the ones that are sometimes in odds with his father, like Manda & Ebirah, responded and joined him.

"Okay, now _that's_ unexpected." Smolder mutters.

The titans gather near the tall hill where the united creatures of Equestria are standing, and much to everyone's greater surprise, their bodies begin glowing with a white light similar to the ones Twilight and her friends glowed right before they defeated their villains. The realization hits Twilight like a strong brick hitting her in the head.

"No way!" She exclaims with a bright smile forming on her face, combined with with a bit of pride & joy. "All the creatures from Godzilla's world are utilizing the Magic of Friendship just like we did!" It seems too good to be true, but, well... it _is_ true! After spending so much time in Equestria and among ponies, the Earth kaiju have learned _more_ than a little about friendship and how powerful it truly is. And like Spike said before, the more others understand how powerful friendship is, the stronger they will become! Turning back to Godzilla, Twilight gets a determined look on her face "I made you a promise, Godzilla. And I'm _not_ going back on my word!" She said before turning to her friends. "Let's help Godzilla!"

"Right!" They respond in unison, and with that, the Mane Seven, The Pillars and the Young Six all start glowing and channeling their magic once more, this time combined with the already-glowing titans. And just like before, the Pillars, the Young Six and the Mane Six unleash their Rainbows of Light and converse them on Twilight Sparkle, who levitates in the air while her eyes begin glowing with a bright white light.

With a swing from her head, Twilight _fires_ an extremely powerful Rainbow Beam from her horn — more powerful than the one that was used to defeat & de-power the four villains due to also being empowered by all the titans — at the Godzilla & Keizer Ghidorah!

...

At first it seems like the Rainbow Beam is going to strike Keizer Ghidorah like it did with the four villains, but surprisingly the Rainbow of Light instead circles around and _strikes_ Godzilla directly in his dorsal plates. The Mane Seven, the Young Six, The Pillars and all the Earth kaiju are using the Magic of Friendship to rejuvenate and empower Godzilla more than ever before. The Monster King's consciousness slowly comes back to him, feeling his strength not only returning but also increasing _significantly_ , far more so than when Rodan empowered him with his life energy! Opening his eyes, Godzilla realizes this feeling... the same feeling he felt from Twilight & her friends when he first me them, and he instantly realizes that this is their doing!

After the process is complete, Godzilla's dorsal spines briefly glow with the same bright white light as Twilight's eyes. Now fully re-energized and even more powerful, Godzilla wastes no time grabbing the middle & left heads and unleashing a Nuclear Pulse from his body that instantly releases him from the hold of the three heads!

...

"Oh yeah! Time for Godzilla to kick some giant monster butt!" Rainbow Dash exclaims excitedly. The others also watch, knowing that being empowered with the Magic of Friendship, Godzilla most certainly held the advantage now!

...

As soon as Godzilla lands on the ground, he immediately starts fighting back. Biting onto the right head with his powerful jaws while keeping the left head at bay with his claws, Godzilla proceeds to shake the right head violently with his jaws, but the middle head is still free and it quickly retaliates by firing an Antigravity Beam from its mouth, striking Godzilla and forcing him to release the right head from his maw! The middle head opens its mouth, ready to strike again... but Godzilla beats him to it by quickly firing his Atomic Breath from his mouth at point-blank range! Upon impact, the blue beam completely destroys & blows up the middle head to pieces, shocking the other two heads in the process!

A little-known fact about Keizer Ghidorah is that he is actually _less_ durable than his Monster X-form — the transformation into Keizer Ghidorah was more or less a trade-off, exchanging Monster X's agility and durability for Keizer Ghidorah's superior strength and offensive firepower, but since Godzilla is now far above Keizer Ghidorah in terms of power, the demon beast is at a severe disadvantage. With the middle head (the leader) missing, the remaining two heads struggle to fight back against the empowered King of Monsters! The left head hastily attempts to blast Godzilla with its Antigravity Beam, but Godzilla quickly grabs it by the throat and forcefully turns its aim at the right head.

The Antigravity Beam shoots out of its mouth and strikes the right head, destroying it in an instant! The last remaining head shrieks in horror, knowing that there is truly no hope for it now. Grabbing the final head & neck, Godzilla _tosses_ the much larger and heavier monster over his shoulder in a judo-like move with little effort! The space dragon flies through the air from the toss before crashing on the ground, but Godzilla isn't finished with it yet! The saurian approaches the fallen monster, grabs his foe's two tails, and lifts the much heavier monster off the ground before forcefully slamming him against it, much like he did with King Ghidorah before.

Finally, using all of his might, the Monster King swings & _flings_ his enemy several _thousand_ feet in the air! Just as Keizer Ghidorah is about to fall back down, the saurian's dorsal spines light up with a bright crimson-red color... followed by Godzilla opening his mouth and unleashing his Burning G Spark Heat Ray — the strongest variation of Heat Ray that Godzilla developed thanks to the Magic of Friendship coursing through his body! When the crimson-red beam connects with Keizer Ghidorah in the sky, it pushes him even further up in the atmosphere, eventually reaching the stratosphere... before the Burning G Spark Heat Ray finally _pierces_ through Ghidorah's body, resulting in the space monster _exploding_ in a ball of flames that's visible all the way from the ground, putting a definitive end to the villain's schemes for good!

...

With the final threat defeated, all the creatures in Equestria start cheering & applauding Godzilla! With Twilight and her friends smiling warmly as the King of Monsters turns his attention to them with a happy look, very thankful for their assistance as well as the assistance from all of his fellow kaiju.

"Way to go, big guy." Twilight smiles warmly.

But as this was going on, Nulucus, Chrysalis, Tirek & Cozy Glow quietly attempt to sneak away from the distracted crowd... only to be stopped by Celestia & Luna as they appear right in front of them, with _very_ angry looks on their faces.

"There isn't a punishment _worthy_ of all you've done!" Celestia growls at the four villains alongside her sister.

"Hmph. Spare me your petty threats, Celestia." Nulucus says without any fear. However, Discord appears beside the two sisters, and whispers something in the ears both Celestia & Luna, which somewhat softens their expressions.

"That _does_ seem fitting." Luna acknowledges Discord's unknown suggestion.

"Can I help? _Please_?" Discord asks eagerly with puppy-dog eyes, to which the two sisters agree.

Together, Celestia, Luna & Discord fire their respective energy beams at the four villains. Upon being hit by the combined spell, the villains start turning into stone, much to their horror. Cozy Glow looks completely distressed before fully-petrifying, Tirek cowers in fear, Chrysalis makes one last effort to attack before she is completely turned to stone, and Nulucus simply stands there without resisting, glaring hatefully at the heroes before he too is petrified.

"Together forever." Discord says, casually approaching the now-petrified Legion of Doom. Knowing that the four villains despise one another just as much, he made the right choice by turning them all into stone together. "I can't think of anything that they would want _less_." He said, flicking at the petrified Nulucus' face.

"When I sent you to Ponyville, I had high hopes."Celestia approaches Twilight Sparkle and gently folds her wing over her shoulder. "When you became Princess of Friendship, I knew I made the right choice. But nothing could prepare me for how proud I am right now. Equestria is definitely in the right hooves. You are ready." With that, she, Luna and even Discord bow their heads to Twilight, making the young Princess blush & smile. But something else catches Twilight's and everyone else's attention.

...

Much to their surprise, Godzilla Junior, Anguirus, and all the other kaiju present suddenly begin approaching Godzilla, including Rodan (who has just recovered), Mothra and Battra — all join in and start advancing towards Godzilla. There is a moment of uncertainty in the air, as Twilight and everyone else eagerly watches at what is about to happen. The silence is broken when Anguirus slowly approaches Godzilla... and bows his head to him. As soon as the ankylosaur did that, all the other titans did the same; Baragon, Zilla, Gorosaurus, Kamoebas, Kumonga, Maguma, Ebirah, Varan, Kamacuras, Rodan, Manda, King Caesar, Mothra, Battra, Titanosaurus, all of them bow their heads in respect to the mighty King of Monsters!

Taken back by this, Godzilla looks at the other titans in astonishment, unable to take in what is happening right now due to never having experienced being in this kind of position. He turns to look at the Princess of Friendship in the distance, who simply smiles and nods for him to accept their submission. Turning back to the bowing titans, Godzilla lifts his head and lets out a roar of victory as Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and all of Equestria watch & smile in awe and respect at Godzilla's rightfully-earned title of _King of the Monsters!_

 ***SKREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNGK!***

* * *

 **Finally! This is easily the _longest_ Chapter I've written. I hope you were all satisfied with this Chapter full of action & drama! Also, the real reason why I replaced Grogar with my OC character Nulucus was because I saw the leaks showing that Discord was Grogar before the final episodes came out, which forced me to re-write the entire Chapter! If I made my story the same way as the episodes, the events in said episodes would never have happened here because the Elias would have read Discord's mind and informed everyone about it.**

 **Anyways, the definitive final Chapter of my story will be next. So stay tuned for the conclusion of "My Little Pony Godzilla: Dawn of Monsters"!**


End file.
